


Denimalz

by DevilJesus



Category: Day6, GOT7
Genre: Action, Betrayal, Demons, Denimalz, Guardians - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Mascots, Slice of Life, University Students, dare I say... love triangles??, everyone gets a partner, only sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 84,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Denimalz were extremely rare. They could range from all types of animals; birds, reptiles, mammals. They were only a few inches tall and could all float in the air - almost like bugs. Each animal giving a different power to their chosen human, but not just anyone could use them.Guardians were even more rare than the Denimalz. It was said that for every twenty Denimalz born, there is only one Guardian born. It might take years for them to find each other, but there was only one who would receive a Denimalz ring.Once a Denimal had found its Guardian they would have to learn how to coexist the power they share. When a Guardian is in danger, their Denimal will give them their power. This grants a protective outfit and the use of different abilities.Denimalz can not use their grantable powers themselves, and must have a Guardian to use them. There is a lot of training in order to become a Guardian, a lot.Their duty; to protect humans from the darkness; monsters that attack the weak.Wendigo.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Im Junhyeok/Yoon Dowoon, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Terry He/Don Lee
Comments: 97
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

Jae smiled as he strummed the last cord, he had his eyes closed but he could hear the applause all around him. The sound of coins being thrown into his guitar case made him open his eyes and smile at the crowd around him. 

He didn’t do it for the money, he did it for his passion for music. 

That’s why he’d moved to Seoul from LA, the American city held too many dark memories. He wanted to try and make it in the music business. He’d almost been accepted into a company but so far he hadn’t really achieved very much; he didn’t want to be an idol but a producer. 

He wanted his music to touch peoples souls; help people; make people happy; like they were now as they cheered for him in the small circle in the middle of Hongdae. 

Jae stood and bowed his head to the crowd, most of which he recognised from his other busks. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, smiling and waving at them before thanking them all as he began to pack away his guitar. His eyes widened when he saw the amount of money people had given him. 

He sighed, he didn’t need it. 

Thankfully his parents had always been wealthy; his whole world had crumbled when they were killed in a car crash; music had been his saviour in the darkness. Seoul was his new outlet; one that he hoped would help him strive. 

He stood and threw his guitar bag onto his back; adjusting his glasses on his nose before bowing to the slowly disappearing crowd once more. 

As he stood back up, he accidentally banged into someone; “oh, I’m sorry!” He apologised quickly. The person had their hood up and didn’t turn around; not even acknowledging Jae’s presence. 

Jae frowned slightly hearing something fall to the floor. His eyes widened as he saw a small fluffy white ball on the floor. Tilting his head slightly, he bent down and poked the ball only for it to suddenly open with a soft red glow. Jae yelped as he saw a small chicken floating. 

Jae’s eyes were wide, he didn’t look away from the floating chicken as he called for the mysterious man again. “M-mister! Wait! You dropped your...chicken?” 

The white chicken put its wings on its hips, “chicken? My name is Jje, I am a Denimal!” 

Jae’s eyes widened. Denimalz. 

Denimalz were extremely rare. They could range from all types of animals; birds, reptiles, mammals. They were only a few inches tall and could all float in the air - almost like bugs. Each animal giving a different power to their chosen human, but not just anyone could use them. 

Guardians were even more rare than the Denimalz. It was said that for every twenty Denimalz born, there is only one Guardian born. It might take years for them to find each other, but there was only one who would receive a Denimalz ring. 

Once a Denimal had found its Guardian they would have to learn how to coexist the power they share. When a Guardian is in danger, their Denimal will give them their power. This grants a protective outfit and the use of different abilities. 

Denimalz can not use their grantable powers themselves, and must have a Guardian to use them. There is a lot of training in order to become a Guardian, a lot. 

Their duty; to protect humans from the darkness; monsters that attack the weak. 

Wendigo. 

Dark creatures, they had different appearances but were all together terrifying. They enjoyed tormenting and killing people; their prime goal to destroy all the Denimalz.

Jae had never been interested in things like that. He’d seen the monsters; hid from them; he’d seen the Guardians. He’d seen Denimalz floating around free before, but none of them approached anyone. Especially not him. Except now. 

The small chicken tilted its head at Jae, it’s black beady eyes shimmering. Jae glanced back up; trying to spot the elderly man in the crowd; growling when he realised the man had gone. 

“Umm..Jje? I don’t know where your owner has gone,” Jae announced softly, his confusion and shock still evident in his voice. 

“Owner?” The chicken tilted his head in confusion. 

Jae frowned, “the old man, he dropped you?” He spoke softly, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest as he looked about for the man again. 

Jje floated up so he was in Jae’s line of sight; the Denimal looked at Jae with interest; “he didn’t drop me, I don’t yet have a Guardian.” 

Jae could hear whispers around him, he could see some of the crowd looking over at them; their eyes wide and smiling as they saw Jje. 

Jae hiked his guitar bag further up his back, he looked awkwardly up at the Denimal, “umm, I’m sorry but I’ve gotta go,” he announced. 

“Go?” Jje repeated; eyes wide. 

Jae nodded to the Denimal, “yeah, sorry,” he bowed his head shortly to the creature before heading away from the performance circle and into the bustling streets of Hongdae. He frowned when he saw the Denimal following him; turning around as they were on a quieter road he frowned at the chicken. “Umm, are you lost? I really need to go home,” he spoke carefully. 

Jje tilted his head. “Can I not follow you?”

“Follow me? Why?” Jae frowned. The Denimal just stared at him; Jae shook his head before starting to walk again; ignoring the creature floating closely behind him. 

He made his way into the subway station and towards the right platform; he sighed softly as he had to stand on the train. After a while he got off and headed back up to the Main Street of Gangnam. 

He could see his apartment complex; he picked up his pace hoping that the Denimal still wasn’t behind him. He turned abruptly; sighing softly when he saw nothing behind him. He’d thought maybe the Denimal had taken an interest in him, shaking his head slightly he made his way up the apartment. 

He yelped when he opened the door; seeing the chicken floating in front of him. “W-What the? How did you get in here?”

The Denimal ignored him as it looked about the apartment; an impressed expression on his little face. “Nice digs,” he uttered. 

“Hey! You can’t just come into my home! Leave!” Jae grumbled. 

The Denimal tilted his head before he slouched in defeat. “Y-you’re going to kick me out? But it’s dark outside...”

Jae frowned at the creature, it was shaking slightly as it floated. Jae sighed and growled at his kind nature; “fine, you can stay the night but in the morning you have to leave.” 

Jje cheered softly to himself, Jae shook his head before moving further into his apartment. He showered and prepared for bed; he could see Jje was sat in one of the cushions on his bed. 

“Are you sleeping there?” Jae frowned. Jje nodded and burrowed into the soft material, ignoring Jae’s annoyed look. 

Jae sighed before he moved into his bed; he smiled at the small creature now sleeping peacefully beside him. Jae smiled, “why are you here?” He whispered softly; shaking his head and placing his glasses on the side table; closing his eyes and letting sleep take him. 

-

The sound of a loud crash made Jae awaken abruptly, he could see it was still dark in his bedroom. He reached for his glasses and slipped them on his face; he frowned when he saw Jje was no longer on the cushion beside him. 

Another crash, louder this time came from outside. Jae quickly jumped out of bed; grabbing a hoodie and pulling it over his sleep shirt; uncaring that he was in his pyjama trousers. 

He glanced out the window, eyes wide when he saw a Wendigo stood outside staring at him. It’s black eyes and sharp teeth glowing under the street light. “H-holy shit!” Jae cursed seeing it move and scale the apartment building. 

Jae quickly slammed the window shut and locked it, reaching for his phone to contact the police. His hands were shaking as he tried to type his passcode. 

He screamed when the window smashed and the Wendigo crawled through the glass. Jae’s eyes were wide in horror as the creature chuckled menacingly and moved towards him. 

He covered his face expecting the worst; only to hear the creature growl in pain. He looked up to see two figures stood before him. 

Guardians. 

Jae looked up in amazement, one was dressed in orange and the other in silver. They both had long fluffy tails. 

“Are you okay?” The one in orange asked; crouching beside Jae and holding his shoulder carefully. Jae’s cheeks flushed softly, the boy was beautiful; his eyes were dark and intense behind his mask; his orange hair was falling in his face slightly. He had ears on top of his head; pointed. His bodysuit orange and white; a fox. 

“Younghyun!” The other Guardian shouted. He had the same sort of ears as the fox Guardian within his silver hair; his bodysuit was silver and black like his mask; a wolf. 

The fox Guardian stood before Jae protectively. Jae’s eyes widened as he watched the wolf Guardian fly at the Wendigo, his fist glowing silver as he punched the creature in the face. It crashed back through the window and outside again. 

The fox Guardian looked back at Jae before nodding his head and following the wolf Guardian back out the window. 

Jae remained frozen on the floor, his apartment was a complete mess. He could still hear them fighting outside; a shuffle from beside him made him jump. Jae quickly looked to the side only to see Jje shivering under his desk. “J-Jje?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Jae frowned, moving towards the trembling Denimal, “Why are you apologising?”

“It’s after me.” Jje admitted. 

“What?!” Jae’s eyes widened at the Denimalz admission. “Why would a Wendigo be after you?” 

Jje looked sad as he looked at Jae with his beady eyes. “I have no Guardian, I’m easy pray.” 

Jae’s eyes widened at that; he heard the sound of sirens in the distance, he made his way towards the window again; carefully as to avoid all the broken glass. 

He could see that the two Guardian’s were still fighting against the creature; the Wendigo was bleeding black blood; the wolf was growling as his fists glowed silver. The fox had orange flames around his hands. The wolf moved quickly and at the same time the fox threw his flame. Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the fire just miss the wolf but hit the Wendigo enough for it to burst into smoke and escape. 

“Damnit!” The wolf Guardian kicked a bin beside him in anger, Jae could see him approach the fox angrily. “What the hell Younghyun? You almost hit me!” He accused. 

The fox Guardian crossed his arms. “You didn’t tell me you were going to move!” He shot back. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the wolf Guardian grip the front of the fox’s bodysuit threateningly. “Don’t start Younghyun,” the wolf warned. 

“Let go, Jaebum.” Younghyun growled back. The wolf released him and shook his head. 

Jae could see the fox turn and head towards his apartment complex. 

“Where are you going?” Jaebum growled. 

“To check if that guys okay,” came Younghyun’s voice. Jae moved away from the window just as the fox Guardian jumped through it. He looked at Jae with a soft but guilty smile. “Are you okay?” 

Jae blinked at the fox boy, Younghyun. “Y-yeah. I think so,” he said carefully. 

The Guardian nodded softly, glancing around Jae’s bedroom with a soft look. “I’m sorry, the Wendigo has destroyed your home,” he looked guilty still. 

Jae shook his head, “I-it’s okay,” he ran a hand through his dark hair and pushed his glasses up his nose. The fox Guardian chuckled softly, making Jae look at him seeing the boy smiling gently at him. 

“A fox Guardian!”

A voice suddenly came from Jae’s shoulder. Jae’s eyes widened when he saw the chicken Denimal floating towards the Guardian. “Y-yah! Jje!” He tried to reach for the creature but he moved to quickly. 

The fox Guardian frowned slightly as he looked to Jje. “A Denimal? Are you a Guardian?” His eyes were wide looking at Jae. 

Jae shook his head profusely. “A-ah, n-no.”

The Guardian frowned looking back at Jje, who was looking at him with interest. “But-“

“Yah! Younghyun! Let’s go!” A dark voice came from outside. 

Younghyun rolled his eyes slightly before glancing back at Jae with a tilt of his head. “Ah, I’ve gotta go, maybe I’ll see you around?”

Jae nodded softly, watching as the Guardian made his way back out the window and away. “Y-yeah...” Jae whispered softly. 

“Jae?” Jje’s voice brought his attention back to him. 

Jae shook his head. “W-What?” 

The Denimal looked thoughtful before he suddenly twirled in the air. He gave Jae a smile. “You know what, I think we’d make a good team!” 

Jae frowned. “What? You were hiding under my desk when that thing attacked me!” He bellowed making Jje jump slightly. 

The Denimal waved his wing offhandedly. “Exactly! But think of how much I could’ve helped you!” Jje offered. 

Jae shook his head with confusion. “Huh?”

“Look, you like to help people and I have no Guardian,” Jje offered, giving Jae a serious look as he floated in front of him. “I can see a lot of potential in you, Jae.” 

“What?”

Jje looked proud. “I am the Denimalz of music.” 

Jae’s eyes widened. “M-music?”

Jje nodded, his eyes wide with excitement. “Exactly! You want to help people right? This is your opportunity.” His eyes were serious as he smiled at Jae. “Become a Guardian.” 

Jae bit his lip. He did want to help people, he loved music and Jje was the Denimalz of music. He took a deep breath; glancing around his destroyed room; he was lucky to be alive. If those Guardians hadn’t been there then he would’ve been dead. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Jae announced. 

“Oh yeah!” Jje’s wings went up in triumph as he cheered, he twirled around Jae’s head before stopping in front of him with an excited expression. “Jae, pack your bags we’re off to school!” 

Jae was confused as the Denimal moved around his room picking up random articles of clothing. “Huh? What are you talking about?” He asked as he took a pair of his boxers from the chicken with a growl. 

“JYP’s school for Guardian’s.” Jje answered. 

Jae’s eyes widened, he’d heard of the legendary Guardian school. He frowned at the Denimal. “We can just walk in?”

Jje looked proud as he smiled. “You can with me.” 

Jae hesitated for a second before he smiled softly. “Fine,” he sighed knowing that there was no point arguing with the creature. He looked around his room sadly, “but what about my room?” 

Just as he spoke there was a sudden knock on his apartment door. Jae frowned as he moved towards it and opened it seeing two police officers stood there. 

“Hello, we were informed of a Wendigo situation, are you alright?” The taller one asked. 

Jae blinked before nodding softly. “A-ah, yes thank you,” he allowed them to enter, showing them his room. He noticed that Jje had disappeared again. 

“We will send someone to help revive your home,” the officer spoke. 

Jae nodded and smiled sadly. “Thank you.” He escorted the officers back out and glanced at the clock; it was now 7:30. He sighed, might as well get up and ready for whatever the Denimal had planned for him. 

“Jae!” 

Jae jumped on the sofa as Jje suddenly appeared beside him, he frowned at the Denimal. “Y-Yah! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry...” Jje shrugged uncaring, making Jae roll his eyes as he gestured for the Denimal to continue. “Anyway, if we’re gonna do this; I have to gift you my ring.” 

Jae frowned. “Ring?”

The Denimal nodded. “It’ll show that you are my Guardian.” He explained. Jae watched as Jje suddenly glowed red before a red ring appeared before him on the cushion. The Denimal looked up at him with a smile, “if you take this you can’t go back.” 

Jae bit his lip, reaching for the small ring, he felt a rush of energy run through him as he took it in his fingers. His eyes widened. “What was that?”

“I am now your Denimalz.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jae sighed as he took a look around his room, the officers had come back later in the day with a Guardian; she was a butterfly; she quickly managed to right the room like the Wendigo was never there. 

He glanced down at his hand where the red ring now sat on his middle finger. 

Jje floated around his head in excitement, “you ready?” He cheered. Jae nodded his head as he pulled his suitcase behind him. Jje had informed him that there were dorms at the school and it was easier to stay there than go back and forth. 

He took a deep breath before turning to the Denimal, “Let’s go.” Jje looked excited as they made their way out of the apartment; Jae smiled at his home before closing and locking the door behind him. 

He followed after the Denimal as they made their way down the streets of Gangnam. He frowned slightly when Jje headed towards the subway station, “are you sure you know where you’re going?” Jae asked the Denimal skeptically. 

Jje just nodded his head as he continued leading Jae. Jae could see people glancing at the Denimal and cooing. 

“They love me~” Jje sang, Jae just rolled his eyes. He followed with a confused expression on his face, the Denimal was still leading his through the subway station until they approached a door. Jae frowned as Jje turned to him. “Knock.” The Denimal instructed. 

Jae raised a brow but did as the Denimal told him. He flinched when the door suddenly opened and a man stood there, giving him a unimpressed look. 

“Ring?” The man grumbled, Jae could see a rhinoceros Denimal sat on his shoulder also frowning at them. 

Jae frowned in confusion at the man’s words. “What?”

Jje was on his shoulder; his wing tapped Jae’s ear softly before he whispered. “Jae, show him your ring.” 

“O-oh,” Jae lifted his hand; showing the man his ring. The man raised a brow; glancing from Jae to Jje before he nodded; moving aside and allowing Jae entry through the door. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw another station behind the door; Denimalz and their Guardian’s all walking around. “What the..?”

“This is the easiest way to get to the school.” Jje explained as they walked into the new station. 

Jae could see three platforms. “A train?”

Jje nodded, pulling on Jae’s hair softly. “Let’s go get a ticket.” He flew in front of Jae’s face as he led him towards the ticket booth. 

Jae could see the Guardian’s all around him; some had headphones in and on their phones; others were talking and chatting to each other. Some were just talking to their Denimalz. 

Jae tilted his head slightly, he noticed that the other Denimalz looked a lot bigger than Jje. The chicken Denimal was waiting for him to catch up as he floated in the queue; waving Jae over with his wing. 

Jae looked at Jje before asking, “Jje, why are they all so much bigger than you?” 

Jje’s eyes widened slightly, Jae could see his little shoulders drop before he put his wings on his hips. “I’m just little, okay!” He huffed. 

“Okay, Sorry...” Jae held his hands up defensively. He felt the Denimal land on his shoulder as they approached the ticket booth. 

The woman behind smiled at them softly before pressing something on the table. A pink ticket appeared before Jae. “That’ll be 1500 won please, the next train leaves in ten minutes.” 

Jae blinked slightly, he hadn’t even said anything to the woman; he paid the woman and took the ticket with a confused smile and bowed. “Thank you.” 

“Let’s go Jae!” Jje bellowed, jumping from Jae’s shoulder and floating away. 

Jae’s eyes widened as the Denimal floated off without him. “Jje! Wait!” He called as he struggled with his suitcase. He saw the Denimal waving him over from his position at the train door. Jae picked up his pace to catch up to where the Denimal was. In doing so he accidentally found himself in another persons path. He crashed into the other boy, “Ah, I’m sorry!” Jae’d managed to get his suitcase on the train but not himself. 

The man before him chuckled slightly, Jae pushed his glasses further up his nose and bowed to the taller man. “It’s okay man. Hey, I haven’t seen you before?” The man spoke softly, his handsome face friendly. He was dressed in jeans; a white hoodie and a blue bomber jacket. 

“Ah, no, I’m just starting,” Jae answered the man’s question; grinning awkwardly as they made their way onto the train. Jje was now sat on Jae’s shoulder again; observing their conversation. 

“Really? Nice!” The man smiled back, they sat beside each other on the surprisingly empty train. “Names Terry, you?” The man introduced. 

“I’m Jae.” 

They shook hands before Terry’s gaze was on the Denimal sat on Jae’s shoulder. Jae noticed the man’s gaze. “This is Jje, my Denimal.”

“Hey man!” Jje moved from Jae’s shoulder and floated before them, a smile on his face before he glanced around Terry. “Where’s yours?” Jje asked almost abruptly. 

“Jje...” Jae warned. 

Terry grinned at Jje before a Denimal suddenly flew from his hood. “This is Popo.” Terry introduced; Jae’s blinked at the Denimal floating in front of him. 

It was a stag, a dark blue stag. It’s eyes were watching Jae closely before it bowed its head. Terry chuckled again as Popo moved back to his hood. 

“He’s sleepy right now,” Terry explained. Jae just nodded seeing Jje still floating curiously around them. “So, you’re just starting out huh? Where did Jje find you?” Terry asked as the train began to move. 

“I was busking and he fell from someone.” Jae admitted, Jje was now on Jae’s lap; on his back as he slept. Jae shook his head as he saw Jje’s mouth open as he slept. 

“He fell?” Terry’s voice sounded confused. 

Jae looked up at the other man and nodded. “Yeah, some old guy accidentally bumped into me and Jje fell.” Jae explained. 

“Weird.” Terry frowned but shrugged it off. 

Jae noticed that there weren’t that many people on the train. He could see a girl a bit further down with a book out; she looked at it in annoyance as she read it.   
“Umm, Terry?”

The other man turned to him with a smile, “yeah?”

“At this school, what do you learn?” Jae asked awkwardly. 

Terry frowned slightly. “Huh?”

Jae sighed at his stupid question. “It was Jje that suggested we come here.” He explained, looking sheepishly at the other man. 

“Well yeah, you’ll need to learn how to transform for one.” Terry smiled softly. He looked thoughtful before he continued. “After that we learn about Wendigo and their best weaknesses.” Jae nodded, that made sense. “Then you get a Guardian partner to help you out on missions.” 

Jae eyes widened slightly at that. “Partner?” He asked with confusion. 

“Yeah, no Guardian goes alone. Wendigo have become too strong.” Terry answered with a smile. 

Jae automatically thought of the two Guardians that had saved him, the fox and wolf. He shook his head before looking back to Terry. “Do you have a partner Terry?” He asked. 

“I do.” Terry grinned but didn’t elaborate. Instead he tilted his head at the Denimal in Jae’s lap. “What is Jje the Denimalz of?”

Jae glanced down at the chicken before smiling softly. “Music.”

“Music?”

Terry’s voice was slightly shocked making Jae look up at him again. “Yeah.” He could see a thoughtful expression on Terry’s face. “Why?” Jae pursued. 

The other man chuckled slightly before shaking his head. “He isn’t what I was expecting.”

Jae frowned. “Huh? What do you mean?”

Terry just waved him off with a smile. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough, man.” Jae frowned at that, about to question Terry again when the train suddenly began to slow. “We’ve arrived,” Terry announced a second before the announcer did. 

“Already?” Jae blinked. 

They made their way off the train; Jae pulled his suitcase with him as he held the sleeping Jje in his other hand. 

“I suggest you go see JYP, he’ll need to know you’re enrolled here.” Terry suggested as they walked from the small train station and up the stairs towards the school. 

“Ah, yeah.” Jae replied sheepishly. 

Jae’s eyes widened as they came up from the underground entrance; the school grounds were massive. Large grass areas and benches. He could see people all around the campus; some in their bodysuits and training, others sat reading. The school itself was impressive; the building a soft black stone that stretched as far a Jae could see across. There were many paths leading away from the main campus. 

“Do you want me to take you?” Terry’s voice suddenly spoke again, he gave Jae a small smile.

Jae smiled back. “You sure?” He asked. 

Terry nodded and shrugged. “Of course,” he grinned. 

Jae carefully shook the Denimal in his hand seeing Jje ruffle his feathers slightly. “Jje, we’re here,” Jae informed the chicken. 

Jje looked excited again as he flew into the air. “Yahoo! Let’s go kick some ass!” He bellowed, making some students glance over at them and frown. 

“Jje!” Jae scolded, cheeks flushed slightly. 

“Aha, sorry...” Jje grinned. Terry just chuckled and gestured for Jae to follow him. 

They made their way through the campus; Terry smiling and waving at some people as he went. Jae just smiled and bowed awkwardly whenever anyone looked his way. 

Jae’s eyes widened when in the distance he could see the wolf Guardian in his bodysuit in one of the gardens with another boy; kissing. The other boy had sandy brown hair; but he wasn’t in his Guardian bodysuit. 

“Jae? You coming?” Terry’s voice made Jae jump slightly. Terry came to stand with him before scoffing, “ah, Im Jaebum. He’s been after BamBam for a while now.” 

“Huh?!” Jae’s eyebrows rose high, Jaebum? BamBam? What? Jae could see the other boy push the wolf Guardian away before he stormed off. 

Terry shook his head with a chuckle, “c’mon,” he gestured for Jae to follow him again. Jje gave him a tilted head but Jae just shrugged and followed after Terry. 

They were now inside the main part of the school, it was spacious and light. Most of the students around were talking amongst each other; their Denimalz all floating happily around them. 

Terry’s phone suddenly buzzed; Jae could see the other man’s eyes widen slightly like he’d forgotten whatever had come up on his phone. “Shit! Sorry Jae, I’ve gotta go! I didn’t realise how late it was!” He gestured to a door at the end of the corridor; “that’s JYP’s office, I’ll see you around yeah?” He said as he was moving away. 

Jae chuckled softly and nodded. “Yeah sure! Thanks man!” Terry was waving at him as he left Jae alone in the now empty corridor. 

Jje looked at the door and then back at Jae, “you ready?” Jae nodded at his Denimal with a smile. 

They made their way down the corridor, stopping before the door. Jae placed his suitcase to the side. Jae’s eyes widened as the door suddenly opened before them, a boy stood there; a scowl on his face. 

Jae blinked at the boy, he was exceptionally handsome. He had blond hair and defined features. He gave Jae a raised brow slightly as he moved around him. Jae smiled at the boy’s back; he was extremely attractive. 

A soft hiss beside his ear made him flinch, Jae could see a snake Denimal beside him. Jae jumped away and the snake smirked at him. Jje was hiding in Jae’s dark hair. 

“Sleek! Come on!” The blond boy called, Jae watched as the Denimal followed after the boy. The blond boy looked back at Jae with a smirk before he disappeared around the corner. 

“Can I help you?” A voice suddenly spoke behind Jae. 

Jae quickly turned around and bowed his head to the man he recognised from pictures. “Ah! JYP-seonsaengnim.”

The man smiled and waved a hand to him softly. “Just JYP is fine, what can I do for you?”

“Umm, I’ve just recently got a Denimal and I would like to enrol here,” Jae answered awkwardly. 

JYP’s eyes widened in happiness. “Of course! Any new Guardians are welcome! Come in!” He gestured for Jae to enter the office. Jae could see loads of newspaper clipping and awards in the office. He sat on the chair in front of JYP’s desk. “So where are they?” JYP asked as he looked around. 

Jae blinked before he realised the man was asking about his Denimal. “Ah, Jje?” Jae called only for the Denimal to move around his head and bow his head shortly to JYP. 

JYP’s eyes widened as he saw Jje before he scoffed softly. “Ah, so you’ve finally chosen a Guardian?”

Jae frowned slightly. “You know Jje?” He asked JYP in surprise. 

JYP chuckled fondly; patting Jje on the head with his finger softly. “He’s a little menace,” JYP smiled. 

Jae smiled too. “Yeah, I know,” he chuckled softly. 

“Yah!” Jje crossed his wings and huffed. 

JYP chuckled softly and shook his head before looking back at Jae. “Anyway, as Jje is a very powerful Denimal, it’s a good thing you are here, ah?” He gestured to Jae. 

Jae frowned before realising the man didn’t know his name. “Jae.”

“Jae,” JYP repeated with a smile, “my team here will be able to bring out yours and Jje’s potential.” Jae looked over at Jje with a smile. “You will find a partner and hopefully graduate to become a full Guardian.” JYP finished with a grin. 

“Thank you.” Jae bowed, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

JYP nodded to him before standing from his seat and moving around the desk; Jae stood too. “Would you like a dorm room? It will be easier to stay on campus.” 

Jae smiled with a nod. “If it’s not too much trouble..?”

“You do have to pay of course. I can give you a leaflet, the lessons are free but the accommodation is not.” JYP explained. 

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Jae smiled back at the man, “I can pay now if that’s easier?”

JYP looked slightly taken back by that before he nodded. “Ah, of course.” He pulled out a machine as Jae prepared to pay. “The dorm rooms are all single but I suggest you find people to become friends with.” JYP suggested softly. 

“Actually, I met someone on the train.” Jae smiled. 

“Oh good! If there are any problems please don’t hesitate to ask me.” JYP smiled, he handed Jae a key. “Here is your dorm room key and a map of the campus.” Jae bowed his head as he took the offered objects. “Remember this might be a school but we want you to all have fun too!” JYP cheered. 

“Thank you.” Jae smiled as he bowed to the man, turning to his Denimal. “Come on Jje.” 

They made their way out of the office and Jae pulled out the map, following the way towards the dorm rooms. Jae’s suitcase rolling behind them. 

“That guy was super over the top.” Jje scoffed as they walked across the campus. 

Jae rolled his eyes before he glanced at the Denimal accusingly. “Jje, he knows who you are, how?”

Jje blinked before he chuckled awkwardly. “A-ah, I guess you could say I’m pretty powerful.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

Jae raised a brow. “How powerful?”

“You’ll soon find out Jae.” Jje teased, saying no more. 

Jae just rolled his eyes before he glanced to the side; his eyes widened when he saw the blond boy again. He was sat on a bench with a glare on his face as he shook his head at the snake Denimal floating in front of him. 

Jje frowned as Jae had stopped walking, “what you looking at?” Jje asked, following Jae’s gaze and sighing. “The snake boy?”

“Jje.” Jae warned. 

Jje held his wings up in defence, “I mean he’s nice to look at but his Denimal is mean; it hissed at us!” Jae huffed. 

“He is nice to look at...” Jae whispered as he watched the boy shake his head and walk away. 

“Can we go to the dorm please?” Jje complained. 

Jae rolled his eyes again. “Fine, let’s go.” 

The walk towards the dorms was quiet; the only sound was of birds, Jae’s footsteps and the suitcases wheels. Jae could see the large building within all the trees. He looked at his room key, number 201. 

There were a few more students loitering around as he entered the building, “I guess we’re on the second floor?” Jae raised a brow slightly, Jje just shrugged. They got into the elevator; Jae really couldn’t be bothered to carry his suitcase upstairs. 

His room was the first one next to the stairs, Jje was floating around his head in excitement. He smiled at Jje before unlocking the door and allowing the Denimal inside first. 

“Well, it’s not as nice as your apartment,” Jje huffed softly. 

Jae chuckled with a shake of his head. “It’s fine.” Jje made his way to the bed, Jae tilted his head when he saw a small cushion beside his pillow on the bed. A Denimal bed. 

There was a soft knock on the door making Jae turn around and realise he hadn’t shut it. A small boy stood in the doorway; his eyes crinkled as he smiled a friendly smile at Jae. 

“Welcome! I’m Wonpil! You’re next door neighbour!” The boy introduced himself, bowing to Jae politely. 

Jae bowed his head back. “Hey, I’m Jae.” 

Wonpil grinned as he glanced around the room. Jae jumped when a sudden pink blur flew past his face. He blinked only to see a pink rabbit now sat on his bed beside Jje. 

“I’m Pil!” The rabbit introduced, bowing its head softly to Jae then Jje. 

“Hey bunny! I’m Jje!” Jje grinned. 

“Have you just arrived today?” Wonpil asked, Jae nodded as he smiled weakly. Wonpil waved his hand softly. “Don’t be nervous! This place is great! You’ll learn all about your powers!”

“Thanks.” Jae replied awkwardly. 

“If you need anything just ask me!” Wonpil declared with a friendly smile on his pretty face. 

“I will,” Jae grinned. 

Wonpil clapped before he pulled out his phone. “Here’s my Kakao,” Jae smiled as he took out his own phone and added the other boy. 

“Thanks, Wonpil-ah.” Jae bowed softly. 

“It’s okay! I should leave you to unpack,” Wonpil grinned, “come on Pil!” The pink bunny pranced through the air and waved to them before Wonpil closed the door behind them. 

Jae blinked slightly. “Well, he was energetic,” Jje chuckled. 

Jae sighed and nodded. “I hope everyone is as friendly as him and Terry.”

“What about your snake boy?” Jje teased as he floated around Jae’s head. 

Jae shook his head and moved to sit on the bed. “Would you give up with that?” He sighed. 

Jje chuckled before landing on Jae’s knee. “Well then, what about the fox boy?” He suggested. 

“The fox...” Jae whispered softly; the boy’s intense gaze floated back into his memory. He’d seen the other boy, Jaebum; maybe the fox; Younghyun; went here too? He smiled. 

“Ah, now you remember him.” Jje chuckled. 

Jae’s eyes widened before he shook his head. “W-whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you all had a good Christmas!!
> 
> We’ve just been to see The Rose 🌹 they were absolutely amazing!!! Stan talented boy’s!!! 
> 
> We’ve also booked to see DAY6 again!!! Another festival!! So excited 🤩🤩🤩
> 
> And...!!!!
> 
> WE ARE SEEING JUNHYEOK PERFORMING ON TUESDAY!! The last performance before he goes to the army 🥺🥺


	3. Chapter 3

Jae groaned at the sound of his alarm, he turned and smiled when he saw Jje sleeping on the cushion; his mouth was open and he was snoring softly. Jae shook his head as he sat up; glancing at his clock and seeing it read 7:45. He ran a hand through his hair before getting out of bed and moving towards the en suite. 

Showering quickly he chuckled when he saw Jje still asleep. Jae shook his head as he dressed for the day. He reached for the map on his side table; slipping his glasses on his nose and seeing whereabouts the cafeteria was. 

“Jje, wake up.” He patted the Denimalz head softly. 

Jje sat up and shook his head, yawning and stretching his wings. “Huh? Is it morning?” He glanced around the room. 

“Yeah, we need to get some breakfast,” Jae smiled as he saw Jje’s eyes sparkle at the thought of food. 

The Denimal shot into the air, his red glow lighting up as he floated around Jae’s head. “Yas! Then we can show em what we got!” He cheered. 

Jae frowned slightly before gripping the Denimal carefully, Jje stood on Jae’s palm waiting for Jae to speak. Jae sighed, “Jje, please don’t do anything stupid.”

The Denimal frowned and crossed his wings. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“I want to just observe today, remember this is all new to me.” Jae spoke softly seeing as the Denimal was slightly agitated. 

“It is for me too! I just want to show everyone what we can do!” Jje grumbled. 

Jae sighed. “Jje, that’s why we’re here, to try and learn what we can do.” The Denimal huffed as he looked away from Jae his arms still crossed. “Please, behave yourself.” Jje nodded but still didn’t turn to face Jae. 

They made their way out the dorm, Jae locked the door as he pulled his backpack onto his back. 

“Ah! Morning hyung!” Wonpil’s voice suddenly came from behind him. Jae turned and smiled at the boy; seeing him bow his head softly. 

“Wonpil-ah.” 

Wonpil grinned. “You going to get breakfast?” Jae nodded, “shall we go together?”

“Sure.” Jae smiled. Pil was sat casually on Wonpil’s shoulder. Jje was floating just in front of Jae; he still looked slightly angry. Jae smiled at Wonpil softly. “So Wonpil, how long have you been here?” He wanted to make as many friends as he could; and he was genuinely interested. 

Wonpil looked thoughtful. “Hmm? Almost two years?”

Jae’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Wonpil chuckled softly. “Hey, I’m just a late bloomer,” he shrugged. 

Jae just chuckled with him, they were now walking through the main campus. He could see Pil move off Wonpil’s shoulder and fly beside Jje. 

“What is Pil the Denimalz of?” Jae asked. 

Pil turned and smiled at Jae softly. “I’m the Denimalz of nature.” The rabbit turned to Jje. “What about you Jje?”

“Music.” Jje replied. 

Wonpil’s eyes widened slightly. “Music? Wow.” Jae frowned again, why did everyone seem surprised about Jje’s powers?

They made their way into the cafeteria, Jae’s blinked at the sheer size of the hall. There was loads of different foods set out; like a buffet. 

“Come on hyung.” Wonpil smiled, leading Jae towards the small queue for the food. Jae took a plate and followed after Wonpil, he noticed there was a smaller buffet for the Denimalz on top of theirs. Jje had his own plate and followed Pil. 

Jae couldn’t help but fill his plate high; the food looked too good to pass on. Wonpil didn’t say anything but he did chuckle softly. 

“Is it okay if I sit with you?” Jae asked as they finished getting their food. 

Wonpil’s smile grew. “Of course hyung! I’ll introduce you to my friends!” He looked thrilled. 

Jae followed after the younger as he made his way through the tables. He waved at three boys sat at one table. Jae looked back to check that Jje was following; he was. Pil was talking to him but Jje looked uninterested. 

“Guys!” Wonpil called, placing his plate on the table. 

“Morning Wonpil-hyung.” One of the boy’s smiled, he had a deep voice and a very lovable smile. 

“Who’s this?” One of the others asked, his head tilted softly with his brown hair sticking up slightly. 

Jae smiled and bowed to them all. “Ah, I’m Jae, I’ve just started here,” he introduced. 

“Welcome!” The first one smiled and gestured to the chair in front of him. “Please sit.”

“Shall we all introduce ourselves?” The second boy spoke, “I’m Junhyeok.” He smiled friendly at Jae. 

“I’m Dowoon.” The deep voiced boy introduced. 

“And I’m Sungjin, nice to meet you.” The silent one bowed his head politely, his brown hair was mostly in his face. He kept running his hand through it to get it out of his face but it didn’t really work. 

Jae bowed his head at them all. “Nice to meet you all,” he smiled. He could see Jje sat with the other boys’ Denimalz. 

“They’re our Denimalz.” Junhyeok spoke, seeing Jae’s gaze on them. 

The Denimalz all looked over before moving towards their Guardians. Jae smiled at them all, Pil and Jje stayed sat eating. 

The one with Sungjin approached him first, it was a brown bear. It bowed its head softly; “Hello, my name is Bang, I’m the Denimal of earth,” her voice was soft and polite. 

Jae smiled before looking at the one with Dowoon. It ran softly towards Jae before smiling and bowing. It was a small light brown dog. “Hi! I’m Oon, Dowoon’s Denimal! I have the power of light and healing.” He grinned softly before going back to the table and eating. Dowoon chuckled at him softly before smiling at Jae. 

Junhyeok patted the small black cats head before gesturing for it to move. The cat bowed to Jae, “I’m Joon, the Denimal of ice,” her voice was timid; Jae smiled softly at her. 

Jae looked over at where Jje was still eating, he sighed, “that’s Jje, the Denimal of music.” 

“Music?”

Jae sighed and just nodded, not knowing how to respond to the surprise in Sungjin’s voice. “Will it be okay if I join you guys when you go to class?”

“Sure,” Junhyeok smiled. 

Jae frowned softly. “How are the classes sorted?” He asked, the whole thing confusing him slightly. 

“By how long you’ve trained, so you’ll be with us anyway.” Sungjin answered as he ate. 

Jae tilted his head. “What are the criteria’s?” 

“There’s the one we’re in, 1-3 years then the upper class.” Junhyeok explained. 

Jae’s eyes widened at the other boy’s words. “Can it take that long?”

Sungjin nodded. “If you’re not prepared or if you don’t put the effort in.” 

“Makes sense,” Jae agreed. “Anyway, we should eat.”

After they’d all finished eating; Jae followed after the others as they made their way to the first class. “What are we doing first?” Jae asked Wonpil. 

“It’s combat training first.” Wonpil replied. Jae’s eyes widened slightly at the reply, he felt Jje on his shoulder sigh softly. 

They made their way into the main school, they were the first there. Jae frowned as he followed the others; they looked like they were walking into a large fish bowl. “What the..?” 

“It’ll make sense hyung,” Wonpil chuckled beside him. 

Jae raised a brow but did nothing else. He could hear footsteps as more students began to enter. Jae’s eyes widened when he saw the familiar blond boy; he felt Jje tug his hair playfully. Jae scoffed before he tapped Wonpil’s shoulder softly. The younger looked up at him; “Wonpil, who’s he?” He discreetly pointed to the blond boy. 

“That’s Mark Tuan,” Wonpil answered before he looked to the floor sadly, “he doesn’t like me much.”

Jae frowned at that. “Huh? Why not?”

“Wonpillie-ah!” A sudden voice called. 

Wonpil blinked before he smiled wide at the handsome boy walking towards them. “Jinyoung-ah!” Wonpil hugged the other boy softly. Jae could feel Sungjin flinch slightly beside him. 

Wonpil turned back to Jae will a soft smile, “Jae-hyung, this is my partner, Jinyoung.” Jae blinked slightly before bowing to the other boy. 

“Hey.” Jinyoung grinned. 

Wonpil patted Jae’s shoulder softly, “Jinyoung-ah, Jae’s just starting today.”

“Well, it’s probably best if you just watch,” Jinyoung suggested with a charming smile. Jae could see Jinyoung’s Denimal appear from behind him; it looked like a peacock. 

Jae nodded at him. “That’s what I was going to do,” he smiled sheepishly. 

“Everyone! Calm down!” A voice suddenly bellowed. Jae looked over and saw that there was a lot more students then earlier. He could see a tall muscular man stood at the front. “To any new starters, I am Ok Taecyeon, the combat trainer.” He introduced, Jae could see a green cat Denimal sat on his shoulder. “Today we’ll start where we left off last week; I’ll pick two of you and see if you’ve learnt anything.” 

Jae could see everyone looking away, he blinked slightly but couldn’t stop glancing over at where Mark was stood. He had his arms crossed and was looking at Taecyeon. 

“Terry?” Taecyeon called on.

Jae’s eyes widened, he didn’t even realise the other was in the same class! He could see Terry move out of the crowd and stand at the front. Popo flew from his hoodie and floated in front of him. 

“Mark.” Taecyeon chose. 

Jae watched as the blond moved to the front too. The green snake, Sleek, was floating behind him. 

“It’s your snake boy, and your bestie.” Jje whispered in Jae’s ear teasingly. Jae just chuckled and shook his head. 

“Okay, you boys ready?” Taecyeon asked with a smile on his face. Both boys nodded to him before he moved away; placing a black orb on the floor. 

Jae felt Wonpil tug on his shirt softly, he glanced to the side seeing everyone moving back and out the room. They were now watching from outside; the glass making it so they could watch. Jae’s eyes widened when he saw the background of the room turn from white to that of a city. 

Both Guardian’s prepared. 

“Popo! Let’s go!” Terry called; his blue ring hand in the air. Jae watched as the blue stag disappeared into the ring before there was a blue flash. Terry now stood there in his bodysuit; dark blue with white fluff around his neck; stag ears and antlers on his head. His hair was dark blue too and he had a blue mask on. 

“Sleek!” Mark bellowed, his green ring hand held ready; the snake disappeared in the ring and there was a green flash. Mark’s blond hair was now green; a mask of the same colour on his face. His bodysuit was green and white, it looked scaly. 

“Okay Guardians, go!” Taecyeon instructed. 

Jae watched as the black orb suddenly opened, sprouting from it was a Wendigo. Its long limbs stretching as it gargled at the Guardians. 

“What the..?” Jae whispered softly. 

Junhyeok smiled softly beside him. “It’s not a real Wendigo, it’s only for training purposes.” He explained; Jae blinked slightly as he watched the two Guardians move around it. 

“Still nasty though.” Dowoon added. 

Jae watched as Terry’s hands suddenly glowed blue before lightning bolts appeared as he aimed it at the Wendigo. It flew back as the electricity flowed through it. 

“Why send Terry when he already has a partner?” Jinyoung’s voice came from behind Jae. He raised a brow slightly at that. 

Jae could see Mark’s hands glow green as well as his eyes, he watched as the Wendigo suddenly moved; its own hand wrapping around its own throat. 

“Woah...” Jje’s voice was full of amazement as he spoke beside Jae’s ear. 

Terry threw another lightning bolt at the Wendigo as it continued choking itself. It burst into black soot. 

Taecyeon clapped his hands; Jae could hear some of the students cheering as well. He watched as both Terry and Mark nodded to each other before the room became white again. Taecyeon leading the class back inside. 

“Jae, c’mon,” Junhyeok pushed him softly. Jae nodded and followed after the others. Terry and Mark were still in their suits as the rest of the class approached them. 

Jae could see two boys go up to Terry and congratulate him. They both had their backs to Jae. One had short black hair and the other had brown purple tinted hair. 

“Well done Guardian’s!” Taecyeon congratulated, Jae watched as the two powered down; Popo and Sleek appearing beside their Guardian. “I’ll pick another pair to go!”

Jae could see everyone look away again, his eyes widened when he saw Mark approaching him. Jje tugged his hair softly. Mark raised a brow at him before smiling softly. Jae bowed his head to the other boy; a soft smile of his own as he watched Mark move to the back of the class. 

“Jaebum!” Taecyeon called. Jae looked back to the front to see the boy walk forward. He had a dark glare; and was well built; his black hair was falling in his eyes slightly. He crossed his arms as he waited. Jae could see a silver wolf sat on Jaebum’s shoulder; it too had its arms crossed. 

“Younghyun!”

Jae’s eyes widened at the familiar name. The fox boy. He could see Terry pat the boy’s back in a friendly manner before he approached the front. He was Terry’s friend with the purple tinted hair. Jae blinked at him; he was pretty. His hair was styled to the side; his eyes were what Jae was amazed by. Younghyun was smiling softly at his friends as they cheered him, Jae smiled too at the smile on the fox boy’s face. He felt Jje tug his hair again. 

Frowning he could see Jje looking with interest at the orange fox that was floating beside Younghyun’s head. 

“She can pluck my feathers any day.” Jje grinned. 

Jae’s eyes widened at his Denimal, “J-Jje?!” He blurted seeing Sungjin and Bang giving him a funny look. Jae just smiled sheepishly before looking back; ignoring Jje’s chuckle. 

“I heard about you’re little mishap, maybe this training exercise can help?” Taecyeon attempted as he looked between the two. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “I doubt it...” he growled. 

Junhyeok scoffed beside Jae, shaking his head slightly. “What an idiot.” Jae frowned slightly. “Younghyun-ah is talented, Jaebum is just too hotheaded.”

“He’s not that bad, he’s a good guy.” Jinyoung defended. Junhyeok just shrugged. 

“Okay Guardians,” he placed another black orb on the floor and the class filed out again. 

Jae watched as the two stood ready. “Okay Guardian’s, go!” Taecyeon bellowed again. 

“Jeff!” Jaebum called; the silver wolf jumped from Jaebum’s shoulder and disappeared in his ring. A flash of silver and there he stood, silver and black bodysuit; wolf ears and tail; his hair turning silver and the mask. 

“Ke, you ready?” Younghyun smiled at the fox; it nodded and smiled back. The Denimal disappeared into the orange ring on Younghyun’s hand and there was an orange flash. Younghyun now stood in his bodysuit; fox tail and ears completing his orange and white outfit. The orange mask over his face and his hair now orange too. 

Jae gazed at the boy seeing him still smiling as he stood waiting for the orb to open. Jje chuckled in his ear again and Jae blinked before concentrating. 

The Wendigo gargled as it pulled the orb apart; the surroundings turning dark again. It suddenly began to charge towards the Guardian’s; both of them jumped out of its way. 

Jaebum growled as he ran towards the creature; his fists glowing silver as he began to punch it. The Wendigo grumbled as it was pushed back by the force of the punches. 

“JB! Move!” Younghyun called as he was waiting to attack the Wendigo. His hands glowing orange with flames sparking. 

“I ain’t done!” Jaebum bellowed back. 

“Yah!” Younghyun growled back, his eyes narrowed as his flames disappeared from his hands. He stood and watched as the other Guardian attacked the Wendigo. 

“Younghyun! You’re supposed to be helping each other!” Jae heard Taecyeon’s booming voice. He could see Younghyun sigh before his hands glowed again. 

The fox Guardian moved to the other side of the Wendigo, throwing the flames at it and causing it to cry out. Jaebum’s eyes widened as the creature was suddenly falling towards him. He quickly managed to move out of its way before he punched it in the head. It burst into black smog. 

“What the hell?” Jaebum growled, pointing accusingly at Younghyun. “You almost made it fall on me!”

Jae and the others made their way back into the class, he could see Terry and the other boy approaching Younghyun carefully. 

“What about you? Did you forget I was here?” Younghyun growled back at the wolf. 

Jaebum sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, “I don’t want you as my partner Younghyun.”

Younghyun scoffed. “You think I want you?” His hands glowed orange and small flames appeared at his anger. 

“You’re pushing it.” Jaebum growled darkly, his own hands glowing silver. 

“Hey! Both of you stop!” Taecyeon got between them, hands on both their chests as he pushed them away. “Younghyun go cool down!” He pushed Younghyun towards Terry and the other boy. Jae could see him power down and shake his head at something Terry said. The fox Denimal was now in Younghyun’s palm, as he stroked its head gently. 

“Jaebum, this isn’t a solo gig.” Taecyeon’s voice continued.

Jaebum nodded with a glare. “I know, I just can’t work with him.” He growled. 

Taecyeon sighed, turning to the whole class. “Okay, that’s enough for today.” The class mumbled before they all began to disperse. 

Jae could see Terry’s head over the crowd; he was moving to the exit too fast. “That was interesting,” Jje commented as he sat on Jae’s shoulder. Jae couldn’t help but nod in agreement. 

“Jae? You wanna come with us to the library?” Wonpil offered. Jae smiled at him and nodded. Maybe he could actually get some information as to what he’d sighed up for. 

-

Jae sighed, he could see Jje getting restless beside him. They’d been in the library for nearly two hours now; the others all had homework and reading they had to do. Jae looked down at the book open in front of him. 

It was about Guardian abilities; most of it explained the need for harmony and teamwork between the Guardian and the Denimal. It was up to the Denimal to allow the Guardian to transform and use its powers. Jae looked over at Jje; the chicken had his wings crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently. 

The other Denimalz were sat patiently with their Guardians. Jae sighed again before closing the book; Junhyeok was sat opposite him and tilted his head softly. “You okay?”

Jae nodded with a soft smile; gesturing to Jje. “Think I should go.” Junhyeok chuckled as did the others as they saw Jje’s expression. “C’mon Jje.”

“Finally!” 

“Hyung, if you check out the main quad you might be able to see some Guardian’s dueling”. Wonpil suggested. 

Jae nodded and bowed his head as he made his way out the library and back into the main building. “Thank god we’re finally out of there!” Jje cheered as he floated around Jae’s head. 

“Stop being so dramatic,” Jae rolled his eyes with a smile. Jje just stuck his tongue out at him. They made their way towards the main quad. 

Jje suddenly stopped and tugged playfully on Jae’s hair. Jae grumbled as he tried to swat the Denimal away. Jje chuckled, “hey hey hey, there he is.”

“Huh?” Jae frowned seeing Jje pointing his wing. Jae blinked as he saw the familiar blond boy sat on a bench with another familiar boy. 

“Mark~” Jje sang teasingly, landing on Jae’s shoulder and crossing his wings. “Isn’t that Jinyoung with him?” He asked. 

Jae nodded. “Yeah,” he could see they were in a deep conversation; Mark shook his head at the other boy. Jae could see Jinyoung sigh before he waved and walked away from the blond boy. 

“Why don’t you just go talk to him?” Jje asked, his tone weirdly serious. 

“A-ah,” Jae ran a hand through his hair before pushing his glasses up his nose. He nodded and he took a deep breath, “you’re right!” 

“Go on Jae!” Jje cheered as Jae began to walk towards the other boy. 

“Hey! Jae!”

Jae stopped in his tracks as he heard someone call his name. He blinked when he saw Terry heading towards him waving and smiling. “Ah, Terry!”

“Hey man! How’re you doing?” Terry grinned as he stood in front of Jae; blocking his view of where Mark was sat. 

“Y-yeah, I’m good.” Jae answered awkwardly. 

Terry turned and waved someone over. “Guys! C’mere!” Jae’s eyes widened as he saw two boys heading towards him. He blinked as he recognised Younghyun straight away. 

Younghyun’s eyes were wide as he looked over Jae, blinking before he tilted his head. “Hey, it’s you.” 

“You know him, Brian?” Terry frowned. Jae raised a brow slightly, Brian?

“Yeah, he was the guy who’s apartment me and Jaebum were sent to.” Younghyun answered, he was smiling softly at Jae as he spoke; his intense eyes looked like they were sparkling. 

“Jae’s?” Terry’s voice made Jae shake his head and look away from Younghyun. 

“Yeah it was me.” Jae confirmed, smiling at Younghyun and bowing his head softly. 

“I’m glad that you’re here,” Younghyun smiled his eyes smiling too. He bowed his head slightly to Jae. “I’m Younghyun, or Brian, whichever.” He introduced, Jae smiled back at the boy seeing his gaze never leaving Jae. 

Terry cleared his throat slightly before he gestured to the other boy, Jae smiled awkwardly. “This is Don, my partner.” Terry introduced. 

Don bowed his head politely; “Hey.”

Jae suddenly felt Jje move from his shoulder. The chicken had his chest puffed out slightly; Jae had to hold back a chuckle. 

“Well, I’m Jje,” he moved towards Younghyun, Jae could see the fox appear from behind Younghyun’s head. Jje bowed to the fox, “and what shall I call you?” He asked the fox. 

“I’m Ke,” the fox replied, her eyes smiling just like Younghyun’s had. 

“Pretty...” Jje grinned. 

Jae’s eyes widened, “Jje!” He gripped the chicken, pulling him back. Jje struggled slightly in Jae’s grip. Jae bowed to Younghyun and Ke. “I’m sorry about him.”

Younghyun chuckled softly before shaking his head. “It’s okay.”

Jae smiled sheepishly before his gaze caught onto a small purple ball on Don’s shoulder. Don smiled at him; “that’s Blue, he’s my Denimal.” He introduced, the small purple ball suddenly sprouted legs and a little face. A little purple pig sat there, Jae couldn’t help but think he looked small. “He’s pretty young,” Don answered Jae’s unspoken question. 

The pig tilted its head at Jae before it smiled softly, “I am the Denimal of water.” He spoke politely. 

“Were you doing anything Jae?” Terry asked. 

Jae blinked, he looked over Terry’s shoulder and could see that Mark had now gone. He smiled softly before shaking his head. “Ah, no.” 

He noticed Younghyun tilt his head slightly. “Wanna come to the quad with us?” He invited. 

“S-sure.” Jae smiled. 

“Let’s go!” Terry cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

Jae was watching Jje carefully, the chicken was running around in the grass with Popo, Blue and Ke. Jae noticed that Jje payed a lot of attention to Ke. 

“Relax, they’re only playing around.” Younghyun chuckled softly. 

Jae blinked before looking over at the other boy. Younghyun had his chin resting on his palm as he gazed at Jae. 

“Huh?” Jae tilted his head slightly. 

Younghyun grinned. “You look stressed,” he smirked playfully. 

Jae chuckled awkwardly before shaking his head. “N-no, I’m okay.” Younghyun raised a brow slightly but just continued chuckling at Jae softly. 

“Brian, were gonna get some food; you and Jae okay here for a bit?” Don announced, Jae’s head perked up at that. He could see Terry grinning at Younghyun slightly. 

“Sure.” Younghyun shrugged. Jae watched as Terry and Don walked off; Popo and Blue stayed with Jje and Ke in the grass. 

“Why do they call you Brian?” Jae asked with a raised brow. 

Younghyun tilted his head slightly before he smiled. “I went to high school in Canada with them.” 

Jae’s eyes widened in interest before he smiled back at the other boy. “Oh, I’m originally from LA.” 

“Really? Why did you move to Seoul?” Younghyun asked genuine interest in his expression as he watched Jae carefully. 

Jae’s face dropped slightly he could see the concern flash on Younghyun’s expression. “LA has bad memories for me,” he admitted. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Younghyun blinked, smiling weakly.

Jae waved him off. “Hey, it’s okay!” He smiled. He glanced back over at the Denimalz; he smiled when he saw Jje playing around with Blue. The young pig was laughing as Jje pulled funny faces at him. Jae raised a brow as he saw Jje wink at Ke. 

“I think your chicken likes Ke.” Younghyun chuckled. 

Jae’s eyes widened before he smiled awkwardly. “Y-yeah...” he adjusted his glasses slightly. 

“So, are you looking forward to more classes?” Younghyun asked. 

Jae nodded. “It was an experience seeing you guys in combat training.” 

He could see Younghyun sit up slightly at that; his eyes sparkling as he smiled gently. “Did you see me?”

Jae frowned slightly before nodding. “Yeah? Of course.”

Younghyun’s cheeks flushed softly before he nodded. “G-good.”

Jae blinked at his reaction, he cleared his throat. “Do you not get along with Jaebum?” He asked, changing the subject. 

“Jaebum?” Younghyun sighed softly, “I do usually; but Taecyeon-shii seems to think that because our Denimalz are similar we would make a good pair.” He looked over at Ke before biting his lip and looking back at Jae with a weak smile. “We don’t.” 

“But you have fire right?” Jae observed seeing Younghyun smile softly at him with a nod. “What about Jaebum? He doesn’t seem to have the same abilities as you?”

“Jaebum’s Denimal; Jeff; is the Denimal of fight.” Younghyun informed. 

“Ah.” 

Younghyun moved closer to Jae. Jae raised a brow but said nothing; he could smell a sweet scent coming from the other boy; it was like chocolate. 

“What about you Jae?” Younghyun asked softly. 

“Me?” Jae repeated. 

Younghyun nodded, looking back over at the Denimalz. “What is Jje’s ability?” He asked. 

The chicken Denimal looked over at them, a grin on his little face. “I’m the Denimal of music.” 

“Music?” Younghyun’s eyebrows rose slightly. 

Jae sighed, making the other boy look back at him again. “Why does everyone react like that?” Jae grumbled slightly. 

“His ability is pretty well known.” Younghyun explained, liking back at Jje and smiling softly. “It’s said to be one of the most powerful.” 

“Jje?” Jae asked, unconvinced. 

Younghyun chuckled as he looked at Jae and nodded. “Have you transformed yet?” He asked, Jae shook his head. “I’m sure you’ll feel it when you do transform.” Younghyun spoke softly; a supportive smile on his face. 

The sound of footsteps and then Terry’s voice came suddenly. “We got you guys some snacks!” 

Jae moved away from Younghyun slightly when he realised how close they were sitting. He didn’t see the crestfallen look on the other boy’s face. 

“Thanks,” Younghyun smiled at his friends as they sat down again. Popo and Blue moving over to them. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Don asked as he opened a bag of crisps. 

“About abilities.” Younghyun answered. 

Terry nodded. “Nice.” 

Don glanced over at Jae, a friendly smile on his face as he gestured to the snacks around them. “Jae help yourself.” 

Jae bowed before he shook his head politely. “Actually, I think I’ll head off.” He could see that he had about half an hour before the next class. 

“You sure?” Younghyun asked softly. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you guys later?” Jae smiled. 

Terry nodded. “Of course.”

Jae smiled at him before turning to his Denimal. Jje was sat talking with Ke, “Jje, let’s go.” Jae called. 

“Already?” Jje grumbled, stubborn as ever. 

“Jje.” Jae warned. 

The Denimal shook his head. “Fine. I’ll see you guys later!” He waved his wing; Jae could see the other Denimalz waving back at him. “Bye!”

Jae led them away from the quad gardens; heading back towards the main building. 

“Why’re we leaving? They even brought you snacks!” Jje complained as he floated next to Jae; his wings crossed. 

“I just want to prepare for the next class.” Jae answered weakly. 

Jje shook his little head. “Whatever.”

-

The rest of the week progressed relatively quick. Jae had observed the class in the combat training; he was thankful that no one picked on him. He found himself watching Mark a lot; Jje constantly teased him but he ignored him. 

He’d noticed that Younghyun had taken an interest to him; the other boy always asked if he needed any help with his research projects. Jae couldn’t help but smile at the other boy; his eyes always seemed to sparkle whenever they spoke. Jje also had a crush on Ke so he was happy whenever the fox Denimal was near. 

He found the research lessons intriguing; although he had Jje complaining about being bored all the way through. 

He’d noticed that Jje hadn’t suggested they try and transform yet. 

It was Saturday evening, Jae was sat at his desk in his dorm room; reading a book about Wendigo and their weaknesses. Mostly it informed that their weak spots were in the top of their heads or the throat. 

He glanced at his bed seeing Jje fidgeting slightly. Jae sighed; “do you wanna go out for a bit?”

Jje spun in the air. “Yes!” He cheered. 

Jae just chuckled as he closed his book and ran a hand through his hair. Adjusting his glasses as he reached for his jacket. “C’mon then.” 

They headed down and out the dorms; the walkways were always lit up thankfully. It was dark but not too cold. There weren’t very many students around; Jae could see a few couples as they walked through the gardens. Jje was flying happily in front of him; his red sparks flying around him. 

Jae took a seat in an empty garden; watching as Jje flew around. He sighed softly with a smile on his face before he glanced back at the Denimal. “Jje, maybe we should try and transform?” He suggested. 

The Denimal stopped and flew back towards Jae until he landed on Jae’s knee. “You wanna try?”

“Of course.” Jae smiled. He stood and Jje floated in front of him. He placed his hoodie and his phone on the side before looking up at the Denimal. Jae scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “What do I have to do?” He asked. 

“You gotta let me in,” Jje answered. 

Jae raised an eyebrow slightly, he could see how serious Jje was. “Huh? What do you mean?” Jae questioned. 

“It’ll only work if we’re in harmony with each other.” Jje explained, tilting his head softly. 

“Okay, let’s try it.”

Jae closed his eyes and focused, he reached his ring hand out and felt a wave of energy. His eyes opened and he flinched, he heard a soft pop and saw Jje fall to the floor. 

“Ouch!” Jje growled. 

“Jje! I’m sorry!” He ran over to the Denimal, picking him up in his palm and looking over him. “Are you okay?” 

Jje shook his head profusely and sighed. He stood up in Jae’s palm and crossed his wings over his chest. “Jae, you’re not relaxed!” He complained. 

“I’m sorry!” 

Jje looked thoughtful before he floated in front of Jae again. He gave Jae a uncharacteristically serious expression. “Jae, think about your passion for music, use that and let me in,” he tried. 

“Okay...” Jae looked skeptical, he didn’t want to hurt Jje but the Denimal was smiling at him supportively. Jae nodded. “Let’s go!” He cheered. 

Closing his eyes again, Jae remembered memories of his parents; them singing; giving him Haru; his first guitar. He remembered the other Guardian’s and how they lifted their hands in the air for their Denimal. He instinctively raised his ring hand; with devil horns. 

He felt the same rush of energy but instead of flinching he let it roll over him. A flash of red appeared behind his closed eyelids. He blinked open his eyes and could feel a buzzing around him. “W-what?” 

Looking down at himself he could see he was now in a red and white bodysuit; his glasses gone and replaced by a mask. “We did it?” He whispered softly. 

Jae smiled and moved towards the small water feature in the centre of the garden; glancing at his reflection. His dark hair was now white blond; his mask a strong red. He even had Jje’s chickens comb on top of his head. 

Jae smiled. They’d done it! 

“Jje, we did it,” he smiled at his reflection. He knew the Denimal could hear him but he couldn’t reply back to Jae. 

His eyes widened when he saw his hands glowing red slightly, a soft tune coming from them. “Wow...”

“So, the rumours were true.”

He jumped at the sudden voice, his eyes widened when he saw the familiar blond boy stood there. “M-Mark?”

“Hey.” Mark smiled. He had a black hoodie on and black jeans, he was leaning against a tree as he watched Jae closely. 

Jae shuffled awkwardly before he realised what the other boy had said. “Uh, rumours?”

“That you are the Guardian of music.”  
Mark answered. 

Jae blinked before he chuckled, his hand scratching the back of his neck distractingly. “A-ah, yeah.” Jae smiled at the other boy, he really is nice to look at; Jae thought. 

Mark chuckled softly. “Thank you.”

“H-Huh?” Jae tilted his head slightly. 

“For thinking I’m nice to look at,” Mark replied with a playful smile. 

Jae’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed softly. “How did you-?”

“Sleek told me,” Mark answered, the snake Denimal was sat on his shoulder smirking at Jae, “he is the Denimal of psychic.” 

“He can read my mind?” Jae asked his eyes watching the Denimal. 

“Yess~ I can,” Sleek hissed, his teasing smirk never leaving his face. 

Jae blinked before he nodded, looking back at Mark and seeing the boy looking over him curiously. 

“Can I see it?”

Jae blinked. “What?”

Mark chuckled. “Your abilities, you haven’t shown them in class,” he asked, moving from the tree and moving closer to Jae. 

“A-ah, actually I’m new to this,” Jae admitted awkwardly, he could feel his cheeks heat still as Mark tilted his head and smiled. 

“You can do it.” Mark encouraged. 

Jae blinked at the other boy; Mark was smiling softly at him. Jae nodded, “y-yeah.” He took a deep breath before closing his eyes. “Okay Jje, lets try,” he whispered softly. 

He saw his hands glowing red again; a soft rift coming out of them; he channeled his thoughts into attacking and released. The red energy shot through the air and straight through a tree; knocking it down. Jae blinked at his own abilities; looking at his hands and smiling. 

“Woah, impressive.” Mark commented. 

Jae blinked back at him before smiling. “T-thanks.”

Mark chuckled at his awkwardness; he moved closer again and pulled out his phone. “Here’s my Kakao, give me a message sometime.” 

Jae blinked again before reaching for his own phone and exchanging their contact information. “S-sure.” 

Mark smiled at him again; waving as he made his way out of the gardens. Jae slumped back on the bench feeling the energy move from him; Jje shook his feathers as he appeared in a flash of red. Jae’s clothes, hair and glasses back to normal. 

“Woah, look at you go.” He grinned. 

Jae smiled at the Denimal, “Jje, thank you.” 

The Denimal shook his head as he moved to sit on Jae’s knee again. “Hey, it wasn’t just me, it’s a team effort Jae.” He smiled.

Jae nodded, looking at his phone before he sighed and patted Jje’s head softly. “Yeah, let’s go back.” 

-

Jae groaned as he was awoken by the sound of his phone buzzing. He grabbed randomly for his glasses on the side table before gripping the device seeing a Kakao notification. 

YoungBri🦊:  
Morning hyung! I hope I didn’t wake you! 🥺🥺 If ur free later we off into the city! At about 2. We’d love it if u could come too! 😊😊

Jae blinked slightly as he reread the message; he smiled gently before checking the time. 11:30. He looked over at the cushion beside him seeing Jje sleeping with his tongue out; Jae chuckled before typing a reply. 

Jae🎶:  
Sure. Sounds good. 

He swung his legs out of bed and yawned; stretching his arms over his head before he heard his phone vibrate again. He smiled as he read the reply. 

YoungBri🦊:  
Great! 😊👍🏼 We’re meeting outside the dorm building at 2! See you later! 

He shook his head, Younghyun was cute; the fox Guardian seemed like he wanted to get to know Jae.

Jae shook his head softly before heading towards the en suite. He showered and dressed for the day before he moved towards the desk again; he opened the book sat on it and crunched on an apple as he killed time. 

Half an hour later he heard Jje yawn, turning he could see the Denimal stretching as he began to awaken. 

“Afternoon sleepyhead.” Jae chuckled. 

Jje grinned over at him. “Hey.”

Jae shook his head softly at the chicken as he looked as though he were about to go back to sleep. “We’re going out later,” Jae informed. 

Jje sniggered. “Hot date with snake boy?” He teased. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly at Jje’s quip; “W-what? No!” He heard the Denimal laugh at his embarrassment. He glared at Jje before continuing, “Younghyun invited us out.”

“Younghyun?” Jje looked thoughtful before his eyes widened and he jumped out of bed; pinging around the room. “My Ke!”

Jae chuckled. “What?”

“Man! You should’ve woke me! I have to prepare! Wash my feathers; everything!” Jje panicked, flying around the room. Jae just laughed as he saw the seriousness on the Denimalz face. Jje stopped in front of Jae with his wings crossed, looking him up and down. “Are you going like that?”

“Why? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Jae frowned. He had black cargos and a white T-shirt on. 

“Don’t you have anything nicer?” Jje fussed. 

Jae frowned and wafted the Denimal away slightly. “What the hell, Jje?” He grumbled. 

“Just saying... you could put in some effort.” Jje commented, he gave Jae a serious look, “I’m pretty sure Younghyun has a soft spot for ya.” 

Jae’s eyes widened. “Younghyun?” 

“Are you blind?” Jje shook his head. 

Jae scoffed. He wasn’t blind; he knew that Younghyun had an interest in him he just couldn’t work out what it was or why. “Fine, I’ll go put something else on, honestly...”

-

Jae had settled for black jeans and a grey shirt with a black jacket on top. He had his vans on and he’d styled his hair so it wasn’t sticking up. Jje was still looking in the mirror. 

Jae sighed it had now gone past two; he’d messaged Younghyun saying they’d be late but the younger said it was fine. 

“Seriously Jje? We need to go!” Jae grumbled. 

The Denimal came out the bathroom, “okay okay! I’m here,” Jae raised a brow slightly the Denimal looked no different but he didn’t say anything in case Jje made them stay later. 

They made their way down the stairs and towards the dorm entrance. 

“Jae-hyung!” Jae looked up to see Younghyun waving at him. 

He waved back at the younger; Younghyun had ripped black jeans on; a black T-shirt and a purple checkered jacket on. His purple tinted hair was styled to the side. He also had a red studded choker on. 

Jae blinked at the other boy. He looked extremely pretty. “H-hey Younghyun, sorry I’m late,” he smiled at the other boy seeing Younghyun shake his head softly; his eyes sparkling again. Jae glanced around, “where’s everyone else?”

“They went already.” Younghyun answered nonchalantly, his whole face smiling at Jae. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you wait.” Jae scratched his neck awkwardly. 

Younghyun shook his head. “It’s okay!” 

Jae watched Jje closely as he was talking with Ke. The fox was chuckling at something Jje had said. Jae rolled his eyes slightly. 

“Shall we go?” Younghyun offered. 

Jae nodded. “Lead the way.” 

They walked in a comfortable silence along the main road to the school heading back towards the train station. 

Jje and Ke we’re flying in front of them the chicken was chatting merrily with Ke pitching in now and then. She was mostly just listening and giggling at things Jje was saying. 

Jae tilted his head as Younghyun walked past the ticket booth and straight to the platform. “Don’t we have to buy a ticket?” Jae asked in confusion. 

“Not to go back,” Younghyun shook his head and smiled. Jae nodded as he followed after the younger onto the train. 

Jae’s eyes widened when he saw how busy the train was. Jje and Ke were sat on the luggage racks in front of them. 

They both had to stand; Younghyun was stood close to him; he could smell the same sweet scent again. 

“So what’s the plan?” Jae asked distractingly as the train began to move. 

“I think Wonpil-ie is getting us a table at the best barbecue restaurant.” Younghyun replied with a smile. 

Jae’s eyebrows rose slightly. “Wonpil’s there?” He didn’t realise that Younghyun and Wonpil we’re friends. 

“Yeah,” Younghyun tilted his head slightly, “is that okay?”

“Of course!” Jae nodded with a grin. This close he could see just how intense Younghyun’s eyes really were. They were almost pulling Jae in; they were silver and also looked like they genuinely were sparkling. 

“We’re almost there,” Younghyun’s voice was soft as he continued to gaze at Jae. 

Jae blinked and looked away; realising they had just been stood gazing at each other. He felt some of the other patrons shuffle around as the train was approaching the stop. 

Younghyun stumbled slightly as someone behind him pushed him. “Younghyun, be careful,” Jae spoke softly as he gripped Younghyun’s waist to keep his steady. 

The younger boy’s cheeks flushed slightly. “T-thanks hyung.” Jae’s eyes widened before he pulled his hand away and back on the handle. “You look good hyung,”  
Younghyun’s voice spoke again; it was deep and velvety. 

Jae blinked before smiling. “Ah, thanks.” He looked over the younger again, eyes drawn to Younghyun’s own intense gaze. “You too.” He repeated without thinking. 

Younghyun smiled. “Thank you.”

The train came to a stop and everyone piled out, Younghyun gestured for Jae to follow him. Jje and Ke were floating above their heads as they made their way through the busy station. 

Jae noticed that they weren’t in Gangnam like the first time he’d come. He didn’t even realise where the train had stopped until he recognised the surroundings. Hongdae. 

Younghyun’s phone suddenly vibrated, he stopped and smiled; “Ah it’s Wonpil,” he informed Jae. “Wonpilie-ah! Are you at the usual place?” Jae noticed the familiarity in the way Younghyun addressed the younger. “Yeah, Jae-hyung is with me,” he winked playfully at Jae as he spoke. Jae smiled back at him. “Okay, see you soon.” He put the phone back in his pocket and smiled softly at Jae. “Let’s go hyung.”

They walked through the familiar streets, Jae smiled to himself when he saw his familiar busking spots; now filled with other performers. 

“I love coming to see the buskers here.” Younghyun spoke suddenly. 

Jae’s eyes widened at his words. “You come here often?”

The younger shook his head. “Not as much anymore, before Ke found me I use to come here all the time.” He admitted a sad smile on his face. “I love music, it helped me when I was missing my parents.”

“Me too.” Jae admitted. 

Younghyun’s eyes widened slightly, almost like he knew what Jae had meant. He looked panicked. “Jae.. I-“

“Are they still in Canada?” Jae diverted. 

Younghyun nodded. “Yeah,” he bit his lip and looked at Jae with guilty eyes. “Jae, I didn’t mean to-“

“I know Younghyun-ah, it’s okay,” Jae smiled softly at the younger boy, seeing Younghyun nod back at him. 

They started walking again, Younghyun smiled at him. “It’s not far now.” Jae recognised most of the small streets but he frowned slightly as he followed after the younger; he’d never been down there before. 

There was a small restaurant hiding in the corner, it looked like a local place. Jae followed inside. 

“Guys! Over here!” A voice called. Jae smiled as he saw Wonpil waving them over. 

Younghyun smiled at the other boy. “Hey!”

Jae glanced around the large table; Wonpil, Sungjin, Dowoon, Junhyeok, Terry and Don were all sat smiling at them. 

“Jae! Glad you could make it man!” Terry called as he gestured to the seat beside him. 

“Hey Terry,” Jae smiled back, bowing his head at the other. 

“I got you a beer,” Terry grinned at him. 

Jae chuckled. “Thanks.” The could see that Younghyun hadn’t sat down yet, Jae frowned until he saw that Younghyun was smiling softly at Jje. The chicken was floating awkwardly, Jae immediately felt guilty for not reassuring the Denimal. 

“Jje, you can sit with the others, Ke will take you.” Younghyun offered. Ke nodded as she sat on Younghyun’s shoulder. 

Jje smiled at Younghyun. “Thanks Brian!” He grinned. 

“Jje!” Jae warned. 

“It’s okay hyung,” Younghyun chuckled, watching Jje follow after Ke onto the small Denimal table that was poking out of the wall. Younghyun looked back at Jae with a soft smile, “he’s playful, I think it’s cute.” 

Jae blinked at that. 

“Bri, over here!” Don called, waving Younghyun over as he sat opposite Terry. Jae smiled as Younghyun sat down opposite him. 

Jae laughed along with the others as they ate and drank; he made sure to only drink two beers knowing that he definitely didn’t want to get drunk. The food was outstanding, Jae made a note to remember the restaurant. The Ajhumma that owned it seemed to enjoy catering for Guardian’s with her makeshift table and food for the Denimalz. 

“No way hyung!” Wonpil’s voice made Jae glance down the table; Wonpil looked slightly tipsy as he pointed accusingly at Sungjin. 

The other boy had a raised brow as he shook his head slightly. “Don’t cause a scene Wonpil-ah.”

“You never have a nice word to say about Jinyoung-ie.” Wonpil pouted looking at Sungjin accusingly. 

Sungjin’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want me to say?”

“He’s my partner remember, I’ll defend him.” Wonpil shot back before he turned his head away from Sungjin. “Just cos you have no partner.” He mumbled softly. 

Sungjin slammed his hands on the table in anger, Younghyun stood up suddenly. “Stop!” He bellowed, looking between Wonpil and Sungjin. “Sungjin-hyung, calm down,” he said softly. 

Sungjin was glaring at Wonpil before he shook his head. “I’m leaving.” Wonpil’s eyes widened at his words. 

Bang flew past them all, she bowed her head softly as she followed Sungjin out the restaurant. 

“Sungjin-hyung!” Wonpil called, his eyes sad as he slumped in his seat. 

Junhyeok wrapped an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders in comfort,  
“Wonpilie-ah, it’s okay.” 

Wonpil shook his head softly. “Why is he always like this?” 

“Wonpilie...” Junhyeok cooed, trying to calm down the upset boy. 

“Every time,” Wonpil whispered softly. 

Jae was glancing between them all with a confused expression. “What’s going on?”

Terry sighed beside him as he crossed his arms. “Trust me Jae, it’s easier to stay out of it.” He looked at Jae with a weak smile. 

Jae could see Wonpil was now resting his head on Dowoon’s shoulder as he sniffled softly. Junhyeok sighed beside them before he looked at the restaurant entrance, “I’m gonna go check on him, I’ll see you guys at school.” Joon flew past them and sat on Junhyeok’s shoulder. 

“Bye hyung.” Dowoon smiled and waved at the elder. Junhyeok kissed Dowoon softly making Jae’s eyes widened. 

“Wonpil? You okay?” Don asked softly bringing Jae’s attention back to the upset younger. 

Wonpil sniffled softly before nodding with a weak smile. “Yeah.”

“Maybe we should call it a day?” Terry suggested. 

Jae nodded before he stood up. “I’ll get the bill.” He offered. 

“Huh?” Terry frowned beside him. 

Jae smiled at him, “I’ve got it guys don’t worry,” he reassured. The others all looked at him with confusion. 

Terry scoffed. “What? No way man, we aren’t letting you pay for the whole meal.”

“Yeah, we can pay, don’t worry.” Dowoon added with a smile. 

“Hyung, I invited you.” Younghyun said softly as he gave Jae a smile. 

Jae shook his head at them before he glanced at the boy opposite him. “Younghyun-ah, it’s fine.” He looked back at the other boy’s seeing them looking at him with unsure expressions. “Honestly guys, I’ve got it.”

“You sure man?” Terry repeated. 

Jae chuckled and nodded. “Yeah.” He made his way to the main desk; handing the ahjumma his card. She bowed her head as she processed it. 

He felt Jje land on his shoulder, “look at you flaunting your cash.”

“I just wanted to thank them.” Jae argued. 

He followed the others out of the restaurant and back towards the Main Street. 

“Shall we head back to the station?” Don suggested. 

“Yeah,” Dowoon answered. 

Wonpil suddenly turned to Jae with a sad smile on his pretty face. “Sorry you had to see that hyung,” he bowed his head slightly. Pil was patting his hair softly. 

Jae smiled and shook his head. “Don’t be silly Wonpil-ah, it’s okay.” Wonpil smiled sheepishly back at him. 

A sudden loud crash made them all stop and turn around. “What was that?” Terry asked. 

“A Wendigo!”

“Run!”

“Oh my god!”

People were running past them in fear. Jae’s eyes widened when he saw a Wendigo crawling on one of the buildings. It’s claws breaking the windows as it moved towards them. 

“Why is it so big?” Dowoon exclaimed. Jae agreed with the younger, it must’ve been at least ten foot tall. 

“C’mon!” Terry instructed. 

Jae’s eyes widened as they all started to run towards it. He wasn’t prepared for this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR 🥳 🥳🥳🥳
> 
> We’ve just been to see Junhyeok live and he is the sweetest boy ever 🥺🥺💙  
> He gave us a signature, talked with us about England and took selcas with us. 
> 
> Honestly. This is the best new year ever ❤️❤️😭😭
> 
> Follow on Twitter @Ringo_Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Jae watched as the Guardians stood in position. Terry moved first, his fist in the air as Popo flew at him; a flash of blue and he stood in his bodysuit. 

Don was next; “Blue, let’s go!” He smiled at the small pig. He flew towards Don and there was a flash of purple. Don now stood in his Guardian gear; hair purple, purple mask and Blue’s ears and pig tail. 

“Oon! Go!” Dowoon called; the small dog grinned as he moved towards Dowoon’s hand. A flash of soft yellow and Dowoon was in his yellow and white bodysuit. Oon’s tail and ears now on the Guardian with the yellow mask covering his eyes. 

“Let’s do it Pil!” Wonpil smiled at the pink bunny. Pil twirled as he moved towards Wonpil’s hand. A flash of pink; Wonpil’s bodysuit was baby pink and white; a pink mask; small pom-poms on his suit as well as one for a tail. Pil’s ears now on Wonpil’s head. 

Younghyun smiled as he patted Ke’s head softly , “you ready?” The fox nodded, floating into the orange ring on Younghyun’s finger. An orange flash and Younghyun stood there in his Guardian attire. 

“Dowoon, Get all the citizens out!” Terry instructed. 

“Okay!” Dowoon called back, running past Jae and towards the small crowd that had gathered; “everyone please, get inside and stay hidden!” Dowoon ordered. 

Jae could see the crowd begin to disperse as the Wendigo climbed closer on the buildings. It’s long claws were gripping onto the building to stay up and out of the Guardian’s line of attack. 

Wonpil frowned, his hands glowing pink before vines appeared from the ground; wrapping around the Wendigo and forcing it off the buildings and to the street. 

Don and Terry moved toward the creature, Jae watched as they attacked the Wendigo in sync; Terry threw his lightning bolts as Don kept the creature distracted by throwing water attacks at its face. 

Dowoon came to stand beside Jae, “hyung? You okay? Why haven’t you transformed?” He tilted his head with a confused frown. 

“A-ah, I’m pretty new to all this.” Jae replied awkwardly. 

“Don! Terry!” Younghyun called, Jae and Dowoon looked to see the two Guardians on the floor.

The Wendigo roared as it looked at the Guardians, its eyes red and its claws catching on the floor as it swung its arms to try and slice them. Younghyun and Wonpil jumped and dodged the stray claws. 

“Wonpil-ah, let’s go!” Younghyun smiled and nodded to the younger getting one back from Wonpil. 

Their hands glowed as they headed towards the creature. Wonpil’s vines held its arms down as Younghyun jumped and attacked it with his fire. 

The Wendigo roared as it pulled against the vines, Wonpil was holding it back as much as he could. “Younghyun-ie!” He cried. 

“Wonpil!” Younghyun bellowed, he growled as flames spread over his hands. Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the younger charging his powers. He felt Dowoon move beside him; the younger ran towards Wonpil; standing before him and aiming his light powers at the Wendigo. 

It screeched as it looked away; Jae could see it looked a lot more angered and agitated now. It’s hands came back up and to Jae’s horror it reached out and caught Wonpil and Dowoon in it’s hands. 

“No!” Jae watched as his friends struggled in the Wendigo’s clutch. He glanced at Younghyun seeing flames coming from him. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the fox Guardian’s feet shuffle before he headed straight for the Wendigo. It cried out as Younghyun’s fire burnt its leg, Jae watched as the Wendigo’s leg burst into dust. 

It screeched again as it stumbled, its grip loosening on Dowoon enough for the dog Guardian to free himself and move out of its way. 

The Wendigo’s eyes were full of anger as it looked over at Younghyun; its grip still strong on Wonpil. Jae could see the bunny Guardian crying out slightly. 

“Younghyun!” Jae bellowed as he saw the Wendigo growl and aim it’s free arm at the fox Guardian. Younghyun cried as the Wendigo grabbed him and threw him across the street. 

Jae quickly made his way over to the fox Guardian; bending down beside him and holding his shoulders softly. Jje was floating anxiously beside him. “Younghyun...” Jae spoke softly, the fox Guardian trembled and groaned slightly as Jae helped him to sit up. “Can you stand?” Jae asked carefully. 

Younghyun shook his head as he yelped in pain. “J-Jae, you have to help us,” his voice was small; full of pain as he gave Jae a strong look. 

Jae shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Jae-“ Younghyun groaned before his eyes closed and he fell back again. 

Jae’s eyes widened. “Younghyun!” He called seeing that the Guardian had fainted. 

“Brian!” Terry called as he and Don ran towards where Jae was holding Younghyun. Terry looked over seeing Dowoon distracting the Wendigo with his light. “Dowoon!” Terry called, the dog Guardian looked over; “help him!” Terry gestured to Younghyun. Dowoon nodded as he made his way over. 

“Hold on Wonpil!” Don called as he and Terry made their way back towards the Wendigo. It was even angrier now, it was trying to move closer to where the citizens all were but Don and Terry kept it at bay. 

Dowoon’s hands were glowing yellow softly as he kneeled by Younghyun; healing the fox Guardian carefully. He looked at Jae softly, Jae was still holding Younghyun in his arms. “Hyung, I’ve got him,” Dowoon reassured. 

Jae frowned slightly before he realised what he was doing, he shuffled away slightly; Dowoon moving into his place. 

“We can’t hold it back!” Terry growled loudly as he and Don tried to keep the Wendigo at bay. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw it suddenly sprout two more arms; it now had three. “What the hell?” 

Terry and Don both moved back and looked up at the creature with shock; “What the hell is going on?” Don asked looking at Terry. 

Jae could see that Wonpil was now unconscious in the Wendigo’s grip. Jae bit his lip; he wanted to help but he didn’t know how to control his abilities. 

“Look out!” Jae cried as the Wendigo’s arm came towards Terry and Don. A sudden ice shield appeared before them, the Wendigo roared as its arm broke against the hard surface. 

Jae frowned slightly before he heard Dowoon’s thankful tone; “Junhyeok-hyung! Sungjin-hyung!” 

Turning around, Jae could see the two stood there in their bodysuits. 

Junhyeok’s was black and white, Joon’s cat ears and tail now on the Guardian. His hand was glowing a soft dark as the ice shield disappeared. 

Sungjin was in all brown; Bang’s ears on his head, his eyes widened behind his mask as he saw Wonpil in the Wendigo’s grip. “Wonpil...”

“We have to get him free!” Don exclaimed. 

“What do we do?” Junhyeok asked softly. 

Jae could hear a soft groan behind him, he turned to see Dowoon helping Younghyun sit up. The fox Guardian still looked hurt but at least now he was awake. “We have to distract it long enough for one of us to get Wonpil out,” Younghyun suggested. 

“Younghyun, you stay there you’re in no condition to fight.” Terry ordered getting a soft nod back from the fox Guardian. “Me, Don and Dowoon will distract it; Sungjin; you and Junhyeok get Wonpil out.” They all nodded to each other before moving. 

Jae crouched back down beside Younghyun, “you okay?” The fox Guardian nodded abruptly, looking away from Jae and at his friends. Jae tilted his head slightly at Younghyun’s sudden dismissal. “Younghyun?” Jae tried; hearing the others fighting in the background. 

Younghyun turned back to him with a strong expression; his eyes were intense as he stared at Jae. “Help us!”

“What? I told you! I can’t!” Jae shot back. 

Younghyun growled slightly, narrowing his gaze. “Yes. You can.”

“Younghyun.”

The fox Guardian scoffed before he shook his head. “Whatever.” 

Jae felt his chest clench as Younghyun tried to stand up; he brushed off Jae’s hand as he tried to help. “Younghyun, you’re still hurt.” Jae said softly. 

“And the others will be too if I don’t help,” Younghyun declared, his eyes worried as he moved away from Jae and towards the others; a slight limp in his steps. 

Jae could see Sungjin and Junhyeok scaling the creature to get to Wonpil. The others were keeping it occupied, Younghyun had joined them; although he was flinching slightly. Jae watched as Junhyeok froze the Wendigo’s hand as Sungjin’s fist glowed brown before a rock flew into it. 

The Wendigo’s hand shattered and Sungjin quickly grabbed Wonpil before jumping back down. He held Wonpil princess style; running towards where Jae was stood and placing the bunny Guardian down gently. 

Jae looked towards them; crouching down too. “Is he okay?”

“He’s weak.” Was Sungjin’s reply. Jae watched as the bear Guardian stroked some hair from Wonpil’s face before smiling softly. Jae blinked. 

“It’s growing!” Terry’s voice bellowed. 

Jae looked over; his eyes widened when he saw the Wendigo had now sprouted more limbs. He heard the screams and cry’s from the civilians in the back. 

The Wendigo roared making the Guardian’s move back. Jae could see them all lined up before him looking up at the horrendous creature. 

“What is going on? Why is it growing?” Junhyeok asked with worry in his voice. 

Jae felt a soft tugging on his hair, “J-Jae...” he could see the panicked expression on Jje’s expression as he looked up at the Wendigo. 

“Jje?” Jae held his hand out for the Denimal, Jje stood on his palm. “It’s okay,” Jae reassured. 

Jje shook his head. “No Jae, it’s me.” 

“What?” Jae frowned. 

Jje looked worried as he glanced over the Guardian’s who had begun fighting again. “The Wendigo know my power is here,” Jje explained. 

“Jje...”

The chicken gave Jae a strong expression. “We have to try.” 

Jae’s eyes widened at what Jje was implying. He bit his lip looking back at the others; they were all fighting back against the Wendigo; keeping it away so it couldn’t attack the civilians. He looked at Younghyun, the fox Guardian was flinching slightly but he still fought. 

“Okay.” Jae growled. 

He closed his eyes and focused again; memories flooding his thoughts. Automatically he put devil horns up again; he heard Jje chuckle before he felt the push of energy again and then the red flash. 

“Jae...” Sungjin blinked up at him as he held Wonpil. 

Jae nodded at him as he stretched out his hands. He took a deep breath before glancing back at the Wendigo. It’s red eyes were on him. 

He made his way through the Guardian’s, he glanced at Younghyun seeing the other boy’s eyes wide as he walked towards the Wendigo. 

“J-Jae!”

He ignored Younghyun’s call for him and stood before the Wendigo. It screeched at him horrendously, Jae narrowed his eyes before taking a deep breath. “I’ve got this...” he whispered to himself. “C’mon Jje.” 

He felt the energy thrumming around him; a soft tune floating around him as his hands glowed red. The Wendigo’s hand was coming for him but before it could Jae released everything he could. 

A dark screech and then black. 

-

Jae groaned as he shuffled in the bed. Wait. Bed? He froze before he sat up abruptly, groaning as he held a hand to his head. 

“Hey, be careful.” A soft voice said beside him. 

Jae frowned before glancing to the side. “Younghyun?” The fox Guardian was smiling softly at him. 

“You gave us a scare.” Terry added as he stood behind Younghyun. Jae glanced around the unfamiliar surroundings; there was a scent of disinfectant in the air. It must’ve been the infirmary. 

“How’re you feeling?” Younghyun asked carefully. 

Jae nodded his head, he felt lightheaded if anything. He suddenly glanced around in panic, “where’s Jje?”

“He’s fine. He’s outside with the others.” Younghyun replied, Jae breathed a sigh of relief hearing Younghyun chuckle softly. “Honestly, he didn’t want to leave your side.” 

Terry scoffed playfully beside him. “He’s not the only one...”

Jae’s eyes widened slightly at that as he glanced at Younghyun. The younger boy had pink cheeks and wide eyes of his own. “Y-Yah!” He hit Terry playfully making the other boy chuckle. 

“Hey, can you guys be a bit quieter.” 

Jae’s eyes widened at the familiar voice, he looked down a few more beds and saw Sungjin sat at another bedside with a frown on his face. 

“Sorry hyung.” Younghyun bowed his head softly. 

Jae could see the small figure laying in the bed. “Wonpil...” the boy looked fragile as he slept. “How is he?”

“He’s better, the Wendigo broke one of his ribs.” Terry answered, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“What...” Jae’s eyes widened at that. 

Terry smiled softly. “But, on the bright side, Sungjin hasn’t left his side.” 

Jae raised a brow slightly at that, glancing over to the pair. “Sungjin and Wonpil?”

Terry chuckled softly as he nodded; grinning at Jae. “Sungjin wants it but Wonpil doesn’t see it.” 

“I think he does.” Younghyun added softly. 

Terry raised a brow slightly at his friend before grinning. “You’d know all about that right Brian?” Younghyun’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed softly before he hit Terry again. Jae smiled at them both. 

“Jae!”

Jae smiled as he saw the Denimal flying towards him. “Jje.” The chickens wings were awkwardly on his face as he attempted to hug Jae’s face. 

Jje pulled away and turned on Younghyun, wings on his hips. “You said you’d tell me when he woke Brian!” Younghyun just shrugged with a grin. 

“Jje.” Jae warned. 

The Denimal looked back at Jae with wide worried eyes. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know that you’d faint because of it!” He whimpered. 

“Jje! It’s okay.” Jae patted Jje’s head softly. He looked over the Denimal, “are you alright?”

Jje nodded. “I’m fine.” 

“Good,” Jae sighed. 

“Jae,” Jae looked up from Jje and towards Younghyun as the younger boy spoke softly, “I’m sorry for pushing you.” He bowed his head softly, looking extremely guilty. 

“Younghyun...”

The younger boy bit his lip, “I didn’t realise just how strong you were.” His eyes glanced back up at Jae, they were so intense. Sparkling again, Jae found it difficult to look away. 

“O-Oh.” He said awkwardly. 

Terry cleared his throat before he placed a strong hand on Younghyun’s shoulder. “Bri, we better get to class,” he informed. 

Younghyun blinked as he looked away from Jae. “Oh yeah,” he stood from his seat before looking over at the other boy’s; “Sungjin-hyung? You coming?” The bear Guardian shook his head. “I’ll fill you in later.” Younghyun smiled getting one back from Sungjin. 

He glanced back at Jae with a soft smile on his face. “I’ll see you later Jae.” 

“Younghyun,” Jae automatically reached for his wrist, Younghyun blinked at him and tilted his head. 

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. For staying with me.” Jae smiled. 

Younghyun blinked slightly before he smiled again, Jae could see his cheeks and the tips of his ears turn red. “I-it’s okay.” Jae released his wrist and waved as Younghyun and Terry made their way out the infirmary. 

Jae felt a shuffle against the bedsheet, he glanced down to see Jje tapping his foot with a brow raised. “What?”

“I saw that.” Jje smirked mischievously. “You like him, don’t you?” 

Jae just smiled. 

-

The nurse had discharged him the next day, Jae was thankful to be out of the infirmary. Wonpil still hadn’t woken up as Jae had left; but Sungjin was still by the younger boy’s side. 

Jae yawned as he looked over the work that Terry had brought him; it was a research project. Somehow the university had found out about the Wendigo attack in Hongdae. Jae was just thankful that people hadn’t figured out what happened to him; the others hadn’t spoken about him to anyone else. 

He smiled, glad that he had friends that respected him. 

“You thinking about Brian?” Jje chuckled beside him, a teasing smirk on his little face. 

Jae frowned slightly, his cheeks heating at Jje’s words. “W-What?”

“You, smiling like that,” Jje continued; his wings on his hips as he looked over Jae. 

Jae shook his head, “I’m not,” he sighed, “I was thinking about the guys and how they didn’t make a big deal about everything.” 

Jje nodded. “Guess they want you to show it to everyone instead of them just telling people.” He grinned, he looked like he was looking forward to showcasing their abilities. 

Suddenly, Jae’s phone vibrated on the table beside them; Jje jumped slightly as he glanced at the device. Jae smiled before picking it up and seeing the notification. 

His eyes widened as he saw who the message was from. 

MarkT:  
Hey, I heard what happened. Hope you okay. I’m free this evening if u wanna go for a coffee?

“Who’s that? You’re smiling again! Is it Brian?” Jje flew around his head in excitement. 

Jae wafted him away and shook his head. “It’s Mark,” Jae answered with a smile. 

“Snake boy?” Jje tilted his head, trying to see the message but Jae hid it from him. “What did he say?” Jje begged; jumping on Jae’s shoulder excitedly. 

Jae bit his lip. “Asking if I want to go for coffee tonight,” Jae answered the Denimal. 

Jje’s eyes widened before he moved from Jae’s shoulder and instead floated in Jae’s face. “Like, a date?!” He exclaimed. 

Jae shrugged with a smile. “I guess?”

“Well?” Jje grinned as he gave Jae a pointed look. Jae raised a brow slightly, “you gonna go?” Jje asked. 

“Yeah,” Jae smiled softly, Jje raised a brow as he watched Jae type back a reply. 

Jae🎶:  
Sure! Where abouts?

Jae’s phone buzzed again with another notification, Jje was watching Jae carefully as he read the message. 

MarkT:  
There’s a cafe on campus. We can meet there? Say 7?

Jae🎶:  
Sounds good!

He put his phone down and smiled as he sat back in his chair. Jje was watching him closely, his head tilted slightly. “What about Brian..?” Jje asked softly. 

“Huh?” Jae raised a brow. 

Jje shook his head with a smile, a slight sigh leaving him. “Never mind.” 

“Jje...”

The Denimal waved him off with a soft smile before smirking playfully. “You better get ready for your date, lover boy.” He teased. 

Jae rolled his eyes with a smile. “It’s just coffee,” he shrugged, moving toward his wardrobe anyway. 

“Whatever.”

-

Jae smiled at his reflection, he’d styled his hair off his face and slicked it back. He had black jeans and a black turtleneck on with converse. 

He came out of the bathroom and heard a playful wolf whistle, “look at you!” 

“Jje...” Jae shook his head as the Denimal looked over him. 

Jje moved from his place on the bed and flew around Jae; observing him. He stopped in front of Jae’s face and crossed his wings over his chest with an impressed expression. “Seriously, you can dress up like that?”

Jae rolled his eyes. “Funny.”

The Denimal scoffed before landing on the bed again, looking Jae over. “You seem to be putting in a lot of effort for ‘just coffee’,” he observed.

“Are you ready to go?” Jae changed the subject, glaring at the Denimal slightly. 

Jje held his wings up in defence, giving Jae an eye roll of his own. “I am when you are,” he replied. 

Jae nodded before grabbing his phone and his wallet, Jje flew from the bed and onto Jae’s shoulder. They made their way out of the dorm and into the main campus. Jae had a brief idea where the cafe was from the map he’d been given. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, Jje tilted his head slightly, “he better not be cancelling on you.” 

Jae pulled out his phone seeing a message from Mark. 

MarkT:  
I’m running a bit late! Wait inside for me. 

“Has he stood us up?” Jje asked softly. 

Jae shook his head. “No,” he put his phone back in his pocket. “He’s running late, let’s go.” He patted Jje’s head softly before he walked down the path towards the small cafe. 

It was cute, the outside was traditional with small plants at the entrance. “Looks cosy,” Jje commented. Jae smiled and nodded, making their way into the cafe; it was warm and smelled sweet. The decoration was soft reds and oranges, there were a few tables taken; the atmosphere was comfortable. 

Jae headed to the counter, behind a few other patrons; he felt Jje grip his hair softly. Frowning, Jae turned to the Denimal seeing his eyes wide and a smile on his face as he stared straight ahead. 

Jae tilted his head slightly before moving closer to the counter to order. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar face behind the counter. 

“Jae?”

“Younghyun?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Jae! Hey!” Younghyun smiled, his eyes glittering as he looked at Jae. “Are you feeling better?”

Jae smiled back at the younger boy with a nod of his head, “hey, I didn’t know you worked here?”

Younghyun shrugged softly, “I’m only part time,” he answered. 

Jje suddenly moved from Jae’s shoulder and to where Ke was sat on the coffee machine. Jae rolled his eyes at the Denimal. 

He looked back at Younghyun to see the boy gazing at him; up and down. Younghyun bit his lip slightly before looking back up at Jae’s eyes, “you look really good hyung,” he said softly. 

Jae blinked before he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Ah, thanks.” He looked over the younger boy, Younghyun’s purple tinted hair was sticking up and soft on his head. He had a red apron on with the cafes logo, he had a white shirt underneath and black jeans. He looked pretty. 

Younghyun tilted his head slightly before he spoke again. “What can I get you, hyung?” He offered, gesturing to the menu. 

“O-Oh,” Jae grinned at him before smiling, “What do you suggest?”

“Me? Well I like americano’s best,” Younghyun replied softly, a gentle smile on his face as he gazed at Jae. 

“Okay, I’ll take one of them and a hot chocolate,” Jae ordered, Younghyun tilted his head slightly before a soft smile fluttered on his face. He nodded and put it through the till. 

“That’ll be ₩4000,” Younghyun smiled. Jae handed him his card and smiled when he received his receipt and the buzzer. “You can take a seat hyung.” Younghyun gestured. 

Jae nodded as he made his way to an empty table near the window, he could see Jje and Ke laughing as they sat on one of the small Denimal tables. He shook his head at Jje fondly. 

He couldn’t help but glance back at Younghyun as the boy worked, his smile never left as he chatted with the customers. Jae did notice that his eyes weren’t sparkling like they did when he smiled at Jae. Jae smirked a little at that. 

“Jae.”

Jae glanced around at the sound of his name; Mark was there smiling at him as he approached; waving to him softly. Jae blinked and smiled back at the other boy. 

Mark had his blond hair styled to the side; his features looking more defined. He had a white jumper on and black jeans, Sleek was sat on his shoulder smirking. 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” Mark smiled softly. 

Jae shook his head. “A-ah, not at all,” he smiled back at the blond boy, “I’ve already ordered,” he informed. 

“Thanks.” Mark smiled. He looked over Jae with a soft smile. “How’re you feeling?” He asked. 

“I’m better, thank you.” Jae replied. 

Mark nodded, “good.” He bit his lip slightly a she looked back up at Jae, “I heard what happened in Hongdae, it sounded horrific.”

Jae nodded, the image of the deformed Wendigo still gave him shivers. The buzzer on the table suddenly set off, Jae smiled over at Mark, “I’ll go get our drinks.” Mark nodded as Jae stood up. 

He headed back to the counter only for him to freeze as he saw Younghyun stood there. The fox Guardian was giving him a crestfallen expression as he looked back at the table before back to Jae. 

“T-thanks, Younghyun.” He bowed awkwardly to the younger boy. Younghyun remained still, his eyes reflected hurt as he just stood watching Jae take the drinks from him. 

Jae bit his lip as he turned back and moved to the table. He smiled at Mark as he put the hot chocolate down for him. 

“Thanks.”

Jae just nodded back at him, he glanced down at his own cup; the coffee that Younghyun had suggested. He took a sip and flinched slightly; it was strong. 

“You okay?” Mark asked as he tilted his head slightly. 

“Y-yeah, it was just stronger than I thought it would be,” Jae answered with an embarrassed smile. 

Mark chuckled softly as he nodded, taking a sip of his own and smiling. “This is good.” 

Jae nodded back, “it’s nice that there is a cafe on campus,” he commented with a smile. 

“Yeah, it beats going back into the city.” Mark replied, he tilted his head at Jae with a smile. “I heard you’re from LA too.” 

Jae blinked slightly at that before he nodded. “Yeah, is that your home town?”

Mark nodded, he sighed softly as he glanced out the window, “I miss it.”

“Me too, but I think I prefer Seoul,” Jae admitted. 

Mark looked back at him and smiled. He sat back in his chair; cup in his hands as he observed Jae carefully. “Do you think you might wanna try transforming in class next week?” He asked suddenly. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly at that, he pushed his glasses up his nose distractingly. “M-maybe.”

“I think you’d do fine,” Mark reassured. “You did it last time, and apparently you did it in Hongdae too,” he raised a brow slightly as he spoke. 

Jae just nodded sheepishly, he could feel his cheeks heat slightly. Mark chuckled softly at him. 

They sat in a comfortable silence as they drank, Jae glanced discreetly at Mark seeing him looking out the window again. Jae looked down at Sleek sat on the table only to see the Denimal smirking back at him. 

Jae cleared his throat as he looked back up at Mark. “Do you have a partner?” He questioned. 

The blond boy raised a brow before he grinned. He placed his cup back on the table before smirking playfully at Jae. “Not yet,” he suggested. 

Jae felt his face flush. 

There was a sudden crash followed by an annoyed voice. “Yah! Younghyun! Be careful!” 

Jae turned around and saw a smashed cup was on the floor where Younghyun had dropped it. He bowed to the woman beside him scolding him, “I-I’m sorry.”

Jae felt his heart clench for the boy. “Younghyun...”

“Jae?”

He was brought back by Mark’s voice. The blond was frowning at him slightly as he glanced between Jae and the counter. 

“Huh? Sorry,” Jae bowed his head slightly, gesturing for Mark to repeat what he’d missed. 

“I asked where your Denimal was,” Mark repeated, giving Jae a raised brow. 

“Jje? He’s over there,” Jae pointed to the counter where Jje was sat with Ke on the little table. “He really likes Ke,” Jae chuckled. 

Mark raised a brow. “The fox?” Jae nodded, Mark looked thoughtful before he glanced at Younghyun and nodded. “Ah, Jaebum is always complaining about Brian,” Mark remarked. 

Jae frowned slightly. “Why?”

“Because the teachers all think they are compatible when they’re not.”

Jae remembered Younghyun saying that as well. He frowned slightly before glancing back at Mark. “What about you?” The blond tilted his head slightly. “Who do they think you’re comparable with?” Jae elaborated. 

“Sometimes Jackson, sometimes BamBam,” Mark shrugged. 

Jae recalled the two boys. BamBam had a monkey Denimal, he was the one Jae had seen Jaebum kissing. Jackson was a joker in the class; he was very well liked; his Denimal was a bee. 

Mark sighed softly before he continued, “the teachers don’t really know anything, it’s us that find our partners anyway.” He sighed softly before glancing back out the window. “Even if they’re already with someone else...”

Jae’s eyes widened slightly at that. “Mark?”

The blond shook his head with a weak smile. “Sorry...” his expression had darkened and he looked sad. 

Jae bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to make Mark feel more happier again. “I’m glad you messaged me,” Jae announced. 

Mark blinked before he smiled softly. “Yeah?”

“I feel like I wanna get to know you,” Jae continued, seeing Mark’s smile widen as he chuckled softly. 

“Me too,” he replied. 

Jae’s eyes widened and he scratched the back of his neck distractingly. “Really?”  
Mark nodded, “g-good.”

The blond boy chuckled softly before he sighed, “it’s getting late, we should probably head off,” he glanced at his watch before he stood up. 

Jae followed after him, “yeah, I’ll just go get Jje,” he walked over to the counter, looking up at the small Denimal section and seeing the familiar chicken. “Jje! We’re going,” he called. 

The Denimal just waved him off, “I’ll catch up,” he looked like he was in a deep conversation with Ke. 

“Now, Jje,” Jae grumbled, annoyed that the chicken was just ignoring him. 

“It’s okay hyung,” Younghyun suddenly appeared beside him; smiling up at the Denimalz before looking back over at Jae. 

The sparkles in his eyes had now gone. 

“I can take him back to the dorms when I finish my shift,” Younghyun suggested. 

Jae blinked at him softly, “Younghyun-ah...”

Younghyun shook his head. “It’s okay,” his voice was small as he smiled weakly at Jae. 

“Thank you.” Jae smiled back at the younger boy, “I’ll see you later?” He offered getting a small nod back from Younghyun. 

Jae bit his lip as he made his way out of the cafe; he glanced back once more at Younghyun; seeing him clearing away the table they’d just been sat on. His shoulders were slumped and he looked weary. 

“Did you get him?” Mark’s voice made him look to the blond boy; he had his head tilted as he looked around for the Denimal. 

Jae shook his head, “Younghyun is going to bring him back later,” he smiled. 

Mark raised a brow at that. “Are you guys close?”

“Huh?”

The blond was watching Jae closely as he continued. “Well, you trust him with your Denimal,” he kept his brow raised. 

“Suspiciousss~” Sleek hissed from Mark’s shoulder. 

Jae frowned, “he’s not suspicious, I do trust him.” He spoke more abruptly than he thought; he nodded his head shortly. “Sorry...”

“It’s fine.” Mark shook his head, gesturing for them to walk. They made their way down through the campus and towards the dorm building. 

They stopped when they were inside the building, Mark smiled up at him. “Thanks for coming out tonight, I owe you a drink,” he grinned. 

Jae tilted his head. “What?”

“I invited you and yet you paid,” Mark pointed out, crossing his arms with a smile. 

Jae shook his head, “it’s fine,” he waved the blond boy off; money didn’t matter to him. 

“Jae, thank you,” Mark smiled softly, Jae blinked as he nodded back seeing Mark move closer to him. “Goodnight.” Mark said softly against his ear, he smirked playfully and made his way towards the elevator. 

“Goodnight...”


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost 11pm when there was a knock on his dorm room, Jae moved from his desk and headed towards the door. He’d showered so he was dressed in an old shirt and some joggers. 

Opening the door, he was met with the soft smile of Younghyun.

“Younghyun-ah...” Jae smiled. 

The younger boy bowed his head softly, Jae noticed that he wouldn’t look directly at him. “I’m sorry it’s late, but we took longer than expected to close the cafe tonight.”

“It’s okay,” Jae reassured with a soft smile. 

“Jje,” Younghyun called softly, the chicken Denimal appeared beside Ke as they moved into Jae’s line of sight. 

Jje whispered something to Ke making the fox chuckle before he made his way into the dorm room. He grinned at Jae. “Hey man! You owe Brian big time for looking after me!” 

“No, Jje, it’s okay,” Younghyun spoke softly. 

Jae shook his head. “He’s right, I do owe you,” he insisted. 

Younghyun sighed, “Jae. It’s fine,” he bowed his head before turning around. 

Jae’s eyes widened as the younger began to walk away, “wait! Do you want me to walk you to your room?” He offered. 

The younger boy turned back around and shook his head. “No, goodnight Jae.” He replied before making his way down the corridor, his shoulders slumped. 

“Younghyun-ah...” 

“Wow, that was pathetic.” Jje’s voice came from behind him. 

Jae frowned as he closed his dorm room and looked at the Denimal sat casually on his bed. “Jje.” He warned, glaring at the chicken. 

“What?” Jje shrugged, he shook his head before making himself comfy on his cushion bed. “Anyway, How was your date?”

Jae blinked slightly, “Huh? Oh it was good.” He smiled as he recalled his and Mark’s conversations. 

“Good?” Jje repeated, he tilted his head slightly. “Did you kiss him?”

“What? No!” Jae exclaimed, frowning at the Denimal. 

Jje scoffed, “amateur...”

Jae just rolled his eyes as he got into bed, he bit his lip slightly; Younghyun’s crestfallen expression still fresh in his head. “Was Younghyun okay?” He asked the Denimal softly. When he didn’t get a reply, Jae frowned before turning to face the chicken. “Jje?”

Jje had an unreadable expression on his face before he shook his head. “I’m sleepy man, let’s sleep.” 

Jae frowned, Jje ignoring his question and turning to sleep. Jae sighed before lying back in bed; his thoughts were on the fox Guardian as he drifted to sleep. 

-

“Hyung? You okay?”

Wonpil’s voice beside him made Jae look back over quickly. The younger boy had just come back to lessons; he still looked weak but he’d insisted on coming back. Jae didn’t know if he’d spoken to Sungjin yet. 

“Huh, yeah why?” Jae replied with a soft smile. 

Wonpil glanced to where Jae had been looking. “You’ve been looking over at Junhyeok-hyung and Younghyun-hyung’s table,” he observed. 

“A-ah, no,” Jae shook his head awkwardly before thinking of an excuse. “I was looking at the pictures on the wall,” he said lamely. 

“Smooth...” Jje scoffed beside him. 

Wonpil raised a brow and shrugged before glancing back at the front. Jae sighed, he couldn’t help but glance at Younghyun, the younger boy looked so down. He’d ignored Jae all morning, gone was his usual smiling greetings instead replaced by a small nod and a stone face. 

The bell rung and the class was dismissed, Jae was putting away his books when he saw someone stand in front of him. 

“Hey Jae.”

He glanced up and smiled at the blond boy, “Mark, Hey,” he noticed Wonpil give him a slight frown. 

“You free?” Mark asked softly. 

Jae blinked before he glanced at Wonpil; the younger boy was just frowning slightly. He looked back at Mark and smiled. “Uh, Yeah?”

“Let’s go,” Mark gripped his wrist gently and pulled him out the classroom. Jae glanced back only to see Younghyun looking at him with sad eyes. 

Mark released his wrist when they approached the quad; he smiled back at Jae before they sat down on a bench. Mark glanced over at him with a slight raised brow. “I didn’t realise you were close to Wonpil,” he observed. 

“Yeah, he’s my neighbour,” Jae suddenly remembered his conversation with Wonpil when they first spoke about Mark. “Do you not get along with Wonpil?”

“We’ve locked heads a few times,” Mark admitted off handedly. 

Jae’s eyes widened and he looked unconvinced. “With Wonpil?” 

“The bunny boy?” Jje added also looking with disbelief. 

Mark smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, we just don’t get along,” he answered shortly. Jae nodded back still not looking convinced. Mark sighed before he grinned at Jae. “Shall we get some food?” He suggested. 

“Sure.” Jae smiled back. 

They headed towards the familiar building, getting their lunch before seeing an empty table and taking a seat opposite each other. Sleek moved to the small Denimal table at the end but Jje remained beside Jae. 

“Jae, are you okay?” Mark suddenly asked as they ate. 

Jae looked up at him and tilted his head softly. “Yeah, why?”

“You seem a bit off it,” Mark observed. 

Jae blinked before he shook his head with a soft smile. “I’m just a little tired,” he admitted. His thoughts were suddenly on Younghyun, he quickly shook his head profusely to clear his thoughts again. 

“What time did you get your Denimal back from Brian?” Mark frowned slightly as he looked at Jje. 

“Not too late,” Jae reassured, he didn’t blame Younghyun at all; after all it was Jae that had let Jje stay at the cafe. 

Mark nodded softly, “that’s okay then,” his attention went back to his food. Jae did the same as they sat in a comfortable silence eating. 

“Hey hey, what do we have here then?”

They both looked up at the chuckling boy before them. “Jackson...” Mark grumbled softly. 

The boy grinned at them, wiggling his brows suggestively at Jae before he took a seat beside Mark. “What? I can’t sit with my best buddy?” He winked at Jae. 

The sound of more voices approached, Jae glanced around at the other three boys that had now joined them on the table. 

“Hey, it’s the chicken boy!” One of them smiled as he sat beside Jae. 

Jae frowned slightly and he could hear Mark growl at the other boy, “BamBam.” 

“Sorry...” BamBam grinned as he began to eat his food. 

“Chicken boy?” Jae repeated with a deeper frown, still not impressed with the nickname that Mark’s friends seem to call him. 

“Sorry bout that,” Mark commented softly. 

Jae glanced around at the now full table around him. He recognised all the boy’s from his class. BamBam and Jackson were busy poking fun at each other as they ate. Opposite them were Youngjae and Yugyeom, the two younger boys were shaking their heads at the other twos antics. 

Their Denimalz were sat at the small table at the end. BamBam’s was a turquoise monkey called Bana, he was chuckling at something Sleek was saying. Jackson had a bumblebee named Ivy, she was sat quietly at the end of the table eating. Youngjae’s Denimal was a maroon owl named Luna; his eyes were watching the other Denimalz closely. Yugyeom had a dark pink llama named Belle; she was also chuckling at something Sleek had said. 

Jje was still beside Jae; eating from his own plate away from the others. Jae frowned as he nudged the chicken with his finger, “Jje, why don’t you sit with the others?”

“I don’t wanna,” Jje answered back, shuffling closer to Jae. 

Jae frowned slightly at the Denimalz uncharacteristic behaviour. “Huh? But you do if we’re with Wonpil and the others?” He observed, looking down at Jje. 

“I fit in better with them,” Jje whispered softly. Jae frowned at the Denimal softly; Jje looked small and was almost hiding behind Jae’s arm. 

“So, Jae right?” Jae was pulled away from his worry and looked over at Jackson as the boy grinned at him. 

“Yeah?” Jae prompted. 

Jackson rested his hand on his palm as he looked over the table at Jae with an interested gleam in his eyes, “you looking forward to combat training this afternoon?”

“I guess?” Jae frowned slightly at the other boy, not getting where he was going with the conversation. 

“Jackson.” Mark warned. 

Jackson shrugged as he grinned at Mark, “what? Apparently he’s really strong,” Jackson responded, looking back at Jae with a raised brow. 

“Who said that?” Jae demanded with a frown, he could feel Jje move to sit on his shoulder. 

“Didn’t something go down in Hongdae?” Youngjae commented. Yugyeom nodded at him, they all looked over at Jae with curiosity. 

“Jae, let’s go.” Mark suddenly stood, pushing his plate back and gesturing for Jae to follow him. 

“Mark! Wait man!”

Mark ignored his friends calls as they made their way out the cafeteria, Jae followed closely behind him until they stopped in the main quad. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Mark said softly. 

Jae sighed. “It’s okay, do other people talk about me?” He asked, he didn’t want people talking about him. 

Mark looked thoughtful before he shook his head. “No, well not that I know of,” he sighed before crossing his arms over his chest. “You could ask Taecyeon-shii to not choose you,” he suggested. 

Jae sat on the bench and sighed again, “I dunno, I mean I do need to learn,” he was lost; he needed to learn how to control his abilities so he didn’t end up in the infirmary again. 

“Yeah, but it front of the class maybe isn’t the best,” Mark added. 

“I don’t want to just sit out though...” Jae spoke softly. 

Mark rolled his eyes slightly before shaking his head. “Shall we head over to class?” He offered. 

Jae nodded, they made their way through the campus and towards the combat training room. Jae smiled as he looked over the faces in the room, Junhyeok and Dowoon were stood to the side; they waved at Jae as he entered. 

He felt someone move past him, Jae glanced behind him and smiled when he saw the fox Guardian move past him. Their eyes met before Younghyun quickly looked away and to the floor. “Younghyun-ah...” Jae said softly. 

“What’s up with Brian? Did you guys fall out?” Mark asked beside him, raising a brow as he watched Younghyun walk towards Dowoon and Junhyeok. 

“I don’t think so?” Jae replied, still looking over at the younger boy even as he pretended that Jae didn’t exist. 

“Mark,” a sudden stern voice made Jae look back. He saw Jinyoung stood before Mark with an irritated expression on his handsome face, “you didn’t message me back,” he frowned at Mark. 

“I didn’t see it,” Mark snapped back with a glare. 

“Mark-“ Jinyoung attempted. 

Mark quickly gripped Jae’s wrist, “Jae, let’s go over there,” he moved them across the classroom and crossed his arms; growling slightly under his breath. 

Jae tilted his head softly. “Wasn’t that Jinyoung?” He offered. 

“Yeah,” Mark grumbled. 

“He sounded upset,” Jae observed, looking down at Mark with a raised brow. 

“Drop it Jae.” Mark snapped. 

Jae blinked at the anger in Mark’s tone. “O-okay,” he felt Jje pull on his hoodie tassel softly. 

“Hello Guardians! We’re gonna mix it up a bit today!” Taecyeon’s voice suddenly bellowed as he walked into the classroom. His smile was glowing as he glanced around the room; the green cat Denimal still perched on his shoulder. “We’re going to do hand on hand combat,” he instructed. 

“Why do we need that?” Mark suddenly spoke up beside Jae. He looked over at the blond boy seeing him still angry. 

“Mark-shii, sometimes your abilities aren’t everything; you can exhaust yourself and your Denimal.” Taecyeon replied with a slight smirk. “Hand to hand will also help if you find yourself defending against a human target,” he continued. “Now, Mark as you were so against it; you can be first.”

Mark rolled his eyes slightly before moving towards the space that Taecyeon had made, it was about the same size as a badminton court. 

“Now then, let’s find you an opponent,” Taecyeon grinned. Jae watched as the teacher scanned the room; his gaze swept quickly over Jae which he was thankful for. “Jinyoung-ah!”

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw Jinyoung move into the space. Mark suddenly looked unsure as he waited for Taecyeon to continue. 

“Okay, both of you transform and we’ll see how you fair in hand to hand.”

“Jing! Go!” There was a flash of turquoise as Jinyoung transformed. Jae’s eyes widened as he saw Jinyoung, the peacock Denimalz tail was now on Jinyoung; his bodysuit was turquoise. 

“Woah...” Jje whispered softly beside him, Jae only nodded. 

A flash of green and Sleek disappeared, Mark stood in his green bodysuit as he looked up at Taecyeon. 

“Okay, when the alarm starts; I want you two to attack, only attack lower than the face. Remember, no powers.” Taecyeon instructed. 

Jae watched as Jinyoung and Mark nodded. He could see Mark look nervous as he glanced up at Jinyoung. The sound of the alarm blaring made the two Guardians move into action. Jae watched with wide eyes as Jinyoung made use of Jing’s tail; knocking Mark over and distracting him long enough for him to move into action. Mark was faster but Jinyoung was more skilled. 

“Hyung, we missed you at lunch,” came a soft voice beside him. 

Jae blinked as he looked away from the pair and towards the voice. “Wonpil-ah,” he smiled at the younger boy seeing Junhyeok stood beside him. 

“This should be interesting,” Junhyeok commented as they watched. 

Jinyoung was moving towards Mark, the other boy growled as he moved towards Jinyoung with force. They both fell to the floor, Mark atop Jinyoung. Jae could see Mark’s eyes widen before he stood up and moved away. 

“What’s going on between them two?” Jae asked Wonpil softly, frowning when he saw Mark hesitating slightly. 

Wonpil shook his head, “I’m not sure, Jinyoung just said that Mark won’t speak to him,” he offered. He bit his lip slightly before looking up at Jae with wide curious eyes. “Are you and Mark, together?”

Jae’s eyes widened slightly and he felt his cheeks flush slightly. “W-What?”

“You’ve been with him a lot,” Wonpil observed, tilting his head slightly. 

“N-no.” Jae shook his head, he heard Jje scoff in his ear. 

“Oh, Okay.” Wonpil looked almost relieved, it made Jae frown at him. 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” He demanded, his tone angrier that he’d intended. 

“Hyung?” Wonpil’s eyes were wide. 

Jae turned to face him, glaring at the younger boy slightly. “What if I was?” He growled. 

“Hyung, I didn’t say anything,” Wonpil replied weakly. 

Jae rolled his eyes before he crossed his arms. “Whatever,” he growled. 

“Jae.” 

Jae’s eyes widened at the new voice, Younghyun was stood beside Wonpil giving Jae a confused expression. 

“Now you talk to me?” Jae snapped at him. 

Younghyun’s eyes widened slightly. “What?”

“You’ve been ignoring me!” Jae shot back seeing Younghyun flinch slightly; the younger boy looked like he was ready to shout back when there was a sudden annoyed voice. 

“Hey! Jaehyung! Younghyun! Are you finished?” Taecyeon growled, the whole class was now looking at them. Jae could see that Mark and Jinyoung had stopped and were also looking over at them. “Don’t wanna watch and talk instead?” Taecyeon continued; his voice angered and authoritative. “You two are next.”

Both Jae’s and Younghyun’s eyes widened at his words. “W-What?” Jae stuttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Jae blinked as he looked over at Younghyun, they were both stood in the combat area. 

“When you’re ready boys, transform.” Taecyeon instructed. 

Younghyun sighed before he lifted his ring finger in the air. “Ke! Let’s go!” Jae noticed Ke look over at him and Jje before she flew at Younghyun. A flash of orange and Younghyun stood there ready. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he realised just what they were doing, Jje flew before him. “Jje, I can’t do this!” He hissed as he gave the chicken large worried eyes. 

“We have to!” Jje insisted. 

“But-“

“You did this man! We got this!” Jje tried again, smiling at Jae reassuringly. 

Jae shook his head. “But I can’t fight!” He spoke desperately. 

Jje blinked at him before he shrugged. “Maybe Brian will go easy on you,” they both looked over at the fox Guardian only to see him glaring darkly at them, “or not...”

Jae took a deep breath before he nodded, he lifted his ring hand in the air and made devil horns, “Jje!” The chicken flew at him, the familiar push of energy and the flash of red. Jae stood in his bodysuit. 

“Wait for the alarm!” Taecyeon’s voice came. 

Jae looked up at the class, they were all looking at him with awe. He felt his nerves kick in as he glanced back at Younghyun. The fox Guardian looked like he was debating internally. “Younghyun...” Jae called. 

“I hope you’re ready for this Jae.” Younghyun glared. 

“Huh?”

The alarm suddenly rang, Jae keeled over as he felt a thump to his stomach. He fell to the floor and coughed. Looking up, he could see Younghyun stood before him; he had guilt in his eyes but his face remained stone. “Y-Younghyun...”

He stood up shakily, the fox Guardian waited for him to stand before he used his legs to trip Jae over again. Jae groaned as he felt his back hit the floor. He growled to himself before standing back up, Younghyun positioned himself in a defensive position like he was waiting for Jae to attack. 

Jae narrowed his gaze as he punched towards the fox Guardian. Younghyun dodged quickly; Jae growled as he almost lost his footing only to feel Younghyun’s kick to his back making him fall. 

He growled as he laid on the floor again, Younghyun was glaring down at him; Jae could still see the guilt reflected in those intense eyes. 

“Fight Jae! You can do it!”

Jae’s eyes widened as he heard a voice call to him. “Mark..?” He looked up at the class and saw Mark smiling encouragingly at him. He smiled back at the blond boy. 

“Younghyun! I said no powers!” Taecyeon’s voice made Jae look back at Younghyun. 

The fox Guardian looked crestfallen as he stood frozen his hands glowing orange softly. 

“Younghyun...” Jae shuffled back. 

Jae could see the flames appear in Younghyun’s hands; the fox Guardian’s body trembled slightly as he moved closer to Jae. His eyes were full of betrayal as he gazed at Jae. 

“Brian! Stop!” Jae heard Terry’s voice call. 

The next minute he saw a flash of purple before Don appeared before him, Younghyun was now against the wall; his hands covered in Don’s water. 

Taecyeon appeared beside Jae, pulling him up with his arm non too gently; Jae was shoved away; he felt Terry’s hand on his shoulder. Looking up at the other boy he could see the concern of Terry’s face as he watched Taecyeon move towards Younghyun. 

Taecyeon stood before the struggling Guardian before he clicked his fingers. Younghyun froze, a flash of orange and Ke fell from Younghyun. Don quickly caught the small fox before she fell to the floor. Younghyun was now knocked out against the wall, Taecyeon’s abilities somehow keeping him against the wall. 

Taecyeon carefully took the fox from Don before he turned to the class. “Class dismissed,” everyone was mumbling as they shuffled. “Now!” Taecyeon bellowed. Terry and Don gripped Jae and made him move, he kept looking back seeing Taecyeon get Younghyun off the wall and lie him down carefully. 

“Jae? You okay?” Terry asked carefully as they made their way away from the class and the room, sitting Jae down on a bench outside. “You can power down now,” Terry added softly. 

Jae sighed before he felt the pull of energy, Jje was now flying around him in a little panic. “Was Ke okay?” His eyes were wide as he looked between all the boys. 

“She’s okay,” Popo answered softly as he patted Jje’s shoulder carefully, moving the chicken away slightly.

“What just happened?” Jae asked, looking between Don and Terry. They both looked worried as they glanced back at where the classroom was. “Guys?” Jae prompted. 

Don sighed, “Denimal powers are based on emotion,” he explained softly, his expression full of worry. 

Jae tilted his head softly. “Too much emotion means too much power,” Terry added, giving Jae a strong look. 

Jae bit his lip. “But- Younghyun- he...” he trailed off not really knowing what to say, he could see that Younghyun was upset. 

“He’ll be okay,” Don smiled softly, Jae gave the other boy a smile back. Terry sighed as he crossed his arms slightly, shaking his head. 

“Fire is a difficult ability to control,” he commented. 

Jae nodded, he could understand that, hell he knew how difficult it was to control an ability he wasn’t sure about. He couldn’t imagine how hard it was to have an ability that was dangerous like fire. 

“Jae!” He glanced up as he heard his name being called, he smiled when he saw the familiar blond boy walking towards him with a worried expression. “Are you alright?”

“Mark.” Jae smiled up at the boy. 

Mark smiled back at him before he turned on Terry and Don. “What the hell was Brian doing?” He seethed. 

“It’s not his fault,” Don attempted. 

“He could’ve killed Jae!” Mark snapped back. 

Terry scoffed. “You’re overreacting.” He gave Mark a slight glare as he spoke. 

Mark glared back with a growl. “Am I?” He challenged, Sleek hissed on his shoulder at Terry. 

Jae placed a calm hand on Mark’s shoulder and smiled softly. “Mark, I’m okay,” he reassured. 

“Don’t blame Brian, Jae is fine,” Terry grumbled. 

“I’ll blame him,” Mark snapped back angrily. 

Terry shook his head with a scoff. “What are you? Jae’s boyfriend?” He joked. 

“Maybe I am!” Mark stated, his eyes serious as he glared at Terry. 

Jae’s eyes widened at Mark’s words, he looked over at the blond boy with a confused expression. “Huh?”

Don and Terry both looked equally confused as they glanced to each other before at Jae. 

“I mean, if that’s okay?” Mark smiled softly, a slight flush on his cheeks as he looked at Jae sheepishly. 

“Y-Yeah.” Jae grinned as his own cheeks were flushed. 

“Jae?” Don frowned slightly, Jae turned to him to see the other boy giving him an unsure expression. 

Terry shook his head at both Jae and Mark before gripping Don’s hand gently. “Don, let’s go,” Jae frowned at Terry’s almost angered look as they walked away. 

Jje flew back to Jae, sitting on his shoulder and remaining silent. Mark smiled softly at Jae before grabbing his wrist. “Let’s go.”

-

The rest of the week passed in a blur, Jae hadn’t seen or spoken to Younghyun all week. He’d heard that the fox Guardian had been confined to detention because of his behaviour. Jae wanted to defend him and say it wasn’t his fault but he never got the chance. 

He sighed as he looked through the text book open before him. He was in the library, alone. It was a Friday night. Mark was busy doing something with Jackson so Jae was alone. Wonpil and the others hadn’t spoken to him either; he felt alone. 

Jje yawned as he stretched on the desk, “you almost done?” The Denimal had been a bit off with him too. 

“No.” Jae replied gruffly. 

“Jae...” Jje grumbled. 

Jae rolled his eyes before turning on the Denimal. “What?” He snapped. 

Jje held his wings up innocently, his eyes soft. “Why are you so ratty?” He asked carefully. 

“I’m not,” Jae sighed. He ran a hand through his hair softly, “it’s not my fault that everyone has fallen out with me,” he grumbled slightly. 

“Have you spoken to any of them?” Jje asked with a raised brow. 

“No,” Jae replied. 

Jje sighed. “Have you tried?” Jae frowned at him, the Denimal shrugged. “What? Why should they do it first?” He offered. 

Jae bit his lip, Jje had a point; he gripped his phone before looking back at the Denimal. “Shall I see if any of them are free?”

“All you can do is try?” Jje smiled. 

Jae🎶:  
Hey guys, anyone free tonight to hang?

“There.” He put it in the group chat of their class, hopefully someone would want to hang out with him. 

“Now we wait,” Jje grinned, patting Jae’s hand softly and smiling up at him. 

It was almost ten minutes later when his phone vibrated softly. He smiled when he saw the reply.

SJBob:  
I’m free. 

“Well?” Jje prompted. 

“It’s Sungjin,” Jae smiled. The Denimal grinned back at him before his phone vibrated again. 

Terry🇨🇦:  
Me too. Where we meeting?

Jae blinked slightly, he wasn’t expecting Terry to reply to him; the other boy had completely ignored him too. 

Jae🎶:  
The campus restaurant?

Jae knew it sold alcohol and it had a good atmosphere, he’d gone with Mark earlier in the week. They hadn’t been back to the cafe, for some reason Jae didn’t want Younghyun to see them together. 

SJBob:  
Sure. 

PJY:  
I’m up for it.

Jae frowned slightly at the last reply, tapping on the icon to see that it was Jinyoung. “Jinyoung..?”

“Well, let’s go!” Jje cheered as he floated towards the exit; Jae growled as the Denimal flew off without him. 

-

“H-hey guys, thanks for coming,” Jae grinned awkwardly as he saw the three boy’s sat on a table. 

Sungjin raised a brow at him slightly as Jae came to sit with them. “You don’t have to be so nervous,” he observed. 

“I’m not.” Jae blinked. 

Terry chuckled softly. “Relax Jae.”

“It’s just, I though you’d all fallen out with me,” Jae spoke quickly, looking over them all.

Jinyoung raised a brow slightly. “You did make a scene in combat class with Brian,” he reminded with a slight glare. 

Jae frowned at the other boy, “I didn’t mean to.”

Jinyoung sighed before he crossed his arms over his chest with a shake of his head. “It was Mark’s fault anyway.”

Jae frowned slightly at that. “What?” 

“He aggravated Brian,” Jinyoung continued. 

Terry frowned slightly at the younger boy, tilting his head at him. “Jinyoung?”

The handsome boy faced Jae with a serious expression on his face. “Are you dating Mark?”

“Huh?” Jae blinked. 

“Are you?” Jinyoung prompted with a snarl. 

“Yeah. Why?” Jae shot back, confusion wrapped around his expression as he was suddenly placed on the spot. 

Jinyoung growled. “I knew it...” he mumbled under his breath. 

Sungjin raised a brow at them before he sighed and looked at Terry. “How is Younghyun-ah?” He asked. 

Jae’s attention was automatically on Terry as the other boy sighed. “He’s better, he feels really guilty though.”

“Guilty?” Jae frowned. 

Terry nodded, giving Jae a serious look. “About you Jae.”

“Me?”

Terry nodded before taking a gulp of his drink, looking around the restaurant instead of at Jae. 

Jae frowned slightly before he looked over the other boys, Sungjin was glaring at Jinyoung slightly as the other boy sat with an unreadable expression. Terry was glancing around the room instead of at the others. 

Jae sighed before standing, his hands on the table as he looked over the others. “I see this was a bad idea.”

“Jae, you brought this on yourself.” Jinyoung sighed. 

Jae glared at the other boy seeing the same unimpressed expression on his face. “Excuse me?” Jae growled. 

“Mark is playing you.”

Jae’s eyes widened at Jinyoung’s words. “What?” 

Jinyoung shook his head with a sad smile. “You’ll find out.” He spoke softly. 

Jae growled, moving from the table. “Whatever, Jje we’re going.” The chicken flew towards him and sat on his shoulder, looking up at Jae with a worried expression. 

Jae slammed the door of the restaurant shut as he made his way out and into the quad. “Who does he think he is? Mark? Playing me?” Jae grumbled to himself. 

Jje tilted his head slightly. “Jae..?”

Suddenly the ground began to shake, Jae stumbled slightly before frowning. He turned back the way he’d just walked hearing raised voices. 

Jje shook slightly as he glanced back as well. “What was that?” The Denimal asked. 

Jae bit his lip, he had a hunch. He made sure Jje was sat back on his shoulder before he turned and ran back towards the campus restaurant. 

His eyes widened when he saw Jinyoung and Sungjin stood before each other. Sungjin was in his bodysuit; growling at Jinyoung as the other boy held his hands in front of himself calmly. 

“Both of you are being childish!” Terry growled as he stood to the side. 

“Stay out of this!” Sungjin snapped back at him. 

Jae watched as Jinyoung shook his head at the bear Guardian. “Sungjin, why are you so angry at me?” He looked genuinely concerned. 

“You know why.” Sungjin growled back. 

Jinyoung raised a brow. “Wonpil?”

“Stop,” Sungjin growled, hands glowing as he glared at the other boy. 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened as the ground began to shake again. He gave Sungjin a serious expression, “I told you, we’re Guardian partners and nothing more!” He insisted. 

“Sungjin! Listen to him!” Terry growled, the ground still shook. “Calm down!”

“What is going on!” Jae bellowed as he came to stand beside Terry, watching as Jinyoung took a step back towards them and away from Sungjin. 

“Sungjin is angry,” Terry answered shortly. 

“Sungjin! Stop!” Jae called. 

The bear Guardian was still glaring at Jinyoung but his expression was one of innocence and honestly. Sungjin grit his teeth before growling again, Jae watched as he flashed brown; falling to his knees as Bang appeared beside him. 

“Sungjin-ie?” The bear Denimal looked over Sungjin with worry. 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry Bang,” she smiled softly back at him. 

“I’m okay,” she reassured. 

Jinyoung stepped closer to Sungjin, sighing softly; “Sungjin, this has to stop,” the bear Guardian glanced up at him. “I have no interest romantically with Wonpil. Please believe me.” Jinyoung declared. 

“I do.” Sungjin smiled softly. 

Jinyoung nodded, helping the other boy stand. He grinned at Sungjin softly, “if you like him, tell him.” The bear Guardian shook his head with a soft smile. 

“You both okay?” Jae made his way closer to them both. They nodded at him with smiles. 

“Yeah, Jae; I’m sorry,” Jinyoung said softly. Jae just nodded at him still agitated by what he’d said earlier. 

Terry sighed softly behind them, his arms crossed over his chest. “Well, I’m going back to my dorm,” he announced. 

“I think we all should.” Sungjin added. They all nodded at that. 

The walk back to the dorm building was awkward, Jae bowed his head to the others as they entered the building first. Jje glanced at him briefly before making his way into the building. Jae sighed softly, all the drama was exhausting. 

He made his way up the stairs to the second floor seeing Jje floating just before him. 

“You could’ve waited J-“ Jae stopped as his eyes widened, seeing the figure stood outside his dorm room. “Younghyun?”

The younger boy was looking at his feet as he stood outside Jae’s room; he had his cafe apron on still and his hair was a slight mess on his head. 

“Younghyun? What..?” Jae frowned as he tried to work out what was going on. 

The younger boy bit his lip slightly before gazing up at Jae. “Jae, I...” he trailed off, looking back down again. 

“Do you want to come in?” Jae offered as he unlocked his dorm room. The younger boy nodded softly. Jae closed the door behind them, Ke and Jje moved to sit on the windowsill. “Sit down,” Jae offered, pulling out his desk chair as he sat on his bed. “What’s going on with you Younghyun?” He asked. 

Younghyun bit his lip again, Jae couldn’t help but glance down at it. The younger boy’s fierce eyes glanced up at him before he bowed his head. “I’m sorry for what happened in class.” 

Jae shook his head, “it’s okay.”

The younger growled slightly before he stood and moved towards Jae; his hands on Jae’s shoulders as he looked down at him. 

“Younghyun..?” Jae’s eyes were wide as he realised the position they were in. Younghyun was stood between his legs gazing down at him. 

“I want to kiss you.” Younghyun spoke softly. 

Jae blinked up at him with wide eyes. “W-What?” He felt Younghyun lean down, his intense gaze still on Jae as he didn’t stop. “Y-Younghyun..?” 

Jae felt soft lips over his own and Younghyun’s hands cup his face as he kissed him softly. Jae unconsciously closed his eyes and allowed the fox Guardian to deepen the kiss. 

Younghyun tilted his head, his tongue licking Jae’s lips softly. Jae groaned allowing Younghyun entrance to his mouth. 

His hands came to Younghyun’s waist; holding him as they continued kissing. Jae growled as he felt Younghyun push against him; his back hit the bed and he pulled away looking up at the fox Guardian. 

Younghyun gazed down at him curiously, his head tilted slightly. Jae frowned before quickly manoeuvring them until Younghyun was beneath him on the bed. 

“Jae...” Younghyun smiled up at him, brushing a stray hair from Jae’s face. Jae smiled down at him before he realised what he was doing. His eyes widened before he pulled away. “Jae..?”

“Younghyun, I can’t do this...” he whispered softly. 

The fox Guardian shook his head, “Jae...please...” his eyes were pleading with Jae. 

Jae shook his head. “I can’t,” he moved off of the younger boy and sat at the side of the bed. “There’s Mark,” he whispered. 

He felt the boy move beside him before Younghyun stood up again. Jae looked up at him seeing the dejected expression in those expressive eyes.

“Fine, I know a rejection when I see one.” Jae could see the hurt in Younghyun’s eyes as he moved towards the door, Ke floated softly behind him. “I’m sorry Jae.” He closed the door behind him. 

Jae ran a hand through his hair in agitation, throwing his glasses to the side. Jje came and sat on his lap, patting his thigh softly; “Jae?”

“I’m so confused Jje.” Jae spoke softly, exhaustion in his tone. 

Jje smiled up at him gently. “It’s okay Jae.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Jae? Jae!”

Jae shook his head as he glanced across the table. “What?” Mark frowned at him softly, they were in the campus restaurant having a meal. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Mark grumbled softly. 

“I’m sorry,” Jae smiled weakly. 

Mark frowned at him. “What’s going on with you?”

Jae’s mind automatically thought back to his and Younghyun’s kiss. That had been almost a week ago now but it was still fresh in his mind. “N-nothing,” he smiled weakly. He felt terrible. 

“I was asking if you’re going out on Saturday,” Mark repeated, taking a bite of his food as he watched Jae closely. 

Jae frowned softly. “Saturday? Tomorrow?”

Mark nodded. “It’s a big night for our class,” he informed, giving Jae a raised brow. 

“Are you inviting me?” Jae grinned. 

Mark rolled his eyes slightly. “Do you wanna go or not?”

Jae sighed. “Yeah, sure.” 

He’d noticed a slight rift between himself and Mark. The blond boy was more distant and distracted, the rest of their meal was silent as they ate. Jae paid and smiled to the staff as they left. 

Mark raised a brow slightly. “You didn’t have to pay again.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Jae reassured. Mark just shook his head as they made their way towards the dorm building. It was dark and getting colder. 

They stopped outside the building, Jae smiled as Mark turned to him. The blond boy leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thanks for the dinner, I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Sure.” Jae watched as Mark made his way to the elevator. He waved at the blond boy before making his way up the stairs. Jje was on his shoulder and hadn’t said a word all night. “Jje, you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you so quiet?” Jae asked as he opened the door and allowed the Denimal in first. 

Jje flew and sat on the desk smiling weakly at Jae, “I’m okay.” He looked like he hadn’t finished. 

Jae made his way towards the bed and slumped on it waiting for the Denimal to continue. “Well?”

“Are you looking forward to tomorrow night?” Jje grinned. 

Jae raised a brow, “I guess..? Why?” He watched as the Denimal shrugged. 

“Well you should celebrate, you’ve been transforming and using your abilities well.” 

Jae smiled. “Thanks.” He’d been finding it easier to transform in class. He could now use his abilities, not to the extent of the other Guardian’s but he could attack targets. He hadn’t been against a Wendigo yet, he was thankful that Taecyeon and the other teachers weren’t pushing him too quickly. 

“Jae...”

“Huh?” He smiled as he glanced over at Jje again. 

The Denimal smiled weakly at him. “Are you happy?” Jae frowned at him softly. “With Mark?” Jje added. 

Jae raised a brow. “Yeah, why?” He kept his gaze on Jje as the Denimal flew from the desk to move onto the bed beside Jae. 

“Because you seem to have lost your spark,” Jje observed. 

“Spark?”

Jje nodded. “You had it with Brian when you first met. And then that kiss the other night? Woah.” 

Jae’s eyes widened and his cheeks unconsciously flushed. “Let’s not talk about that.” He shook his head as he stood up. 

“Why not?” Jje pushed, wings crossed over his chest. “Why won’t you admit you like him?”

“Because Mark!” Jae stressed. 

Jje scoffed with a shake of his head. “You’re hurting both of them, which one do you like?”

“I’m going to shower,” Jae grumbled as he moved to the en suite; ignoring Jje calling after him as he slammed the door behind him. 

He sighed as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired, he stared for a while. 

Which one did he like?

-

The train was extremely busy as they made their way into the city. Jae had somehow ended up going alone, Mark said he had something to do and would meet Jae there. Jje was clinging to Jae’s jacket as all the Denimal seats were taken too. 

“This is crazy!” Jje grumbled. 

Jae opened his jacket and gestured to Jje to sit inside; the Denimal grinned up at him and moved so he was safely inside Jae’s jacket. 

Jae had decided to dress up since it was a social gathering of everyone in his class. He’d gone for a black turtleneck and ripped black jeans with a black and red jacket on top. His hair was slicked back and his glasses were sat on his face. 

He glanced around the train and saw everyone else just as dressed up as him, the girls had heels and dresses and the boys the same sort of idea as him. 

The train jolted to a stop and everyone piled out, Jae kept Jje in his jacket until they arrived at the platform. The Denimal flew about only to make his way back to Jae’s shoulder. 

“How far is it?” Jje asked. 

Jae chuckled, gesturing to all the people in front of them. “Just follow the crowd.” It was another ten minutes before Jae finally got to the meeting bar. It was in the middle of Gangnam; it was just as busy inside as it was in the streets. 

He made his way inside and glanced around blindly. “Jae!” He looked in the direction of the call and smiled when he saw the familiar face. 

Jae made his way over and smiled at the two boys sat there. “Junhyeok-ah, Dowoon-ah, is it okay if I sit with you guys?” Jae asked. 

Junhyeok smiled up at him softly. “Sure.” Jae sat down beside Dowoon as the younger boy grinned at him. “Where’s Mark?” Junhyeok asked softly. 

Jae shrugged. “I dunno, he said he’d come later.” The two nodded and smiled. 

“Jje, come hang with us!” Oon grinned as he floated down from an area above them. 

The chicken Denimalz eyes widened in anticipation before he turned to Jae. “Can I Jae?”

“Sure.” Jae chuckled. 

“Yahooo!!!” Jje cheered as he followed after Oon and up into the Denimal section of the bar. 

They laughed at the Denimalz before Junhyeok sighed softly and turned to Jae; a curious look on his face. “How’re you doing hyung?”

“I’m okay,” Jae smiled back, he felt bad for not keeping in contact with them all. He felt like he hadn’t spoken to them in ages. He was suddenly aware of why they hadn’t all spoken for a while. “Is Wonpil here yet?” He asked. 

“I think he’s at the bar,” Dowoon offered, gesturing in the right direction. 

Jae smiled before standing up. “Thanks, I’ll be back soon!” He made his way through the hoards of people on the dance floor and towards the bar. He could see Wonpil’s small figure within everyone else. “Wonpil-ah!” He called. 

The younger boy blinked as he turned around, a soft smile on his face as he looked at Jae. “Oh, hyung, hi.”

“Hey,” Jae smiled back, standing beside Wonpil and seeing him smiling up at him with his pretty face. Jae sighed before bowing his head, “Wonpil-ah, I’m so sorry for everything I said all those weeks ago. I haven’t had a chance to properly apologise.”

Wonpil blinked before he chuckled softly. “Hyung, it’s okay.” He gave Jae a soft hug before looking back into the crowd. “You’re sitting with us right?” He asked getting a head nod back from Jae. Wonpil’s expression lit up even more, if that was even possible. “Good! Help me carry these pitchers!”

They were almost two hours in and Mark had yet to arrive, Jae wasn’t really that bothered though. He was enjoying chatting and laughing with his friends. He did notice that Sungjin was absent but remained quiet about it, he could see Bang sat with the Denimalz meaning that Sungjin was inside the bar somewhere. 

“I’m gonna get some fresh air,” Jae chuckled as he stood up on unsteady legs. 

“Okay!” Wonpil called after him. 

Jae smiled as he made his way through the crowd, he blinked when he saw a familiar blond head. He tilted his head as he walked towards the other boy; frowning slightly when he saw Mark pulling Jinyoung outside. 

Jae glared as he followed the pair outside, hiding behind the wall of the bar as they stood facing each other in an alley. 

“Mark...” Jinyoung sighed softly. The blond boy shook his head before moving closer to Jinyoung; he gripped the younger boy’s face in his hands gently. 

“Jinyoung, please,” Mark whispered softly. 

He moved closer only for Jinyoung to grip his wrists and pull his hands away from his face with a serious expression on his face. “What about Jae?” He asked. 

Jae watched as Mark sighed softly, smiling weakly up at Jinyoung. “Are you jealous?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “Why are you treating him like that?”

“I didn’t know what to do, I tried to forget about you, but I can’t.” Mark growled softly, tears in his eyes as he glared at Jinyoung. 

“Mark-“ Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Jinyoung, don’t push me away,” Mark pleaded, gripping Jinyoung’s shirt and bringing their lips together in a kiss. 

Jinyoung’s hands came up to Mark’s waist; holding him close. “Mark...”

Jae looked away, he felt his chest clench. He shook his head as he ran away from the scene before him; he was such a fool. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he growled as he saw the notification from Mark. 

MarkT:  
I won’t be able to make it tonight. I’ll speak with you later. Have a good night. 

It was almost like a punch in the face, Jae growled as he banged his head against the wall behind him before he slumped down it. He felt frustrated tears fall from his eyes. 

“Jae?”

Jae quickly glanced up and smiled weakly at the boy stood before him with a worried expression. “Sungjin-ah.”

“You okay?” Sungjin asked with concern seeing Jae shake his head. “What happened?” He prompted, moving to crouch in front of Jae. 

“Mark, he and Jinyoung- they...” Jae mumbled, frustration and betrayal in his tone as he tried to explain. 

Sungjin sighed softly, he looked like he knew exactly what Jae was trying to say. “Jae...”

“I feel like such an idiot,” Jae growled. 

Sungjin shook his head with a frown. “You’re not the idiot,” he gripped Jae’s arm and helped him to his feet. 

Jae shook his head, “I am.”

“No, they both played you.” Sungjin growled slightly, placing a reassuring hand on Jae’s shoulder. “Let’s go back inside.”

Jae looked discouraged as he sighed and shook his head again, “I think I should go home,” he made to walk away only to feel Sungjin grip his wrist and make him stop. 

“No. Do not let them spoil your night,” Sungjin spoke seriously, a soft smile on his face as he gestured back to the bar. “C’mon.”

Jae followed Sungjin back through the crowds of people and back to where Wonpil and the others were. Jae’s eyes widened when he saw Terry, Don and Younghyun sat with them too. 

Younghyun’s eyes widened as their eyes locked, he looked away quickly. Jae couldn’t take his gaze off the other boy, Younghyun had a white jumper on with black jeans; a black studded choker around his throat. He had his purple tinted hair swept to one side. He looked really good, Jae really couldn’t look away. 

“Hyung, you okay?” Wonpil’s voice asked softly. 

Jae blinked as he quickly looked to Wonpil with a smile and a nod as he sat beside him. He could see Wonpil giving Sungjin a raised brow but the other boy did nothing as he sat beside Terry. 

“Okay! Who’s up for shots!” Terry bellowed as he stood up and grinned at everyone. Jae heard a ruckus as the table cheered. He smiled and nodded too. 

Jae laughed as he watched Dowoon and Terry doing shots against each other. The younger boy looked as though he were going to outdo Terry. The Canadian was slurring slightly as he grinned at Dowoon every time they took another. 

Jae bit his lip to hold back his laugh as some of the boys had made their way to the dance floor. His eyes widened when he saw Sungjin on the dance floor, the other boy was slightly awkward in his movements but he was still making everyone laugh. 

Wonpil chuckled beside Jae, “What is he doing?”

Jae shook his head as he laughed at Sungjin who now had the others all dancing around him. Jae was just glad that it seemed Terry also couldn’t dance like him. 

“Why don’t you dance with him?” A voice suddenly came from the side, Jae’s eyes widened as he saw Younghyun grinning at Wonpil softly. 

“Me? With Sungjin-hyung?” Wonpil’s eyes widened slightly before he shook his head softly. “I-“

“Go on Wonpil-ie.” Younghyun smiled softly. 

Wonpil bit his lip before standing up. “Okay...” Jae watched as the younger boy made his way to the dance floor. 

Sungjin immediately moved closer to Wonpil making the younger boy’s cheeks flush. 

Jae suddenly felt his nerves kick in as he realised that he was now sat with just Younghyun at the table. He could feel the other boy’s intense gaze on him making him feel hot. 

Looking back he could see Younghyun watching him with a slight glare in his expression. Jae sighed, “Younghyun? We gonna be like this now?” He asked softly.

The fox Guardian frowned at him. “Like what?”

“Do you hate me?”

Younghyun’s eyes widened at Jae’s words. He sighed before shaking his head and looking to the table. “I could never hate you Jae,” he said softly. 

Jae turned to face him properly. “Then talk to me.” He tried. 

Younghyun looked back at him with a slight glare. “What do you want me to say?” 

Jae bit his lip as he stared into the other boy’s expressive eyes. “Kiss me again.” 

“What?”

Jae moved closer to the other boy, his hand landed softly on Younghyun’s thigh. “Younghyun...” he whispered gently as he moved closer to the other boy, he could smell the sweet scent coming from him again. 

Jae heard Younghyun take a soft intake of breath before he shook his head and pushed Jae away softly. “Jae, don’t make fun of me.”

Jae’s eyes widened as Younghyun stood up and shook his head at him before walking away. 

“Younghyun! Wait!” Jae called after the other boy; making his way through the crowds. His eyes widened as he saw Ke floating above him. “Ke!” Jae called, the fox looked back at him with a soft smile; nodding at him gently. 

Jae raised a brow, still following after Younghyun even as he moved out of the bar. 

Jje appeared on his shoulder; he didn’t say anything only patted Jae softly before he flew back into the air and towards Ke.

“Younghyun!” He called after the other boy. The fox Guardian shook his head as he continued walking, Jae recognised the way back to the subway station. He growled slightly as the other boy was faster than him. 

The station was busy as he moved through the people, he could still see Ke and Jje flying above before they made their way into the familiar door towards the platform. Jae growled as he shoved through people to get past, his eyes widened when he glanced back up and saw Ke and Jje heading into the train. He shoved and jumped on the train just as the doors closed. 

The train was busy but Jae could see Jje waving at him from his position on the Denimal seats above. The chicken was pointing to where Younghyun was stood, Jae smiled up at Jje and winked at him. 

“Younghyun...” Jae smiled as he saw the other boy stood up with his arms crossed and a soft glare on his face. 

He ignored Jae; even when Jae came to stand beside him as the train jolted into movement. 

“Younghyun-ah, I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to make fun of you.” Jae said softly, gazing at Younghyun gently. 

Younghyun rolled his eyes before he glanced at Jae with a raised brow. “Did Mark dump you?” Jae’s eyes widened before he looked away. Younghyun scoffed. “Is that why you’re here, with me?”

Jae frowned and shook his head quickly. “No.”

Younghyun’s eyes narrowed. “You rejected me Jae, I can’t just be here when it goes wrong with you and Mark.” He gave Jae a crestfallen expression. “I’m not that pathetic.”

Jae shook his head profusely. “Younghyun, you’re not pathetic.”

The train came to a stop, Younghyun sighed before he turned to Jae with a defeated face. “Just stop, Jae.” He spoke softly, “Ke, let’s go.” 

Jae watched as Younghyun walked away from him, Ke looked back at him with a sad expression on her face. 

Jje floated down to Jae, patting his hair softly. “Jae?”

“I have to get him.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jae smiled as he looked at the teacher sat before him. Yubin was their theory and research teacher, she gave his paper back to him with a grin. 

“Great work Jaehyung-shii, you’ve definitely improved recently.” She commented softly. 

Jae bowed his head as he took his paper, “Thanks Yubin-shii.”

She nodded back as Jae left the class room, he smiled as he saw the big A on his paper. 

“Look at you go!” Jje chuckled on his shoulder. Jae grinned up at him. 

“I hope my practical will improve like this,” he sighed softly. 

Jje scoffed, “Of course it will! We’re the unbeatable team!” 

Jae just laughed at that. He hadn’t been picked on in combat class since his mishap with Younghyun. 

Younghyun...

The boy hadn’t spoken to him since the night on the train, that was a week ago. Jae had also avoided Mark, the blond boy had attempted to call him but Jae wasn’t interested. 

His phone buzzed and he growled as he saw the notification. Speaking of the devil. 

MarkT:  
Can we talk? I’m in the cafeteria.

Jje glanced at the screen and looked at Jae with a raised brow. “You gonna go?”

Jae sighed, “I suppose I’ll have to face it sometime.” He pocketed his phone before putting his paper in his bag and heading towards the cafeteria. 

Jje floated above him as they made their way. Jae could see Mark sat alone on one of the tables; he could also see Wonpil and Sungjin sat on another table. Jje made his way over to where Bang and Pil were sat. 

“Jae,” Mark smiled softly as he saw Jae approach. 

“Hey,” Jae replied shortly, remaining stood instead of sitting down. 

Mark sighed. “We need to talk...” he sounded worried and was biting his lip nervously. 

Jae shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Is it about Jinyoung?”

Mark’s eyes widened at his words, he stood and gave Jae a shocked expression. “W-What.”

“I know. I know everything Mark. I saw you,” Jae grumbled as he kept his glare on the blond boy. Even Sleek looked shocked. 

“Jae, I-“

“Why did you use me?” Jae demanded, holding Mark’s gaze as the other boy looked guilty. “Don’t lie to me Mark, I don’t deserve that,” Jae added. 

“I really did like you,” Mark admitted softly before he looked up at Jae with defeated eyes, “but I’ve loved Jinyoung for a long time.”

Jae shook his head. “You should’ve used the energy to pursue him instead of messing with my feelings.” 

“Jae, I’m sorry,” Mark bowed his head softly. He bit his lip before looking at Jae with honest eyes. “I see the way you look at Brian, I didn’t realise how much you liked me.” 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly. “Younghyun?”

“Yeah,” Mark nodded before he smiled softly at Jae. “I really am sorry, Jae.”

Jae shook his head. “Forget it.” He walked away from Mark and towards where Wonpil and Sungjin were sat. 

Wonpil glanced up at him with a soft smile. “Hyung, you okay?” Jae shrugged as he sat beside Sungjin and opposite Wonpil. The bunny Guardian blinked at him sweetly. “Did you and Mark..?”

“Yeah, we broke up.” Jae confirmed, sighing as he slumped on the table. “He has Jinyoung.”

Wonpil’s eyes widened slightly at that, he glanced over seeing Mark walking out the cafeteria. “Jinyoung-ie?” Wonpil frowned, a thoughtful look on his face. “Is that why Mark never liked me?”

Jae just shrugged as he sat back up, hand on his chin as he looked thoughtful. Sungjin sighed beside him. “At least you’re out of that toxicity now,” he supplied. 

“It wasn’t all bad...” Jae commented softly. 

“Jae.” Sungjin gave him a sympathetic smile, patting his shoulder softly. 

Jae shook his head with a soft smile. “Anyway, I need to focus on combat class; I still haven’t fully learnt about my abilities yet.” 

“You’re right.” Wonpil agreed with a pretty smile. 

Jae grinned before he glanced between his two friends. “What about you guys?”

“Huh?” Wonpil tilted his head slightly. 

“Friends again?” Jae offered, glancing at them both with a smile. 

Wonpil nodded softly. “Yeah.”

There was a soft scoff making them all look over at the Denimalz table. Jje was stood up with his wings on his hips. “Maybe you guys should just date?” 

“Jje!” Jae warned. 

Jje shrugged. “What? Didn’t they see what happened with you and Mark?” Jae blinked at his Denimal, Bang and Pil were both smiling at their Guardian’s softly. 

“Fuck it.” Sungjin growled. 

Jae watched with wide eyes as he moved forwards, Sungjin gripped Wonpil’s chin gently, “Sungj-“ Wonpil attempted before his words were cut off by Sungjin’s lips. 

Jae smiled as he saw the shock written on Wonpil’s flushed face as Sungjin kissed him softly. He heard Jje chuckle with Bang and Pil. 

Sungjin pulled away and raised a brow slightly at Wonpil. The younger boy blinked at him, “Hyung?”

“Don’t make this awkward.” Sungjin grumbled slightly. 

Wonpil sat back with his cheeks flushed, his eyes wide at Sungjin’s words. “You haven’t said anything!”

“What do you want me to say?” Sungjin shrugged as he frowned at the younger Guardian. 

“Do you like me?” Wonpil asked. 

“Yes.” 

The bunny Guardian’s eyes widened and the tips of his ears turned red as he smiled shyly. “O-Oh.” 

Jae smiled at them as they glanced at each other shyly. He rolled his eyes but his smile remained. “Idiots,” he whispered softly. 

-

“Okay class, it’s gonna be a major lesson today.” Taecyeon bellowed as he looked over the class. Jje jumped giddily on Jae’s shoulder as they waited for whatever the teacher had in stall for them today. “All those with partners; stand with them,” Taecyeon ordered. 

Jae watched as the students began to move. Wonpil moved from beside him to stand with Jinyoung, Jae couldn’t help but scowl as he saw Mark stood with the other boy. He shook his head to forget about it. 

Dowoon and Junhyeok were stood together, Terry and Don, Yugyeom And Youngjae. 

“Now, you will all go into your own simulator against a Wendigo.” Taecyeon instructed; the pairs all moving to where Taecyeon told them to. He looked back at the rest of the class. “Those without partners,” Jae was stood with Sungjin, he glanced around the room; his eyes automatically stopped at Younghyun. The fox Guardian was ignoring him. “You will all enter one together.” Taecyeon continued. He looked over them all as they made their way towards the large simulator. “Work together; but remember, this is the perfect opportunity to see if you can find your partner.” 

Jae glanced around at the other students as they stood around, the ones he recognised. Him, Sungjin, Younghyun, Mark, Jaebum, BamBam, Jackson. 

“Now what?” Jaebum growled. 

Sungjin sighed. “We transform and find the Wendigo.” 

There were flashes of colours as everyone transformed. Jae stood with Sungjin as they looked around; the simulator suddenly transformed to a forest setting. 

“Where do we start?” BamBam asked as he looked around. 

“Look,” Younghyun pointed up at the sky, Jae frowned when he saw a timer ticking down. “We’re being timed.”

“Ten minutes? That’s it!” Jackson pouted slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

A sudden loud screech made them all look over, Jae’s eyes widened as he saw a horde of Wendigo stood in front of them. Their long skinny arms dragging on the floor. Suddenly they began to run, straight towards the Guardian’s. 

“Everyone! Go!” Jaebum called. 

Jae quickly moved as one Wendigo made to swipe at him, he felt Sungjin move beside him. “Are they real?”

“I’m not sure,” Sungjin replied with a frown, “treat them as if they were, let’s go!” 

Jae’s hands glowed red as he shot bursts of musical energy at the creatures, he heard the sounds of the others fighting all around him. He blinked when he saw Sungjin and Jaebum helping each other. 

Sungjin used rocks to help elevate Jaebum; the wolf Guardian using his fight abilities to punch the Wendigo’s. 

Jae growled as another Wendigo headed towards him, he concentrated and felt the energy again; issuing it to blast the creature away. 

“Jackson! Look out!” 

Jae turned when he heard Mark’s voice, the snake Guardian was running towards a Wendigo as it held Jackson in its grasp. BamBam moved to help too. Jae could see BamBam’s hand glow turquoise as he jumped onto the Wendigo’s back, moving till his glowing hand touched Jackson. BamBam could momentarily steal other Guardian’s abilities. He used Jackson’s poison power to attack the Wendigo as Mark kept it distracted. The Wendigo released Jackson and he pulled himself away. 

“You okay?” Mark asked the other Guardian. 

Jackson grinned softly, “yeah, thanks guys.” 

Jae glanced around again, he couldn’t see Younghyun. The fox Guardian was no where in sight. Jae yelped as a Wendigo almost jumped him; he moved aside and shot a flow of music energy at it; making it dazed as he ran away. 

He ran into the trees, suddenly acutely aware that he was far from the others, he ran back out and was surprised by how quiet it was. 

Suddenly he was dragged and pushed harshly against a tree, he blinked as he heard the screech of a Wendigo that would’ve got him. 

He could feel a warm body against him, holding him up to the tree. He smiled when he smelt the familiar sweet fragrance, “Younghyun...” he whispered softly. 

The fox Guardian growled softly as he pulled away from Jae, frowning at him. “Focus.” He snapped as he stalked back towards where the others were. 

Jae gripped his wrist softly, turning the other boy around to face him. “Younghyun, I-“

Younghyun pulled his hand out of Jae’s grip, shaking his head. “Not now,” he growled. 

“No! Let me talk to you!” Jae bellowed as he followed after the fox. 

Younghyun turned around, his eyes glaring darkly under his mask. “We’re in training!”

Jae was about to defend when his eyes widened, seeing a Wendigo lunging from behind Younghyun. 

“Younghyun! Look out!” Jae called, gripping the fox Guardian and pulling him behind him protectively. Instinctively he pushed his hands out just as a surge of energy flew towards the Wendigo. It burst into dust straight away on impact. 

“Jae...” Younghyun blinked slightly as he looked at Jae. 

Jae glanced to his trembling hands. “What the..?” 

“You guys okay?” Jaebum asked as the others all made their way over to them. 

Younghyun nodded. “Yeah.” 

Everyone was looking at Jae curiously, whatever he’d done; all the Wendigo had now burst into dust. The timer still said they had three minutes left. 

“Jae? You okay?” Mark’s voice asked softly as he glanced at Jae. 

“I’m fine.” Jae replied abruptly, he could see Younghyun clench his fists before moving away from Jae. “Younghyun...” 

“Well done boys,” Taecyeon’s voice suddenly sounded. Jae looked around as the simulator began to turn back into the classroom. The teacher was stood in front of them with a grin on his face. “Nice work, Jaehyung.”

“T-thank you.” Jae could see all the partnered Guardian’s had been watching them too. Wonpil smiled at him and Terry gave him a thumbs up. 

“You’ve all preformed exceptionally well today, you should all be proud.” The class cheered and high fived as they powered down; the Denimalz also cheering. 

Jje gave Jae a playful smirk. 

“Class dismissed,” Taecyeon grinned before he moved towards Jae, a friendly hand on his shoulder. “Can I speak with you?”

Jae nodded at the elder man. “Of course.”

Taecyeon led them to his office, gesturing for Jae to sit opposite him. The green cat moved from Taecyeon’s shoulder and curled up on the desk. “Jaehyung-shii, I understand you have the Denimalz of music,” he spoke. 

Jje floated from Jae’s shoulder and onto the desk, wings crossed as he grinned. “Yeah! That’s me!”

“Jje...” Jae growled softly. The chicken just shrugged at him as he watched; waiting for whatever Taecyeon was saying. 

“Your abilities are improving a lot,“ Taecyeon smiled at Jae encouragingly before he cleared his throat. “May I?” Jae blinked before he nodded waiting for the teacher to continue. “Do you have a specific relationship with Younghyun?”

Jae’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat softly. “Y-Younghyun? Why?”

“Your abilities seem to react mostly when you are around him.” Taecyeon observed. “Your abilities are linked to your emotions, you seem very attracted to Younghyun.”

“E-excuse me?!” Jae spluttered at the teachers assumption. 

Taecyeon smiled softly. “Well, your abilities are more active around him.” 

Jae ran a hand through his hair awkwardly as he looked around the room. His eyes landing on Jje. “Well, I mean, Jje has a crush on Ke?” The chicken gave him a raised brow but said nothing. 

“Anyway, I think you should work closely with Younghyun. His abilities flare when he is around you too; we saw that the last time you two duelled.” Taecyeon informed. Jae bit his lip as he remembered the last time. “I think you could possibly become a Guardian partnership.”

“Me and Younghyun?”

-

Jae bit his lip as he loitered outside the campus cafe. Jje scoffed next to him, “just go talk to him.” 

Jae narrowed his eyes before taking a deep breath, he could see that Younghyun was on break; the other boy was sat at a table with a book open in front of him. Ke was sat on the table beside his hand. 

Jae nodded to himself before entering the cafe, Younghyun didn’t look up. Jae moved to the counter and ordered two americanos. 

He thanked the girl behind the counter and made his way over to where Younghyun was sat. Ke lifted her head and smiled as they approached, Jje flew from Jae’s shoulder and landed on the table. 

Younghyun frowned slightly and tilted his head, “Jje?” He looked up and saw Jae stood in front of the table, he scowled slightly. 

“Can I sit?” Jae asked softly. Younghyun rolled his eyes and gestured to the chair opposite him. Jae sighed as he sat down, placing the second cup in front of Younghyun. 

The younger boy raised a brow slightly as he glanced at the offered drink. “I got you one too,” Jae shrugged softly. Younghyun nodded but he reached for the cup, taking a sip and smiling softly. 

“Americano?” Younghyun smiled softly. 

Jae was glad to see the smile again after so long. He nodded, “it’s your favourite, right?” 

“Thanks.” Younghyun took another sip before he looked back up at Jae. 

Jae found himself fixated on Younghyun’s expressive eyes again, the chocolate brown orbs were almost mesmerising. 

“Taecyeon-shii told me we should think about training together.”

Younghyun’s words made Jae blush; his own thoughts going back to what Taecyeon had said to him. He smiled at the younger boy. “Y-yeah, he mentioned that to me as well,” he replied. 

“We could do it after class some days if you wanna?” Younghyun suggested. 

Jae blinked before he smiled. “Sure!” 

He found himself gazing at the other boy as he continued reading and drinking softly. He had slightly dark eyes, like he wasn’t sleeping properly, his purple tinted hair was laid flat on his head; falling into his eyes slightly. Jje and Ke were chuckling softly as they chatted on the table beside them. 

Jae didn’t even realise that Younghyun had looked up at him, “Jae, you’re staring.”

He blinked before chuckling embarrassingly. “S-Sorry.” 

Younghyun sighed softly and shook his head but Jae could see a soft smile on his face. He checked his watch before looking back up at Jae. “I should get back to work,” he stood from his seat and bowed his head politely at Jae as he took his cup and headed back to the counter. Ke followed after him. 

Jae smiled softly at Younghyun as he watched him work. He heard a scoff and frowned as he looked down and saw Jje chuckling at him. “You look like a creep,” Jje giggled. Jae rolled his eyes before he glanced back at the fox Guardian. 

To his surprise, Younghyun was looking back at him. The fox Guardian quickly looked away as their eyes met; Jae smiled as he saw the younger boy’s ears were red. 

“Creep~” Jje sang. Jae shook his head as he sipped on the bitter coffee. 

At some point Ke came back over and sat with them, she smiled up at Jae. “Thank you for cheering Younghyun-ie up.”

“Huh?” Jae frowned softly. 

Ke smiled up at him sadly. “He’s been very upset recently, I was really worried about him but he insisted he was fine.”

“It was probably my fault to begin with,” Jae admitted, bowing his head slightly. “I’m sorry Ke.”

Ke shook her head with a smile, “you make him smile, Jae-shii.”

Jae smiled sheepishly at her before he sighed softly. “I haven’t been recently.” He looked to the cup in his hands, gripping it tightly. Ke and Jje looked at each other with soft eyes. 

Jae tilted his head as he saw the book that Younghyun had left on the table. It was about Guardian partnerships. He blinked before opening the book and starting to read. 

‘Guardian partnerships can only work if both participating Guardian’s are in harmony. Both mentally and through ability. Trust is the foundation of a Guardian partnership; one has to be able to hand over all trust to the other Guardian for the partnership to work. 

Reliability is key. Ones strength is the others weakness. Sometimes opposites are best...’

“Jae?” Jae glanced up to see Younghyun looking down at him softly. “We’re closing up,” he informed. 

Jae blinked as he looked around the cafe, he was the only customer left. He could see how dark it was outside. Jje was now with Ke at the counter; Jje had a small brush as he helped Ke clean. “Oh, Sorry, I didn’t realise how late it was,” he admitted lamely. 

Younghyun shook his head with a soft smile, he looked thoughtful before he glanced back at Jae. “If you wanna wait a bit, we could walk back to the dorm building together?”

“Sure!” Jae smiled, he stood and looked around the cafe, only Younghyun and two other workers were still there. “Do you need any help?”

Younghyun shook his head. “No, it’s okay,” he turned around and headed back over to the counter. 

Jae smiled as he watched him go, he took the book and placed it in his bag before heading over to the counter where Jje and Ke were. 

“Look at you doing manual labour,” Jae teased as he patted Jje’s head. 

Jje shook him off and scoffed, leaning against the little brush as he looked up to Jae. “Better than just staring like a creep.” Jae rolled his eyes again with a chuckle. 

“Jje, don’t be so rude.” Ke scolded softy, hitting Jje on the wing playful. 

Jae could see Jje bow his head to the little fox softly. He chuckled, “yeah, listen to your girlfriend.”

Jje rolled his own eyes at his Guardian, “at least I have one, creeper.” Jae glared as he swatted towards the chicken, Jje flew away quickly making Jae chase him. He heard the sound of the cafe workers chuckling as he chased after his Denimal. 

Jae cheered as he caught the Denimal in his hand, “gotcha!” Jje struggled in his grip. 

“Jae, you ready to go?” Younghyun’s voice came from behind him, Jae turned to see the younger boy chuckling softly at him. 

“Huh? Oh, y-yeah.” Jae replied lamely, releasing Jje and allowing the Denimal to fly again. “Let’s go.” 

They made their way out the cafe, Jae waited and watched at Younghyun locked up and waved off his co workers. 

“Okay creep, win yo man back,” Jje whispered softly to him before he flew away and towards Ke. Jae shook his head softly before smiling as Younghyun approached him. 

They began to walk the familiar route to the dorm building, they were in a comfortable silence as they walked. Jje and Ke were chuckling softly with each other as they flew in front of them. Jae raised a brow slightly, since when was the chicken such a Casanova? 

“There’s a lot of stars tonight,” Younghyun suddenly spoke, Jae looked over at him. His eyes widened when he saw the stars in the sky reflecting in Younghyun’s eyes. 

“Wow...” Jae breathed, Younghyun looked almost ethereal. 

“Pretty, right?” Younghyun smiled as he looked softly at Jae. 

Jae blinked back at him, the familiar sparkle was slowly returning to the fox Guardian’s intense gaze. “Yeah...”

Younghyun tilted his head slightly before smiling and walking again, Jae moved to walk beside him again. The building was coming into view, Jae bit his lip; he wanted to talk to the younger boy but he didn’t know what to say. 

“Younghyun, I-“

“I’m free after class tomorrow if you wanna start training,” Younghyun cut him off as they approached the dorm entrance. He smiled softly at Jae. 

“Ah, sure.” Jae nodded. 

Younghyun sighed softly, “thanks for walking with me.” He gestured to Ke; the fox smiled at Jje, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before she flew onto Younghyun’s shoulder. Jje moved to Jae’s shoulder. 

Jae was just blinking with a blank expression on his face. He’d have to ask Jje later what he’d done to Ke. 

“Goodnight Jae,” Younghyun smiled as he headed towards the staircase. 

Jae bit his lip, “Younghyun...” he watched as the younger boy headed up the stairs. 

“Go after him!” Jje bellowed, pulling on Jae’s hair slightly. 

Jae shook his head, making Jje move away and float beside him. “No, I’ve hurt him, we gotta take it slow.”

Jje sighed before nodding his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Jae panted as he leaned over, Younghyun was stood before him; his hands glowing orange as he waited for Jae to catch his breath. 

They’d been training for the best part of two hours, they were in the gardens of the campus; away from the main building and other students. 

“Focus Jae!” Younghyun ordered. 

Jae growled as he glanced back up through his mask at the fox Guardian before him. Younghyun now had his fists up in front of him in a sparring position. 

“Come at me!”

Jae narrowed his eyes as he ran towards the younger, his fist aimed at Younghyun. The fox quickly moved just as Jae was about to catch him. 

“Almost~” Younghyun sang teasingly. 

Jae chuckled softly only to feel heat on his shoulder. He jumped as he saw a small flame on his bodysuit. He blinked at Younghyun only to see him smirking with his hand glowing. 

“Really?” Jae shook his head as he blew out the flame. 

“You need to be aware of everything,” Younghyun shot back. “Let’s go again,” he ordered. 

Jae nodded as he saw Younghyun shuffle from foot to foot. The fox Guardian suddenly moved; heading towards him. Jae watched him closely, only just managing to move out the way; he felt the soft fox tail brush his wrist softly. Jae instinctively gripped it and pulled Younghyun back with it. 

Younghyun yelped as he was suddenly held against a tree by Jae. One hand on Younghyun’s shoulder, the other still gripping his tail. 

“Gotcha.” Jae smirked. 

“That, was a dirty trick,” Younghyun narrowed his gaze slightly but Jae could see a soft blush on Younghyun’s cheeks. 

Jae unconsciously squeezed the soft tail in his hand; the fur silky in his hands. Jae’s eyes widened when he heard Younghyun take a sharp intake of breath. 

“Younghyun...” Jae felt his heartbeat quicken slightly at the younger boy’s reaction. His body was hot, reacting to Younghyun’s proximity. 

The fox Guardian pushed him back softly with a hand on his chest. Jae sighed as he moved away from Younghyun, the younger boy moved off the tree and back to the space around them. 

“L-let’s try your abilities out,” Younghyun deflected, his cheeks still flushed as he smiled shyly at Jae. He moved to the bag they’d brought with them, removing the targets. “Focus your emotions into an attack,” Younghyun threw the targets into the air. They were made from wood and flew in the air, but they were prone to move too. 

Jae’s emotions were running high because of the fox Guardian. He closed his eyes and focused; feeling the familiar push of energy. He opened his eyes and aimed his hands at the targets. Red energy burst from him, guitar riffs followed after the energy. All five targets burst into dust. 

“Wow...” Younghyun was blinking in awe at him. 

Jae smiled as he looked down to his hands seeing them glowing red with small red quavers sparking. He looked back up at Younghyun seeing him smiling gently at him. 

“You’re getting better,” Younghyun praised. 

“Thanks to you,” Jae smiled softly at the younger boy. Younghyun just smiled back. 

“Do you wanna call it a day?” Younghyun asked softly as he moved towards where their bags were. 

Jae bit his lip before moving over to the younger and stopping him from packing away. “Can we keep going?” 

“You sure?” 

Jae nodded, “I think I need some more work on my combat skills.” 

The fox Guardian smiled at him before he nodded. He moved back towards the centre; facing Jae in the familiar sparring position. 

Jae smiled softly at him before moving towards him, he raised a brow as he saw Younghyun giving him a challenging smirk. Jae narrowed his eyes as he made his way towards the fox Guardian; Younghyun smirked playfully as he jumped into the air and away from Jae. 

Jae blinked as he saw Younghyun land behind him, “too slow,” Younghyun chuckled. 

Jae shook his head with a smile as he turned around and saw Younghyun now running towards him, he could see the fox Guardian move his fist towards him. Jae quickly reacted, gripping Younghyun’s fist in his hand and twirling him around until he held the fox Guardian against his chest. Younghyun’s back to his chest. 

Younghyun struggled against him, Jae chuckled in his ear; “fast enough for you?” He heard Younghyun chuckle softly as they stayed in that position. “Younghyun...”

The fox Guardian moved away slightly but only to turn around in Jae’s arms. Jae moved his arms to the younger boy’s waist; he saw Younghyun smile up at him sweetly. 

Jae bit his lip, Younghyun’s eyes followed the motion, Jae blinked as the younger boy gazed back up at him with his eyes sparkling again. 

Jae smiled; he felt Younghyun move closer to him; “Jae...” Younghyun whispered, their lips a hairsbreadth apart. 

“Look at you two,” Jae’s eyes widened and he quickly moved away from Younghyun as he heard the familiar voice. 

He turned around and smiled sheepishly at the boy stood there with a knowing smirk on his face. “Terry.”

“Nice moves, Jae.” Terry grinned. 

Jae ran a hand through his now blond hair awkwardly, “thanks.” Jae saw a flash of orange and turned to see Younghyun now stood in his hoodie and jeans; Ke floating beside him. 

Younghyun was giving Terry an unimpressed glare as he raised a brow at him. “What is it?” He asked his friend. 

“I came to get get you guys,” Terry grinned. “There’s a buffet in the cafeteria!”

Jae tilted his head slightly as he powered down, Jje floating next to him. “A buffet?” 

“Hell yeah! Let’s go!” Jje cheered. 

Jae rolled his eyes, “Jje.”

Terry and Younghyun chuckled at them softly before the fox Guardian spoke again. “Well, shall we head off?” 

He walked ahead of the other two boys, Ke flying beside him. Jje and Popo made their way after followed by Terry and Jae. 

Terry grinned at Jae teasingly as they walked beside each other. “How’s the training going then?”

“Good,” Jae smiled as he glanced at Terry seeing the supportive smile on his own face. Jae looked over at Younghyun, the younger boy was laughing with the Denimalz as he walked. 

“And you and Bri?” Terry prompted. 

Jae frowned slightly, tilting his head softly. “Huh?”

Terry sighed with a smile. “How’re you guys doing? You looked pretty cosy,” he wiggled his brows teasingly. Jae just chuckled softly before nodding. Terry tilted his head slightly at Jae’s response before he smiled softly. “Well, he’s smiling again and that’s all that matters.” 

Jae couldn’t stop the thankful smile that fluttered on his face as they made their way into the cafeteria. He saw Don and Wonpil waving them over. Jae could see Popo and Ke taking Jje to the Denimal table. 

He followed after Terry towards the large buffet set up. He took a plate and began to fill it high. 

He could even see JYP sat on one of the tables with the other teachers enjoying the food. 

Jae sat beside Wonpil and opposite Younghyun. He smiled at the fox Guardian seeing Younghyun smile back before he began to eat again. 

He looked around at the cafeteria, his gaze catching on another table. Mark. 

The blond boy was sat with Jinyoung, Jaebum, Jackson, BamBam, Yugyeom and Youngjae. They were all laughing and eating happily. 

Jae felt himself glare slightly as he watched Mark and Jinyoung laughing together. 

“Hyung?” Jae blinked as he looked to Wonpil, the younger boy was tilting his head at him softly. “You okay?”

Jae smiled back at him and nodded. “Yeah, sorry.” He could feel Younghyun’s eyes on him; he looked up to see the younger boy watching him closely. Jae smiled softly at him only for Younghyun to look back down to his food. 

“Sungjin-ah, is it true that you and Jaebum have been partnered?” Don asked suddenly. Jae looked to the said boy in interest. 

Sungjin nodded, “Taecyeon-shii said we should try it,” he shrugged as he ate. Jae could see Wonpil smile at Sungjin softly. 

“He’s a hot head,” Younghyun commented off handedly. Jae watched as Sungjin sighed but nodded in agreement. 

They spent a good few hours sat laughing and chatting. Wonpil suddenly yawned beside Jae, he glanced to the younger boy and smiled. “You tired?” Wonpil nodded softly back at him. 

“Shall we head back to the dorms?” Junhyeok suggested, smiling as he saw Dowoon yawn too. 

They all stood from their seats and made their way towards the main campus. Jae could see Jje flying above them with the other Denimalz; he was glad that the chicken looked like he was having fun as he laughed with the other Denimalz. 

Jae made his way towards where Younghyun was walking with Don, he smiled at them as he walked beside them. 

“Ah, I heard Terry call me,” Don grinned as he moved away from them and towards Terry. 

Jae frowned slightly and could see Younghyun roll his eyes softly with a shake of his head. 

“When shall we meet again for training?” Younghyun suddenly asked, a pretty smile on his face as he glanced at Jae. 

“Whenever you’re free is fine with me,” Jae replied, eyes locked on Younghyun’s intense gaze. “Younghyun, I really appreciate you taking time to teach me.”

Younghyun scoffed softly, shaking his head with a grin. “It’s okay Jae.” 

Jae bit his lip as Younghyun looked forwards again, he gripped the other boy’s wrist carefully making Younghyun turn to look at him again. “Jae?” 

“Maybe I could take you out sometime to say thank you?” Jae suggested with a shy smile, keeping his grip on Younghyun’s wrist. 

The younger boy chuckled softly, he didn’t move his hand away. “Jae, are you asking me on a date?”

“Maybe?” Jae grinned.

“See you guys tomorrow!” 

They both jumped at the sound of Terry’s voice as he grinned at them and headed into the dorm building. 

Jae hadn’t even realised they had returned. “A-ah, yeah,” he waved off all the others until it was just him and Younghyun; Jje and Ke floating beside them. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jae.” Younghyun smiled as he winked playfully at the elder boy. 

Jae grinned as he watched Younghyun walk towards the elevator. Jje scoffed beside him, “creep~”


	12. Chapter 12

Jae groaned as he heard the sound of shuffling outside his dorm room. He blinked back the sleep from his eyes and glanced to the clock on his side table; 3:47am. 

“Jae! Wake up!” Jje pulled on his hair restlessly as he buzzed around Jae’s head. “Somethings wrong!”

“Jje..?” Jae muttered as he sat up and saw the panic in the Denimalz eyes. “Jje, what’s going on?”

Before the Denimal could answer there was a persistent banging on his dorm door. He frowned as he got out of bed and headed over towards it. 

Jae’s eyes widened as Wonpil fell into him, he was in his bodysuit and he looked exhausted. “Wonpil? Are you alright?!” The Guardian powered down, Pil fell to the floor exhausted too. Jje moved to the fallen bunny; helping him stand. Jae picked Wonpil up and placed him on his bed, he could see Jje do the same. 

Looking over at the Denimal with large worried eyes; Jae could see the same confusion reflected in Jje’s. “What do we do, Jae?”

Jae shook his head, Wonpil looked hurt as did Pil. “We need help.” 

“Call Brian, he might know what to do,” Jje suggested, watching over Pil carefully. 

Jae blinked but didn’t think twice, he grabbed his phone and found Younghyun’s contact. 

The phone beeped a few times before Younghyun’s deep sleepy voice came through the device. “Jae?”

“I’m so sorry it’s late, but I need your help! Wonpil is here and he’s hurt!” Jae quickly spoke. 

The other line was quiet and there was the sound of shuffling. “W-What?”

“Please just come now!” Jae begged. 

“Okay, I-I’m on my way.” Younghyun replied before he hung up. 

Not five minutes later there was another knock on Jae’s door but not as hectic as before. He opened it to see a disheveled Younghyun. 

The younger boy was blinking at him curiously, “Jae? What’s going on?” He moved further into the room only for his eyes to widen at the other boy laid in Jae’s bed, “Wonpil...” 

Ke quickly moved beside Jje, the both of them looking over Pil carefully. 

“He just banged on my door and this is how he looked,” Jae explained. 

Younghyun sat on the bed beside Wonpil, stroking some hair out of the younger boy’s face. He had a deep scratch on his face that was bleeding. “We need to take him to the infirmary.” Younghyun spoke, Jae nodded. 

Wonpil groaned suddenly as he tried to sit up, his eyes wide and in shock. 

“What the hell happened?” Jae asked. 

Wonpil looked between them both before tears appeared in his eyes. “Sungjin-hyung, they ambushed us! Hyung! They took Sungjin!” He gripped Younghyun’s hand. 

“What?” Younghyun gasped. 

“The Wendigo! We were in the gardens, Sungjin was about to kiss me then they were everywhere.” Wonpil cried softly, Younghyun pet his hair and shushed him. 

“Wonpil...” Younghyun whispered. 

Wonpil trembled in Younghyun’s arms as he cried. “He told me to go, we fought back but there were so many,” he whimpered. 

“Wonpil-ie, it’s not your fault,” Younghyun cooed before he turned to Jae. “Jae, message Dowoon; he can help heal Wonpil.”

Jae frowned slightly. “What about the infirmary?” 

“I don’t think the teachers need to know this,” Younghyun shook his head softly. 

Jae tilted his head, his frown deepened. “But Sungjin..?”

“Jae, trust me.” 

Jae blinked before he nodded, he messaged the younger boy and saw Younghyun take out his phone too. 

In less than ten minutes his dorm was full, Dowoon and Junhyeok plus Don and Terry were all present. 

Dowoon was beside Wonpil, transformed and hands glowing a warm yellow as he healed Wonpil and Pil. 

“What do we do?” Junhyeok asked softly as he looked over Wonpil. The younger boy was trying to sit up as Dowoon healed him, but Dowoon kept him laid back. 

“We go back to where it happened and figure out why Wendigo would take a Guardian.” Terry instructed. 

“Shouldn’t we tell someone?” Jae asked. 

Don shook his head. “No,” he smiled softly at Jae. “As Guardian’s its our duty to save people, we can’t always ask for teachers to help us.” 

Jae blinked at that but understood what the other boy was saying. He looked back at Wonpil seeing him and Pil sat up. 

“Wonpil, can you remember where you and Sungjin were?” Terry asked the younger boy. 

Wonpil nodded softly. “Yeah.” He looked over at the pink bunny shaking his head softly before bringing Pil into his hands. “I’m so sorry Pil.” 

The Denimal smiled up at Wonpil and shook his head. “Let’s just make sure my Bang and your Sungjin are okay.” Wonpil smiled and nodded. Jae blinked slightly at the Denimalz words. 

“Let’s go,” Terry led the way out the room. Dowoon and Junhyeok helped Wonpil to his feel but the younger boy brushed them off with a soft smile. 

Jae locked his dorm behind him as they made their way towards the main campus. Everyone flashed as they transformed, prepared for anything that would come out. 

“I thought the school was protected against Wendigo’s?” Dowoon mused as they made their way further from the main campus. 

Don shook his head slightly. “Only in the main campus and the dorms,” he explained. “The area surrounding isn’t secure.” 

Wonpil sniffed as they made their way further from the campus and into the gardens. “I’m such a fool,” he whimpered. 

“Wonpil...” Younghyun was beside the younger boy, he patted Wonpil’s now pink hair softly. 

Wonpil shook his head. “I told him I wanted to walk in the gardens. Sungjin-hyung said it might be dangerous and I just ignored him.” 

“Stop blaming yourself!” Younghyun growled as he frowned. 

“Hyung...” Wonpil sniffled. 

Younghyun sighed as he brought the younger boy into a soft hug, patting his hair softly. “It’s okay Wonpil-ie, stay strong for Sungjin.” 

“Wonpil, was it here?” Don asked gently. 

The younger boy pulled away from Younghyun and glanced around before shaking his head. “It was a bit further out.”

They all kept walking further out, Dowoon used his energy and threw a ball of light to light the way as they walked. Jae glanced around, it was really far away from the main campus. 

Wonpil stopped and sighed, “we were stood here; they were everywhere...” he looked around with large eyes like he was expecting more of the creatures to appear. 

“Look!” They all moved to where Junhyeok was stood pointing to something on the floor. 

Dowoon tilted his head slightly. “What’s that?”

Jae frowned and leaned down, he blinked slightly as he touched the substance. “It’s sand.”

“It’s Sungjin-hyung! He’s left us a trail!” Wonpil bellowed, a weak smile on his face. 

Jae could see the trail lead even further into the trees. He heard Terry sigh beside him. “Okay, everyone be on alert,” he nodded to Jae before he moved. 

Terry and Dowoon were at the front as they followed the trail of sand further and further. Jae felt Younghyun beside him, the fox Guardian was looking around slightly. “Younghyun?”

The younger boy smiled and nodded at him softly. Jae felt Younghyun’s hand suddenly move over his own gently, the younger squeezed his hand and nodded before pulling away. 

“What the hell..?” Jae quickly looked away and at the front where Don had just spoken. 

Jae blinked as he saw the large building before them. “Is that a house?”

“This is where the sand stops,” Terry commented. They all looked up at the dark building. 

“Sungjin-hyung is in there?” Wonpil blinked as he trembled slightly. 

Junhyeok crossed his arms over his chest. “Why would Wendigo take him here?”

“That’s what we’re here to find out,” Terry replied. He looked back at everyone with a soft smile. “Remember, everyone stick together.”

“I’ll find it difficult,” everyone looked over to Wonpil as he spoke; he looked wistful. “With Jinyoung not here it’ll be difficult.” 

Jae blinked slightly at that, he’d forgotten about the partnership between Wonpil and Jinyoung. After reading up about it Jae now understood just how important the partnership was when Guardian’s fought. 

“It’s okay Wonpil-ie, just try your best,” Junhyeok encouraged softly. Wonpil nodded back at him. 

“Everyone ready?”

They all carefully made their way towards the dark house, there were three orbs of Dowoon’s energy giving them light. Terry carefully opened the door, it creaked as he did. Jae cringed softly. 

Quietly, they walked further into the house, it smelt damp and was dark. The walls had holes in them; the building structure didn’t look very secure. 

“What was that!” Junhyeok suddenly called. 

Jae quickly looked back at the younger boy, him and Dowoon were stood looking into a room. 

“What?” Terry asked them. 

“I heard som-“ Junhyeok was cut off by the sound of gargles around them. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the creatures crawling down the walls towards them. Their long limbs making them move quicker; blood was on some of their claws. 

Suddenly there were loads of colourful bursts of energy as the Guardian’s fought back against the creatures. 

Jae felt a hand grip his wrist tightly before he was pulled back just as a Wendigo landed. “Jae! Focus!” Younghyun growled as he pushed Jae behind himself protectively, his flames burning the Wendigo’s as they approached. 

Jae shook his head and nodded behind Younghyun, he couldn’t just stand. Some were approaching him again. He stood back to back with Younghyun and focused on his energy, his palms glowing red as he threw a burst of red energy at the dark figures. They burst into dust and he smiled. 

The house suddenly shook, Jae instinctively held Younghyun’s waist as the younger boy began to stumble. They both fell against a wall, the house was dark and they couldn’t see the others because of the Wendigo’s all around. 

“Jae! The stairs!” Younghyun called, Jae nodded and grabbed the fox Guardian’s hand before pulling him towards the stairs. 

Younghyun threw a flame in the air to light the way, the stairs creaked as they made their way up them. The sound of the Wendigo’s running up the stairs was close behind them. 

Jae looked to the floor and saw blood, he gasped before he saw a large pile of sand outside one of the doors down the long corridor. “Younghyun, in here.” He pulled the younger boy into the room and slammed the door behind them, hearing the Wendigo run past. He sighed a breath of relief. 

“Sungjin-ah...” Jae turned at Younghyun’s helpless gasp. His eyes widened when he saw their friend on the floor, covered in blood. Younghyun kneeled beside him, “no...” he carefully turned Sungjin around, only to gasp as he saw the large wound across his chest. “Oh my god...” 

“Sungjin...” Jae kneeled beside Younghyun, the younger boy was crying beneath his mask.

Younghyun moved, carefully reaching for Sungjin’s face and removing the mask carefully. Jae watched as Younghyun put his hand in front of Sungjin’s nose. “He’s still breathing,” Younghyun quickly moved into action, he looked around before seeing a white sheet beside them; he grabbed it and held it against the wound on Sungjin’s chest. “Hold on Sungjin-ie, please.” 

Jae could hear the sudden sound of gargling approaching, “shit...” he moved towards the door and stood against it; listening carefully. He could hear Wonpil and Terry’s voices. 

“Brian! Jae!” 

“Where are you!”

Jae’s eyes widened as he heard the sound of the Wendigo’s being slaughtered, he carefully opened the door and saw Terry. “Jae! Thank god!” He was pulled into a hug by the other boy. 

Jae smiled seeing Dowoon, Don and Junhyeok behind them. He moved aside so they could come into the room. He immediately regretted it when he turned to see Younghyun crying softly over Sungjin. 

Wonpil walked slowly past them and towards where Sungjin lay. He kneeled down beside Younghyun. “Sungjin...”

Younghyun’s eyes were full of tears as he looked at Wonpil gently. “Wonpil, I-I tried...” 

“No! No!” Wonpil cried, holding Sungjin close to him and pushing Younghyun away slightly. His eyes were full of tears as he looked up in agony. “Dowoon! Help him! Do something!”

The youngest Guardian shook his head softly. “Hyung, I-I can’t,” he whispered as tears appeared in his own eyes. 

Jae felt Younghyun move over to him before he felt the younger boy’s arms around his waist as he cried into his shoulder softly. Jae held the other boy close and stroked his hair softly. 

Junhyeok placed a hand on Wonpil’s shoulder as the younger boy cried, his own eyes full of tears. Don and Terry had their heads down in mourning. 

The sound of the Wendigo’s claws made them all flinch before suddenly they broke into the room. Jae heard the sound of Don scream as Terry suddenly fell to the floor, his arm bleeding. “No!” 

Flashes of energy passed around the room as the Guardian’s fought back; their emotions all running high. Jae felt Younghyun push him back slightly as he moved to attack. 

Jae watched in horror as more and more Wendigo’s appeared, he saw his friends fall one by one as the creatures didn’t stop coming. He saw Dowoon fall after a Wendigo got him in the face. Junhyeok cried for the younger boy only for him too to fall. 

Jae’s hands were glowing red dangerously as his emotions were flying; panic, fear, pain, anger, anguish. 

A large Wendigo made its way into the room, it was almost eight foot tall and its dark eyes looked over at Jae. Its screech pierced through them, he saw the others all cover their ears but all Jae could hear in his ears was a soft guitar riff. 

“Music man,” the Wendigo gargled as its knifed fingers moved towards Jae. 

“Jae! Run!” Younghyun cried, trying to keep the Wendigo from getting closer to Jae. 

“Younghyun-“ Jae’s eyes widened as he saw Younghyun move in front of him protectively. He watched in horror as the Wendigo stabbed Younghyun in the stomach with its claw. Younghyun fell to the floor in a pool of blood, his eyes were looking at Jae as he struggled. 

Jae felt his energy sparking around him as he saw Younghyun’s eyes loosing their sparkle. “J-Jae...” the younger boy choked. 

“Stop!” Jae shouted, a burst of energy flying from him. All he saw was red and the sound of the Wendigo’s screeching around him. Jae cried as he felt a ripping sensation on his back, he kept his eyes closed as the energy kept buzzing around him; the pain on his back nothing compared to the pain in his chest after seeing his friends fall. 

“Jae, open your eyes, trust me!” Jje’s voice called to him. 

Jae blinked back the tears and opened his eyes. They were no longer in the house and were now in the school quad. Jae was floating above and he could see the students around him looking up at him with awe. Jae breathed as he saw the teachers also looking up at him. 

Glancing around, Jae’s eyes widened when he saw large white wings on his back, red treble clefs and quavers sparking around him. He trembled slightly in fear before looking back down again. 

He couldn’t see any of his friends. 

“Where are they?!” He bellowed at everyone. He saw JYP move forward and gesture for him to come closer. Jae shook his head in fear, “what have I done?!” He looked at his hands and saw them trembling. 

“Jaehyung, be calm.” JYP spoke carefully. 

Jae shook his head. “No! Where are they!” He looked around, feeling tears run down his cheeks, his whole body was trembling as he panicked. He felt himself fall, exhaustion taking over him. 

“Jaehyung!” He heard JYP’s voice before he saw black.


	13. Chapter 13

Jae awoke with a start, he sat up quickly his breathing fast as he looked around; vision blurry. 

“Jae...” 

Jae’s eyes widened as he recognised the voice straight away, he felt around for his glasses and shoved them on his face. “Younghyun? You’re alive!” 

He felt tears well in his eyes as he saw the beautiful boy in front of him. Younghyun was gazing at him softly, his smile never once leaving his face. “Thanks to you,” he whispered softly. 

“What?” 

“Perhaps I can help explain?” Jae looked behind Younghyun and saw JYP stood there with a soft smile. “Younghyun-shii, if you don’t mind?” JYP gestured for the younger boy. 

Younghyun smiled and nodded. “Of course,” he smiled back at Jae before taking his leave. 

“Younghyun...” Jae whispered softly. 

“He’ll be back soon,” JYP reassured. He took a seat beside Jae’s bedside, “I’m sure you want to know what happened last week.”

Jae’s eyes widened. “Last week?!”

JYP nodded. “Yes Jaehyung, you used a lot of energy.” He smiled softly. “The most I have ever seen,” Jae bit his lip before glancing around. 

“Where is Jje?”

JYP chuckled softly. “He is fine, I think a certain little fox took him outside,” he winked at Jae. 

“Thank god,” Jae breathed in relief. 

“Jaehyung, do you have anything you’d like to ask?” JYP prompted. 

“Why the hell did I have wings?! What happened...” Jae trailed off slightly, looking down at his hands and seeing them shaking slightly. 

“You saved your friends,” JYP smiled. 

“What?”

“The emotions you felt made your abilities heighten, bringing out your full potential. You destroyed the house that the Wendigo’s had inhabited, you saved all your friends.” JYP informed with a smile. 

“But Sungjin... he...” Jae trailed off unable to say it. 

“He’s fine.” JYP announced. 

Jae shook his head, the memory of Sungjin lying in a pool of his own blood still clear in Jae’s mind. “But how?” He whispered. 

“I told you when you arrived that you are very strong.” JYP reminded, he took a deep breath before looking directly at Jae. “You are able to give and take lives.” 

“W-What?” Jae stuttered, fear taking over him.

“It’s a scary thought I know. Primarily your abilities are music but Jje is a very special Denimal.” JYP explained. “He trusts you very much for you to sprout the wings like you did.” 

“I don’t understand,” Jae whispered, running a hand through his hair, exhausted. 

“Jje is the most powerful Denimalz.” 

Jae’s eyebrows rose slightly at that. “Jje?” He still wasn’t convinced.

“I know, he doesn’t seem like it, he’s very spontaneous.” JYP chuckled almost fondly as he hunched over in the chair. 

Jae’s eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the older man’s demeanour and the way he spoke about Jje. “It was you, you were the one who banged into me in Hongdae when I found Jje.” 

“Jje chose you Jae.” JYP replied, not admitting but not denying. He sighed slightly before standing. “I should let you rest,” he smiled as he made his way out the room. 

As soon as he left, Younghyun appeared at his bedside again. “Jae...” he smiled only to see Jae’s broken and worried expression. “Jae? You okay?”

“I can’t do this Younghyun.” Jae admitted. 

“What?”

“I don’t want this responsibility,” Jae continued, looking up at the younger boy with worried eyes. “I’m afraid.”

“Jae...” Younghyun whispered, he moved closer until he was holding Jae’s hands in his own. “You saved us, you’re not going to do this alone.” 

“Younghyun.”

“Jae, I’m here for you.” Younghyun smiled as he leaned forwards; placing their foreheads together softly. 

Jae bit his lip, he could see Younghyun smiling with his eyes closed as they rested against each other. Jae pulled away from the younger and saw Younghyun tilt his head softly. 

“Younghyun, be my partner.” 

Younghyun’s eyes widened slightly, “Jae?”

“There’s no one else I want but you, my abilities flare when I’m with you.” Jae admitted, gripping Younghyun’s hands tighter in his. “When I looked into your eyes and saw the sparkle leaving them I felt empty,” Jae whispered, his own eyes glistening with tears at the image in his head. 

“Jae...”

“I need you, Younghyun.” Jae confessed. 

He looked at the younger boy and saw Younghyun smiling sweetly back at him before he nodded. “I will.” 

Jae bit his lip again as he gazed at Younghyun, the other boy blinked at him before he leaned forward gently. Jae closed his eyes as he felt Younghyun’s warm breath on his lips. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Younghyun pull away abruptly. “I’m not interrupting am I?” Came a soft voice. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the boy stood there smiling softly. “Sungjin!”

“Hey,” Sungjin smiled as he moved further into the room, Bang sat happily on his shoulder. Younghyun smiled up at him as he moved to let Sungjin sit beside Jae. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Jae smiled, he was trying to hold back tears as he looked up at his friend. 

“Thank you, Jae.” Sungjin bowed his head softly at the other boy. Jae shook his head and brought Sungjin into a hug. It took the other boy off guard but he patted Jae’s back anyway. 

Jae pulled away and smiled at Sungjin, the other boy looked extremely thankful as he smiled back at Jae. Younghyun was also smiling at Jae with a thankful expression. 

“People are talking about what happened,” Sungjin informed with a soft sigh. 

Jae blinked, “What are they saying?”

“They’re curious about you Jae.” Sungjin said with a soft reassuring smile. 

Jae shook his head profusely. “I don’t want that,” his voice was shaky as he spoke. He didn’t want people’s attention on him. 

“Jae...” Younghyun whispered softly. 

“I don’t want people to talk about me.” Jae clarified, gripping the bedsheet tightly in his hands. 

Sungjin and Younghyun looked to each other before the bear Guardian sighed. “They saw you with angel wings.”

“I don’t understand it just as much as they do,” Jae grumbled as he frowned slightly. 

“I know,” Sungjin nodded before he looked to Jae with a supportive expression. “But we’re here for you Jae.”

“Sungjin...”

“Don’t keep your fears inside,” Sungjin raised a brow slightly. “We’re all here to help you,” he looked to Younghyun with a nod of his head. “Right?”

“Of course.” Younghyun smiled. 

Jae glanced between them both, he knew that they would all help him get through anything but he still felt a sense of dread kick in at the thought of facing the other students and what they’d seen. 

“Jae!”

Jae blinked as he saw the Denimal flying towards him, he smiled as he saw the worry on Jje’s little face. “Jje...”

“Thank god you’re okay,” Jje wrapped his little wings around Jae’s chest, as much as he could so he was only really holding onto Jae. 

“Jje...” Jae smiled. 

The Denimal pulled back and floated before Jae with a guilty expression, “I’m so sorry for pushing you like that,” he bowed his head softly. 

“You saved everyone Jje,” Jae smiled softly, patting the chickens head gently. 

Jje shook his head. “No Jae, you did,” he smiled, “I felt your emotions and gave you the abilities.” 

“Jje.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay, I was scared that you’d pushed yourself to much.” Jje admitted softly. Jae gave him a worried look before he saw Jje smirk up at him playfully. “Brian wouldn’t leave your bedside, I tried to tell him I could watch over you,” Jje huffed as he crossed his arms. 

“Y-Yah! Jje!” Younghyun cried, Jae could see the soft pink blush on the younger boy’s face. Ke was sat on his shoulder chuckling softly. 

Jje just shrugged. “Sorry Brian but I had to tell him,” he winked at Jae with a smirk. 

Jae tilted his head at Younghyun softly, the younger boy bit his lip, “I was scared for you,” Younghyun admitted. 

“Younghyun...” Jae smiled up at the other boy. “Thank you.” 

Sungjin raised a brow at them both before chuckling and shaking his head. He patted Younghyun’s arm and gestured to the door before smiling at Jae. “We better leave you to rest.”

“You sure? I’m okay if you guys stay?” Jae blinked as he smiled gently up at them. 

Sungjin shook his head. “We have a class soon,” he informed. 

“O-Oh...”

Younghyun smiled at Jae softly, “I can come back tonight if you want?” He suggested. 

“Sure.” Jae smiled back at the younger boy seeing Younghyun bite his lip before he waved as he and Sungjin made their way out the infirmary. 

“Look at you go Casanova,” Jje scoffed as he crossed his wings over his chest. Jae just shook his head but could see Jje looking where Younghyun and Sungjin just were. “He literally doesn’t even hide how much he likes you,” Jje whispered softly. 

Jae blinked at the Denimal before he shook his head with a smile, “I’m getting up,” he announced. 

Jje floated around his head as he got out of the bed and stumbled slightly as his feet hit the ground. “Are you suppose to?” Jje asked with a worried expression. 

“Jje...” Jae sighed. 

“What? I’m worried.” The Denimal pouted. 

Jae smiled and rolled his eyes slightly. “Call the nurse and I’ll prove I’m okay,” he suggested with a challenging eyebrow raised. 

Jje rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine.” 

-

Jae made sure that everyone was in class before he left the infirmary and headed back to the dorm building. He was nervously glancing around as they walked, Jje raised a brow at him. “Jae, relax.”

“I just don’t want people to ask me about what happened,” Jae sighed. 

They reached the dorm building without seeing any other students. Jae bit his lip as they entered, Jje was heading up the steps before he realised Jae wasn’t following him. 

“Jae?”

“Jje, do you know which room Younghyun’s is?” Jae asked the Denimal. 

Jje raised a brow as he smirked playfully back at Jae, floating back down the stairs and floating in front of him. “Why~?” He sang. 

“Jje.” Jae narrowed his eyes slightly before he raised a brow challengingly. “You obviously know.” 

“Why would I know where your lover boy lives?” Jje teased, crossing his wings over his chest and grinning at Jae. 

Jae raised a brow before he grinned back. “Ke?”

Jje’s eyes widened. “My Ke?”

“I know you go to see her,” Jae challenged, Jje chuckled nervously with a smile. “Which room is it?”

“Fine...” Jje rolled his eyes before moving towards the elevator. Jae followed after him. “It’s the sixth floor.” Jae pressed the relevant button and they went to the right floor. 

They made their way down the corridor before Jje stopped outside one of the rooms. The Denimal crossed his wings, “so what? We’re gonna stand outside his room like creeps?”

Jae rolled his eyes before he pulled out his phone, opening a message for Younghyun. 

Jae🎶:  
I’m not in the infirmary anymore 🙌🏻🙌🏻

It wasn’t a minute later that his phone buzzed with Younghyun’s reply. 

YoungBri🦊:  
Should you be out?? Are you okay??

Jae chuckled softly, Jje flew over to him and sat on his shoulder; looking at the screen to read the messages. 

Jae🎶:   
I’m okay! 😊👍🏼

YoungBri🦊:  
Good 😊🥳

“Look at you smiling at your phone like an idiot,” Jje scoffed as he shook his head softly. “What now?”

“We wait,” Jae replied. 

Jje looked skeptical before he flew before Jae and put his wings on his hips. “But he might get food!” Jje exclaimed. 

Jae raised a brow and blinked, Jje had a good point; he quickly typed out a message again. 

Jae🎶:  
Let’s go eat together, off campus 

YoungBri🦊:  
Is this our date? 😏😏

Jae blinked at the reply, Jje chuckled at his expression, “reply!” The Denimal bellowed. Jae frowned before wafting the chicken away playfully. 

Jae🎶:  
If you want it to be...

His phone buzzed again, Jae couldn’t stop the smile from fluttering on his face. 

YoungBri🦊:  
😊😊 Where shall I meet you?

Jae bit his lip as he tried to find the words to write back to the younger boy. 

Jae🎶:  
Just come to your dorm 😊😊

YoungBri🦊:  
My dorm? 

Jae🎶:  
Yep 😊

“Woah, creep,” Jje chuckled in his ear. Jae just shook his head and leaned against the dorm room door. 

After almost twenty minutes students began to appear, Jae kept his gaze on his phone and his head down hoping that no one would speak to him. 

“Jae?”

Jae lifted his head softly and blinked at the familiar blond boy in front of him. “Mark?”

The other boy smiled softly at him. “Hey, how’re you doing?” Jae just nodded softly, he could see some of the other students glancing at him curiously. “I heard about what happened,” Mark sighed, Sleek was watching Jae closely. 

“Yeah,” Jae replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You okay?” Mark asked softly, he could see that Jae was uncomfortable. 

Jae shook his head. “Not really, I don’t want people to talk about me, and stare.” He emphasised the last part as he could see students still gazing at him. 

“You had wings Jae, it was a hell of a sight.” Mark smiled gently, he glanced around Jae and tilted his head slightly. “Why are you out here? Isn’t that Brian’s room?”

Jae nodded, “I’m waiting for him,” he replied. 

Mark nodded before his eyes widened slightly, a curious look in his eyes. “Ah, are you guys together?” He asked softly. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly before he heard a soft confused voice behind him. “Jae?”

“Younghyun...” Jae smiled at the other boy, Ke was floating beside him and she immediately moved towards Jje. 

Younghyun tilted his head curiously before he glanced at Mark, Jae could see a slight glare on the younger boy’s face as he looked at the blond boy. “Mark?”

“Hey,” Mark nodded to him. 

Younghyun smiled softly at the blond boy before he looked back over at Jae with curiosity. “Jae, what are you doing here?” 

“I was waiting for you,” Jae grinned. 

Younghyun blinked back at him. “O-Oh,” Jae could see a soft pink flush on the younger boy’s face. 

Mark chuckled softly making them both look over at him, he shook his head before he turned around. “I’ll see you guys later,” he waved as he made his way down the corridor and towards his own room. 

“Bye Mark,” Younghyun said quietly, Jae raised a brow slightly at the fox Guardian. Younghyun looked back at him with a gentle smile. “Do you wanna come in?”

Jae’s eyes widened. “H-huh?”

Younghyun chuckled softly before he moved towards his dorm room, Jae felt their shoulders brush. “I need to change,” Younghyun explained. 

Jae frowned softly. “You sure? You look fine,” he looked over the other boy; he had black jeans and a white shirt with a bomber jacket on. 

Younghyun rolled his eyes. “Jae, just come in.” He opened the door and made his way inside; gesturing for Jae to follow. 

“O-okay,” Jae blinked as he followed after. 

Jje floated beside him and playfully pulled his hair. “Go on, lover boy.” He chuckled into Jae’s ear. 

Jae wafted Jje away as he closed the door behind them. He stood awkwardly by the door and blinked as Younghyun took off his bomber jacket in front of him. 

The younger boy raised a brow at him curiously, “you can sit down Jae, I won’t be long.” Jae nodded as he stiffly walked and sat on Younghyun’s bed. The younger boy smiled at him and made his way into the bathroom. 

Jae looked around the room, there were many books sat in the desk. Jae could see lots of pictures on the noticeboard above the desk. He smiled softly as he saw Terry, Don, Wonpil and the others in some of the pictures. He could also see some of Younghyun’s family. 

“Are you nervous, Jae-shii?” Ke suddenly asked, her voice sweet as she smiled gently at him. 

“A-ah, no,” Jae smiled back at her. The fox tilted her head softly. 

“Liar.” Jje scoffed, dodging Jae’s hand as he attempted to grab the chicken. 

Ke chuckled softly. “Don’t be, Younghyun-ie is happy, I’ve never seen him smile so much before.” She smiled fondly at Jae. 

“Ke...”

“Just be yourself.” Ke added with an eye smile. 

Jae nodded back at her, patting her head gently. “Thank you.”

“You better kiss him after this date.” Jje commented with a grin. 

Jae’s eyes widened at that and he tried to swipe at the Denimal again. “Jje,” he growled threateningly. The chicken just stuck his tongue out at him. 

“I’m sure Younghyun-ie would like that,” Ke commented suddenly. 

Jae’s eyes widened nearly popped out. “Ke?!”

“He would!” She defended, shrugging nonchalantly. 

The bathroom door suddenly opened making them all freeze and look over at where Younghyun was now stood. He tilted his head softly. “What are you guys talking about?”

“A-ah, nothing!” Jae grinned although he felt his face flush. 

Younghyun smiled at him. “You ready?”

Jae nodded and stood from the bed, Jje and Ke floating around their heads. Jae looked over the younger boy and smiled; he still had jeans on but had changed into a dark purple jumper that matched his hair. The purple tinted locks were sat softly on Younghyun’s head. 

“You look good, Younghyun-ah,” Jae complimented. 

“Thanks.” Younghyun smiled sheepishly back at him. “Let’s go.”

Jae nodded. He glanced at Younghyun softly, he was determined to kiss the younger boy by the end of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

“So, where do you wanna go?” Jae asked the younger boy with a grin as they walked towards the train station. 

Younghyun smiled back at him with a shrug of his shoulders. “Wherever you wanna go, Jae,” his voice was silky as he spoke. 

“O-Okay,” Jae growled slightly at his stutter. They quickly got onto the train heading towards Hongdae. Jae looked thoughtful before he smiled at Younghyun. “I know a place near where I used to busk that sells good chicken!”

“Hey!” Jje growled from above them. Younghyun chuckled softly at the Denimalz expression. 

“What? I fancy chicken,” Jae shrugged with a teasing grin. 

Ke patted the chicken Denimalz shoulder softly but Jae could see she was chuckling softly. “Don’t worry Jje.” 

Jae scoffed as he raised a brow slightly at Jje with a smirk. “Behave yourself,” he warned. 

Jje shook his head back at Jae and crossed his wings over his chest. “Back atcha,” he raised a challenging eyebrow. Younghyun and Ke just chuckled at their banter. 

Jae led the way from the station and towards the centre of Hongdae. He noticed that Younghyun was walking extremely close beside him, their hands brushing slightly as they walked. 

Jae bit his lip slightly, he glanced down at their hands; he wanted to reach out and take the younger boy’s hand but he stopped himself. 

Looking up, Jae could see the familiar restaurant. He smiled over at Younghyun seeing the other boy tilting his head slightly with a soft smile of his own. 

“C’mon,” Jae grinned, walking up to the entrance and holding the door open for the younger boy. Younghyun smiled at him as he entered the restaurant. Jae gestured to the server and they were taken to a table. 

Jje and Ke were floating awkwardly above their heads, it didn’t have a Denimal area. “Jae, is okay if me and Ke go out too?”

Jae blinked softly before he gave Jje a worried expression, “will you be okay?”

“Of course! We’ll stay together!” Jje reassured with a pleading look. 

“Fine.” Jae smiled and nodded his head. Jje grinned as he winked back at Jae. 

Ke turned to Younghyun with a soft smile on her little face, “Younghyun-ie, is it okay?”

“Just be careful,” Younghyun replied with his own smile, Ke flew and kissed Younghyun’s cheek softly. 

Jae watched as the two Denimalz made their way out the restaurant. “Don’t go far!” Jae found himself calling out after them. 

Younghyun chuckled softly making Jae look back over at him. “We sound like we’re talking to our kids,” the younger boy observed. 

Jae blinked before he chuckled back, running a hand through his hair distractingly. “Y-Yeah!”

Younghyun smiled softly at him, they ate slowly as they were too busy chatting and chuckling at each other. 

It wasn’t until all the chicken was gone that Younghyun suddenly looked nervous as he glanced at Jae. “Jae, can I ask you something?”

Jae blinked at him before smiling softly. “Sure.”

Younghyun sighed softly before he looked up at Jae with gentle eyes. “Why did you go out with Mark?” Jae’s eyes widened at the sudden question, he could see Younghyun bite his lip softly. He looked unsure of himself as he continued. “Do you still have feelings for him? Wonpil told me you broke up because you saw him with Jinyoung.” 

Younghyun was talking quickly, Jae could see the worry on his face as he spoke. “Younghyun,” the younger boy glanced up at him and blinked. “I liked his face,” Jae admitted. 

“His face?” Younghyun repeated. 

Jae nodded. “Yeah, pretty selfish right?” He scoffed as he shook his head slightly. “I don’t have feelings for him, I think I realised that when we were still dating.” 

Younghyun looked relieved before he smiled gently back at Jae. 

Jae bit his lip, “I couldn’t stop looking at you,” he admitted. 

“M-me?”

Jae nodded. “Yeah, Younghyun; ever since I saw you I knew there was something.” He continued, gazing at the younger boy. Younghyun’s eyes were sparkling again. “Your eyes are beautiful...”

“J-Jae...” Younghyun had a soft blush on his face. 

Jae smiled softly at him before he glanced back at Younghyun with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry that I hurt you.” 

“Jae, I-“

“Hey hey! Told you we’d be back!” Younghyun was cut off by Jje and Ke flying over to them; the chicken Denimal looked extremely pleased with himself. 

“Jje.” Jae growled slightly. 

Jje glanced between them both, taking in Jae’s angered expression and Younghyun’s raised brow. 

“Umm, did we interrupt?” Jje grinned. 

“Yes.” Jae narrowed his gaze. 

Ke looked apologetic as she glanced at them both; a soft pout on her face. Younghyun was smiling at her softly. “I’m sorry.” She apologised gently. 

Younghyun shook his head. “We should probably head back,” he suggested, smiling over at Jae. 

Jae nodded, “yeah, I’ll go pay.” He stood and grabbed his jacket. 

Younghyun frowned softly at him. “What? No-“

“I want to, Younghyun,” Jae cut the younger off with a smile. 

Younghyun raised a brow slightly and sighed before he nodded. “Okay, but I owe you.” 

“You can pay me back another way,” Jae suggested seeing Younghyun’s eyes widen slightly before he smirked playfully with a nod of his head. 

Jae made his way over to the counter and paid for their meals, he felt Younghyun brush past him as he made his way out the restaurant. 

Jae thanked the Ahjumma behind the counter before following after Younghyun. He smiled at the younger boy. “You ready?”

“Y-yeah,” Younghyun smiled gently, he looked thoughtful before he grinned at Jae. “Shall we go for a walk?” He suggested. 

Jae nodded. “Sure.”

They headed towards the Main Street of Hongdae; listening to some of the buskers and watching some of them dance. 

It began to get busier so they headed towards Hongik university campus; seeing a small water feature and heading towards it. Jje and Ke were messing around in the trees; the fox Denimal was giggling as Jje fly around her. 

Jae shook his head at their antics. He glanced around the area, Jae couldn’t help but notice the amount of couples that were walking around. 

“You know Jae,” he turned to Younghyun as the boy began to speak. He was looking up at the night sky with a smile on his face. Jae tilted his head softly before the younger boy looked back at him with sparkling eyes. “I think I fell for you when I first saw you.”

“H-Huh?!” Jae stuttered at Younghyun’s sudden confession. 

“Jae, I was so angry and confused when you and Mark dated.” Younghyun admitted, his gaze strong as he looked at Jae. “I kept asking myself what he had that I didn’t...”

“Younghyun...” Jae frowned, his heart clenching at the younger boy’s words. 

Younghyun moved closer to Jae, his eyes looking up at him gently. “Jae, I like you.” He whispered softly. Jae felt his face flush; he could thankfully see Younghyun was blushing too. 

The younger boy bit his lip. “When you asked me to kissed you again I thought you were mocking me, mocking my feelings.” Younghyun continued. 

Jae reached out for him, holding Younghyun’s hands in his own. “Younghyun, I’m so sorry,” he sighed gently. “That isn’t what I was intending.”

“Why did you say it?” Younghyun asked softly. 

“Because, I wanted you to.” Jae admitted. 

Younghyun smiled softly, he bit his lip softly and smiled gently up at Jae. “Can I do it now?” He whispered. 

Jae smiled softly back at him. “Yes...”

He felt Younghyun’s soft warm lips against his and immediately groaned at the contact. Jae cupped Younghyun’s face in his hands; tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

Jae felt his back suddenly hit a tree; Younghyun’s knee was between his legs. Jae groaned into the younger boy’s mouth, hearing Younghyun chuckle softly. 

His body was reacting to Younghyun’s closeness and he could tell that the younger boy could feel it. 

Jae moaned as he pulled away slightly. Younghyun bit his bottom lip playfully; pulling on it. “Y-Younghyun...”

“Don’t stop...” Younghyun moaned softly, kissing his way down Jae’s throat with earnest. Jae growled as he felt Younghyun’s knee massage his growing erection playfully. 

“Y-Younghyun,” the younger boy was still kissing his throat, keeping Jae against the tree with his strength. 

Jae gripped the younger boy’s shoulders before pushing him away gently. Younghyun’s eyes were sparkling as he gazed up at Jae. “W-we’re outside,” Jae managed to breathe out. 

Younghyun grinned back at him, fluttering his eyelashes as he gazed at Jae. “Then take me back,” he whispered, voice suggestive. 

“Younghyun, I-“ 

He felt a finger on his lips as the younger boy shook his head softly. “Don’t,” he spoke gently. 

Jae nodded nervously as he gripped Younghyun’s hand, pulling him behind as they headed towards the train station. Jae glanced up at Jje and Ke and saw them looking back at them with happy grins on their little faces. 

The train wasn’t busy, Jae sat beside Younghyun and felt the younger boy’s fingers link with his own. Jje and Ke sat on their shoulders. 

Jae couldn’t help but feel nervous as Younghyun rested his head on Jae’s shoulder gently. His leg was jumpy as he realised what they were about to do. 

He felt Jje tug on his hair softly before he whispered gently in Jae’s ear; “relax, you’ll be fine.” The chicken tugged him again, “ring.” Jae frowned slightly, “trust me, your fingers will be busy tonight.”

Jae’s eyes widened at the Denimalz words, his cheeks red. He stealthy pulled off his Guardian ring before giving it to Jje. Quickly linking his fingers back with Younghyun. 

The train pulled into the station and Jae felt Younghyun tug on their linked hands. They stood and made their way out the train and back towards the school. 

Jae could see Ke leading Jje back, the chicken looked back at Jae and smiled reassuringly at him. A soft wink. 

“Are you nervous?” Younghyun suddenly asked as they made their way into the dorm building. He turned on the stairs and tilted his head at Jae slightly, a worried look on his face. 

Jae smiled before he moved up the stairs and wrapped his arms around Younghyun’s waist. Holding the younger boy close, he kissed Younghyun’s nose gently. “Let’s go.” He grinned as he pulled Younghyun behind him and towards his dorm room. 

He quickly unlocked his dorm room before pushing Younghyun into the room, he noticed that Jje and Ke weren’t there. 

The younger boy looked around his dorm room before smiling softly back at Jae. He sat on Jae’s bed and tilted his head curiously. 

Jae approached him and cupped his face; Younghyun smiled up at him as he felt Jae lean down until their lips met again. 

The kiss was soft, Jae smiled against Younghyun’s lips. Jae carefully pushed the younger boy back; he heard a soft whimper escape Younghyun as his back hit the bed. 

“Jae...” the younger boy was gazing up at him; his pupils blown wide as he looked up at Jae. 

Jae blinked down at the fox Guardian, Younghyun was just softly smiling up at him. His hands were holding the hem of Jae’s shirt and tugging playfully. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Jae asked the younger boy softly. 

Younghyun smiled gently up at him and nodded his head. “I want you, Jae.” 

Jae grinned at that, leaning down and kissing the younger boy’s lips carefully. Younghyun growled as he licked at Jae’s lips, trying to pry his lips open to deepen the kiss. Jae groaned and opened his mouth for the younger. 

As he did, Jae quickly stripped the younger boy of his jumper hearing Younghyun chuckle softly. He looked down at Younghyun laid on his bed, the younger boy’s body was well defined; his chest rising and falling with his deep breaths. 

The younger boy tugged on his shirt, Jae was suddenly hit with a wave of insecurity. He wasn’t confident in his body. 

Younghyun tilted his head softly, sitting up and cupping Jae’s face in his hands softly. “Jae, let me see you,” he whispered softly as he kissed Jae’s lips gently. Jae pulled back slightly and bit his lip, he looked to the side away from Younghyun’s gaze. 

The younger boy raised a brow slightly before tilting his chin so they were facing each other again. “Don’t hide from me,” Younghyun whispered as he unbuttoned Jae’s shirt slowly. 

Jae remained still as the clothing fell from his shoulders, he could see Younghyun’s eyes were hooded as he gazed over Jae. 

He felt Younghyun’s lips on his before the younger boy trailed them down his jaw and towards his throat. Jae groaned as he felt Younghyun’s lips softly nipping and licking over his neck. He knew there’d be marks but he didn’t care. 

Younghyun’s hands came to his jeans, he pulled away to look into Jae’s eyes. Jae nodded his head as he saw Younghyun smile. He growled when he felt Younghyun push him against the bed before the younger boy pulled off his jeans. Jae could see the younger boy shimmy out of his own jeans until they were both only clad in their boxers. 

Younghyun tilted his head at him as he looked over Jae. Jae couldn’t help but place an arm over his eyes; Younghyun’s gaze was too much. 

He heard the younger boy chuckle above him before he groaned when Younghyun grabbed his cock through his boxers. Jae bit his lip as he felt Younghyun’s fingers stroking him gently over his boxers. 

“T-take them off,” Jae panted. He heard Younghyun chuckle again before his boxers were pulled off his legs. He groaned at his hot flesh exposed to the cold air. 

His head flew back against the bed when he felt Younghyun’s fingers suddenly wrap around him again. 

Jae instinctively reached for his side table, gripping the familiar bottle of lube and handing it out for Younghyun to take. He felt the younger boy’s hand over his own as Younghyun took the offered bottle. 

Jae risked looking up, he groaned as he saw Younghyun blinking down at him softly with a smile on his face. 

Younghyun opened the lube, watching Jae closely as he poured it over Jae’s throbbing cock. Jae growled darkly, seeing Younghyun smirk at him. 

He moaned heavily when Younghyun gripped his cock again, in both hands this time. Younghyun gazed at him as he stroked his fingers over Jae’s cock. 

Jae growled as he felt the shallow strokes, one of Younghyun’s hands was at his tip; teasing his slit. The other was slowly stroking up and down Jae’s heavy cock. 

“Younghyun, so good...” Jae praised in a deep groan. He saw the younger boy smile at him before he suddenly moved. 

Jae’s eyes were clouded with lust as he felt Younghyun’s lips on his own. He kissed the younger boy back, he could still feel the teasing strokes on his cock. 

Jae growled into the kiss, he carefully manoeuvred them until Younghyun was beneath him, pulling away from the other boy with a groan. The younger boy blinked up at him as he continued stroking Jae’s cock. 

“F-fuck...” Jae grit as his head fell on Younghyun’s shoulder. The younger boy was chuckling softly beside him before he nuzzled against Jae’s dark hair. 

He felt Younghyun kiss his cheek gently. “Jae...” the younger boy whispered. Jae growled as he released over Younghyun. 

The younger boy gasped beneath him before he began to shuffle; Jae blinked to clear the haze of his orgasm. He pulled back and could see that Younghyun had shuffled out of his own boxers. 

Jae’s cum decorated his fingers and his hips, Younghyun was gazing up at him as he stroked himself. 

Jae blinked at the beautiful boy beneath him. Younghyun was smiling softly back up at him. Jae could see the lube beside Younghyun’s hip; he quickly gripped it before squeezing some of the gel onto his hands. 

Younghyun watched him closely, his head tilted softly. Jae grinned down at him before he gripped the younger boy’s thighs. Younghyun took a deep breath as Jae suddenly spread his legs. 

Jae blinked at the boy, he was completely at Jae’s mercy. Jae rubbed soft patterns into Younghyun’s skin as he moved his fingers towards where he knew Younghyun wanted him. 

“Jae...”

He was suddenly hit with a wave of nerves, Jae didn’t want to hurt Younghyun. He took a deep breath before he gripped Younghyun’s cock with one hand. 

The younger boy’s back arched and he threw his head back. “Y-yes...” Younghyun moaned. 

Spurred on by the younger boy’s positive reaction, Jae used his other hand and trailed his fingers over Younghyun’s inner thigh. 

His lubed fingers circled Younghyun’s hole; he felt the younger boy tremble softly as he traced the puckered rim. 

Jae bit his lip, he stroked Younghyun’s cock as he entered a finger into his body. He heard the fox Guardian whimper softly. 

Jae was overwhelmed by the feeling of being wrapped in the tight heat. He immediately added another finger beside the first. Eyes locked on his fingers scissoring the younger boy open.

“W-wow,” he breathed as he quickly added a third finger, eyes wide as he felt the heat of Younghyun’s body, “it’s so hot...”

“J-Jae...” Younghyun whimpered. 

Jae looked back at the younger boy’s face, Younghyun’s cheeks were flushed; his purple tinted hair was fanned out on the pillow beneath him. He was gazing up at Jae with glazed eyes. 

Jae kept stroking his cock as well as massaging his inner walls carefully. 

Younghyun cried out, pre-cum dribbling from his tip and down Jae’s fingers. Jae blinked as he felt Younghyun’s thighs tremble beside him. 

He groaned as he felt Younghyun tighten around his fingers. He moved his hand and gripped the base of Younghyun’s cock. “Wait,” he whispered, Younghyun gripped the pillow beside his head; his back arched as Jae held him on the edge. 

“Jae...” he breathed, gazing up at Jae with hooded eyes. 

Jae was taken back by the younger boy’s eyes, they were sparkling and held so many emotions behind them. Lust, trust, adoration. 

“Wow, you look so pretty, Younghyun,” Jae growled. 

“J-Jae~” Younghyun trembled beneath him. 

“Hold it,” Jae ordered, keeping his hand at the base of Younghyun’s cock. He pulled his fingers out of Younghyun’s hot body. 

He leaned over Younghyun, kissing his trembling lips gently. Younghyun moaned into his mouth. Jae smiled against his lips, “I want to be inside you,” he whispered softly, pulling back and seeing the debauched state of the younger boy. “Hold on a bit, Younghyun,” he kissed his lips once more before grabbing for the lube again. He released the younger boy’s cock hearing Younghyun gasp. 

He quickly coated his cock and moved into position. Younghyun unconsciously spread his legs further apart. 

Jae gripped Younghyun’s thigh, one hand holding his cock and directing towards Younghyun’s stretched fluttering hole. 

Jae gasped as the tip was incased in heat. “H-holy shit...” he groaned as he surged forward; bottoming out. 

He held still as he felt Younghyun trembling beneath him. Jae had never experienced something so pleasurable, his cock was surrounded in heat. He had to take deep breaths as to not cum too fast. 

Jae felt Younghyun shuffle beneath him before he felt the younger boy’s fingers dig into his shoulder. “J-Jae...move!” 

Jae blinked and smiled before he snapped into action. He gripped Younghyun’s thighs and began to thrust. 

The younger boy didn’t hold back his moans and cries. Jae was surprised at how loud Younghyun was. He was now gripping the bedsheet beside him as Jae continued pounding into him. 

Jae couldn’t take his eyes away from where they were meeting. He licked his lips as he watched his cock disappear in Younghyun’s hot slick body. 

“F-fuck...that’s so hot...” he growled. 

“J-Jae!” Younghyun cried. Jae looked back at his face seeing Younghyun’s eyes roll back and his back arch. He raised a brow and continued thrusting in that position. 

Younghyun was moaning loudly into the dorm. Jae licked his lips, pushing Younghyun’s legs against his chest. He groaned at the new position, the younger boy’s body clamped on him. 

“J-Jae, I’m so close...” Younghyun whimpered. 

Jae leaned over him, bringing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. “Me too...” he whispered softly. 

He reached down between them and wrapped a hand around Younghyun’s leaking cock. The younger boy trembled against him. 

Jae couldn’t take his eyes away from the beautiful boy under his control. “Younghyun...”

The younger boy gazed up at him with a soft smile, Jae kissed his nose gently before sitting back up. He gripped Younghyun’s ankles and smiled down at him. 

“Let’s finish together, Younghyun.” 

His pace became almost feral; the headboard banging against the wall as they both moaned at the pace. 

Younghyun was gazing up at him prettily, “J-Jae!” He cried as he released untouched over himself. 

Jae was mesmerised by Younghyun. He felt his orgasm flaming as Younghyun clamped impossibly tight around him. 

A sudden rush of energy surged through Jae, Younghyun’s eyes widened as he looked up at Jae. 

Red sparks were flying around him. Jae roared as he released inside Younghyun, so much so that he felt some of his essence dribble free. 

Jae collapsed on top of Younghyun. He felt the younger boy’s fingers run through his hair. 

After a while of just basking in the atmosphere, Jae felt Younghyun cup his face gently. “Jae?”

“Wow,” Jae gasped as he uncoupled them and laid beside Younghyun. 

Younghyun smiled at him. “Y-yeah,” he blinked at Jae curiously. 

Jae brushed some hair from Younghyun’s face gently, gazing down at the beautiful boy beside him. “I-I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I’m okay,” Younghyun smiled up at him, pulling him into a gently kiss. Jae groaned into his mouth hearing Younghyun chuckle softly.

The younger boy pulled away before biting his lip softly. “Jae, what happened?” He whispered gently. Jae frowned slightly. “The sparks..?” Younghyun prompted. 

Jae felt worry hit him, he shook his head. “I-I don’t know.” 

Younghyun must’ve been able to see his slight distress; as the younger boy kissed his nose softly before shaking his head. “Let’s sleep.” He suggested. 

Jae nodded as he pulled a clean sheet over them and felt Younghyun snuggle against his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Jae groaned as his body began to awaken, he could see sunlight behind his eyelids. He shifted only to blink open his eyes when he felt a hot body against his own. 

He smiled as he looked down at Younghyun. The younger boy’s face was squashed against Jae’s bare chest. His purple tinted hair was mused and he was smiling softly in his sleep. 

A sudden teasing whistle made Jae look up, he smiled softly when he saw Jje watching him with his wings crossed. “Look at you~” he grinned. 

“Jje! You’ll wake him,” Jae scolded softly. 

Jje shrugged softly with a smile. “Sorry.”

Jae rolled his eyes softly before he felt the younger boy shuffle slightly. Looking down at Younghyun, Jae could see his eyes blinking open. 

He looked momentarily confused before a gentle smile fluttered on his face. “Jae...” he snuggled back down onto Jae’s chest. 

Jae chuckled softly. “Morning,” he ran a hand through Younghyun’s hair. “How’re you feeling?”

“Good~” Younghyun purred. Jae felt his cheeks flush, he heard Younghyun’s soft chuckle.

Younghyun kissed his collarbone gently before sitting up, he glanced around the room and smiled at Jje sat on the bed. 

“Hi.”

“Hey,” Jje grinned back. “Did you have a good night?”

“Jje!” Jae growled. 

“It was amazing, thank you.” Jje looked slightly taken back by Younghyun’s answer. Younghyun was smirking at him with a playful wink. Jje just nodded awkwardly before glancing back at Jae.

Jae chuckled at the expression on Jje’s face. Younghyun giggled softly before stretching; he smiled back at Jae with a playful glint in his intense gaze. 

“I think I’m gonna shower,” Younghyun announced. 

Jae nodded. “Sure.” He cupped Jje’s head and turned the Denimal towards him as Younghyun got out the bed. Jae couldn’t help but stare at the naked younger boy as he made his way towards the en suite. 

Younghyun glanced over his shoulder sultry at Jae before smirking and entering the bathroom. 

Jje struggled in his grasp, he released the Denimal and saw him raise a brow. He looked over Jae with an impressed expression. “Woah, you really did it.” Jae rolled his eyes softly. Jje looked thoughtful before he tilted his head slightly. “Are you together now?”

“I hope so...” Jae smiled softly. Jje just chuckled at the Guardian’s lack of answer. 

Jae quickly stood from the bed and pulled on some boxers and a pair of slacks. 

They both looked over as the bathroom door opened. Younghyun was stood with a towel wrapped around his waist; a hand in his hair as he gazed over at Jae with pink cheeks. 

“Jae? Is it okay if I borrow some boxers?” Jae blinked at the boy stood before him, Younghyun was tilting his head slightly. “Jae?”

Jae shook his head to clear his thoughts before smiling at the other boy. “Y-yeah...” he quickly moved around the room and grabbed a clean pair of boxers for the younger. “Here.”

“Thank you,” Younghyun smiled as he took the offered clothing, he reached for his discarded clothes before moving back into the bathroom again. 

Jae knew deep down that if Jje wasn’t present; Younghyun would probably just dress in front of him. 

The younger boy smiled as he reentered the room, he sat on the bed as Jae quickly finished getting dressed. 

Jje raised a brow slightly as he moved to sit on Younghyun’s lap. “Is Ke still in my room?” 

“Yeah,” Jje smiled. 

Younghyun nodded. He looked over at Jae and gestured for Jae to speak. Jae blinked before he remembered what had happened last night. “Jje, something happened last night.” 

Jje chuckled softly. “I can tell that.” He cheekily wiggled his brows at Younghyun. 

“Yah!” Jae growled. 

Younghyun just chuckled before he glanced down at Jje carefully. “Jae had red sparks coming from him.”

“Sparks?” Jje frowned. 

“Yeah,” Younghyun clarified, “how is that possible?” 

“Hmm...” Jje looked thoughtful before he smiled gently at Jae. “I trust you a lot Jae, maybe my energy is still within you?”

Jae frowned. “Within me?”

“I didn’t expect you to be able to sprout the wings last time,” Jje admitted. 

Jae looked down at his hands, they were trembling slightly. “I don’t understand.”

“Jae...” Younghyun whispered softly, his hand on Jae’s knee as he smiled up at him gently. 

“Jae, don’t be afraid!” Jje pouted, flying from Younghyun’s lap and onto Jae’s. “You’re strong! I can feel it! That’s why I chose you!” 

“Jje...”

“You just have to learn how to control it,” Jje shrugged with a smile. “You got Brian for that, right?” He glanced over at Younghyun and winked at him. 

Younghyun smiled back. He gazed at Jae with soft eyes. “Of course.”

“Younghyun...”

“We’re partners right?” Younghyun asked gently, he tilted his head and bit his lip as he added, “in both sense of the word,” he had a pink flush on his face as he spoke. 

“Yes.” Jae grinned. He cupped Younghyun’s face in his hands and brought their lips together. 

Younghyun tilted his head, deepening the kiss and licking at Jae’s lips for entrance. Jae groaned softly allowing Younghyun’s searching tongue entrance. He felt Younghyun grip his thigh tightly as the younger boy moved slightly. 

Jje suddenly cleared his throat. “Guys, I’m still here.” 

Jae blinked as he pulled away from Younghyun, the younger boy giggled softly before giving Jae’s lips another soft kiss and pulling back. 

“At least have some restraint, honestly...” Jje rolled his eyes playfully before smirking over at Jae.

Jae shook his head at the Denimal. 

-

Jae flinched again as he saw more and more students turning to look at him. Jje patted his shoulder in support but Jae was nervous. He hated being the centre of attention. 

It was Monday morning and he was walking towards the cafeteria to meet the others. All the students around were turning to look at him as he walked. Jae could see them whisper, some of them even pointed at him. He growled softly, Jje could tell he was aggravated. 

Entering the cafeteria, he saw more eyes on him. “Jae-hyung! Over here!” He heard a familiar voice. Glancing over he could see Dowoon calling him over. Dowoon, Younghyun, Junhyeok, Wonpil and Sungjin were all sat on a table. 

Jae smiled softly at his friends as he sat down, he gave Younghyun a soft smile as he sat opposite him. 

Wonpil tilted his head at him softly, “Hyung? You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jae smiled weakly. 

Younghyun raised a brow slightly before shaking his head and sighing. “No, you’re not,” Jae looked up at him, “what happened?”

“People are staring and whispering about me,” Jae sighed, placing his head in his hands. 

“Jae...” Younghyun whispered softly. 

Junhyeok scoffed softly, Jae could see an unimpressed expression on his face. “Just ignore them.”

“They’re only interested in you,” Wonpil smiled gently. 

Jae sighed. “I just wanna fit in.”

“You do, hyung!” Dowoon announced, a happy smile on his face. Jae just nodded softly at the younger boy. 

“Jaehyung-shii, Younghyun-shii.” 

Jae and Younghyun both glanced up at the sound of their names. Taecyeon was stood before them with a large grin on his face. 

“Taecyeon-shii.” Younghyun smiled and bowed his head. 

“Can I have a word with you both?”

Jae looked over at Younghyun seeing him look just as confused as he felt. They nodded at the teacher seeing him gesture to the entrance. 

The others all gave them confused looks, Jae stood from the table followed by Younghyun. Jje and Ke on their shoulders as they followed after the teacher. 

Jae could feel eyes on him again as they made their way through campus. Jae blinked as he felt Younghyun’s fingers link with his own. Turning to the younger boy, Jae could see Younghyun smiling gently at him. 

“JYP has a proposition for you,” Taecyeon informed as they walked towards JYP’s office. Younghyun glanced at Jae curiously only for Jae to shrug back at him. 

Taecyeon knocked on the office door and JYP appeared with a grin. “Ah boys! Come in!” Taecyeon held the door open for them, they thanked the teacher and moved into the office. JYP gestured for them to sit before he faced them with a serious expression. “There has been a disturbance in the area around Seoul Forest.” 

“A disturbance?” Younghyun frowned. 

JYP nodded. “Wendigo.” He informed, he looked between the both of them, “I want you boys to go and investigate.” 

Jae blinked softly. “Us?” His voice came out more unsure than he wanted. 

“Yes, it’ll be the perfect opportunity for you to test out your newly found partnership.” JYP grinned. 

Jae bit his lip, “I’m not sure...”

“Jae, we’ll be fine.” Younghyun smiled sweetly at him. 

Jae sighed, he trusted Younghyun. “Okay.”

JYP smiled and nodded, Jae watched as he moved towards his desk before pulling out a map and handing it to Younghyun. “Here’s the location of the sighting.”

“Thank you,” Younghyun smiled. He looked over at Jae, “Jae, let’s go.” 

Thankfully by the time they made their way out of JYP’s office most of the students had made their way to their lessons. 

“Jae, relax.” Younghyun whispered gently as they made their way towards the train station. Jae bit his lip and nodded, not trusting his voice. 

The train ride was quiet, Younghyun kept glancing at him curiously but Jae just smiled and shook him off. 

Jje tugged on his hair carefully, “don’t push him away,” he whispered. 

Jae sighed, he reached for Younghyun; placing a hand on the younger boy’s thigh. Younghyun turned to him with a smile. 

Their stop came up and they quickly got off and headed in the direction JYP had told them. 

“You ready?” Younghyun asked him softly, a pretty smile on his face. 

Jae nodded, he watched as Younghyun flashed orange before standing before Jae in his bodysuit. He tilted his head softly. 

Jae smiled before looking at Jje, the Denimal grinned. Jae held his hand up and held up devil horns; Jje cheered as he flew into the ring. A flash of red and Jae stood ready. 

“Let’s go.” 

They made their way further into Seoul forest, the atmosphere was strange. Jae could feel that something wasn’t right. 

“Jae...” Younghyun spoke carefully. 

Jae raised a brow slightly. He could see Younghyun crouched down a few feet away. “What is it?” His eyes widened as he stood beside Younghyun. “Oh my god...”

There were two bodies, bloodied and beaten. Jae could see they were girls and they only looked like school kids. 

Younghyun stood back up after checking the girls’ pulses, he wrapped his arms around himself. “This is getting serious, Wendigo don’t usually attack humans unless they have to.” 

“Huh?” Jae frowned. 

“It’s the Guardians and Denimalz that they’re after. Regular humans mean nothing to them.” Younghyun explained. 

Jae nodded before a sudden thought came to him. “Was it definitely a Wendigo?”

It was Younghyun’s turn to frown. “What do you mean?”

“Humans can be monsters too.”

Younghyun blinked at him softly before looking back at the girls on the floor. He shook his head softly, “I can’t be sure...”

“We should call the police.” Jae suggested before he saw a sudden figure heading towards the younger boy. “Younghyun!” He quickly gripped Younghyun’s wrist, pulling him towards his chest. 

Jae glared as he saw three men stood before them, they looked like thugs. Younghyun was still against his chest, Jae held him tighter as he glared at the men. 

“Haha! Look what we got here boys!” One of the men snarked. 

Another gave Jae and Younghyun a dirty look before he snarled. “A couple of furries.”

Jae heard Younghyun growl softly, the younger boy moved away and glared at the men. “Did you do this?” He gestured to the girls. 

“You scared, fox baby?” One of the men teased. 

Jae growled before pushing Younghyun behind him protectively. “Hey! Back up!”

The man looked Jae up and down with a raised brow. “What the hell are you suppose to be?”

“Did you do this?” Jae repeated Younghyun’s question. 

The three men looked between themselves before one of them stepped forwards threateningly. “Run.”

“Don’t threaten us,” Younghyun growled, his hands glowing orange as flames sparked in them. 

The men took steps back, realisation clear on their faces. “Ah, you’re those Guardians.” One of them spoke, Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the men pull out knives from their jackets. 

“Jae!” Younghyun called out as one of them suddenly moved, heading towards him. Jae quickly jumped back. 

“Wanna dance furry?” The man snarled as he began to attack Jae. 

Jae managed to dodge the man’s flinging arm, he could see the other two move towards Younghyun. “Younghyun!” He called but was too preoccupied by the man before him slashing; to turn and look back at the other boy. 

The man snarled at him, Jae dodged his arm but growled as he felt the knife knick his arm. Jae growled, he saw the man grin menacingly at him. 

Jae could hear Younghyun fighting off the other two men. He glanced to the side to see one of them grab Younghyun by the hair. The other stood before Younghyun with a dark smirk on his face as Younghyun looked over at Jae with fear. 

“Younghyun...” Jae saw the man before Younghyun grip his chin and stand in the way so Jae couldn’t see. “Younghyun!” Jae called. 

The man Jae was fighting stood before him with a dark expression on his face. “I ain’t going back to prison, furry.” The man announced, Jae’s eyes widened as he looked back at the two bodies. The man noticed and chuckled darkly. “Those girls screamed too much,” he spat, his eyes wild. “Umma! Appa!” He repeated with a shrill voice.

Jae grit his teeth, his anger and disgust for the men that had killed the helpless girls. 

“You monsters!” He felt energy rising up in him, his hands red as he glared at the man. The man took a step back, his eyes wide as he took in Jae’s appearance. 

Suddenly the energy burst from him, Jae growled as he couldn’t hold it back. Red burst behind his closed eyes and he felt the energy buzzing around him. 

“Jae!” He heard Younghyun cry out. 

“W-What’s going on?!” One of the men bellowed. 

“The guys crazy!” Another shouted. 

Jae growled as he felt the same feeling on his back as last time. He opened his eyes only to see that he was floating above the ground. The three men were looking up at him in horror. 

“What the hell is this?!” The one that was attacking Jae bellowed. 

Jae was suddenly overcome with anger again, he cried out as he felt the energy burst from him. The red energy flowed towards the men and Jae heard them scream. 

“Jae!” Younghyun called again. 

Jae looked over at the fox Guardian. Younghyun was struggling against his energy as he held onto the ground. “Younghyun...” the younger boy looked up at him with wide eyes. 

He could see a red energy shield suddenly appear around Younghyun, protecting him. 

Jae closed his eyes again, he could still hear the three men screaming. He growled as he opened his eyes and saw the men suddenly floating before him. They all looked petrified. 

“W-What are you..?”

“You will never hurt anyone again.” Jae growled before the men suddenly burst into red smoke. 

Jae floated to the floor and walked towards the girls bodies. He looked down at them weakly before taking a deep breath and focusing his energy. 

“Jae...” Younghyun’s voice whispered softly beside him. 

Jae groaned as he suddenly fell to the floor, he felt Younghyun beside him. Jae growled softly as he suddenly felt his consciousness leave him.

“Jae!” 

-

Jae groaned, his head felt heavy and he felt groggy. 

“Jae,” he looked to the side and saw Jje looking up at him with worry. 

Jae held his head in his hands, he was laying in a bed. Looking around the room his could see it looked like he was in a hotel room. 

“W-What..?”

“How’re you feeling?” Jae looked to his lap to see Jje glancing up at him worriedly. 

Jae groaned, blinking his eyes softly and running a hand through his hair. “I’m groggy,” he said throatily. 

“That’s what you get for using too much energy.” Jje huffed. 

Jae nodded solemnly, he glanced around the hotel room with a slight frown. “What happened? Where’s Younghyun?”

“He’s at the hospital.”

“What?!” Jae quickly sat up further, attempting to get out of bed. 

Jje floated around his head, shaking his wings. “Calm down! He’s fine!” Jae blinked at him with a confused expression. “He took the two girls,” Jje explained. 

Jae frowned. “But I thought...”

“You saved them Jae.” 

“What..?” Jae tilted his head with a frown, he looked down at his hands. They were trembling slightly. “How..?”

Jje looked thoughtful, he landed on Jae’s lap again. “Even I’m not sure how you did it.” He admitted. 

Jae bit his lip at that, he sighed before he looked back at Jje. “What about those men?” 

“They’re gone.” Jje answered. 

“Gone?”

Jje nodded, he looked at Jae watching his expression carefully, “Jae, you can give and take lives.”

“I killed them?” Jae whispered, eyes wide. 

“In a way, Yes.” Jje confirmed. 

“Oh my god...” Jae held his head in his hands. The realisation of what he was capable of frightened him. 

The sound of shuffling near the door made Jae look up. Younghyun came through the door, he had a relieved expression on his face as he saw Jae sat up in bed. 

“Jae...” Younghyun smiled as he moved towards the bed, sitting beside him. “Thank god you’re awake,” he sighed. 

“Younghyun...”

Younghyun tilted his head slightly seeing the distress on Jae’s face. He glanced at Jje and Ke on the bed. Jje sighed and shook his head. 

“Do not feel guilty about those men.” Younghyun growled slightly. 

Jae glanced up at him, Younghyun was smiling softly at him. A supportive expression on his face. 

Jae smiled back with a soft nod before looking over the younger boy. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Younghyun smiled. Jae leaned towards him, their lips a breath away. 

Jje scoffed as he crossed his wings over his chest. “You should thank Brian, he carried you all the way to this hotel.” 

Jae blinked slightly at that, raising a brow playfully at Younghyun. “You carried me?”

“I had no choice.” Younghyun shot back, arms crossed and a soft pout on his face. 

“O-oh, thank you.”

“Jae, it’s okay,” Younghyun smiled. “Are you alright?” Jae just smiled weakly and nodded. Younghyun didn’t look convinced. 

Jae gazed at the younger boy, Younghyun was tilting his head as he watched Jae carefully. Jae bit his lip before cupping Younghyun’s face in his hands. 

Younghyun blinked. “Jae?” 

“Younghyun-ah...” Jae whispered softly, he pulled the younger boy closer. 

Jae heard him take a little intake of breath, Jae smiled as he kissed Younghyun gently. 

Jae tilted Younghyun’s head, deepening the kiss as he heard the younger boy moan softly. Jae moved a hand to grip Younghyun’s thigh softly. 

His tongue traced Younghyun’s lips, asking for entrance. Younghyun moaned gently; unconsciously opening his mouth to give Jae entrance. 

“Slow down, we’re still here...” 

Jae pulled away and glared at the Denimalz still sat on the bed beside them. “Jje.” He growled warningly. 

“Reign the beast, Jae.” Jje added teasingly with a wink. 

Younghyun chuckled softly against Jae’s lips before sitting back. “You should rest some more,” he suggested as he stood up. 

Jae automatically reached for him, gripping his wrist softly. “Younghyun,” the younger boy turned to him. “Stay.”

Younghyun smiled, “I need to contact JYP,” he informed, watching as Jae’s expression fell. He sighed, “I’ll be back soon,” he kissed Jae’s cheek. 

Jae watched as Younghyun pulled out his phone and headed towards the door, Ke smiled at Jae before she floated after Younghyun. 

“You had to say something...” Jae grumbled as he glared at Jje. 

Jje crossed his wings and gave Jae a pointed look. “You looked like you were gonna eat him.”

Jae watched the door where Younghyun had walked through, gripping the bed sheets tightly. He bit his lip as he whispered, “I wanted to...”

“Woah!”

Jae shook his head softly with a grin. “Shut up.”

A few minutes passed before Younghyun came back into the room. Jae noticed Ke fly over and whisper something to Jje before they headed towards the window and floated out. 

Jae blinked slightly but shrugged, he smiled at Younghyun. “Younghyun-ah,” he called seeing the younger boy gaze over at him, “come here.” 

“What’s gotten into you?” Younghyun chuckled softly as he climbed onto the bed. Jae chuckled softly as he pulled the younger boy onto his lap. He rested his head on Younghyun’s chest. “Jae?”

“I’m scared, Younghyun.” Jae admitted. He felt Younghyun’s fingers run through his hair softly. 

“Don’t be,” Younghyun whispered gently. He looked up at him, Younghyun’s eyes were sparkling again as he gazed down at Jae. “I’m here for you, Jae.” 

Jae bit his lip as he shook his head softly, “Younghyun, I’m dangerous-“ 

“No.” Younghyun’s voice was stern; his eyes glittering as he sighed with a smile. “You saved those girls and got rid of those disgusting men.” He cupped Jae’s face and kissed his nose gently. “Do not beat yourself up over this.” Jae blinked up at the fox Guardian. 

“Jae, your abilities are a gift.” Younghyun whispered gently. 

“They’re Jje’s, not mine.” Jae replied. 

Younghyun sighed, he brushed some hair from Jae’s face. “They are yours, he is yours.” 

“Younghyun, I don’t know if I can-“ The younger boy placed a finger over his lips to stop him speaking. 

Younghyun shook his head. “You can. We can.” 

“Younghyun-ah.” Jae pulled the younger boy closer and into a gentle kiss. 

Younghyun held his shoulders softly as he tilted his head and kissed back; his tongue exploring Jae’s mouth. Younghyun pulled away and rubbed Jae’s shoulders softly. “Relax Jae.”

Jae smirked playfully up at him, his hands running down Younghyun’s back and gripping his ass teasingly. “You might have to help me~”


	16. Chapter 16

A hot, talented mouth engulfed Jae’s cock. It was alternately teasing him with warm, wet licks before pleasing him with deep throating and strong suction. 

Jae reached down and clenched his fingers in the soft purple tinted hair. He tried to guide Younghyun’s movements but was thwarted. "Please, please," moaned Jae, hips twisting restlessly on the bed. 

Those sinful lips whispered against the very tip of Jae’s cock. "Shall I ride you?" 

"Oh fuck, yes," Jae pleaded.

He heard a rustle before he felt the younger boy straddle him. A strong hand grasped Jae’s cock; giving it a few teasing strokes before positioning it. 

Jae had almost come undone stretching the younger boy ready. Younghyun smiled down at him before kissing his cheek. 

“Ready?” He whispered. 

Jae nodded, not trusting his voice. He groaned as he was encased in slick heat. Younghyun began moving, hips rising and falling as he worked himself up and down the length of Jae’s throbbing cock. 

Jae stroked his hands up Younghyun’s strong thighs and clutched at those hips as he tried to control the rhythm of their joining. 

Younghyun was having none of it, however, and Jae settled for hanging on as he pushed up to meet each enthusiastic stroke.

Jae cracked his eyes open to gaze up at the younger boy. Younghyun’s face was tight with concentration as he rode him, his eyes hazy as he gazed down at Jae. His purple hair was falling into his eyes as he concentrated. 

"Younghyun...” Jae groaned, raising his pelvis into the next downward plunge. "You look so pretty-ah god, yes..."

Jae’s praising was sidetracked when Younghyun slammed down hard and twisted his hips. In fact, all of Jae’s thoughts were derailed, and he forgot almost all his troubling thoughts as he gazed up at the beautiful boy above him. 

Instead, Jae gave himself up to the incredible pleasure of fucking the fox Guardian. He reached for Younghyun’s weeping cock, stroking him in time to the brutal thrusts and drawing a cry of delight from Younghyun. 

The pace of their coupling grew more frantic, and Jae felt a fierce sense of satisfaction when Younghyun’s release spattered onto his chest and stomach. A soft cry of Jae’s name on the younger boy’s lips.

Younghyun continued grinding atop Jae until it was Jae’s turn to cry out at the dizzying rush of pleasure he experienced. Jae tried to ignore the soft red sparks that flew from him in his euphoria. 

Younghyun collapsed on top of him, Jae ran a hand through the younger boy’s hair and smiled. He kissed Younghyun’s cheek seeing how worn out he looked. 

“Sleep, Younghyun-ah.”

-

As soon as they’d returned to the campus, Jae was immediately called to JYP’s office. Younghyun gave him a gentle and supportive smile before nodding his head. “You’ll be fine.” 

Jae bit his lip, “wait for me in my dorm?”

Younghyun smiled sweetly at him. “Sure.” He kissed Jae’s cheek before waving as he walked towards the dorms; Ke on his shoulder waving too. 

“You charmer...” Jje chuckled teasingly. Jae just shook his head with a smile. 

Jae took a deep breath before making his way towards the office. He growled when he saw students glancing over at him and whispering. 

Jje patted his cheek in support but Jae was still annoyed. He sighed as JYP’s office door appeared before him. He knocked and heard a soft enter. 

JYP glanced up from his desk and smiled as he saw Jae. “Jaehyung-shii-“

“I’m sorry for what happened! I didn’t know how to control it! If I’ve put you in an uncomfortable position then please let me sort it!” Jae blabbed, bowing ninety degrees in apology. Jje was floating above him, a confused look on his little face. 

JYP blinked softly before he chuckled and stood from his seat. “Jaehyung-shii, everything is okay.” He smiled gently at Jae before gesturing for him to sit down. “I just wanted to see how you are doing.” 

Jae sighed softly before taking a seat. “I’m a bit shaken, but at the same time I’m glad.” He admitted. 

“You saved two innocent lives last night.” JYP reminded. 

Jae nodded before he glanced up at JYP with guilty eyes. “But I took three...”

“Yes, but they were criminals,” Jje reminded, his eyes soft as he landed on Jae’s knee. 

“But did they really deserve death?” Jae whispered gently. 

“If you read their files you’d think so,” JYP offered with a short sigh. He stood from his chair and sat on his desk in front of Jae. “Your abilities are based on emotions, deep down you knew the men were bad.” 

Jae ran a hand through his hair in desperation before he shook his head. “I don’t understand how I did it though.” 

“Don’t worry,” JYP grinned making Jae look back at him. “I’ve called in a specialist to help you.”

“Specialist?” Jje frowned. Jae looked to the Denimal with just as much confusion. 

“He will be able to help you focus your energy and control it better.” JYP explained with a reassuring smile. 

Jae blinked and nodded. “O-Okay.” 

“He should arrive tomorrow,” JYP informed. He gave Jae a soft smile. “Now, go and rest and do not beat yourself up about it all.” 

“Thank you,” Jae smiled as he bowed his head and headed towards the door. 

He sighed as they made their way through the campus, it was darker now. Jje was floating around Jae’s head. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jae smiled back, Jje didn’t look fully convinced but he said no more. 

They made it to the dorm building, Jae had kept his eyes on the floor to avoid looking at other students. 

He made his way up the stairs to his dorm only to frown when he heard a soft melody coming from inside. Jje tilted his head but also looked excited. 

Jae opened the door and smiled softly when he saw Younghyun sat on his bed; strumming a soft melody on his guitar. “Younghyun..?”

“Jae! You’re back!” Jae’s voice startled him, the younger boy looked like a deer caught in headlights. He blinked up at Jae, a soft blush rising on his cheeks. 

“What are you doing?” Jae asked as he closed the door behind him. Ke was waving at them, Jje quickly went to sit beside her on Jae’s pillow. 

Younghyun blinked at Jae as he shrugged softly. “I saw the guitar...” 

“Haru.” Jae smiled, Younghyun tilted his head slightly. “It was my fathers guitar,” Jae added, seeing the younger boy look down at the instrument softly. Jae sat down beside him on the bed. “I didn’t know you played?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Younghyun smiled. 

Jae leaned towards him with a grin. “Let me hear more,” he whispered. 

Younghyun blinked before he bit his lip. “O-Oh, Okay.”

Jae’s eyes widened slightly as he listened to the younger boy’s soft melody; it was soothing and steady. Jae found himself unable to look away from Younghyun. 

“Younghyun-ah...” he whispered, the younger boy turned to him only for Jae to join their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

He felt Younghyun gasp, Jae used it as an advantage to deepen the kiss. Younghyun moaned softly. Jae’s hand was resting on Younghyun’s thigh as his tongue explored the younger boy’s mouth. Younghyun careful managed to place Haru on the floor. 

Younghyun’s hands were grasping Jae’s shirt tightly, he pulled away from Jae and trembled slightly. “J-Jae-“

“Don’t move,” Jae panted against him, pulling his lips into another deep kiss. Younghyun whimpered as he felt his back hit the bed. 

He gasped. “Jae...”

Jae chuckled gently against their lips, his hand moving up Younghyun’s shirt and touching the warm built flesh. 

“Hey hey! Still here!!”

Jae blinked as he felt a harsh tug on his hair. He looked to the side to see an annoyed Jje and a flushed Ke. 

“Jje.” Jae growled. 

Younghyun chuckled softly beneath him before pushing Jae away gently. Jae pouted as he sat back up, glaring at Jje seeing the Denimal stick his tongue out. 

“So what did JYP say to you?” Younghyun asked once he’d pulled his shirt back down. Ke was now sat in his lap; Younghyun was stroking her ears gently. 

Jae sighed. “He told me to stop worrying and that he’s called a specialist.”

“A specialist?” Younghyun frowned slightly. 

“Yeah,” Jae shrugged. He realised that Younghyun had gone quiet, he turned to the younger boy and tilted his head. “Younghyun? What’s wrong?” He looked like he was thinking. 

Younghyun blinked softly before he smiled. “Ah, nothing.” He moved closer to Jae, tucking his head under Jae’s chin and resting gently on his chest. “Is it okay if I stay the night?” He whispered. 

“Sure...”

-

“You seeing that specialist today?” Younghyun asked softly as he buttoned his shirt. 

Jae tilted his head, looking over at the younger boy from his position on the bed. “Yeah, JYP told me to go straight to his office this morning.” 

Younghyun nodded solemnly. “Okay.” 

Jae frowned slightly before he stood and approached the younger boy. His hands were resting softly on Younghyun’s waist as he gazed at the fox Guardian. “Younghyun? You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah,” Younghyun smiled gently, he looked distracted. He cupped Jae’s face in his hands as he spoke. “I’ll meet you at lunch, yeah?” He brought Jae closer and kissed him gently. 

Jae smiled softly back at him as Younghyun pulled away and grabbed his bag. “Okay, see you later.” 

Younghyun and Ke waved him off as they headed out the dorm. 

Jae sighed and smiled before looking back at where his Denimal was perched on the table. “C’mon Jje.” He grabbed his bag and headed out the dorm. Jje landed on his shoulder as they made their way towards JYP’s office. Jae sighed. “Did Younghyun seem a bit off to you?”

“Maybe he’s jealous?” Jje pondered as he floated beside Jae. 

Jae raised a brow slightly. “Jealous?”

“Yeah, he won’t get to spend time with you if we’re gonna be with this specialist.” Jje grinned. 

Jae frowned at that. “Huh? I’ll always make time for him.” 

“Cheesy~” Jje sang as he teased. Jae chuckled as he tried to swat the chicken. 

They headed down the corridor towards JYP’s office, Jae knocked on the door and peeked his head around. 

JYP smiled and waved him over. “Jaehyung-shii, come in.” Jae bowed his head as he moved into the room. JYP gave him a friendly smile. “Good morning, how are you today?”

“I’m okay.” Jae shrugged. He noticed the other man in the room. 

The man was stood with his arms crossed, watching Jae closely. He had a strong dark glare, his hair was black and he was dressed in a black hoodie and black jeans. He looked younger than Jae.

Jae raised a brow at him slightly. 

JYP noticed Jae’s curious gaze, “Jaehyung-shii, this is Kai; the specialist I told you about.”

Jae looked over the other man, he wasn’t what Jae had expected at all. “He’s a bit young,” he commented softly. 

“Young but skilled.” Kai spoke, his tone strong as he raised challenging eyes to Jae. 

Jae stood and moved towards him, holding a hand for him to shake. “Ah, I’m Jaehyung, but please call me Jae.” Kai nodded and shook his hand with a slight smile. 

“Shall we begin?” Kai suggested. 

Jae blinked softly before glancing back at JYP before back at Kai. “Huh? You mean now?”

“Yes.” Kai chuckled softly, Jae could see his whole face light up as he smiled. 

“It’s okay Jaehyung-shii, your teachers now that you will be absent.” JYP informed him. 

“Oh, Okay.” Jae nodded before gesturing for Kai to lead the way. 

The campus was empty as they made their way across it. Kai was leading him to the back of the school and towards the practice grounds. 

“So, you’re a specialist huh?” Jae sparked conversation as they walked. 

Kai nodded and he kept walking. “That’s right.” 

“A specialist in what exactly?” Jje huffed slightly as he floated beside Jae’s head. 

“Jje.” Jae warned, frowning at the chicken slightly. 

Kai waved him off softly. “It’s okay, your Denimal is just curious, right?” He tilted his head at Jje softly. Jje just crossed his wings over his chest. “I’m a specialist in all things related to Guardians.” Kai answered. 

“So, what can you do for me?” Jae asked. 

Kai stopped and turned to him, his hands on his hips as he grinned at Jae softly. “JYP told me about your special ability,” he said. 

Jae frowned. “Special ability?”

“The giving and taking life.” 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly as he wrapped his arms around himself. “O-oh.” Jje patted his head softly. 

“Jae-shii, don’t worry about it, we’ll work it out.” Kai reassured. 

“T-thanks.” Jae didn’t look to convinced. 

Kai moved further onto the pitch; he looked back at Jae with a smile. “Now, I need you to transform so I can judge your abilities.” 

Jae blinked softly before he nodded. “Okay, Jje let’s go.” He held his ring hand in the air; his hands forming the automatic devil horns as Jje flew towards him. A flash of red and he stood there ready. 

Kai chuckled softly. “I like the devil horns.”

“Thanks.” Jae laughed. 

“Okay, I’ll send some targets for you to destroy.” Kai instructed, he pulled out some wooden targets; like the ones Younghyun had used with him. Kai threw them into the air; they began to move around. “Ready?” Kai asked. 

Jae nodded as he closed his eyes, he focused his energy. His hands glowed red, the red energy flowing around him as he looked at the targets. He threw his energy at them quickly, watching as they burst. 

“Woah...” Kai whispered softly. He smiled as he looked over at Jae. “I can see that you and Jje are in perfect harmony, he trusts you a lot.” 

“I know...” Jae smiled. 

Kai looked thoughtful before he turned back to Jae with a determined glint in his eye. “I’ll give you a more difficult challenge.” He smirked. “Venom.” 

Jae’s eyes widened as he watched a black Denimal move from Kai’s hood. He could see it had long legs; a spider Denimal. 

“What..?” Jae whispered softly as he watched Kai transform. His bodysuit a deep black, his mask also black like night. 

“Okay Jae-shii, hit me with whatever you’ve got.” Kai instructed. 

Jae was still blinking at Kai’s transformation. “O-okay.” He focused his energy before aiming it at the other boy. His eyes widened when he saw Kai catch his attack and catch it in his hand. “What the..?”

“You need to attack stronger than that, you have a lot of power but your skills are poor.” Kai observed. 

Jae frowned slightly. “Fine!” He growled as he charged his energy; feeling it buzzing around him. A soft guitar riff was playing in his head, he glared before aiming his energy at where Kai was stood. 

Kai quickly moved out the way. “There you go! Emotions make it easier to attack,” he smiled. 

Jae’s eyes widened when he saw the damage he’d done to the ground. A large hole was now in the ground where Kai had stood. 

“See? Your power is a lot stronger than you think.” Kai smiled. Jae looked over at him curiously. “This school has only unlocked the surface, beneath you have a lot more to be discovered.” 

Jae frowned. “Do you not attend school?”

“No.” 

Jae crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head curiously at Kai. “Then how did you..?” He cut himself off and gestured to Kai himself. 

“I taught myself,” Kai grinned. “With the help of Venom.”

“Venom?” Jae urged. 

“My Denimal. He has the ability of darkness.” Kai explained suddenly powering down. Jae glanced at the black Denimal sat in Kai’s palm. His long legs gripping Kai’s fingers slightly. 

Jae blinked. “Darkness...”

Kai nodded before he gave Jae a serious expression. “Now, I want you to focus on what made you attack those three men.” 

“What made me..?” His eyes widened as he remembered the men holding onto Younghyun. “Younghyun...” he whispered slightly only to see Kai give him a raised brow. Jae shook his head before growling, “I was angry that they’d killed those innocent girls.”

“Is that it?” Kai urged, his eyebrow still raised. 

“They were also attacking my partner.” Jae growled slightly. 

Kai frowned. “Wait, you have a partner?” 

“Yeah.” Jae blinked, tilting his head slightly. 

Kai looked thoughtful, a frown still set on his expression. “JYP didn’t mention that...”

Jae was suddenly aware of the time, they’d been outside for almost three hours and lunch had started almost half an hour ago. “Actually, I should probably get going,” Jae spoke as he powered down, Jje floated beside him. 

“Yeah.” Kai nodded, he gave Jae his phone. “Here’s my contact info, I’ll see you at the same time tomorrow.” 

Jae quickly typed it before frowning. “Wait, I’m not going to class again tomorrow?”

Kai shook his head. “No, you’ll spend your mornings with me from now on Jae-shii.”

“O-Okay?” Jae glanced to Jje seeing the Denimal shrug. Jae sighed before looking back at Kai. “You can drop the shii, I’m pretty sure I’m older than you so just call me hyung.” 

Kai blinked before he smiled softly. “Sure, see you tomorrow hyung.”

Jae nodded as he grabbed his bag and ran back towards the campus. He could see some of the students glancing over at him curiously. 

“Did you see how he reacted when you told him about Brian?” Jje commented as he flew beside Jae. 

Jae nodded. “Yeah, but forget that now,” he had to dodge around students as he ran through the quad. “We have to get to the cafeteria!”


	17. Chapter 17

Jae panted as he crashed through the entrance of the cafeteria. He spotted the table where his friends were seated straight away. “Guys,” he smiled down at them all. Younghyun was smiling softly at him. 

“Hyung! Where have you been?” Wonpil pouted as Jae sat beside him. 

“Yeah, we missed you in combat class.” Don added with a tilt of his head. 

Jae bit his lip before sighing softly. “I won’t be going to combat class anymore,” he informed them. 

He made sure to watch Younghyun’s expression. The younger boy’s eyes widened and he frowned at Jae. “What?”

“I’ll be spending those periods with Kai.” Jae explained. 

“Kai?” Younghyun glared. 

Jae nodded. “He’s the specialist that JYP found for me.” The others all blinked at him as they looked to him curiously. 

“And do you think he can help you?” Sungjin asked seriously, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Jae skeptically. 

“I think so...” Jae answered softly. He could see a worried look on Younghyun’s handsome face. “Younghyun?” 

The younger boy looked up at him with wide eyes before he smiled weakly. “I should probably go,” he stood quickly, grabbing his stuff. Ke tilted her head before moving too. 

“What?” Jae frowned. Younghyun looked back at him before shaking his head and running out of the cafeteria. 

“Bri!” Terry called after him. 

Jje hit Jae’s head non too gently. “Go after him!” He hissed. 

Jae growled as he stood and bowed to the others before running after Younghyun. “Younghyun! Wait up!” He called seeing the other boy sat outside in the quad. Jae sighed as he sat beside Younghyun, a soft hand on the younger boy’s thigh. “What’s going on with you?” He asked softly. 

“You’re not going to be in combat class anymore?” Younghyun asked softly. 

Jae shook his head, watching Younghyun’s expression carefully. “It’s what Kai said.”

Younghyun growled softly. “Well, what about me?” He looked to Jae with hurt eyes, the sparkle gone again. “I thought I was your partner...”

Jae’s eyes widened before he gripped Younghyun’s hand in his own. Younghyun was clenching his fists but Jae could feel him relax under his own hand. 

“You are.” Jae smiled, bringing Younghyun’s hand to his lips and kissing it softly. “Always.” 

“Jae...” Younghyun smiled before leaning his head on Jae’s shoulder. Jae shivered as he felt Younghyun kiss his throat softly, the younger boy chuckled. 

“Younghyun, you ain’t getting rid of me that easy.” Jae grinned, wrapping an arm around the younger boy and holding him close. 

-

Jae growled as he looked at the targets all around him. He focused his energy and aimed at the moving targets. Grinning, Jae looked over at where Kai was stood. The younger boy gave him a thumbs up. 

“You’re improving.” Kai smiled. It had been a week since he’d started training with Kai. 

Jae nodded before he sighed. Kai tilted his head slightly. “But we still haven’t touched on my other ability.” Jae sat down on the bench beside them. 

Kai sighed. “Hyung. I’ve been reading about it,” he moved to sit beside Jae. 

“And?”

Kai leaned back slightly. “There isn’t very much about it to be honest with you. I’d have to see it to know more about it.” 

Jae’s eyes widened at his words. “How can you see it? I don’t want to hurt anybody.” Jae bit his lip, he didn’t want to use that ability ever again if he could help it. 

“I know.” Kai smiled softly. “We’ll just have to wait for the opportunity.” He shrugged. 

Jae frowned slightly at that, he really didn’t want to use that power again. 

They sat in a comfortable silence before Kai sighed softly; Jae glanced at him curiously. “Jae-hyung, you told me last week that you have a partner.”

“I do.” Jae smiled just thinking about Younghyun. 

“You know that it’s not necessary.” 

Jae frowned. “What?”

Kai looked to him with serious eyes. “With your energy; having a partner will cloud your judgement.” 

“What do you mean?” Jae demanded, his tone slightly more aggressive than he meant. 

“You’ll be more focussed on your partners safety than actually attacking your foe.” Kai spoke calmly. “With your ability you do not need a partner.” 

Jae shook his head with a frown. “But it’s what JYP teaches.” 

“Yes, for those who need a partner to enhance their own abilities.” Kai explained, he looked to Jae with a stern glare. “Your abilities are already powerful enough.” 

Jae stood abruptly and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not giving up on Younghyun.” 

“Fine, it’s up to you.” Kai shrugged before he stood up beside Jae with a challenging glint in his eye. “Can you prove to me you need him?”

“What?”

“Meet me at the simulator room at 6pm tonight with your partner.” Kai instructed, crossing his own arms. “Prove to me you need him.” 

“I will!”

-

Jae bit his lip; they were in Jae’s dorm doing research for their papers. Younghyun was sat on his bed and Jae was sat at the desk. Jje and Ke were chuckling softly as they played on the floor. 

Jae cleared his throat as he turned to face Younghyun. “Younghyun-ah, can we talk?”

The younger boy’s eyes widened and he looked to Jae with alarm. “Jae?”

Jae shook his head before moving from the desk and towards the bed; sitting beside Younghyun. “It’s okay,” he smiled reassuringly. He took a deep breath before meeting Younghyun’s eyes. They were sparkling again as he gazed at Jae. “Kai wants us to go show our partnership.”

“What? Why?” Younghyun frowned. 

“Younghyun, will you come with me to show him?” Jae asked with a smile. 

Younghyun raised a brow, he bit his lip before standing. “What does he want us to prove to him?” He asked, watching Jae closely. “Tell me Jae.”

Jae sighed, he could see Jje looking up at him with wide eyes. Jae smiled softly, standing in front of Younghyun and cupping his face. “I don’t know, he just wants to see how we work.” 

Younghyun blinked before he sighed. “Okay, I’ll go.” He smiled. 

Jae grinned and kissed the younger boy softly. 

-

Jae led the way as they made their way towards the simulator room. Younghyun still didn’t look convinced about the whole thing but he followed after Jae anyway. 

“Is this Kai nice?” Ke asked softly as she smiled sweetly at Jae, floating beside his head. 

Jae nodded with a smile back at her. “Yeah, he’s teaching me how to control my abilities.”

“Can’t the teachers here do that?” Younghyun growled slightly, arms crossed as they entered the simulator room. 

“The teachers can only teach so much,” Kai’s voice came, Jae could see Younghyun look over the younger boy. Kai smiled at Younghyun. “I’m Kai, you must be Younghyun, Jae’s partner. Please to meet you.”

Younghyun scoffed as he glared at Kai. His arms still crossed over his chest. “What do you want us to do?”

“Younghyun...” Jae whispered softly. 

“I just want to see the partnership between you both.” Kai shrugged, smiling at them as he moved closer. Venom was sat on his shoulder, Jae could see Younghyun looking at the Denimal carefully. 

“What is our opponent?” Younghyun asked. 

“Me.”

“What?!” Jae’s eyes widened, he hadn’t expected Kai’s answer. Younghyun looked confused too. 

“It’s the best way for me to judge your partnership.” Kai shrugged. 

Younghyun grit his teeth and clenched his fists. “Fine.” Jae could see the anger in his expression. “Ke, let’s go!” Younghyun shouted, a flash of orange and he was stood ready. 

“Jje!” Jae called, the Denimal flew at him with a flash of red. Jae watched as Kai quickly transformed too. 

Younghyun moved quickly from beside him. Jae watched as his hands glowed orange before he threw orbs of fire at Kai. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw Kai quickly put up a black shield; Younghyun’s fire bursting as it hit the black shield. 

“Fire. A very powerful ability.” Kai commented as he appeared again, a slight smirk on his face as he looked over at Younghyun. 

Jae could see how agitated Younghyun was. He was clenching his fists and shaking slightly as flames surged around him. “You have no idea!” He bellowed. 

Jae watched with fascination as a fox made of flames suddenly ran towards Kai. 

Kai smirked as he quickly moved out the way, the flamed fox followed after him. Kai chuckled before he disappeared in a black orb. The flames dispersed as they touched the orb. “Do you not like me very much, Younghyun-shii?” Kai asked as he stood with his arms crossed smirking. 

Jae could hear Younghyun growling behind him. He turned to see the anger in the younger boy’s eyes, his fire sparking around him. “Younghyun, calm down,” Jae tried, approaching Younghyun cautiously. 

“Yes, maybe you should.” Kai called. 

Jae watched as black energy suddenly surged towards Younghyun. The fox Guardian’s eyes widened as he was suddenly engulfed in darkness. 

“Younghyun!” Jae called, attempting to free the younger boy from the energy. He flinched as it forced him away. 

“He’s attacking without thought.” Kai sighed. 

Jae growled as he saw Kai shaking his head. “Let him go.”

“I thought you were going to prove that you should have a partner?” Kai taunted. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he heard Younghyun free himself, his eyes hurt as he looked at Jae. “Jae?”

Jae shook his head profusely. Younghyun growled as he suddenly cried out; his flames bursting from him. His hands were shaking to contain his powers. 

“Younghyun! Wait!” Jae called. 

Jae watched as he headed towards Kai, his fire energy swarmed the other boy. Jae had to cover his eyes as the orange light was too much. He felt the heat of the flames. 

“He’s pretty powerful.” Kai’s voice came, Jae blinked his eyes open with a frown. Kai was breathing deeply as he held his hand out; Younghyun was held against the wall by Kai’s dark energy. “He has skill and agility but you are his weakness like he is yours.” 

“Younghyun...” Jae looked over at the struggling boy against the wall. 

“Let me go!” Younghyun growled. 

Kai shook his head softly before releasing Younghyun. The fox Guardian fell to the floor. Jae quickly moved to help him. He held Younghyun’s shoulders as the younger boy struggled to stand. 

“You’re the one holding Jae back.” Kai sighed. 

“What?” Younghyun growled, pushing Jae away slightly. 

“Younghyun...”

Kai approached them, Jae could hear Younghyun still growling darkly as the younger boy approached. “You are his weakness.” Kai spoke as he glared at Younghyun. 

Kai’s eyes suddenly narrowed before black energy surrounded him. Jae and Younghyun backed away. 

Jae’s eyes widened when he saw Kai lift his hand in front of Younghyun. Younghyun suddenly cried out as the energy flew around him. He fell to the floor in pain. 

“Younghyun! No! Kai stop! You’re hurting him!” Jae bellowed, Kai’s power was strong. Jae couldn’t get through. 

He watched in horror as Younghyun continued crying out; his hands were holding his head as Kai’s energy engulfed him. 

Jae couldn’t stand it. Younghyun was in pain. He felt his energy flowing around him. Guitar riffs flying around him, he closed his eyes feeling the energy around him. 

“Stop!” His eyes opened and he trembled when he felt the pain in his back. The white wings sprouting on his back again. Kai’s eyes widened as he took a step back, blinking up at Jae as he flew in front of Younghyun. Protecting him. 

“Jae-hyung...” Kai was blinking up at him with awe. He had to cover his eyes as the light from Jae was too strong. He suddenly powered down, Venom trembled; Kai quickly brought the Denimal against his chest. 

“Jae...” Younghyun whispered softly behind him. 

“I told you to stop.” Jae warned as he glared at Kai. 

Kai was still looking up at him. “This is what I wanted to see.”

Jae growled softly before he landed on the ground, he turned to Younghyun seeing his eyes wide as he looked up at him. 

“Jae?” Younghyun called softly. 

Jae smiled as he crouched down beside the younger boy. Younghyun was blinking at him, he was flinching slightly in pain. Jae cupped Younghyun’s face gently. “J-Jae..?” 

“Younghyun-ah...” Jae quickly brought their lips together gently, he felt his energy surge around them. 

He held Younghyun’s waist as he felt them shift. Younghyun gasped softly making Jae open his eyes. They were floating above the school, Younghyun was holding his shoulders tightly, eyes wide. 

“Jae?”

“Younghyun, you’re safe.” Jae smiled at him softly, their noses brushing softly. 

Younghyun smiled softly, Jae could tell he was healing softly. The younger boy gazed at him with slight worry in his sparkling eyes. “Jae, can you control this?”

Jae bit his lip. “Keep looking at me with those eyes, Younghyun...”

“Jae...” Younghyun’s cheeks were pink. 

Suddenly Jae could hear the sound of voices and mumbling. He looked down and his eyes widened as he saw students looking up at them with horror and alert. Some of them were pointing at them. 

“Look up there!”  
“He has wings!”  
“Oh my god!”  
“Are we safe?”

“Jae? Jae!” Younghyun’s voice called. But Jae shook his head; the judgemental and worried gazed of the other students making him panic. 

“Focus! It’s okay!” Younghyun tried again. Jae could feel his control slipping. He quickly pulled Younghyun to his chest as he felt them begin to fall. “Jae!”

A flash of pink and Jae felt something on his back, they were sliding down a large vine. 

Jae felt his back hit the ground, he kept his grip around Younghyun, keeping the boy in his arms. He looked up, seeing Wonpil power down as he looked at them with worry. “Wonpil-ah...”

“Are you guys okay?” Dowoon asked as he stood with worry in his eyes. 

“Jae...” Younghyun whispered against his chest. Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the amount of people staring at them. He pulled away from Younghyun and stood up. 

The other students were whispering and looking at him. 

Jae shook his head as he powered down, Jje was looking at him with worry. “Jae?”

Jae quickly turned and ran. 

“Jae!” He ignored Younghyun’s voice and ran faster. Away from the whispers and stares.


	18. Chapter 18

Jae sighed as he looked over the campus. He’d found a way to the roof of the dorms; looking out and seeing the sun setting. He gripped Haru tighter before he began to strum a soft melody. 

“Jae?” 

He stopped and saw Younghyun stood there, a soft smile on his face as he looked at Jae. Ke and Jje were floating beside him. The younger boy moved to sit beside him. “Jae, are you okay?”

Jae sighed, carefully placing Haru aside, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them. “I scared them Younghyun.” 

Younghyun shook his head and Jae felt him grip his hands softly. “They were all just curious,” he offered. Jae just sighed again. Younghyun bit his lip, he moved closer to Jae, cupping his face and tilting it towards him. “Jae, you saved me.”

Jae nodded solemnly. He pulled away from Younghyun slightly before growling, “I shouldn’t have listened to Kai, we don’t have to prove our partnership to anyone.”

“Jae.” Younghyun blinked at him before he sighed softly, “I don’t want to give up on you, but he’s right.” 

“What?” Jae frowned, meeting Younghyun’s gaze head on. 

“I-“ Younghyun cut himself off, he fidgeted slightly. Jae could see the tips of his ears burn red slightly. 

“Younghyun-ah?” Jae urged. 

“I love you,” Younghyun whispered gently, his eyes sparkling as he gazed at Jae; a blush sat on his cheekbones. 

Jae’s eyes widened and he felt his own cheeks flush. “W-What?”

“My emotions are all over the place, but that Kai is right. You are my weakness.” Younghyun sighed. He faced Jae with a shy smile. “My ability becomes stronger when I see you, think about you, worry about you.” He reached for Jae’s hands; linking their fingers together as they sat beside each other. “I want to be beside you but I also don’t want to hold you back.”

“Younghyun...” Jae blinked. 

“Jae, don’t hide anymore,” Younghyun smiled softly, bringing their foreheads together gently. 

Jae smiled as he felt the younger boy’s heat. “I want you beside me.” Jae whispered softly, he could smell the familiar sweet scent coming from the younger boy. He smiled before he suddenly stood up taking Younghyun off guard. “I wanna play you something,” he picked Haru back up. 

“What?” Younghyun smiled softly. 

“It’s something I’ve been writing since I met you.” Jae admitted. Jje looked at him curiously. The two Denimalz flew over and sat beside Younghyun. 

Jae took a deep breath before beginning to play the cords. He kept his gaze on Younghyun as he began to sing; 

“Sometimes, I imagine  
What it would feel like if I kissed you  
I know I shouldn’t  
But because I shouldn’t, I’m thinking about it more

I’m afraid  
You’ll notice my feelings  
So I started going to you but then stepped back  
But at this rate  
I think I’ll go crazy  
Chocolate  
I should stop, I know this  
But I can’t stop thinking  
My heart keeps going and going  
The more I think about you, the sweeter you get  
Chocolate  
Because I know you’re sweeter than chocolate  
Without even knowing, my eyes go to you  
And stops right on your lips  
Why does it feel like  
I’d know what it tastes like even though I never tried?”

Younghyun was smiling at him, his eyes sparkling in the darkness. “Jae...”

Jae smiled as he continued to play the tune, he could see Ke and Jje smiling at them. 

“The more I tell myself not to be lustful  
Greed fills up my heart  
Even I get shocked at myself  
My heart won’t listen to me  
I think there’s a different me inside  
The two hearts in me keep fighting  
But at this rate  
I think I’ll regret it  
Chocolate  
I should stop, I know this  
But I can’t stop thinking  
My heart keeps going and going  
The more I think about you, the sweeter you get  
Every time our hands brush, there’s electricity  
I shouldn’t be feeling that, right?  
Every time I see you  
The picture I draw in my head is so sweet like chocolate  
I should stop, I know this  
But I can’t stop thinking  
My heart keeps going and going  
The more I think about you, the sweeter you get  
Chocolate  
Because I know you’re sweeter than chocolate  
Without even knowing, my eyes go to you  
And stops right on your lips  
Why does it feel like  
I’d know what it tastes like even though I never tried~?”

“You sap,” Jje chuckled as he clapped his wings softly. 

“Jje.” Jae grumbled. 

Younghyun chuckled softly at him before he pulled Jae to sit beside him. The younger boy moved closer, he tucked his head under Jae’s chin and wrapped his arms around Jae’s waist. “Thank you, Jae.” He whispered gently. 

Jae smiled, carefully placing Haru on the side before wrapping his own arms around Younghyun. 

They stayed like that for a while until Younghyun pulled away slightly with a curious expression. “Jae, what happened to your parents?” He suddenly asked. 

“Huh?” Jae frowned at the out of the blue question. 

Younghyun’s eyes widened slightly before he looked at Jae with worry. “Tell me if I’m pushing to much,” he bowed his head slightly. 

“N-no it’s okay.” Jae shook his head, cupping Younghyun’s jaw and tilting his head so they were looking at each other again. Jae sighed softly, “they were killed in a car crash when I saw seventeen.” 

“Jae... I’m so sorry.” Younghyun whispered softly. 

Jae smiled before he shook his head softly. “It’s okay, they gave me a good life.”

“They raised you well Jae.” Ke added softly, her little face smiling up at Jae. Jae stroked her head with his index finger seeing her eyes smiling too. 

He looked back at Younghyun seeing him smiling softly. “Younghyun, do you miss your parents?” He asked. 

Younghyun blinked softly before he nodded. “Sometimes, but my mum always says to look up at the stars,” he looked up at the night sky. The stars reflecting in his sparkling eyes. He looked back at Jae, “they’re always watching over me.”

“Younghyun...”

“Yours are too Jae. Never forget that.” He added. 

Jae felt his heart leap at the younger boy’s words. He tilted his head softly and moved closer to Younghyun only for him to pull away slightly. “Younghyun...”

“It’s getting late, shall we head inside?” Younghyun suggested. 

“Yeah! I’m freezing my feathers off!” Jje announced as he stood and floated around slightly. Ke was shaking her head at him slightly. 

Jae sighed. “Yeah, let’s head in.” He bit his lip as they moved towards the door, Haru in hand. With his free hand he gripped Younghyun’s wrist softly; “Younghyun-ah, can you stay over tonight?”

Younghyun smiled softly, his cheeks flushed prettily. “Sure.” 

“Do you want us to go to Brian’s room?” Jje asked, raising a brow at them both before he gave Jae a teasing grin. 

“Jje!” Jae growled, his whole face felt like it was on fire. 

“Well? Do you?” Jje asked again, Jae growled but he nodded shortly. “See, that wasn’t so hard.” He wiggled his brows slightly at Jae. 

He yelped however when Ke hit his wing. “Jje, stop teasing!” She scolded. 

Jae and Younghyun chuckled at the two Denimalz. 

-

Jae brought the younger boy out of sleep by pressing his bare chest intently against Younghyun’s back. His knees settling behind the fox Guardian’s. 

He curled his arms around Younghyun, his long fingers stroking Younghyun’s chest leisurely. 

Younghyun exhaled softly and smiled, leaning back into the warmth embracing him. 

Then, a sigh rose from Jae, “Younghyun-ah...” his arms tightened around the slightly broader boy’s chest. 

Jae’s soft lips pressed against Younghyun’s nape and shoulder, leaving a trail of breathy, open-mouthed kisses there. Younghyun shivered pleasurably as Jae’s warmth spread through his body. 

He slowly turned around to face Jae, careful to slowly rub his backside against the hardness in Jae’s briefs. Jae growled, rewarding Younghyun with a hot exhale delivered directly into his neck.

Jae’s lips lazily took possession of Younghyun’s skin as his arms tightened around the younger boy’s frame, his mouth steadily making its way up from Younghyun’s shoulder to his neck, jaw, and finally… to those lips. 

Younghyun leisurely ran his fingers into Jae’s messy hair, slowly trying to pull him even closer as he exhaled into his mouth.

Jae’s palms travelled gingerly down Younghyun’s strong back, tracing random patterns over the curves of the young boy’s muscles, his fingers creating a heated course over Younghyun’s skin. 

Jae nibbled softly at Younghyun’s lower lip, and then his tongue was mapping the inside of the younger boy’s mouth.

Jae’s long fingers led a trail down to stroke Younghyun’s lower back, teasingly, then slowly slipped between soft cotton and heated flesh. 

A quivering exhale left Younghyun’s lips and his hands gripped Jae’s hair tighter; he pressed his body just a little harder against Jae’s, silently urging him to continue. 

Jae smiled against his lips, and his fingers pulled down the useless piece of fabric from around Younghyun’s hips and to his knees, letting the younger boy kick it off beneath the sheets covering them.

Jae’s fingers moved up again, ghosting over Younghyun’s side and making him tremble softly. 

His fingers, however, soon found what they were really looking for, and he brushed the tip of his index and middle fingers over Younghyun’s moist lower lip. 

Younghyun blinked up at him prettily, immediately taking the hint. The younger boy sucked in the digits with half-lidded eyes, his soft, warm and wet tongue swirling leisurely over the rough skin, thoroughly coating it in saliva. 

Jae exhaled, the sight of Younghyun’s lips around his fingers making heat pool in his lower body.

Younghyun soon pulled the fingers out of his mouth, drool dripping down the side of his mouth, and Jae moved his hand down once more, his lips swallowing Younghyun’s gasps as he did. 

He slowly circled the puckered bud of Younghyun’s warm entrance, and Younghyun’s entire body quivered in delight. 

Younghyun sank his teeth lightly into the flesh of Jae’s plump lips, one hand curled into Jae’s unruly hair, and the other gripping his shoulder lightly. Jae chuckled softly, his breath brushing Younghyun’s nose and cheeks and warming the younger boy’s skin.

Jae’s fingers finally slipped past the ring of tight flesh, and Younghyun’s thighs shivered, a long, high-pitched exhale leaving his lips as he tightened his grip around Jae’s neck and lifted his leg to rest it over Jae’s own. 

Jae pressed in, slowly sliding his finger inside and out, curling it around, and moments later a second digit soon made it into Younghyun’s warm insides.

Younghyun threw his head back a little, trying to catch his breath and to escape the excessive heat, if only for a moment, and Jae took the chance to press his mouth onto the exposed skin of the younger boy’s neck. 

He sucked firmly, releasing the skin with a loud pop as Younghyun let out shaky breaths from the pleasurable sting on the side of his neck.

Jae then licked the abused skin in a loving manner, trailing his tongue over it a few times then kissing it better. Jae wanted to mark the younger boy’s skin, a wave of possessiveness flowed over him. 

A little smile pulled at the corners of Younghyun’s lips, and he exhaled into Jae’s hair gently. 

Jae growled slightly at the dampness of his briefs pressing against Younghyun’s thigh. Jae could feel the younger boy trembling beneath him as his fingertips grazed all his sensitive spots. 

Soon Younghyun was squeezing his shoulder, pressing his palm onto it to push Jae to lie down on his back as Younghyun rose up, straddling Jae’s hips. 

A low chuckle rumbled inside Jae’s chest, Younghyun’s palms were pressed atop the hard outlines of Jae’s abdomen as he gazed down at him with hazy eyes. 

Younghyun smiled and leaned down to flick his tongue over Jae’s lips. Jae took a sharp intake of breath as the motion brought Younghyun’s bare backside to rub against the tent in Jae’s underwear.

Younghyun crawled backwards atop Jae’s body, his mouth trailing wet kisses over Jae’s heaving chest as he removed the older boy’s briefs, discarding them over the edge of the bed. 

He straightened up, his knees on each side of Jae’s hips, and brought a hand to his mouth as Jae watched him. 

Jae’s dark eyes, half-lidded in tiredness as well as lust, moving up and down Younghyun’s strong naked body, his thumbs rubbing slow circles over Younghyun’s thighs. 

The younger boy leisurely trailed his tongue over his palm and fingers, drool dripping down his chin and hot moans slipping through his fingers as he did. He brought his dripping digits down to curl around Jae’s length, slowly pumping him one, two, three times, drawing a muffled groan from Jae underneath him as his fingers slid easily over the hardness of his skin, mixing his own fluids to Jae’s pre-come. 

Soon, he removed his hand and wiped it on the sheets still drawn over Jae’s legs. 

Jae watched closely as Younghyun steadied himself, a hand on Jae’s abdomen, and the other guiding Jae’s erection toward his entrance.

Younghyun’s eyelids fluttered closed, and he exhaled a shaky breath through his nose as he gradually sank himself down onto Jae’s heat. 

Jae released a ragged breath, feeling the ring of muscle easily suck in the head of his erection, the rest of his length following not long after. 

The grip of Jae’s fingers over Younghyun’s thighs had slightly tightened, but, soon enough, Jae released the tension on his hands by moving his palms slightly upwards to rest onto Younghyun’s hips. 

He kneaded the soft skin of Younghyun’s butt cheeks, his thumbs pressing lightly onto Younghyun’s pronounced hipbones, and the younger boy breathed slowly at the feeling of Jae’s skin brushing over his sensitive zones. 

Younghyun shifted his legs just a little bit, bringing them closer to Jae’s sides to make himself more comfortable, and placed his palms flat over the taut skin of Jae’s stomach. 

Jae gazed up at the beautiful boy above him, Younghyun’s cheeks were flushed and his purple tinted hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead. “Younghyun-ah...”

Younghyun sucked in a deep breath and rocked his hips forwards in a long, slow motion. Jae released a strained, shaky exhale, shutting his eyes and pressing his head back further into the pillow. 

Younghyun pushed himself back, then forward once more, setting a slow rocking pace which had both boys breathing heavily, hot puffs of air escaping through their slightly parted, quivering lips. 

Jae’s hands, settled gently onto smooth skin, guided the movement of Younghyun’s hips, pressing them down onto his own every once in a while. His length rubbed Younghyun’s inner walls slowly, the head occasionally meeting Younghyun’s most sensitive spot, making the younger boy gasp softly as it did.

Jae knew Younghyun could feel the drag of his length inside, the friction produced by their hot wet skin rubbing against each other making Younghyun’s eyes roll back into their sockets as he threw his head back, high-pitched cries somehow making their way through his slightly bent throat. 

Jae’s muscles moved underneath Younghyun’s sweaty palms as Jae set himself into motion too; he gave small forward rolls of his hips to meet Younghyun’s backwards rocking motion.

Hard pants and soft exhales, as well as the rustle of fabric underneath their bodies, met by the occasional wet sound of Jae’s length sliding out of Younghyun’s warm insides, filled the room bathed in black and solely outlined but the faint light of the moon coming in through the window.

Younghyun’s head hanged low, the tension in his shoulders increasing with every forward rock of his hips. Sweat trailed down his back and chest, Jae watched the small beads with fascination. 

The younger boy whimpered softly, Jae could see him trembling; he knew that Younghyun was close. Jae’s fingers dug deeper into his flesh, hot exhales rising from his parted lips indicated he was close too. 

One of Jae’s hands moved quickly from where it lay on Younghyun’s hip to grip the younger boy’s erection. His long fingers curled around the heated flesh, and he pressed his thumb into the slit, moaning softly when Younghyun clenched down on him at the touch. 

Jae smeared the pre-come weeping from Younghyun’s tip with his fingers, easing the sliding of his palm over the firm member. He pumped Younghyun leisurely, lazily eyeing the perfection of Younghyun’s tense yet relaxed body towering over him, the sole sight of the rolling movement of the younger boy’s hips sending additional shivers down his spine.

Younghyun’s climax built up slowly through the rocking of his hips, and when the coil inside his stomach finally snapped he was overtaken by an extremely peaceful and light feeling, even as a powerful wave of heat coursed through his entire body, reaching his fingertips and even his toes curled by the pleasure. 

He threw his head back, thighs quivering and eyes falling shut as a breathless moan ventured through his open lips.

Jae had never seen such a beautiful sight than the boy coming undone by his touch. 

Younghyun continued to rock his hips as wet warmth spurted from his tip, sliding over Jae’s still moving hand. Yet, Jae’s palm soon returned to its previous location on Younghyun’s hip as Jae’s slow thrusts became just a little harder, not like he wanted to move faster, but seeming as if he wanted to bury himself deeper inside Younghyun. 

Younghyun looked down at him just as Jae growled lowly, his entire body shivering as he pressed Younghyun’s hips flush against his, his cock quivering and pulsing against the younger boy’s inner walls. The now familiar red sparks floating around him. 

A lazy grin spread over Jae’s lips when he looked up to Younghyun, his hands finding the younger boy’s and entwining their fingers together as he hummed softly. 

Younghyun returned the smile, exhaling softly through his nose as he finally recovered his breath, and leaned down to press his lips against Jae’s smile.

He slowly rolled onto his side, easing Jae’s length out of him as he came to lay beside him. Younghyun curled himself into Jae’s side, and Jae pulled the covers over their cooling bodies as he slipped an arm under Younghyun’s neck to pull him closer. 

Jae smiled against Younghyun’s sweaty hair as he felt the younger boy bury his face in his shoulder; pressing soft kisses to the damp skin. 

Jae breathed out softly into his hair, Jae’s warm lips leaving slow pecks over Younghyun’s forehead.

Comfortably embraced by Jae’s warmth, Younghyun pressed his hand atop Jae’s chest, feeling his heartbeat against his palm. “I love you, Jae.” 

Jae felt a warmth spread through him as he held Younghyun closer; his eyes hazy with sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Obnoxious knocking is what awoke Jae the next morning, he groaned as he blinked the tiredness from his eyes. 

He stopped however when he felt the boy beside him shuffle. Younghyun was still sleeping peacefully, his face resting on Jae’s chest as he slept. 

“Jae-hyung? Are you in there?” 

Jae’s eyes widened as he recognised the voice, Kai! He carefully sat up, Younghyun just mumbled and turned to face the wall; still fast asleep. 

Reaching for his glasses on the side table, Jae glanced at the clock only for his eyes to widen, 10:34. He’d missed almost two hours of training, Younghyun had also missed his class. 

His attention was brought back to the door when it suddenly opened. Kai stood there with an unimpressed expression on his face. He crossed his arms. “So, this is where you are.”

Jae’s eyes widened at the boy stood looking at him judgmentally. “What are you doing in here!” He seethed. 

“Well, you missed training.” Kai crossed his arms and shook his head. “So I came to find you.” He raised a brow as he glanced at the other boy in Jae’s bed. “Looks like Younghyun is ditching too.”

“I’m sorry for missing training, I’ll make it up to you,” Jae grumbled slightly. “Can you leave so we can get up?” 

Kai just scoffed before shaking his head and making his way back out the dorm. 

Jae growled, he ran a hand through his hair before sighing. He turned to the sleeping boy beside him before smiling. 

Younghyun was sleeping peacefully beside him. Jae felt guilty for having to wake him up. “Younghyun-ah...” he shook the younger boy’s shoulder gently hearing him groan. “Younghyun-ah,” he spoke louder. “Wake up.” 

He chuckled softly as he saw Younghyun blink as he began to awaken. The younger boy stretched slightly. “Jae..?” He yawned as he looked up at Jae. 

Jae smiled softly at him, he leaned down and gave Younghyun a soft kiss. “C’mon, we have to get up,” he whispered against his lips. “It’s late.”

“Jae~” Younghyun whimpered softly, gripping the back of Jae’s neck; bringing their lips together again. Jae moaned against the younger boy before he heard the sound of shuffling outside his door. 

Jae groaned before pulling away from Younghyun gently. “Jae, come back~” Younghyun grinned as he pulled Jae on top of him, spreading his legs in invitation. 

Jae gazed down at the beautiful boy beneath him, Younghyun was blinking up at him with a playful smirk on his face. 

Jae growled softly. “Younghyun-ah, please don’t tempt me...” he breathed. 

Younghyun chuckled, kissing Jae’s throat seductively. Jae moaned, feeling the younger boy’s teeth tease his sensitive flesh. 

“C’mon Jae...” Younghyun whispered. 

Jae was about to let go and have his way with the younger boy when he heard shuffling outside again. He sighed before shaking his head. “We have to go.” 

Younghyun pouted. “You’re no fun.”

Jae smiled as he shook his head softly at the younger boy, slapping his thigh playfully. “Seriously Younghyun, c’mon, get up.”

“Fine.” Younghyun rolled his eyes as he sat up. 

They both dressed quickly, Jae could see Younghyun stealing glances at him. He shook his head softly with a chuckle. 

Younghyun smiled as he moved towards Jae. He gave Jae a soft kiss on the cheek. “I guess I’ll see you later?” He tilted his head slightly. 

Jae nodded, brushing some hair gently from Younghyun’s eyes. “Yeah,” he smiled as he kissed Younghyun’s lips gently. 

Younghyun bit his lip as he pulled away, “I’ll send Jje for you.” 

Jae nodded. “Thank you.” 

The younger boy smiled sweetly at him before grabbing his bag and moving to the door. He froze and Jae cursed internally when he saw Kai still stood outside. 

“Are you ready now?” Kai raised a brow. 

Younghyun growled. “What the hell are you doing here?” Jae could see him clench his fists as he spoke to Kai. 

“I was worried about where Jae-hyung was.” Kai shrugged. 

“He was with me,” Younghyun spat back, Jae could see his agitation growing. 

Kai glanced Younghyun up and down before scoffing. “So I could see.”

“What-“

“Younghyun-ah, it’s okay.” Jae quickly interjected. Gripping Younghyun’s hips softly and smiling, he gave the younger boy a soft kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

Younghyun raised a brow but nodded. Jae watched as he walked away, a soft sigh leaving him as he faced Kai again. 

“He really doesn’t like me, huh?” Kai observed. 

Jae rolled his eyes slightly. “Jae!” He looked up as he saw Jje flying towards him. The Denimal grinned at him playfully, “had a good night?” 

“Maybe we should go train?” Kai grumbled slightly. 

Jje blinked at Kai slightly; like he hadn’t realised he was stood there. He glanced at Jae with an awkward smile. 

“Let’s go.” 

-

“After seeing your abilities first hand I’ve been trying to work it all out.” Kai spoke as they were stood in the quad. He hadn’t asked Jae to transform and attack today. Instead they were just discussing. 

Jae raised a brow. “And?”

“It’s something I’ve never seen before.” He admitted. 

Jae sighed, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown. “So you don’t know how to help me...”

“Hyung, we can find a way for you to control it.” Kai reassured. He suddenly began to walk around Jae making Jae frown. Kai looked thoughtful as he walked. “Younghyun seems to be the key to unlocking that ability.”

“Younghyun?” Jae tilted his head slightly. 

“You reacted angrily when he was in danger.” 

Jae frowned. “Well obviously!”

Kai sighed, standing before Jae with a pointed expression on his handsome face. “You know, Guardian partners don’t always have to be romantically involved...”

Jae’s eyes narrowed slightly at that. “What are you implying?”

Kai held his hands up defensively. “I’m just saying.” 

“Younghyun is my partner, I won’t give up on him.” Jae clarified, watching as Kai rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.” He sighed. “Well we know one thing.” Jae raised a brow slightly. “Anger is the key.” Kai continued, “you clearly have control over it, otherwise you would’ve killed me.” 

“I guess...” Jae shrugged. 

Kai sighed again. “Hyung, that ability doesn’t define you.” He gave Jae a reassuring smile. 

“It’s what the other students think,” Jae growled slightly. 

“Don’t worry about them, they’re just looking for something to gossip about.” Kai replied angrily. 

“Maybe...” Jae shrugged. “I’m gonna head off.” He said before turning and grabbing his bag, Jje was sat on top of it and floated when he took it from the bench. 

Kai nodded. “See you tomorrow, be on time!” He called. 

Jae shook his head with a smile as he headed away and back towards the main campus. 

Jje scoffed as he sat on Jae’s shoulder. “I don’t think this guy knows anything.”

“Hey, at least he’s trying.” 

“Whatever.”

Jae sighed, he glanced around and saw some of the students glancing over at him. He tried his best to ignore them, he stopped abruptly. “Jae?” Jje frowned. 

Jae tilted his head with a frown as he saw Younghyun stood with Jaebum. They were chatting heartily; Younghyun was chuckling slightly. 

Jae’s hands clenched unconsciously, Younghyun hadn’t messaged him like he usually did. Jje raised a brow at him slightly. 

A wave of jealousy and possessiveness washed over him. 

He made his way towards them, Jaebum noticed him first. The wolf Guardian nodded his head at Jae slightly. Younghyun frowned slightly before looking behind and seeing Jae. 

“Jae?” He frowned slightly before he smiled softly at Jae. 

Jae nodded before gripping Younghyun’s wrist. He pulled the younger boy away ignoring his protests. Jje was floating above him with caution, Ke beside him with a confused expression. 

“Jae! Let go!” Younghyun struggled, pulling against the strong grip. He growled softly before yanking his hand away from Jae. “What’s gotten into you?” He demanded, a confused expression on his face as Jae turned to look at him. 

Jae blinked before he sighed and shook his head softly. “Younghyun, I’m sorry.”

Younghyun was giving him a sharp look. “What has Kai said to you?” He placed his hands on his hips and gave Jae a pointed look. Ke was sat on the younger boy’s shoulder; tilting her head. 

“Huh?” Jae frowned, shaking his head slightly. Jje raised a brow as he floated beside Jae’s head. “Nothing.” 

Younghyun ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, a frown still remained on his face. “Why did you drag me away like that? Me and Jaebum-ah were talking about class!” 

“Younghyun-ah, I’m sorry.” Jae sighed as he sat on the bench beside them, head in his hands at his uncalled for action. 

“Jae...” Younghyun sighed, sitting down beside Jae. 

Jae shook his head softly, “I’m just stressed, I’m sorry okay.” 

The younger boy raised a brow slightly, Jae could see his expression was one of confusion. “What happened in your training?” He asked. 

Jae frowned. “Nothing much.”

Younghyun scoffed softly. “Is he even helping you?” 

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Jae growled, standing and glaring slightly at Younghyun. “He’s the only one that’s actually trying to work out my abilities!” He growled. 

Younghyun’s eyes widened. “The only one?” He whispered softly. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he realised what he’d just said. “Younghyun...” the younger boy stood from the bench. “I-I’m sorry,” Jae tried. 

“Forget it,”Younghyun shook his head, “I think you need to burn off some stream.” He moved around Jae, bashing his shoulder non too gently. 

“Younghy-“

“I have a shift tonight.” Younghyun cut him off, looking back at Jae with a weary expression. “I’ll see you later.” 

Jae watched as the younger boy walked away. He growled as he ran a hand through his hair. “Idiot.” He growled to himself. 

“Jae? You okay?” Jje asked carefully as he floated before Jae. 

Jae sighed. “Jje, I don’t know...” he bit his lip slightly. “Maybe I need to rest.” 

Jje looked thoughtful at that before he smiled softly. “Well, you have been pretty busy with your lover boy.”

“Jje...” Jae sighed. “Maybe you’re right, let’s head back to the dorms.” 

-

Jae released a heavy sigh as he sat at the table in the cafeteria. His food was going cold, untouched. 

“What’s wrong?”

He blinked. “Huh?” He looked opposite him at Sungjin. The other boy had a raised brow as he watched Jae carefully. 

“You’ve been acting different all week.” Sungjin observed. 

Jae sighed. He bit his lip softly before looking back at Sungjin seriously. “Sungjin-ah, is Younghyun okay?”

“Younghyun?” Sungjin frowned. “Why? Shouldn’t you know?” He gave Jae a judgemental expression. 

Jae shook his head. “He hasn’t spoken to me all week.”

“He seems okay,” Sungjin shrugged. He glanced at Jae with a curious expression. “He hasn’t really been acting differently. Did you guys have a fight?”

Jae nodded. “Maybe I should go find him...”

“Last I saw he was heading to the cafe with Jaebum.” Sungjin informed. 

Jae felt a frown form on his face. “Jaebum..?” He growled, anger evident in his tone. 

“Yeah.” Sungjin replied, he raised a brow slightly as he looked over Jae’s expression. “Jae? You okay?”

Jae ignored the other boy and stood up abruptly. Sungjin called after him but he ignored him as he made his way out the cafeteria. 

“Jae?” Jje floated beside him, looking at Jae worriedly. “You look angry?”

“Not now Jje.” Jae growled, walking faster towards the quad. 

“Jae!”

Jae ignored the Denimal and picked up his pace as he headed through the campus and towards the familiar cafe. His eyes widened when he glanced through the window. 

Younghyun and Jaebum were sat on one of the corner tables. They were sat unusually close. Jae growled darkly as he saw Younghyun chuckling heartily with the other boy. 

He could hear Jje approaching but he didn’t wait. He stormed into the cafe, a wave of anger and jealousy washing over him when he saw Younghyun’s cheeks flush at something Jaebum had said. The younger boy hadn’t even noticed he’d entered the cafe. 

“Younghyun.” Jae’s voice was unnaturally dark. 

He could see Younghyun glance at him with confused wide eyes. “Jae?” He blinked before his frown deepened. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He stood and approached Jae. 

Jae growled. “Younghyun.” He could feel the anger running through him, he unconsciously clenched his fists. 

“Jae?” 

Jae could see the confusion written on the younger boy’s face as he looked at him. Jae growled before he turned his angered gaze on Jaebum. “You.” 

“Jae?” Jaebum raised a brow slightly as he stood beside Younghyun with an equally confused expression. 

“Jae!” Jae growled as he saw Jje fly in front of him, the Denimal was frowning at him. Ke and Jeff were floating around Younghyun and Jaebum as they also looked at Jae with curiosity. 

Jae felt a strong force in his chest, it felt like it was trying to break free. He growled as he suddenly stumbled. 

“Jae!” Younghyun was beside him quickly, a concerned expression on his face as he looked over Jae. “What’s happening to you?” 

“Younghyun... help..me..” Jae managed before he felt the familiar pain on his back; red sparks and soft guitar riffs flowed from him suddenly. He cried out, releasing the energy inside him. He felt the wings on his back before he opened his eyes. 

Younghyun and Jaebum as well as the other cafe patrons were on the floor; pushed away by his energy. 

Jae’s eyes widened, he glanced at his trembling hands, red sparks were escaping them. 

“Jae! No!” He looked up when he heard Jje’s voice. The Denimal was trying to fly towards him but his energy kept the chicken at bay. 

Jae gasped. How was it possible? Jje was the one that had the abilities, not him. 

“J-Jje..?” He whispered softly, glancing worriedly at the Denimal. 

“Jae! Fight it!” Jje bellowed, still trying to reach Jae. 

Jae watched as Younghyun moved forwards, “Jje!” He pulled the Denimal against his chest; holding him close. 

“Brian! Help him! He might hurt himself! Please!” Jje cried as he struggled in Younghyun’s grip. 

Jae could see Younghyun look to him with worried eyes. The younger boy released Jje and moved forwards. Jae could see him fighting against the energy pushing him back. 

“Younghyun-ah! Stop!” Jaebum cried. 

It made Jae growl. He felt his anger rise again. 

“Jae!” Younghyun bellowed over the soaring energy, Jae could see the younger boy approaching him gently. Jae’s eyes widened when he saw the pain on Younghyun’s face. 

“Younghyun...” he whispered. 

“J-Jae!” Younghyun cried again, still fighting against Jae’s energy to reach him. 

“Younghyun-ah!”

Jae felt another surge of anger sweep over him at Jaebum’s shout. He growled as he tried to pull back the rising energy, Younghyun was still making his way toward him. 

Jae’s eyes widened when he felt Younghyun’s arms suddenly wrap around him. “Jae... it’s okay.” Younghyun whispered softly. Jae glanced down at him, Younghyun was trembling slightly, he looked like he was in pain. 

“Y-Younghyun...”

“Jae, don’t be afraid.” Younghyun smiled weakly. “I’m here...”

“Jae! Pull it back! Calm down!” Jje’s voice made Jae look up, the Denimal was being held back by Ke as he tried to fly towards them. 

Jae looked back at Younghyun only to see him groaning weakly; his face was full of worry and pain. Jae couldn’t stand it, he took a deep breath before pulling Younghyun into a kiss. 

The younger boy gasped softly before he relaxed against Jae. Jae felt the wings pull back in. His thoughts on Younghyun as he relaxed. The sparks were still flickering around him but Jae felt the wings disappear. 

Younghyun was shaking slightly. Jae pulled away and gazed at the younger boy. Younghyun was smiling up at him weakly. “J-Jae...” 

Jae’s eyes widened as Younghyun collapsed against him. “Younghyun!”

“He’s okay! Jae, don’t worry.” Jje quickly flew towards him a soft reassuring smile on his face. Ke was looking over Younghyun worriedly. 

“J-Jje.” Jae trembled slightly, looking at the Denimal like he had all the answers. 

Jje smiled. “Jae, its okay.”

“W-What happened..? How did I..?” Jae looked around the cafe, the other patrons were staring at him with curiosity and also fear but nothing was out of place. The tables and chairs were back to normal, like Jae’s energy hadn’t even been there. He could see Jaebum frowning at him. 

Jae bit his lip before picking Younghyun up, princess style. He held the younger boy close to him before quickly making his way out the cafe. He heard Jaebum call after him but he ignored him, he ran. He wanted to get away from the stares, he wanted Younghyun to be safe. 

He didn’t notice the dark eyes watching him.


	20. Chapter 20

Jae looked at the boy laying on the bed. He carefully moved some fallen strands of hair from Younghyun’s face before growling and pulling his hand away.

He felt a soft touch to his cheek. Looking up he could see Ke glancing at him worriedly. “Jae? Are you alright?”

Jae sighed. “Ke, I don’t know...” he admitted. 

Ke and Jje looked to each other before Ke floated and stood before Jae. “Younghyun-ie is very worried about you,” she said softly. 

Jae held his head in his hands, “I don’t know what to do anymore...”

“Jaehyung-shii.”

He quickly looked up at the sound of his name, the headmaster was stood with a soft smile on his face. “JYP...”

“I heard what happened earlier. Are you okay?” JYP asked gently. 

Jae nodded, he looked back at Younghyun laid on the infirmary bed. “I’m fine. It’s Younghyun that I’m more worried about.” 

“Don’t worry!” JYP grinned. “Nurse said that he is just exhausted; he’ll be up and running again soon.” 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone...” Jae whimpered. 

JYP placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Jaehyung-shii, you are not a threat to the school.” 

Jae growled before he stood and glared at the elder man. “Didn’t you see what happened! I almost attacked Jaebum!” He bellowed, giving JYP an angered glare. 

“But you didn’t.” JYP spoke carefully. “You have a lot more self control than you give yourself credit for.” He said with a smile. 

Jae blinked at that. Jje was nodding his head at him softly. 

“J-Jae..?”

Jae’s attention was quickly brought to the boy laid in the bed, Jae sat down quickly; grabbing Younghyun’s hand and looking over the younger boy. “Younghyun-ah...”

“Are you okay?” Younghyun asked softly as he sat up; his eyes sparkling with worry as he gazed at Jae. 

Jae chuckled gently. “I should be asking you that.” He cupped Younghyun’s chin softly; tilting his head gently. 

Younghyun smiled before shaking his head. “No, Jae,” he whispered, “I was so worried, the pain in your expression was-“

“Younghyun-ah...” Jae could see the worry and anguish in Younghyun’s sparkling eyes. Jae bit his lip before moving closer to the younger boy; their lips a breath apart. 

“Ah, young love~” JYP’s voice chuckled. 

Jae blinked before pulling away, a blush on his face at his desperation for Younghyun. He grinned awkwardly at JYP. “Umm...”

“Yes! I will take my leave, Jaehyung-shii what happened today is not something that you should feel guilty about. Remember that.” JYP said as he gave Jae a reassuring smile and headed towards the door. 

When the headmaster had left the room, Jae turned back to Younghyun with a guilty expression. “Younghyun, I’m so sorry for everything, I was just so angry.” 

“But why?” Younghyun asked softly, linking their fingers together. 

Jae sighed, “I don’t know, I just saw you with Jaebum and my anger just exploded.” 

Younghyun smirked playfully, shuffling closer to Jae until he was close enough to rest his head on Jae’s chest. “Jae, were you jealous?”

“Maybe.” Jae admitted. 

Younghyun chuckled gently making Jae frown at him. “You idiot.” He pulled away to grin at Jae. 

“Huh?” 

“I told you,” Younghyun smiled. “I love you, that is never going to change...” he gave Jae a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Younghyun-ah...” Jae smiled, cupping the younger boy’s chin and tilting his head towards him. Younghyun chuckled as he closed his eyes, waiting for whatever Jae wanted to give him. 

Jae licked his lips before bringing their lips together in a kiss. Ke chuckled gently beside them as Jje scoffed. 

“Jae-hyung!” 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly and he quickly pulled away from Younghyun, hearing the other boy growl slightly. Jae looked to see who had interrupted them. “Kai?” He frowned. 

“I heard what happened, are you alright?” Kai was looking over him. 

Jae sighed before he nodded. “I’m fine.”

Kai glanced to the boy in the bed with a raised brow. “And you? Younghyun-shii?” Younghyun just nodded his head abruptly. 

Kai rolled his eyes before he looked back at Jae; excitement in his expression. “Hyung, this is something rare, for you to be able to use Jje’s abilities without him sharing with you is a new level of Guardian.” 

“What do you mean?” Jae frowned. 

“Humans may be able to adapt; have their own abilities.” Kai spoke. 

Younghyun scoffed, crossing his arms with a glare. “That’s insane.” 

“Is it?” Kai challenged, giving Younghyun a gloating expression. “You witnessed it yourself, Younghyun-shii.”

Younghyun shook his head profusely with a dark growl. “Jje trusts Jae a lot, it makes sense that Jae was able to do those things.” 

“Do you really believe that?” Kai pushed. 

Jae glanced between them both before a thought came to him, he looked over at Younghyun. “Well, what about the sparks?”

“Sparks?” Kai frowned. 

“Jae!” Younghyun bellowed, Jae could see a pretty blush had fluttered on his cheeks. 

Jae just shrugged with a soft smile. “What? It’s always confused us,” he replied innocently. 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to mention it to him.” Younghyun growled as he glared at Jae slightly. 

“What sparks Hyung?” Kai brought their attention back to him as he looked at Jae with confusion.

Jae cleared his throat, trying his best to ignore his embarrassment as he answered. “When I experience a strong feeling, sparks fly from me even if Jje isn’t near.” 

Kai frowned. “Strong feeling?” He urged. Jae felt his cheeks flush and realised how stupid it was to bring it up. 

He was about to speak when he heard Younghyun scoff. “When me and Jae are together intimately, sparks fly from him.”

“O-Oh.” Kai blinked, clearly taken off guard by Younghyun’s stern explanation. 

“Do you think it’s the same sort of thing?” Jae deflected, hoping that his face wasn’t as hot as it felt. 

“Maybe..?” Kai shrugged. He smiled at Jae softly. “You are very strong hyung, and your abilities are all based on your emotions.” 

“I guess...” Jae shrugged. 

Kai grinned, “I look forward to our training sessions, hopefully we can touch on it more!”

“Y-yeah,” Jae looked skeptical at the thought of using his abilities. 

Kai nodded, he looked back at Younghyun before sighing. “I’ll head back, rest up,” he bowed his head before moving towards the door. 

“Thanks for coming to check on us.” Jae smiled and waved the younger boy off. 

“I don’t trust him.”

Jae blinked slightly at Younghyun’s angered growl. He looked back at the younger boy seeing him sat with his arms crossed over his chest. “What?” Jae frowned. 

“Doesn’t he seem like he’s more interested in your abilities than actually helping you?” Younghyun commented. 

Jae tilted his head slightly at the thought before he smiled softly. “He has to understand them first, Younghyun.”

“Maybe...” Younghyun grumbled slightly. 

“Younghyun-ah.” 

The younger boy looked up at him before shaking his head profusely; a frown still on his face. “I just don’t like him.”

Jae bit his lip softly before smirking playfully at Younghyun. “Are you jealous?”

“Yes.” 

Jae blinked at Younghyun’s abrupt answer. “H-Huh?”

“He has more time with you than me...” Younghyun spoke softly. 

“Younghyun...” Jae grinned, moving closer and tilting Younghyun’s chin up so their eyes met. “You’re my partner, don’t forget that.” Younghyun smiled back at him, a soft flush on his cheeks. 

“You guys are so mushy.” Jje scoffed as he suddenly flew between them. 

Jae frowned at the Denimal. “Jje.” He could see the chicken grinning at him playfully. 

Ke huffed as she playfully hit Jje. “Leave them alone, they’re in love~” Jae’s eyes widened slightly at her words. 

“Ke,” Younghyun growled softly. 

The fox Denimal blinked before she looked to Younghyun with a soft expression. She floated over to him and landed in his palm. “Ah, sorry...”

Jae frowned as he saw the expression on Younghyun’s face. He looked worried and unsure. “Younghy-“

“I think I can get up now.” Younghyun suddenly announced, moving the bedsheet and turning to get up. Ke floated around his head. 

“You sure?” Jae frowned as he moved closer, helping Younghyun stand. 

“I’m okay, Jae.” Younghyun smiled gently, pulling away slowly. 

Jae frowned before he sighed. “Just take it slow.” 

“Thank you Jae.” Younghyun smiled as he leaned up, kissing Jae’s cheek gently. 

Jae smiled at the younger boy. “You should probably head back to your dorm and rest some more.” Jae suggested. 

“You’re right.” Younghyun nodded. 

Jae bit his lip, there was a slight awkwardness between them. “Do you want me to take you?” Jae asked. 

Younghyun shook his head. “I’ll message you in the morning?” Jae just nodded as he watched Younghyun leave. 

-

Jae sighed as he collapsed onto his bed. Jje was floating around him before he stopped and stood on the pillow beside Jae’s head. He had his wings crossed over his chest as he gave Jae a pointed look. 

“Didn’t you notice how Brian reacted when Ke said you were in love?”

Jae frowned slightly, sitting up and giving the Denimal a raised brow. “What do you mean?”

Jje rolled his eyes, “Brian looked unsure!” He bellowed. 

“What?”

Jje sighed, looking at Jae with an expression that one would give a child. “Have you confessed to him?” He asked. 

Jae blinked before he scratched the back of his neck distractingly. “Not in so many words...”

“Jae!”

“What! I thought it was obvious... I mean, we’re sleeping together.” Jae shrugged, he wasn’t one to go about shouting his feelings. 

“That doesn’t automatically mean love! Idiot!” Jje growled. 

Jae nodded, knowing that the Denimal was right. “Do you think that Younghyun thinks I don’t love him?” He asked worriedly. 

“Well if you haven’t told him...” Jje shrugged. 

“Damnit.” Jae grit. “But I wrote him a song!” 

“Exactly you idiot, that would’ve been the perfect time to confess!” Jje grumbled, shaking his head. 

“Shit...”

-

“Hyung! Focus!”

Jae looked up just as an orb of dark energy flew towards him; quickly he jumped out the way. He growled as he stumbled to the floor slightly. 

Kai sighed as he approached Jae, helping him to his feet. He sighed as he looked Jae up and down. “Hyung, you’ve been off all day.” 

Jae nodded. “Sorry, Kai.” He ran a hand through his now blond hair.

Kai tilted his head. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll sort it out.” Jae gave the younger boy a reassuring smile. He bowed his head at Kai softly. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Kai shook his head softly, waving Jae off before he looked over him thoughtfully. “Hyung, I wanna try something.”

Jae raised a brow under his Guardian mask. “Okay? What is it?”

“We need to try and get you to use your other ability.” 

Jae shook his head, he was unsure and not confident. “N-no, I don’t think I should.”

Kai sighed. “Hyung, you have to face it at some point.” Jae bit his lip, wrapping his arms around himself. Kai approached him. “Hyung, it’s okay, you can do it.” He smiled reassuringly as his hand rested on Jae’s shoulder. 

Jae nodded. “Okay.” He took a deep breath, “what are we doing?” 

“I need you to allow the energy to come forwards, I’m going to simulate a scenario. Let your emotions free, Okay?” Kai instructed. 

“Okay.” Jae nodded. 

He closed his eyes and focused his energy. Short guitar riffs played around him as his energy charged. He frowned slightly as he heard Kai charging his energy too. 

Jae blinked his eyes open, his expression softened when he saw Younghyun stood before him; a gentle smile on his face. Kai’s energy was surrounding Younghyun but Jae was too busy gazing at him. 

“Younghyun-ah...” Jae whispered softly. 

Younghyun’s soft smile turned into a smirk as he tilted his head at Jae. Jae frowned slightly when he saw Jaebum suddenly appear behind Younghyun. 

Jae’s fists clenched tightly as he watched Jaebum move around Younghyun. The fox Guardian winked at Jae before he suddenly gripped Jaebum’s face; kissing him passionately. 

“Y-Younghyun...” Jae growled, he could feel the energy buzzing around him. Anger blazing in his chest, the familiar flare of possessiveness. He growled at the feel of the wings sprouting from his back. 

The two before him kept kissing, Younghyun was glancing at him as they did. 

Jae’s hands were crackling with energy, the red energy flowing around him at his anger. Musical tunes flowing freely from him. 

“Control it hyung!” Came Kai’s voice. 

Jae blinked, he could see the black energy around Jaebum and Younghyun suddenly surge out; heading towards him. He growled as he jumped into the air; the wings allowing him to float. 

The energy followed after him; Jae growled as he aimed his own red energy against the blackness heading towards him. Kai’s energy dispersed as it came into contact with Jae’s. 

Jae floated back down only to growl darkly when he saw Younghyun and Jaebum stood there still locked in a passionate kiss. 

“Stop!” Jae growled. He used his energy to rip the two apart; both falling to the floor and bursting into black smog. Jae frowned slightly only to see Kai stood in front of him with a smile on his face. 

“Hyung! You did it! You’re still doing it!” He exclaimed. 

Jae blinked, the white wings on his back caught his attention. He looked to the side and gasped in awe; he’d never had a chance to properly see them. “Woah...” he whispered softly. 

“Hyung! This is great!” Kai looked excited as he smiled at Jae. 

Jae just nodded slightly before glancing to the side where Younghyun had just burst into smog. 

“I had to find a way to make you angry Hyung, I’m sorry if it upset you.” Kai spoke softly. 

Jae looked up at him seeing the worry on his face. He shook his head softly, “it’s okay.” 

“Is it?” 

Jae’s eyes widened as he recognised the voice from behind him; he turned quickly to see Younghyun stood there with an angered expression on his face. 

“Younghyun-ah...”

The younger boy shook his head before walking away. Jae’s eyes widened, he automatically jumped into the air and flew after him. Ignoring Kai’s calls for him to come back. 

He growled when he saw Younghyun begin to run; trying his best to get away from Jae. 

Jae blinked softly as he watched the younger boy run from him. He frowned however when he saw Younghyun running further into the trees and not towards the campus. “Younghyun..?”

Jae flew down, the trees made it difficult for him to see where Younghyun had gone. He jumped slightly when he saw Ke suddenly appear before him. Jae powered down, Jje floating and looking over Jae with curiosity. 

“Jae, the wings...” 

Jae could feel them, they were still on his back but he didn’t care about that now. He wanted to find Younghyun. 

Ke and Jje didn’t follow after him, it made Jae frown but he just ignored it and continued walking through the trees. 

“Younghyun? Younghyun-ah!”

Jae yelped as he was suddenly grabbed. He groaned as his back hit a tree; the wood creaked because of the strength in his wings. He looked to see Younghyun holding him against the tree; the younger boy was gazing at him with awe. 

“Jae...”

“Younghyun, I’m so sorry. It was Kai’s idea to get me to control my ener-“

Jae’s words were cut off by Younghyun’s lips as the younger boy kissed him gently. Jae blinked as he felt Younghyun’s tongue tracing his lips asking for entrance. 

Jae held the younger boy’s shoulders, pushing him away softly. “Younghyun..?”

Younghyun bit his lip, resting their foreheads together before he sighed and pulled away enough for Jae to see his sparkling eyes. “I’m angry that he used me to make you angry, but at the same time I’m glad that you get jealous over me.” Younghyun admitted. 

Jae blinked before he frowned. “Of course I would! You’re my boyfriend.”

“Jae...” Younghyun smiled, leaning in again and capturing Jae’s lips in a deeper kiss this time. 

Jae tilted his head; allowing the kiss to become more passionate. He heard Younghyun groan into his mouth; Jae’s tongue tracing his lips and mapping out his mouth. 

Jae held Younghyun’s waist in his hands; manoeuvring them so the younger boy was now against the tree. Younghyun gasped softly before he removed his lips from Jae’s and trailed his lips down Jae’s jawline. 

A groan escaped Jae’s lips; his hands moved from Younghyun’s waist and to his ass. Pulling the younger boy closer and growling when his denim clad erection rubbed against Younghyun’s own. 

“J-Jae...” the younger boy moaned softly against Jae’s throat. 

Jae rocked their hips together, grinning at the delicious friction it created for his aching cock. “Younghyun, we should-“

“Do it here...” Younghyun cut him off. 

Jae’s eyes widened, his wings unintentionally fluttered behind him. “What?”

“Jae, please.” Younghyun whimpered. 

Jae moaned and opened to the pressure of Younghyun’s lips again. He was only dimly aware of Younghyun coaxing him to the ground. Younghyun pulled away from his lips as his back hit the ground. Jae above the younger boy as he gazed up at him through hazy eyes. 

"Younghyun, we're in the garden," Jae tried. 

Younghyun smirked playfully and simply turned his attention, and his kisses, to Jae’s throat again.

Jae groaned allowing the younger boy access before his soft nips and kisses were too much and he had to pull away. Younghyun was biting his lip as he gazed up at Jae. 

Jae was suddenly aware of how clothed they were; his wings shook again and he felt a wave of energy rush over them. 

"J-Jae!" Younghyun yelped. His trousers, pants, socks and shoes had vanished, leaving him clad only in his black shirt. A blanket had somehow appeared beneath him. 

Jae blinked in confusion, did he do that? 

Shrugging, Jae brought his attention back to the beautiful boy beneath him. He leaned down and began his own attack on Younghyun’s throat. 

Younghyun trembled with a shaky sigh. Jae’s hands moved to the black shirt Younghyun was still wearing; undoing it enough for it to slide off one shoulder. “Jae," he gasped.

Jae smiled against Younghyun’s skin, his eyes were sparkling again as he gazed up at Jae. 

"So pretty," Jae praised, pressing Younghyun to the ground and nudging his way between Younghyun’s thighs. 

Younghyun drew his knees up to bracket Jae’s body. He arched, bringing his stiff cock into contact with the rough denim of Jae’s jeans. 

Deciding he'd rather feel skin, Younghyun roughly undid Jae’s flies and released his erection. Jae groaned as he pushed himself into Younghyun’s hand. 

The younger boy stroked him playfully. Jae growled as his head fell to Younghyun’s shoulder. The younger boy chuckled softly, “Is it good?” He whispered softly. 

Jae growled before he brought his hand to his own mouth; sucking on his own fingers as he watched Younghyun bite his lip. 

He groaned as the younger boy continued stroking and gazing at him. Jae clenched his fist in the blanket Younghyun was laid on; trying to control as he sucked on his fingers. 

When they were wet enough he brought his hand to Younghyun’s rim. He teased the furled flesh before entering a finger. 

Younghyun gasped; his fingers faltering on Jae’s cock slightly. Jae smirked; adding a second finger quickly and stretching the younger for him. It never stopped to amaze Jae just how hot Younghyun was. 

“J-Jae, enough...” Younghyun gasped. 

Jae blinked down at him, a third finger now moving inside the younger boy. He pulled them free and growled when he saw Younghyun spit into his hand and pump Jae’s cock a few more times. His spit and Jae’s pre-cum making Jae’s cock slick. 

Younghyun shifted and guided Jae’s cock to his prepared entrance. It was his turn to groan when Jae thrust forward and joined their bodies. 

Jae’s wings trembled. 

Younghyun’s eyes widened as he looked over the white feathers. “J-Jae, you’re so beautiful...” he whispered gently as he gazed up at Jae. 

Jae smiled down at him, leaning down and kissing Younghyun’s nose softly. 

"Jae," sighed Younghyun, bringing his legs up to wrap around Jae’s waist. 

At that moment, Jae didn't care they were lying half naked in the middle of the trees. He was too focused on the boy beneath him; around him, on the pleasure to be found in Younghyun’s tight body.

"Incredible," Jae panted as he surged between Younghyun’s legs. ”Younghyun, you feel so good,” Jae’s words were spilling from him. 

"Yes, yes," Younghyun babbled. It was unclear if he was answering Jae’s words or simply offering encouragement. 

Jae reached between their straining bodies to wrap a hand around Younghyun’s cock. His grip was slippery with sweat, and his stroking left Younghyun’s cock twitching. 

Younghyun keened and arched up, reveling in the intimate contact. Thunder suddenly rumbled overhead, adding a primal element to their coupling. Jae thrust faster as if determined to come before the rain. He almost made it. 

Younghyun blinked slightly as the first cool drops spattered his face and bare shoulder an instant before Jae stiffened above him and filled him with the hot pulses of his release. The familiar red sparks flew from him as well as his wings trembling. 

Younghyun was seized by his own climax. He tensed beneath Jae and dug his heels into Jae’s ass as he clenched around Jae’s shaft. 

Jae slumped onto Younghyun, sheltering him from the worst of the downpour. His white wings helped to block the rain too. 

He groaned when he felt a soft touch to the feathers. He sat up slightly to see Younghyun looking over the wings with curiosity. Jae trembled when Younghyun’s fingers ran through the feathers. 

“You can feel that?” Younghyun asked softly. 

Jae nodded. The younger boy blinked before he continued caressing the feathers; straightening them down slightly. 

Jae felt his cock twitch where it was still buried in Younghyun. The younger gasped, he also feeling it. 

“Younghyun-ah, it feels good.” Jae gasped as he began to thrust shallowly. 

“Jae...” Younghyun groaned, unconsciously spreading his legs further apart for Jae. 

“Are you guys fini- oh god!” Jje shrieked as he covered his eyes with his wings. Ke was behind him and she quickly looked away. 

“J-Jje?!” Jae’s face was on fire. His wings were concealing Younghyun as much as he could. 

“We’ll just be-over there-“ Jje quickly flew off, Ke was holding his small tail as she kept her hands over her eyes. 

“Well, that was embarrassing.” Jae groaned as he pulled away; Younghyun whimpered softly as they uncoupled. Jae bit his lip as he gazed down at the boy spread open for him. He shook his head. “C’mon.”

He helped Younghyun sit up, the younger was shivering slightly, the rain making it colder. Jae thought about the clothes the younger had before; suddenly they appeared on Younghyun making the other boy yelp. 

He looked over at Jae with confusion. “Jae, how did you do that?”

“I just thought about it and it happened? I don’t really know how..?” Jae frowned, confused too. “We should head back to the dorms before we catch a cold.” 

Younghyun nodded. He linked his fingers with Jae as he smiled up at him. Jae grinned back before they turned to see Jje and Ke frowning at them. 

“Seriously? In the Forest?” Jje grumbled. “And yet we’re the animals...” 

Jae chuckled awkwardly, he had no comeback for that. He heard Younghyun chuckle beside him. Jae rolled his eyes as he pulled on their linked hands, leading them all back to the dorms.


	21. Chapter 21

The rain hadn’t let up all week, it looked like it was getting worse. Jae groaned as he sat in the library. Junhyeok and Dowoon were with him, they both glanced over at him curiously. 

“You okay Hyung?” Junhyeok asked softly, tilting his head at Jae’s expression. 

Jae groaned, “I missed another perfect opportunity,” he mumbled. 

Dowoon and Junhyeok glanced to each other before the younger boy tilted his head at Jae. “Opportunity?”

“To confess to Younghyun!” Jae huffed. 

He heard Junhyeok chuckle softly. “Ah.” 

Jae looked up to see the two of them smiling back at him gently. Jae raised a brow; he could see Oon, Joon and Jje all glancing at them curiously. 

“The time will come Hyung.” Dowoon smiled reassuringly at him, Jae tilted his head. “The right time,” Dowoon continued, winking at Jae. 

Jae just chuckled softly as he nodded his head. 

A sudden rumble made them all frown and glance towards the window. “What was that?” Junhyeok asked for them all. 

They stood and walked towards the window. Jae’s eyes widened, he could see an army of Wendigo attempting to enter the campus. The shield was holding them back but it was making the rumbling noise. 

“Let’s go!” 

The three of them made their way out the library and down the stairs towards the ground floor. Loads of other students were doing the same thing. Jae felt Jje land on his shoulder as they made their way closer. 

They stopped and looked over; from the ground floor they could feel the energy from the shield as it attempted to hold the creatures back. 

Jae spotted two familiar faces in the crowd of students. “Mark! Jinyoung!” Dowoon and Junhyeok were behind him as he made his way over to them. 

Mark smiled softly at him. “Jae,” he nodded to the other two boys too. 

“What’s going on?” Dowoon asked, gesturing to the shield and the creatures behind it. 

“The Wendigo just appeared; JYP and the other teachers are trying to keep the shield up.” Jinyoung explained. 

Jae could see JYP and the others at the front; he could see that in the teachers transformation they had their normal coloured hair and no mask. JYP just looked like himself, no bodysuit or anything. Jae couldn’t help but frown slightly; he’d never seen JYP with a Denimal. 

“Will it hold?” Junhyeok asked, worry in his expression as he watched the shield. 

Jae’s eyes widened as the sound of cracking emerged around them, the shield suddenly gave way. Energy flew towards them and at the Wendigo forcing them back briefly. 

“Oh no!”  
“Look! It’s gone!”  
“Oh my god!” 

The students began to panic as the Wendigo moved to attack. 

“Students! Everyone prepare to fight! Protect your friends!” JYP bellowed over the panic. 

Jae turned and saw his friends transform; flashes of different coloured lights filled the darkness created by the storm. 

“Jje! Let’s go!” Jae bellowed, the flash of red and he stood ready. 

He looked over at Junhyeok and Dowoon, the two younger boy’s looked back to him with nods of their heads. 

They all headed towards the creatures; Jae was surprised at just how many there were. JYP and the other teachers were holding them back but many were still seeping through and into the campus. 

Jae could feel energy around him as the students began to attack the creatures. He could see the partnerships of some of the Guardians. His eyes widened as he desperately looked around for Younghyun. The younger boy was no where in sight. 

“Damnit.” Jae growled. He could hear the creatures move closer towards him. Jae turned quickly and aimed his energy at the Wendigo. He smirked as he saw them burst to dust; his training had really being paying off. 

“Bam-ah!” 

Jae looked over at the sound of Jaebum’s erratic bellow. Jae could see the wolf Guardian running towards a large Wendigo; in its grasp was BamBam. The young boy was crying out as he was held in the Wendigo’s grip. 

Jae watched as Jaebum charged at the creature; large rocks appearing for him to stand on and reach the other boy. Jae frowned slightly but could see Sungjin stood helping the wolf Guardian. 

“Jae! Look out!” 

Jae turned and quickly dodged the Wendigo that was attempting to grab him. He saw Mark smiling at him with a nod of his head. Jae nodded back in thanks as he saw the younger boy’s hands glowing green as the Wendigo remained frozen because of Mark’s abilities. Jae aimed his energy and watched as it blew to smoke. 

Mark winked at him before moving away again. Jae growled as he saw more and more Wendigo making their way through the campus. He felt agitated as he looked around for Younghyun. He still couldn’t locate the fox Guardian. 

Gritting his teeth, Jae growled as he continued to fight back against the Wendigo’s. The rain had picked up again; dousing them; the sky was turning darker making it harder to see. 

Jae could see some of the Guardian’s use their energy to try and help them see. Jae could see Dowoon was doing his best to keep the campus flooded with light. 

Jae flinched as he heard cries and pain filled shrieking from his fellow students. He growled but tried to ignore them and continued attacking the creatures. 

He was becoming more and more exhausted as the Wendigo’s continued to charge. The rain wasn’t making it any easier. 

They sun had now completely set and the Wendigo’s had yet to let up. Jae could see that some of them were bigger than normal; their long dark limbs slashing at the Guardians. 

A sudden flash of fire made Jae quickly look to the side. Jae’s eyes widened when he saw Younghyun. He was stood before Kai, his whole body trembling with anger. 

“Younghyun-ah!” Jae called, running towards the pair. The fox Guardian ignored him; instead he began aiming his fire energy at Kai. “Younghyun! Stop! What are you doing?” He bellowed as he held Younghyun’s wrists. 

Jae growled as he felt Younghyun’s fire burning his hands slightly. Younghyun was giving him a desperate expression. “J-Jae! Let go!”

“Stop this!” Jae bellowed back at him, frowning at the younger boy. Younghyun pulled his hands away and glared back at Kai.

“Look at him!” Younghyun cried. 

Jae turned to see Kai, the younger boy was glaring at Younghyun; his hands had black energy dripping from them as he stood in his bodysuit. He looked agitated but otherwise just as Jae usually saw him. 

Jae looked back to Younghyun with a frown. “Younghyun?” 

The fox Guardian was still glaring darkly at Kai. His eyes widened when a Wendigo suddenly flew towards them; Jae felt Younghyun grip his wrist as he pulled him away. 

Jae saw fire pass his vision as Younghyun attacked the Wendigo. Jae struggled as he felt Younghyun over him, keeping him on the ground as he stood over Jae. 

“Younghyun-ah!” Jae bellowed over the gargles of the Wendigo and the crash of the thunder. Younghyun ignored him and kept attacking the Wendigo’s as they approached. 

Jae glanced to the side, seeing Kai stood watching as the other students attacked. Jae frowned at him; the Wendigo were just walking around him. Kai looked unfazed as he watched the chaos happening around him. 

Jae growled slightly, gripping Younghyun’s thigh and forcefully moving the other boy. Younghyun stumbled slightly as he looked back at Jae. Jae could see him continue to attack the Wendigo. 

Making his way over to Kai, he could see the younger boy’s eyes widen slightly. “Kai! What the hell!” 

“H-hyung...” Kai blinked back his initial panic before shaking his head. 

“Jae!” Younghyun bellowed before Kai suddenly fell to the ground by Younghyun’s flames. Jae’s eyes widened as he saw Kai splutter on the floor. 

Jae frowned in confusion at the situation before Kai suddenly growled and stood up, his dark energy bursting from him. 

“Jae!” Younghyun moved in front of Jae quickly, a flamed shield in front of them protecting them from Kai’s energy.

Jae could see Younghyun struggling slightly before he fell to the floor. Jae quickly moved with him; crouching down beside the younger boy. “Younghyun...” 

Jae growled before looking up at Kai again, the younger boy was stood looking down at his hands; he was trembling slightly. Jae carefully helped Younghyun to his feet hearing the younger boy growl softly. 

“Jae! Younghyun!” They both looked over as Sungjin headed towards them, he looked concerned. Jae could also see Wonpil, Dowoon and Junhyeok running towards them. 

They all gathered around Jae and Younghyun, looking cautiously over at Kai where he looked like he were fighting himself. 

Jae moved away from Younghyun when he saw Junhyeok hold him up. He made his way warily towards Kai. 

“Jae? Jae!” He ignored Younghyun calling after him. 

He approached the younger boy only to see the panic written on Kai’s face. “Kai?” Jae could see Kai look up at him in fear. “Hey! What’s going on?”

“H-hyung...” Kai whimpered softly, he looked like he were fighting himself internally. “M-my energy... it’s-I can’t-“

“Jae! Look out!” Sungjin called after him.

Jae’s eyes widened as Kai’s energy suddenly surged around him. He had to fight back against the darkness before he had no choice but to close his eyes. 

He could hear the faint calls of his friends before he was suddenly thrown to the ground. He groaned as he opened his eyes and glanced around. He gasped when he saw the familiar building before him. 

The house. The same house that he’d watched all his friends die in. 

“W-what the hell?” He whispered. 

Suddenly he saw the same dark energy roar around again, he covered his face before he heard the sound of familiar voices. 

“What happened?” Jae turned to see Wonpil, Sungjin, Dowoon, Junhyeok and Younghyun on the ground, confused. It was Wonpil that spoke. 

Junhyeok groaned softly as he stood up. “Where are we?”

“Jae!”

Jae smiled when he saw Younghyun heading towards him. He gasped when the younger boy ran at him; hugging him close. “Younghyun...”

He heard a loud gasp, Jae pushed Younghyun away softly before looking back over at the others. 

Jae was surprised to see Sungjin trembling softly as he looked over the house before them. 

“W-What’s going on?” Sungjin asked softly. Wonpil walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Where is the school? The Wendigo’s?” Junhyeok frowned as he looked around. 

Younghyun growled slightly beside Jae making him look back at the fox Guardian. “Where the hell is Kai?”

“Younghyun?” Jae frowned. 

The younger boy turned to him with a slight glare. “He did this,” Younghyun blamed. Jae shook his head only to hear Younghyun growl again. “Jae, I don’t trust him.”

Jae narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. “Yeah, well I do.” Younghyun looked taken back by the way Jae spoke. 

Junhyeok sighed before he looked between them both. “Guys stop! We need to figure out what’s going on.”

“Hyung... help me...”

Jae’s eyes widened slightly as he suddenly heard a soft voice in his head. “Kai?” He whispered. 

Junhyeok frowned. “What?”

“I can hear him.” Jae informed, blinking as he looked around like he was trying to find the younger boy. 

“What?” Younghyun narrowed his eyes. 

Wonpil moved closer with a confused but interested look in his eyes. “Hear him? What do you mean hyung?”

“It’s like his voice is in my head,” Jae replied. 

“Where is he hyung?” Dowoon urged. 

“Hyung... the house... help me...”

Jae’s eyes were wide as he heard Kai’s voice in his head again; he sounded like he was in pain “He’s inside.”

Younghyun growled softly before he shook his head and crossed his arms. His eyes glaring under his mask. “Hell no, we aren’t going in there! Don’t you remember what happened last time?!” 

“Younghyun, I can’t leave him in there!” Jae shot back. 

“It’s his fault we’re here!” Younghyun growled in retaliation, Jae could feel the heat from him because of his anger. 

“You don’t know that!” Jae bellowed back, his anger evident in his own voice as he glared back at the fox Guardian. 

Younghyun grit his teeth as he approached Jae; eyes still glaring. “Jae! Open your eyes! His energy was all around us and then we ended up here!”

“Maybe he can’t control his energy like me? Did you ever think about that?” Jae growled, narrowed eyes challenging Younghyun to say something to that. 

Younghyun’s eyes widened before he glanced away, a look of regret on his face. “Jae...”

Jae shook his head before walking past Younghyun with a growl. “Well, I’m going to find him, you guys can stay out here if you want to.” 

Wonpil looked back at Younghyun before he moved after Jae. “Hyung, don’t be like that.”

“We can’t just leave him,” Jae grumbled as he looked back at the other five. He was surprised when it was Sungjin that stepped forwards with a nod of his head. 

“We’ll help you.” 

“Sungjin-Hyung...” Wonpil said softly, worry in his eyes as he looked at the bear Guardian. 

Sungjin sighed as he turned to the others, they all looked worried at the thought of going back in the house. “I can’t be afraid, and neither should you guys.” Sungjin smiled softly. 

Junhyeok nodded as he moved towards Jae and Sungjin, Dowoon followed after him with a soft smile. Wonpil bit his lip, he still looked unsure but moved towards them too. 

Jae turned to Younghyun, sighing softly at the younger boy. “Younghyun.”

The fox Guardian still didn’t look convinced but he growled and nodded shortly. Jae smiled at him softly before looking back at the entrance to the house. 

“Let’s go.”

Dowoon kept an orb of energy before them to light the house as they walked through it. 

Jae could feel Sungjin flinching slightly beside him. “You okay?”

“I’m not sure...” Sungjin admitted. He looked over at Jae with large eyes; “I don’t really remember even being inside the house.” 

Wonpil slipped his hand in Sungjin’s gently, Jae could see Sungjin relax slightly as Wonpil stood beside him. 

Jae smiled at the pair before glancing back at Younghyun. The younger boy still had his arms crossed as he walked beside Junhyeok and Dowoon. He was frowning and didn’t meet Jae’s eyes. 

“Hyung, can you still hear Kai’s voice?” Junhyeok asked softly. 

Jae blinked softly before he stopped and closed his eyes. He frowned when he heard nothing. “No, he’s gone silent.”

“Maybe we should try upstairs?” Wonpil suggested. 

Sungjin nodded. “Be vigilant.” 

Jae led the way up the stairs, they creaked under his feet. He glanced around but it seemed like the whole building was deserted. 

“What was that?” Jae turned around at the sound of Dowoon’s distressed voice. The youngest was looking around in panic before he looked over his hyungs. “Did you hear that?”

Jae frowned. The others all shook their heads before Junhyeok approached Dowoon with a tilt of his head. “I didn’t hear anything,” Junhyeok spoke softly. 

“I swear I heard something...” Dowoon whispered as he looked around with panicked eyes. 

“Dowoon-ie, let’s go.” Junhyeok smiled softly, gripping Dowoon’s hand softly and smiling encouragingly at him. Dowoon bit his lip before nodding. 

“Hyung...help...” 

Jae’s eyes widened again when he heard Kai’s voice in his head again. Sungjin must’ve noticed his expression change. 

“Can you hear him again?” Sungjin asked. 

Jae nodded.

“Can you tell where he is?” Wonpil added. 

Jae closed his eyes and tried to focus on Kai’s voice. He frowned slightly when he felt a rush of energy sweep around him. Opening his eyes quickly he glanced around but saw nothing, the others were all looking at him expectantly. 

“Anything?” Junhyeok urged. 

Jae glanced around again with a frown. He felt like something was pulling him; almost like it were leading him. “This way.” 

“Can you hear him? Is he telling you where he is?” Wonpil asked as they followed after Jae. 

Jae nodded, he didn’t know how to explain to the others about the energy leading him. 

A sudden crash from the ground floor made them all freeze. Jae stopped and looked over. 

Dowoon blinked. “You all heard that right?” 

“Dowoon!” Junhyeok scolded softly making Dowoon smile cheekily. 

“We should keep moving,” Sungjin suggested, his voice low as he glared slightly at Dowoon and Junhyeok. “Quietly.” 

Jae led the way again, they could still hear the sound of shuffling from the lower floors. Jae grit his teeth as he tried to refocus his attention on the energy from before but it had disappeared. “Damnit...”

“Jae, can you still hear him?” Younghyun asked as he came to stand beside Jae. 

Jae tilted his head at the younger boy with a raised brow. He sighed. “I can’t hear him, it’s gone silent again.”

“I wonder why you can hear him anyway?” Junhyeok asked as Jae continued walking down the dark creaky corridor. 

Jae shrugged, “maybe it’s because of our energy?” 

“He does seem powerful,” Wonpil commented. 

Jae could hear Younghyun scoff slightly, he turned to the other boy seeing him stood with his arms crossed and shaking his head. 

“Younghyun-ah.” Sungjin frowned slightly, elbowing the fox Guardian with a shake of his head. Younghyun sighed and kept his gaze off Jae. 

Jae growled but ignored it. 

“Hyung... help...”

Jae’s eyes widened before he felt the pull of energy again. He picked up his pace hearing the others footsteps behind him. 

A sudden yelp and a crash made Jae look back; his eyes widened when he saw a group of Wendigo. They had burst through the floor and had separated Jae from the others. 

“Jae! Keep going! We’ll handle these!” Sungjin called. 

Jae looked back at his friends, his gaze locked onto Younghyun’s. “Be careful,” Jae said softly seeing the fox Guardian smile and nod his head. 

Jae quickly moved further away, thankfully the Wendigo’s attention was on the other Guardians so he managed to slip away. 

He focused on the energy, “Kai, where are you..?” A sudden blast from behind him made Jae quickly look back. He could hear growling coming from behind him. 

Gritting his teeth, Jae picked up his pace, making his way up another flight of stairs. He was now on the fourth floor of the house. 

“Help...help...” 

Jae’s eyes widened as he heard a soft whimper, it wasn’t in his head this time. He moved to a door that was ajar. Eyes widening when he saw Kai sat in the middle of the room. 

“Kai!” Jae quickly made his way towards the younger boy. 

Kai’s eyes widened as he saw Jae approaching. “Hyung... stop...”

Jae blinked as he stayed back, frowning at the younger boy. “Kai? What’s going on?”

“My energy...” Kai said softly, he was still trembling as he was on the floor. Looking up at Jae with panic and worry. 

“What?” Jae looked over Kai, the dark energy was floating around him. 

Kai gripped his head, Jae could see the energy surging from him, it was climbing up the walls too. “It’s difficult,” Kai growled. 

“Kai, we have to leave. It’s dangerous here.” Jae urged. 

Kai scoffed before he stood up on shaky legs. “It made this house,” he sniggered, his expression dark. “I made this house Hyung, I was the one that killed your friends before.”

“What... no...” Jae’s eyes widened at the younger boy’s admission. He could see that the younger boy’s face was now dark; he didn’t look like himself. “Kai?”

“Your abilities interest me Hyung, that’s why I came looking for you.” Kai admitted as he moved closer to Jae.

Jae’s eyes widened as he felt Kai’s energy around him. “What?”

“You’re the Angel Of Death.”

————

I’m so annoyed right now 😡🤬  
They’ve cancelled the Purple Cow Festival because of this stupid CoV...  
I was really looking forward to seeing the boys again at a festival 🥺😔😔😔  
The atmosphere is so much more fun


	22. Chapter 22

Jae’s eyes were wide as he moved back, What was Kai’s talking about? The younger boy was smirking at him. 

“Are you afraid, hyung?” Kai badgered as he moved closer. 

Jae shook his head with confusion lacing his expression. “Kai, what are you talking about?”

“You know nothing about yourself,” Kai scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Jae with dark eyes. “I came to find you, I knew what you were as soon as I saw your wings.” 

“Kai...”

The younger boy smirked dangerously, his hands had dark energy flowing from them. “If I take your energy, I’ll be the strongest!” He aimed his energy at Jae. 

“Jae!” Jae looked to the side to see Younghyun stood there, the younger boy moved quickly; his fire energy burst from him. Kai growled as his dark energy burst against the fire wall. 

“Younghyun!” Jae called as the younger boy stood before him protectively. 

Kai growled as he glared at the fox Guardian stood before Jae. “You again! When will you learn to stay out of this!” He forced his energy at Younghyun. The fox Guardian growled as he flew back and against the wall. 

“Younghyun!” Jae called after him. 

“Actually, he could come in handy,” Kai chuckled darkly as he looked over at Younghyun growling on the floor as he stood up. 

Jae narrowed his eyes, he moved to stand in front of Younghyun. “Keep Younghyun out of this!”

“Fox boy is the one that keeps coming back,” Kai shrugged. Jae’s eyes widened as he saw Kai’s energy flowing around him. 

A sudden burst of orange flames past Jae and hit Kai making the younger boy groan. Jae turned to see Younghyun behind him with a soft smile. “Younghy-“

“Just stay down!” Kai growled as he aimed his energy at Younghyun. 

“Younghyun!” Jae cried as Younghyun was thrown against the wall again by Kai’s energy. 

He looked back at Kai with a dark glare seeing Kai smirking teasingly at him. Jae’s energy began to awaken again; red energy flowing around him as his anger tipped. 

“No! J-Jae!” Younghyun shouted. Jae looked back at him, the fox Guardian was shaking his head slightly. Jae could see the pain in the younger boy’s expression. “Don’t...” 

“C’mon Hyung, you’re angry aren’t you?” Kai urged his eyes dark as he glared at Jae. Jae could see his hands glowing with dark energy. “I can keep attacking your boyfriend if you want?”

“You won’t hurt him again.” Jae growled back, eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. Red energy sparking around him. 

“Jae! No!” Younghyun cried, eyes wide as he struggled on the floor. 

Jae growled as he felt his energy flowing around him, soft guitar riffs and piano tunes floated around him. 

“C’mon Hyung, show me what you’ve got!” Kai teased, a dark smirk on his face. 

Jae forced all his energy towards the younger boy suddenly. Kai’s eyes widened as he was taken off guard. He grumbled as he flew into the wall; the force of Jae’s energy sending him back. 

Whilst Kai struggled against Jae’s energy still floating around him, Jae quickly moved to Younghyun’s side. He held the younger boy close, “Are you alright?”

“Jae, you can’t use your energy around him.” Younghyun said softly, eyes worried. 

Jae frowned softly. “What?”

“Look!” Younghyun’s eyes were wide as he was looking over at Kai. 

Jae followed his gaze and saw Kai stood smiling down at them, he had his arms crossed. Jae could see his red musical energy being held back by Kai’s dark energy. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Kai scoffed. 

“Jae-“

“I think you’re the one that needs to train more,” Jae cut Younghyun off, standing in front of him protectively again. 

“What?” Kai growled. 

Jae lifted his head to as he spoke, eyes narrowed. “You’re letting your own energy control you. I’d say that’s pretty shit.” 

“Jae? What are you doing?” Younghyun seethed, worry in his eyes. 

Kai was glaring darkly at them; his hands glowing black as his energy leaked from him. “You’ll see just how strong I can be Jaehyung.” 

“Jje, power down.” Jae commanded, there was a flash of red as Jje suddenly appeared before Jae. 

The Denimal looked back at where Kai was still stood seething before back at Jae with worry. “Jae?”

“Jje, go to Younghyun.” Jae ordered, not taking his gaze off Kai. The Denimal looked confused. “Now!” Jae bellowed. 

Jje flew over to Younghyun, the fox Guardian held Jje close to his chest as his eyes widened. “Jae!”

Jae growled as he felt Kai’s energy hit him, he kept his footing even as the energy tried to force him to the ground. He felt the ache in his body as he held back, he tried to ignore Younghyun’s desperate cries. 

Jae’s bellowed as he felt the familiar ache in his back, the white wings sprouting from him as he stood before Kai. 

Kai smirked at him but Jae remained indifferent. He could see Younghyun struggling to stay stood as Jae’s and Kai’s energy floated around. Younghyun still held Jje close to his chest. 

“Jae! Stop!” Younghyun cried. 

Jae closed his eyes as he focused his energy, surprising himself when he felt the red energy flowing around him. Soft guitar riffs and piano tunes still heard. Jae grit his teeth as he felt Kai’s energy pushing against his own. 

“Give it to me!” Kai bellowed. 

Jae felt a sudden hit, the feeling of his energy being pulled from him made his eyes open. He looked over Kai seeing him smirking darkly back at him. 

“Jae!”

Jae felt Kai’s power ease up as he looked at the other Guardians enter the room. Jae looked up at the four boys, Wonpil and Dowoon were by his side helping him as Junhyeok helped Younghyun. Sungjin stood before Kai with a glare. 

“You guys!” Kai growled. 

Jae could see the anger in Kai’s voice as he looked at the other Guardians all posed to fight. 

“Keep back!” Sungjin growled. 

“Ha! Do you guys really think you can stop me?” Kai chuckled. 

Jae could see the four of them all stand in front of him protectively. Younghyun was still behind him; holding Jje against his chest closely. 

“C’mon then,” Junhyeok sniggered at Kai, a glare on his face. 

“Fine. If you guys wanna do it, let’s go!” Kai growled. 

Jae watched as Dowoon and Junhyeok moved first. Dowoon’s hands glowed yellow as he shined light on Kai making the other boy growl as he struggled to see. Junhyeok moved next, his hands producing ice and freezing Kai’s feet so he couldn’t move. 

“Wonpil!” Junhyeok called. 

Jae could see the bunny Guardian’s hands glow pink as he produced vines that wrapped around Kai. 

Kai yelled darkly as he was caged in the Guardian’s energy. 

“Sungjin-Hyung! Finish him!” 

Jae’s eyes widened as Sungjin approached Kai with a dark glare, his hands glowing brown. Jae could see a rock appear from Sungjin’s hand as he aimed it at Kai. 

“Wait!” Jae bellowed as he moved around the other Guardians and in front of Kai. His wings creating a bigger shield because of their span. 

“Jae! No!” Younghyun called after him. 

Jae prepared to feel Sungjin’s rock hit him. He closed his eyes in anticipation only to frown and open them again. He flinched when he saw the rock mere millimetres from his face. Sungjin was glaring at him, his hands still glowing as he held the rock in place. Jae could hear Kai still struggling behind him. 

“Jae! Move!” Sungjin growled. 

Jae shook his head, “Kai’s energy has taken over him, this isn’t what we should do!” 

“He attacked you first!” Jje insisted as Younghyun stepped forwards. The Denimal was still in his arms, Jje looked scared. 

“Jje...” Jae hadn’t seen the Denimal look that afraid since when they’d first met. 

“Enough!” Kai bellowed, he forced all the others energy away, pushing them back. “I’ve had it with you pathetic Guardians! Maybe you should all stay back!” 

Jae watched as Kai’s energy forced his friends back. “Younghyun! Wonpil!” They were all held against the wall by Kai’s dark energy. Jje was free but he remained by Younghyun’s side. 

“This is between me and you Jae.” Kai growled. 

Jae shook his head, glaring at the younger boy. “Fight back! Kai! Fight it!”

Kai’s eyes widened slightly. Jae could swear he saw the younger boy’s expression change; before he shook his head and glared at Jae again. “Fool! I can take you down!” 

“Kai!”

“Jae! Look out!” Younghyun cried, Jae’s eyes widened as an orb of dark energy flew towards him. He quickly moved out of its way. 

“Kai, stop this!” Jae bellowed. Kai sniggered darkly back at him. Jae gave the younger boy a soft smile before shaking his head. “Kai, this isn’t you.”

Kai blinked with a frown. “How do you know?” He growled slightly. Jae sighed softly before he suddenly felt Kai move closer to him. He looked down at the boy and saw him smiling softly. 

“You know, we could become a power couple. Me and you? We’d be unstoppable.” Kai suggested with a soft tilt of his head. 

“Fuck you!” Younghyun suddenly spat. 

Kai moved back from Jae, he scoffed as he looked over at Younghyun. “Your fox is awfully rude.” Jae looked back at Younghyun; seeing the younger boy glaring darkly. “He’s the one who can’t control his powers.” Kai added with a whisper by Jae’s ear. 

Jae shook his head as he moved back away from the younger boy. “Kai. I won’t fight you.”

“Then I’ll have to bring your powers out a different way.” Kai smirked. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he felt Kai grab his face before bringing their lips together. Jae struggled as he felt Kai’s energy flow around him; the feeling of his own energy being pulled from him again. 

Jae’s wings twitched as he tried to pull away. He grit his teeth as he forced his wings to flap; Kai was forced back abruptly. 

Jae fell to the ground, he felt weak. He looked up to see Kai glaring at someone behind Jae. 

“Hyung...” Wonpil’s voice was soft. 

“Younghyun, calm yourself.” Sungjin growled slightly. 

Jae looked behind to see Younghyun glaring darkly at Kai under his mask. His eyes were flashing warningly. His fists were clenched and his hands were glowing orange before he pulled free from Kai’s hold. 

“Alright, c’mon then.” Kai baited. Younghyun growled as he walked in front of Jae. He quickly began to attack Kai. 

Jae looked up at the younger boy’s, Jje floated to Jae and snuggled against his chest. “Jae, are you alright?” Jae hugged Jje close to him and nodded before standing up on shaky legs. 

“Jae! Help us!” Sungjin growled slightly. 

Jae looked back over at Kai and Younghyun seeing them throwing energy at each other. Jae bit his lip before moving towards the others. He closed his eyes and focused. “Try and free yourselves, help me.” Jae instructed. 

They all did as he said, Jae heard them all fall from the wall and groan. Kai’s energy weakened as he was fighting Younghyun. Jae looked over them all seeing that they were standing up. 

“We have to help Younghyun-Hyung!” Wonpil worried. 

“If you want to protect Kai, I suggest you stay here.” Sungjin glared at Jae slightly. 

Jae narrowed his eyes slightly before he shook his head. “No, I have a plan.”

“Really?” Sungjin raised a brow slightly. 

Jae sighed. “Trust me, please.”

“Okay.” Wonpil smiled softly at him, Jae was thankful for him. 

“I need you all to capture him again, try and control Younghyun too.” Jae instructed, seeing the others all nodding to him. 

Jae stayed back as he watched the others approach where Kai and Younghyun were still sparring. Sungjin acted first, his fists glowing as he punched the ground. The house began to shake making both Kai and Younghyun unsteady on their feet. 

Dowoon shined his energy again, making it difficult for them to fight. Junhyeok moved next, his ice covered Younghyun’s hands and his feet. 

“Junhyeok!” Younghyun growled as he looked back at them. 

Junhyeok shook his head with a soft smile. “Sorry Younghyun-ah.”

Wonpil quickly moved next; his vines wrapping around Kai again, he made sure they were thicker this time. “Jae-Hyung!”  
Wonpil called for him. 

Jae nodded, moving into action. He nodded to Jje before transforming again. He appeared before Kai as Dowoon’s light dimmed. 

“What are you doing?” Kai growled. 

Jae fluttered his wings, floating slightly before Kai. The younger boy’s eyes widened slightly as he looked over him. 

Jae closed his eyes, his energy flowing around him, the familiar tunes floating about him. The red energy moved towards Kai, he was struggling against the vines but his fight with Younghyun had weakened him slightly. 

“Kai, trust me.” Jae spoke softly. Kai’s eyes looked up at him, Jae could see the familiarity in them again. “Kai, fight it.” 

Jae growled softly as he forced his energy towards Kai. He felt the younger boy resisting slightly but forced his way past the barricade. He could feel the negative energy around Kai. Jae closed his eyes and focused on freeing the younger boy. He heard Kai gasp softly before he saw the younger boy begin to sag in Wonpil’s vines. 

The house suddenly began to disappear around them, they were now outside in the forest again. 

Jae landed back on the ground, his wings fluttered again, he could see the others looking at him in awe. Small red treble clefs and red staves twined with his feathers. 

He leaned down and caught Kai in his arms as Wonpil’s vines released him. The younger boy shuffled slightly before he powered down, Venom was laying softly on Kai’s stomach. The Denimal looked exhausted but he gave Jae a thankful smile. 

“J-Jae..?” Kai spoke softly as Jae held him in his arms. 

“It’s okay.” Jae smiled back at him. His wings fluttered before Jae felt them fold back, the white wings disappearing from his back. 

Kai tried to sit up, Jae helped him gently. The younger boy held his head. “What happened?” He looked around, eyes wide and wary as he saw the other Guardians. “Where are we?”

“Your energy...” Jae said softly. 

Kai looked to his hands with a guilty and angered expression. “It took over me again...” Venom was watching Kai closely, a worried expression on his face. 

“Yeah.” Jae nodded. 

“I thought I could control it.” Kai replied softly, he shook his head before glancing back at Jae with soft sad eyes. “Hyung, I’m so sorry.” 

Jae smiled softly. “No, it’s okay.”

“Okay?”

Jae blinked at the angered voice from behind him, Younghyun was glaring down at them darkly, small flames bursting from his hands. “Younghyun-ah, not now.” Jae tried. 

“Excuse me?” Younghyun grit back, his eyes dangerous. 

Jae could see him shake his head before he moved away not before punching a hole in a tree with his flamed fist. 

“Younghyun-Hyung...” Wonpil looked back at him. 

Kai bit his lip as he watched Younghyun storm away. He looked back at Jae with an apologetic expression. “Jae-Hyung, I’m so sorry. I thought if I found you we could work together.” He admitted. 

“You never told me about the Angel of Death,” Jae challenged. 

“I had to be sure...” Kai admitted. 

Junhyeok moved forwards slightly. “Angel of Death..?” He said softly, looking over Jae cautiously. 

“It’s me.” Jae admitted. 

“What?” Sungjin’s eyes widened at his admission. 

“Hyung?” Dowoon looked equally as shocked. 

Jae just bit his lip and nodded before he looked back at Kai and helped him to stand. Kai looked over the other Guardian’s, they were all giving him glares. 

“I’m so sorry.” Kai bowed his head at the others. Even Venom in his hand bowed to them. 

“You should probably ask JYP if you can join the school,” Wonpil suggested as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Kai sighed before looking back at Jae with a soft smile. “No more doing it alone.” 

“First we have to figure out how to get back to the school.” Junhyeok sighed as he looked around. 

Dowoon nodded. “Yeah! They might still be in trouble.”

“We don’t even know where we are,” Sungjin commented, arms crossed as he looked at Kai expectantly. 

“Wait, do you hear that?” Wonpil suddenly spoke. 

Everyone frowned at the bunny Guardian. “What?” Jae asked. 

“Rushing water, it always leads to somewhere!” Wonpil smiled before he moved through the trees. 

The others quickly followed him, Jae blinked as he saw the small river flowing through the trees. “So we follow the water?”

“Yep!” Wonpil grinned. 

They walked through the forest area, Wonpil and Sungjin at the front as they led the way. Jae was beside Kai helping him as he was limping slightly, Venom sat on his shoulder. 

Kai smiled softly at him. “Hyung, I’m okay,” he reassured. 

“You sure?” Jae raised a brow slightly. 

Kai nodded. “I’m not the one you should be talking to,” he gestured to where Younghyun was walking alone. Arms crossed and a glare on his face. “I think the fox needs you more.”

“Younghyun-ah...” Jae blinked before he nodded. He smiled at Kai before he walked over to where the fox Guardian was. “Younghyun?” The younger boy looked at him briefly. “You okay?” Younghyun just rolled his eyes and remained silent as they walked. 

Jae sighed before standing in front of the younger boy, stopping him from walking further. “Please don’t shut me out,” he spoke softly. 

Younghyun’s eyes narrowed before he scoffed. “What? Do you want me to call you a hero for saving the day?”

Jae was taken back by his abrupt and aggressive answer. “Younghyun-ah?”

Younghyun’s eyes were sparkling again but in fear. “Do you know how scared I was? You don’t think!” He growled at Jae. The others looked over at them. Younghyun sighed before he shook his head. “Forget it...”

He walked around Jae and past the others. “Younghy-“

“Let him cool off.” Sungjin cut him off, placing a friendly hand on Jae’s shoulder. 

Jae sighed but nodded, he kept his gaze on Younghyun as they walked through the forest. They were on high alert as it was an unknown place and Wendigo usually lurked in forests. 

“I see a clearing!” Wonpil’s voice suddenly sang, he gestured to them all. “It’s a town!”

Jae blinked as they walked through the small town. The patrons were all looking over at them curiously. 

“Look, Guardians!”  
“Woah!”  
“In our town?”

Jae could see the others were unfazed by the attention but he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable under their eyes. 

“I see a station,” Junhyeok smiled as he pointed to the sign. They all headed towards it. 

“Should we power down?” Jae asked the others as they were still attracting the attention of the unknown towns people. 

Junhyeok nodded. “Jae’s right, our Denimals will be tired.” 

Jae could see flashes of colours as everyone powered down. The Denimalz were all extremely exhausted, Jae could see everyone holding their Denimalz. 

He looked up at where Jje was floating before him, the Denimal was smiling softly at him. “You okay?” Jae asked. 

Jje nodded, he looked over Jae softly. “What about you?” Jae just nodded solemnly, everything was still just sinking in. 

Suddenly a large flash made them all freeze and on high alert again. Jae blinked with a confused expression as he saw JYP stood before him. 

“JYP-nim?” Sungjin frowned as he addressed the headmaster. 

JYP grinned. “So this is where you boys disappeared to?” He looked over them all, arms crossed over his chest. 

Kai suddenly walked in front of JYP with his head down softly. “Headmaster, it was my fault.”

“Kai-Shii?”

“I couldn’t control my energy, it was me that hurt everyone last time; in that house.” Kai flinched slightly as he spoke. Jae could see the guilt written all over his expression. Kai looked up at JYP with a determined smile. “I would like to join your school, I think trying to do it alone only made everything more difficult.”

JYP tilted his head slightly before he sighed. “I’ll have to think about it, I will need to have a word with you about everything and with Venom.” The Denimal looked up at Kai as he sat in the Guardian’s palm. 

“I understand.” Kai nodded. 

“JYP-nim, What about the school? Is everything okay?” Junhyeok asked the headmaster, brining his attention back. 

JYP nodded with a sigh, “we still aren’t sure how the Wendigo’s got so close to the school.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “however, thankfully no one was seriously injured.” 

“How did you find us?” Dowoon asked with a tilt of his head. 

“I followed all of your energies, it was disguised for a while so I couldn’t find you,” JYP looked over at Kai with a slight glare, “I presume that was your doing?”

Kai nodded with an embarrassed expression. 

JYP sighed softly at the young boy, placing a hand on his shoulder before giving him a reassuring nod. He looked back over at the other boy’s. “Well then, Shall we all go back to the school?”

A sudden flash, Jae felt a pull before they were transported back to the school. Jae glanced around and could see that some of the school building looked damaged. 

The others were all bowing to JYP in thanks, Jae could see them all look over the school too. 

“Kai-Shii, I’d like a word.” JYP raised a brow at the younger boy. Kai looked nervously over at Jae, Jae just smiled at the younger boy and nodded his head. 

Jae heard a soft scoff behind him, he turned to see Younghyun stood frowning at him. Even Ke had her arms crossed as she sat on Younghyun’s shoulder. 

“Younghyun-ah...” Jae tried. 

“Maybe we should all go get some rest?” Sungjin suggested, Jae could see the bear Guardian give him a raised brow slightly. He watched as Sungjin grabbed Younghyun’s shoulder and turned him to walk. 

Wonpil smiled softly at Jae before shaking his head when Jae made a move to follow after them. “Give it time Hyung.” 

“Jae?” Jje tilted his little head at Jae. 

Jae sighed softly before smiling at the Denimal. “Let’s go back.”

They all headed back towards the dorms, Jae noticed how the others were almost giving him the cold shoulder. Him and Wonpil walked towards their dorms, the younger boy smiled gently at him before heading into his own room. 

Jae sighed as he entered his dorm. He flopped onto the bed and laid there. Turning over, Jae stared at the ceiling. Everything had just got even more confusing and complex. Younghyun was angry at him again and now he’d discovered something else about himself. 

“Jae? You okay?” Jje asked as he landed on Jae’s chest. 

Jae sighed as he sat up, Jje falling into his lap. “Did you know?”

“What?” Jje frowned and tilted his head up at Jae. 

“Jje.” Jae growled, frustrated at the lack of response from the Denimal. Jje still remained silent. “About the Angel of Death?!” Jae bellowed. 

Jje flew from his lap and floated away from him. “I-I-“

“Well?” Jae stood and approached Jje, the Denimal looked scared as he flew away from Jae. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly at the Denimalz reaction. Jje shook his little head before he moved towards the window. Jae watched as he flew out, quickly Jae made his way towards it and frowned when he saw the Denimal flying upwards. 

“Jje!” He called. The Denimal ignored him, Jae could see the chicken fly into another room further up. His eyes widened when he realised it was Younghyun’s room Jje had flown into. “Shit...”


	23. Chapter 23

Jae took a deep breath as he stood outside Younghyun’s dorm. He lifted his hand but immediately pulled it away. He knew how annoyed Younghyun was with him. Jae growled to himself at his pathetic actions. 

Suddenly the door opened leaving a wide eyed Jae on the other side. Younghyun raised a brow at him. “Were you gonna knock?” 

“Younghyun-ah.” Jae smiled softly at the other boy. 

Younghyun rolled his eyes before moving aside, allowing Jae to enter his dorm room. 

Jae stood awkwardly as Younghyun shut the door and leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest. He gestured to where Jje was laying on the pillow beside Ke; they looked like they were asleep. 

“Jje...” Jae spoke softly, he didn’t mean to scare the Denimal. 

“You frightened him,” Younghyun spoke sternly. 

Jae looked over to the younger boy seeing the deep frown on his handsome expression. Jae shook his head, “I didn’t mean to,” he looked back at the Denimal snoozing softly. 

Younghyun sighed before moving towards Jae slightly. “Jae. What’s going on with you?” He asked, watching Jae’s expression closely. 

“Younghyun, I just found out I’m the Angel of Death! How the hell am I suppose to react?” Jae’s voice rose as he spoke, anger evident in his tone. 

Younghyun blinked softly, “Jae...”

Jae’s eyes widened as he realised how he’d just spoken. He sighed before shaking his head softly. “I’m sorry, it’s just I’m so lost.” 

Younghyun sighed softly before he moved closer to Jae again. Jae looked down at the younger boy as he gazed up at him. “Younghyun-ah?”

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Younghyun spoke softly, Jae was just thankful that the younger boy’s eyes were sparkling again. 

Younghyun moved even closer, his hands resting on Jae’s shoulders gently as he gazed at him. He leaned forward until their lips were a breath apart. Younghyun chuckled softly. “The amount of people I have to watch kiss you.” 

Jae’s eyes widened at that, he looked down at the younger boy. “What?!”

Younghyun smirked playfully at him before gripping his chin in a strong hand. The younger boy pulled Jae’s lips towards his own. Jae groaned into the kiss, his own hands coming to Younghyun’s waist. 

Jae growled as he felt Younghyun tug playfully on his bottom lip. Jae smiled into the kiss, forcing Younghyun back and against the wall of his dorm. 

Younghyun gasped as his back hit the wall. Jae took the opportunity and forced his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, Jae moved his own hand to Younghyun’s face. Gripping his chin and tilting his head to deepen their kiss. Jae instinctively swallowed Younghyun’s moans as the younger boy began to submit against him. 

“And here I was, thinking he was coming to get me...” Jje’s voice came from behind them. 

Jae pulled away from Younghyun, hearing the younger boy whimper softly as he did. Jae raised a brow at Jje with a shake of his head. “Jje.” 

Younghyun’s eyes were hooded as he looked over the Denimalz that were watching them closely. 

“Of course if Brian is involved, everyone else is second.” Jje pouted playfully, winking at Jae. 

“Jje.” Younghyun shook his head softly as he pushed Jae away. 

Jae quickly caged Younghyun against the wall again, raising a brow as he gazed down at him. “He’s not lying.”

Younghyun blinked up at him before a pretty smile graced his face. “Jae...”

“I’m sorry for upsetting you, Younghyun.” Jae said softly, pressing their foreheads together. 

Younghyun shook his head softly. “It was me, I couldn’t control my jealousy.” Jae pulled back and tilted his head at the younger boy. 

“Jae, we’ll get through this,” Younghyun smiled softly, pulling Jae forwards and giving him a soft kiss. “We can find out more about the Angel of Death.”

“What if I don’t like what we find?” Jae bit his lip slightly, worry in his expression. 

Younghyun smiled up at him softly. “Jae, it’s okay to be afraid.” 

“This isn’t what I expected to happen to me when I started this school.” Jae sighed softly. 

Younghyun just smiled. “Jae, at some point you would’ve discovered it.” 

“It’s my fault,” Jje suddenly spoke making them both look back at the Denimal. Ke was giving Jje a soft look. 

Jae shook his head as he moved towards them. “Jje, it’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself.” He sat on the bed beside the Denimalz, he smiled gently at Jje. “Come here.”

Jje moved towards him, Jae quickly pulled the small Denimal against his chest; hugging him softly. Jje giggled before he pulled away making Jae frown softly at him. “Hey, don’t make Brian jealous again.” Jje teased. 

“Jje.” Jae shook his head with a smile. He bit his lip as he looked up to Younghyun, the younger boy smiled down at him. “Younghyun-ah, I really am sorry for the way I’ve been treating you.”

Younghyun shook his head gently. “It’s okay.” 

Jae stood up from the bed, bringing Younghyun into his arms, holding him close as he shook his head. “No, I have no excuse.” 

“Jae...”

“Younghyun, we’ve been through a lot together,” Jae bit his lip before frowning slightly and shaking his head again, “no, I’ve put you through a lot.” 

“Jae, don’t,” Younghyun spoke softly, kissing Jae’s nose gently. 

Jae felt his cheeks heat up at the gentle gesture before he sighed. “No.” His arms around Younghyun tightened slightly. “I have to say it now or else I might never get the opportunity again.” 

Younghyun frowned softly. “What?”

“I love you.” 

Jae watched as Younghyun’s cheeks flushed pink and he stood silent for a while. The younger boy bit his lip as he tried to stop the smile from fluttering on his face. 

“J-Jae-“

Jae grinned, he cupped Younghyun’s face gently seeing the uncharacteristic shyness on the younger boy’s face. 

“Kang Younghyun, I love you so much.”

Younghyun smiled as he moved forward, linking their lips together in a soft kiss. Jae smiled against the lips as he ran his tongue against Younghyun’s lips gaining entry quickly. The younger boy moaned against his lips softly, Jae used that to his advantage and forced Younghyun back. 

The younger boy chuckled as he felt Jae push him back against the bed. 

“Yah! We’re still here lover boys.” Jje suddenly flapped around Jae’s head. 

“Jje! Leave them alone, it’s so romantic~” Ke scolded the chicken before she looked over at him and Younghyun with soft eyes. 

Younghyun chuckled softly before he pulled Jae down onto the bed playfully.   
“We should probably sleep, we’ve had a long day.” He smiled gently at Jae beside him. 

“Umm, can I stay here?” Jae asked awkwardly as he was sprawled on Younghyun’s bed. 

Younghyun chuckled. “Of course.” 

“Honestly Jae? Smooth...” Jje scoffed. 

Jae rolled his eyes at the Denimal before turning to Younghyun and pulling him against his chest. “C’mon.”

-

“You’re nervous.” Younghyun spoke softly as he looked over at where Jae was sat on the bed. 

Jae bit his lip. “I can’t help it,” he admitted. He had a meeting with JYP about everything that he’d found out. 

Jae felt Younghyun move in front of him, the younger boy held his face gently. “Hey, it’s only a talk. JYP might have more information that can help you.” 

Jae bit his lip and nodded. He stood from the bed and pulled Younghyun into a soft hug. He felt the younger boy snuggle against his shoulder, Younghyun wrapping his arms around Jae’s waist. 

“It’ll be okay, Jae.” He kissed Jae’s cheek gently before pulling back and smiling sweetly at him. 

“Thank you, Younghyun-ah.” Jae smiled as he kissed Younghyun’s lips gently. 

The fox Guardian pulled away and reached for his bag, slinging it on his shoulder. Ke moved off the bed and sat cheerfully on Younghyun’s shoulder. 

“I’ll meet you later?” Jae smiled at the younger boy. 

Younghyun nodded. “Sure, I’ll message you.” He gave Jae one last kiss to his cheek before heading towards the door. “See you later.” 

Jae waited until the dorm door closed behind Younghyun before he smiled and turned towards where Jje was sat on the bed. “You ready Jje?” The Denimal looked up at him, he looked sad. “Jje?”

“Jae, I really didn’t know that you were the Angel of Death.” Jje spoke softly. 

Jae blinked softly before he shook his head and moved over towards the bed. Leaning down so that he was at eye level with Jje. “It’s okay Jje, we might both find out what’s going on.” He smiled reassuringly, patting Jje’s head softly. 

Jje nodded gently. 

The Denimal moved to Jae’s shoulder as he exited Younghyun’s dorm. Thankfully no one was around so they didn’t see him coming out of the dorm room. 

Jae made his way through the campus, he was glad that the students were no longer glancing over at him. The Wendigo attack on the school had moved their attention on from Jae. 

He sighed as he saw the main school before him. He waved over as he saw Terry and Don heading towards the cafeteria, getting waves back from the younger Guardians.

Jae could see the headmasters office. He felt Jje grip his shoulder tightly, he raised a brow but didn’t ask the Denimal. 

He knocked on the office door hearing a soft enter behind the wood. 

JYP looked tired as he looked up at Jae. He nodded to him before gesturing for him to come closer. “Jaehyung-Shii, please take a seat.”

“Thank you for seeing me.” Jae bowed his head at the older man. 

JYP just nodded back before he looked at Jae expectantly. “What is troubling you?”

Jae bit his lip slightly, he looked around distractingly before a thought came to his head. “Umm, is Kai alright?”

“He decided to not stay at the school.” JYP announced. 

Jae frowned. “What? Why?” He was confused, Kai seemed genuinely interested in staying at the school and improving his energy. 

“I didn’t want to pry. And neither should you.” JYP replied almost threateningly. 

“O-oh, sorry.” Jae could feel Jje shuffle slightly on his shoulder. 

“What can I do for you, Jaehyung-Shii?” JYP brought his attention back to what he’d come to see him about. 

Jae bit his lip before taking a deep breath. “I was wondering if you could help me,” he looked up at JYP. 

The headmaster raised a brow. “About?”

“Kai told me something and I don’t know what to do about it.” Jae began, he noticed JYP’s almost uninterested expression. 

“What is it?” JYP ushered. 

“He said I was the Angel of Death.” Jae spoke softly, looking at the headmaster and watching his expression. 

JYP blinked slightly before his expression changed to one of disbelief. “Angel of Death?”

“Yes.” Jae nodded. He could feel a strange aura in the room, negative energy around JYP like he’d felt around Kai. “Do you have any information about what he was talking about?” 

“No.”

Jae blinked at the blunt answer. “H-Huh?” He looked at Jje seeing the same confused expression on the Denimalz face. “But I thought-“

“I’m very busy Jaehyung-Shii, if that’s all?” JYP cut him off quickly. 

Jae was taken back slightly, he bowed his head shortly. “Umm, yeah?”

“Please.” JYP gestured to the door and waved Jae off quickly. 

Jae frowned as he moved towards the door. He looked back at JYP only to see him glaring back at him; the negative aura around him almost forcing Jae out. 

“What the hell just happened?” Jje spoke as they walked down the corridor. The Denimal looked slightly pissed off. 

“He just blanked me.” Jae growled slightly before shaking his head. “Something’s not right,” he looked over at Jje seeing the Denimal nodding in agreement. “Jje, c’mon.” 

They made their way through the campus. He found the others in the library, he saw Sungjin first and headed towards them. They all looked surprised to see him. 

“Hyung? That was quick.” Junhyeok said softly as he smiled at Jae. 

Jae looked over the five of them before he placed his hands on the desk. “Guys, something’s not right.”

Sungjin frowned up at him. “What do you mean?”

“JYP, he didn’t seem interested at all, and he said Kai won’t enrol.” Jae informed them all. 

Wonpil tilted his head slightly with a frown. “But he said he wanted to?” Pil was on his shoulder also nodding. 

“Exactly.” Jae clarified. He stood straight again and looked thoughtful before he glanced back at the others. “Who’s in charge of the barricade around the school?”

“JYP.” Junhyeok answered. 

Dowoon raised a brow slightly. “Where are you going with this, hyung?” 

Jae sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Jae?” Younghyun spoke softly as he stood up and moved beside Jae. Jae glanced up at the younger boy seeing his eyes glittering back at him, his expression worried. 

“Younghyun, I had a really bad vibe from him just then.” Jae admitted. 

“JYP?” Younghyun asked. 

Jae nodded. “Yeah.” He bit his lip again before crossing his arms over his chest. “He must know something about it all right?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Younghyun shook his head slightly. 

Wonpil suddenly stood up beside Jae. “I’m with Hyung, it seems strange for him to just dismiss it so off handedly.”

“Yeah! JYP has always given me the creeps!” Jje spoke up, the Denimal was sat with Ke and Bang. 

Jae sighed. “Maybe?”

“We should all keep an eye out,” Sungjin suggested, smiling supportively at Jae. 

Jae nodded. “Just in case.” 

-

The early morning light was illuminating the room in a soft light. Jae stared aimlessly at the ceiling, his thoughts were keeping him awake. He felt foolish for being suspicious of the headmaster after everything he’d done for him but Jae’d felt it, the negative energy from the man. 

He suddenly felt Younghyun shuffle beside him. Glancing back at the younger boy he smiled when he saw the peaceful expression on Younghyun’s handsome face. 

Jae smiled as he continued stroking the younger boy’s hair gently, he could see Ke and Jje asleep on the pillow beside their heads. 

“Younghyun-ah...” he whispered softly, unable to keep the smile from his face as he watched Younghyun. The younger boy was shuffling closer to him, his hand resting on Jae’s chest; just above his heart. 

Jae bit his lip slightly before sighing and sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair and sat with his head in his hands. 

He just wanted answers, there was no information about the Angel of Death. All his friends had pitched in to help him but they’d all come up empty handed. And now he had his suspicions about JYP. 

“Jae..?”

Jae’s eyes widened slightly as he heard Younghyun’s deep sleepy voice. He turned and smiled softly at the younger boy seeing him rubbing his eyes and looking softly up at him. 

“Younghyun-ah, go back to sleep. It’s still early.” Jae spoke softly, brushing some purple tinted hair from Younghyun’s eyes gently. 

Younghyun tilted his head softly before sitting up beside Jae. “Jae? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jae insisted, looking away from Younghyun so the younger boy couldn’t see his expression. 

“Jae.” Younghyun pushed. 

Jae sighed softly, running a hand through his hair again. “I’m just worried.” He admitted. 

He felt Younghyun’s arms wrap around his waist and the younger boy’s head rest on his shoulder. “Jae, don’t be. We’ll work this out, together.” 

Jae smiled as he turned his head, softly kissing Younghyun’s puffy cheek. “Younghyun-ah, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Younghyun grinned before he pulled away and shrugged. “You’d probably be living a boring life,” Younghyun suggested with a cheeky grin. 

Jae rolled his eyes but also chuckled softly at the younger boy. Younghyun suddenly manoeuvred them so Jae was laying against the bed with Younghyun on top of him. 

“Younghyun-ah...” Jae groaned as he felt Younghyun’s fingers rubbing soft circles on his shoulders. 

“You’re so tense, Jae. You need to relax.” Younghyun whispered sensually as he leaned down and kissed Jae softly. 

Jae moaned, opening his mouth and feeling Younghyun deepen the kiss. The younger boy’s hands were trailing down his chest; leaving hot trails. His mouth moved from Jae’s lips to his throat; teasing the sensitive skin there. 

“Younghyun-ah~” Jae groaned softly, his hands moving down the younger boy’s body until he gripped Younghyun’s ass in his hands. Younghyun moaned softly against him, Jae instinctively looked over at where the Denimalz were. Thankfully they were still sleeping. “B-but, Jje and Ke...” Jae attempted. 

Younghyun chuckled against his ear, biting the lobe playfully. “You better keep quiet then.” The younger boy whispered teasingly. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he felt Younghyun’s hand slip beneath his joggers. He groaned as Younghyun’s hand wrapped around his hard heavy length. 

“Younghyun...” Jae growled. 

Younghyun chuckled softly against him before moving down his body beneath the duvet. Jae’s eyes widened as he felt that hot mouth on his engorged flesh. 

“Younghyun!” Jae’s voice rose slightly as he felt Younghyun’s hot mouth engulf him; straight down to the root. He glanced briefly at the Denimalz; thankfully they were still snoozing innocently. 

Jae felt a wave of shame wash over him at doing this in front of them but Younghyun’s mouth on him felt too good.

One of his hands moved down to grip Younghyun’s purple hair tightly. Younghyun groaned softly around Jae’s cock making him whine as the vibrations travelled around his hot flesh. 

He tugged on the younger boy’s hair and used his hand to guide Younghyun’s mouth. 

Younghyun’s hot wet mouth worked his cock expertly. Jae felt his toes curl as he felt Younghyun deep throat him, the back of his throat constricted around Jae’s cock. 

Fingers were stroking the base of his cock as Younghyun’s lips teased his slit. Jae growled as he felt his climax approaching. 

He looked down, under the duvet at the younger boy. Younghyun’s intense sparkling eyes were on him; watching him closely. His hair was falling into his eyes making him look so much more sultry. 

Jae tugged on the soft strands, seeing Younghyun raise a brow slightly at him before he smirked playfully around his cock. 

Jae’s back arched as Younghyun’s teeth nicked the tip of his cock; both Younghyun’s hands were stroking Jae quickly as his climaxed washed over him. 

“Younghyun-ah!” Jae cried as he spilled down the younger boy’s mouth. He laid panting on the bed as Younghyun moved back up his body a satisfied smile on his face. 

Jae blinked at him softly with a smile before looking over him. Eyes clouded, lips pink and puffy and a content smile on his handsome face. “Did you..?” Jae trailed off as he looked down the younger boy. 

Younghyun chuckled before he nodded gently. He kissed Jae’s nose softly making Jae smile. “Thank you, Younghyun-ah.” 

“Anytime Jae.” Younghyun answered, voice rough. He snuggled back against Jae, cheek on Jae’s chest. Jae wrapped an arm around Younghyun’s shoulders as he felt relaxed and sleepy. 

Jae glanced briefly back at the Denimalz and sighed in relief when he saw them still asleep. Jje had his tongue hanging out his mouth as he snored softly. 

-

Jje gave Jae a knowing smirk the next morning but Jae just ignored him. 

They were making their way to combat class, Jae never thought he’d be thankful to rejoin the class but he was. 

The familiar room came into view and Jae couldn’t help but smile. Even Jje looked glad to be back to normal lessons. Younghyun nudged him playfully as they walked into the classroom. 

Jae stood frozen however when he entered the classroom. Jae frowned deeply as he saw JYP stood in the corner of the room, observing the class. 

“Why is he here?” Jae heard Bang ask Sungjin softly, her voice unsure. Sungjin’s eyes were narrowed slightly as he looked over at JYP. He looked back at Jae. 

Jae raised his chin, gesturing to Sungjin to keep an eye on the headmaster. Sungjin gave him a discreet nod. 

Jae felt Younghyun shuffle beside him. The younger boy was also watching JYP closely, he gestured for Jae to look over at Taecyeon. 

The teacher looked unsettled at JYP watching his class. “Okay guys, today were going to evaluate your solo performances.” 

There was mumbled from the students as some of them looked over at JYP. Jae could feel the nervousness in the air. 

“Any volunteers?” Taecyeon looked over the class only to see no one step forwards. He sighed, “I’ll have to pick someone then...” 

Jae bit his lip softly before suddenly moving forwards, he saw Younghyun frown at him slightly. “Jae?” Younghyun’s voice was confused. 

“Jaehyung-Shii, thank you for volunteering.” Taecyeon grinned at him softly. He gestured for Jae to stand in the middle of the room. 

“What is the evaluation?” Jae asked the teacher. Jje was floating beside his head, the Denimal was watching JYP closely. 

“Me.” 

Jae’s eyes widened as JYP suddenly stepped forwards. JYP was his opponent?!


	24. Chapter 24

Jae glared slightly at the headmaster as he approached with a smirk. Jje was beside him, glancing between Jae and JYP. 

Jae looked over at the Denimal, Jje looked worried but Jae just nodded his head in support seeing Jje nod back at him. Jae lifted his hand in the air, the familiar devil horns and a flash of red. 

He stood ready and waiting. 

“Okay Jaehyung-Shii, your goal is to retrieve the red flag,” Taecyeon instructed; Jae glanced around the simulation room. He could see the red flag at the corner of the room. Jae nodded to the teacher. “Your time starts, now!” 

Jae quickly moved into action, he ran towards where he could see the flag. A sudden burst of energy knocked him to his feet. He frowned and shook his head as he looked around. 

JYP was floating before him, arms crossed over his chest as he glanced down at Jae. 

“You have a timer, Jaehyung-shii.” JYP spoke carefully, his eyes watching Jae closely. 

Jae narrowed his eyes at the man, he growled before making a run towards the flag again. In the corner of his gaze, Jae could see JYP following after him closely, he saw the dark orbs of energy the headmaster was charging. 

Jae quickly turned and placed up a musical shield, JYP’s energy bounced off it and fired back at him. Jae smirked as he saw the headmaster was slightly off guard at the rebound. 

He quickly ran towards the flag, Jae yelped as he was suddenly grabbed around the throat. He struggled as he squinted at JYP, the headmaster held him tightly by the throat. “N-no...”

“You are a dangerous being, Park Jaehyung.” 

“W-What..?” Jae struggled against the man, his feet trying to touch the ground but JYP’s grip on him was too tight. 

JYP’s eyes were glaring at him as he didn’t relent. Jae grit his teeth before he felt his energy pushing against him. JYP’s eyebrow raised as the red energy began to flow around them. 

Jae’s eyes narrowed before he felt the familiar feeling of his wings on his back, he growled as he forced JYP back with the force of his wings. He could hear the gasps of awe from the other students in the background. 

JYP blinked up at him from his position on the ground. Jae just glared at the man before flying up in the air. His wingspan helped him to fly towards the flag quickly. 

He cried as he felt energy that wasn’t his own wrap around his wings. Looking back, Jae could see black energy staining his white wings. He groaned as he fell to the floor with a hard crash. Struggling to stand because of the fall. 

Jae could see JYP head towards him. The man stood before him with a dark glare. “Angel of Death.” He said with a scoff. 

Jae growled before hoisting himself to his feet, he trembled slightly at the pain in his body. His wings were still covered in the dark energy as he glared at the headmaster. 

“What do you want from me?” Jae demanded as he stood poised ready to fight the headmaster. 

JYP scoffed. “Jaehyung-shii, your power is legendary.” He smirked darkly. 

Jae growled as he felt the energy on his wings begin to sting. He leaned over; pain spreading over his wings. “W-What have you done to me..?”

“With great power comes great responsibility, of which you do not have.” JYP growled threateningly. 

Jae fell to the floor again with the pain, glancing up at JYP with confusion. “W-What..?” 

JYP knelt in front of him mockingly, a dark smirk on his face as he looked over the struggling Jae. 

“Show them what you really are, Angel of Death.” 

Jae’s eyes widened as he felt the energy attack him. His energy tried to fight back; the music bursting from him. He heard the sound of smashing as the simulator room was destroyed by his power. 

The other students terrified and confused voices were background to him as he felt his energy flowing from him. 

His energy freed his wings from JYP’s hold. Jae roared as his wings spread, red clefs and staves intwining with his feathers; giving them a red tint. 

He glanced around the now destroyed room and locked eyes with JYP. The man was smirking darkly at him; Jae growled as he flew towards the man; he grabbed him as he flew through the school. He ignored the panicked cries from his friends. 

Students and teachers were crying out in panic as Jae pushed JYP through the school and towards the quad outside. The headmaster was forced to the ground by Jae’s energy. Jae flew into the air, glaring down at the headmaster below. 

JYP struggled to stand, students were looking over at them; worry and panic in their expressions. Jae only had eyes for JYP as the man glared up at him before he too flew into the air. 

“Angel of Death, seems like that Kai really didn’t help you.” JYP scoffed darkly. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly before he glared at the man. “What did you do to Kai?” 

“He was too dangerous.”

Jae clenched his fists. “The teachers could’ve helped him!” He bellowed. Below him, Jae could see the students and teachers gathering to look at what was happening. He could see his friends run out too. 

“He’s gone now.” JYP grinned. 

Jae’s eyes widened. “You did something to him!”

“He was too interested.”

Jae flew back away from the man slightly, shaking his head with a frown. “What’s happened to you?” 

JYP’s eyes suddenly flashed black before he flew at Jae. “Angel of Death, give it to me!” 

Jae quickly moved out the way, JYP growled before his hands produced black smog; Jae’s eyes widened slightly at the strange energy. He could feel the negativity from the man again. 

JYP suddenly aimed the energy at Jae. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly as the energy hit him, he wasn’t quick enough to get out the way. He groaned when his back hit the side of the school. 

“Jae! No!” Younghyun cried from below. 

Jae growled as he shook his head, stretching his wings out and glaring darkly at the headmaster. 

He clenched his fists as he felt his anger build. He flew from the school and back towards the headmaster. 

Jae’s eyes glared, red energy flowing around him, his wings fluttering. He felt the strength of his own energy, the music vibrating from him. 

JYP’s eyes were wide as he watched Jae. The musical energy was floating around them both. 

Jae’s eyes opened wide; a loud cry coming from him as his energy burst from him. The red energy flowed over the whole school, Jae cold hear the sounds of the students confused voices. 

Younghyun’s voice was the loudest to him. “Jae! No!” 

Jae’s body was shaking with the sheer force of his energy, he had to close his eyes at the intensity. 

He heard JYP struggle against his energy; Jae’s thoughts were suddenly on the safety of the school. He opened his eyes and watched as his energy created a barrier around the school; keeping himself and JYP out. 

“No! Jae! Let me go!” Jae glanced back briefly, Younghyun was crying out for him; Sungjin and Terry holding him back. Jae could see the fear in his boyfriends eyes. 

Jae closed his eyes and focused on Younghyun, “Younghyun-ah, trust me...” he whispered making his voice sound in the younger boy’s head. 

He could see Younghyun glance at him with wide eyes before he bit his lip. Jae could see the younger boy nod softly at him. 

JYP growled as he forced his energy against Jae’s. 

Jae could see the headmasters angered expression as he glared at Jae. “You can’t be serious? Protecting the school that will never accept you?”

Jae clenched his fists at that, the students scared and worried expressions flashing in his mind. 

“Jae, you’re not like that. You’re a good person. Show them...”

Jae’s eyes widened at Jje’s voice in his head. He smiled and nodded to himself. JYP growled at him before aiming his energy at him. 

Jae grit his teeth as he felt the energy hit him, his back hitting his shield. Jae growled before pulling away and glaring at the headmaster. 

“Why are you doing this? I thought you were here to help us!” Jae bellowed at the man, betrayal in his expression. 

JYP shook his head. “Angel of Death, you deserve nothing but solitude.” 

Jae’s eyes widened as he felt JYP’s energy suddenly encircle around him. He was incased in the energy like a prison. He felt his control release the shield he had around the school. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he felt the energy draining him, his consciousness fighting. Jae growled as he felt JYP’s energy pulling against his own. He tried to fight against it but he couldn’t. His vision going black as he passed out. 

-

“Hyung? Jae-Hyung! Please wake up...” 

Jae growled as he felt a throbbing in his head. He blinked open his eyes; adjusting to the dark room he was currently in. 

“Hyung, you’re awake. Thank god.” 

Jae frowned at the familiar voice, he glanced to the side to see Kai smiling over at him. 

“K-Kai..?” The younger boy nodded. He looked like he was in a cage. Jae could see bars around himself, he was a prisoner too. “Hyung, are you alright?”

“I think so...” Jae replied, attempting to stand up. He looked around the dark room they were trapped in. He looked over at the worried expression on Kai’s face. “What happened?”

“JYP.”

Jae growled at the man’s name. His eyes widened as he looked around the small cell he was in. He was alone and he wasn’t in his Guardian bodysuit. “Wait. Where’s Jje?!”

“JYP has them.” Kai replied, he looked worried. 

“What? No!” Jae’s eyes were wide with panic and worry for his Denimal. He gripped the bars and pulled aggressively on them in desperation. “Let me out! Why are you doing this?!” Jae shouted, his voice only reverberated off the cold dark walls. 

“Hyung, calm down.” Kai said softly, Jae looked over at him in anguish. “They can’t hear you.” Kai continued. 

Jae moved back until his back hit the wall, he slumped against it; running a hand through his hair. “What’s going on..?”

“JYP has us here because he’s afraid.” Kai answered. 

Jae frowned as he looked over at the younger boy. “Afraid?”

“That we are stronger than him.” Kai explained, Jae could only just see the other boy in the dim lit room. “I’ve heard that he always gets rid of students he deems, ‘too powerful.’”

“How is that even allowed?” Jae growled. 

Kai shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself as he glanced over at Jae helplessly. “Because, they are usually students like you and me.” Jae tilted his head with a frown. “Ones that don’t know about the extent of their abilities.” Kai explained. 

Jae bit his lip, he stood again and moved towards the bars; looking at Kai with worried eyes. “What do we do?”

Kai shook his head. “This place is like a dungeon, it’s slowly draining our energy.” 

“You said there were other students,” Jae repeated, tilting his head at Kai. “What happened to them?”

“JYP disposes of them.” 

“Disposes?” Jae’s eyes widened. 

Kai nodded his head, his gaze going to the other three cells in the room. Jae followed his gaze; his eyes widened. 

“He drains their energy and keeps it for himself. He isn’t a normal human, he’s an Absorber.” Kai informed. 

Jae frowned. “Absorber?” Kai nodded. Jae growled slightly before he gave Kai a slight glare. “Why haven’t you spoken of this before?”

“I didn’t realise until I had that conversation with him. Venom had a bad feeling and then suddenly black smog appeared around me.” Kai’s arms tighten around himself, Jae could see the fear on the younger boy’s face. “I was so scared and now Venom is with him somewhere and we’re stuck here!” 

“Kai, it’s okay. We’ll get through this,” Jae smiled reassuringly at the younger boy. Kai nodded softly back at him but still looked worried. 

Jae bit his lip, he had no idea what to do. He was worried about Jje, what the hell did JYP want with him?! 

-

Jae watched as another drop of water ran down the wall, another one joined it shortly after. They moved down almost like they were racing to the bottom. Jae sighed heavily, he’d been imprisoned for almost a week now. They were given no food, only water. 

JYP was trying to kill them. 

Jae glanced over at Kai. They younger boy’s eyes were closed and he looked extremely pale. Jae’s eyes widened slightly. “Kai? Kai! Wake up!” He bellowed.

The younger boy groaned softly, his eyes opening slightly before he slumped against the wall again. Jae quickly stood up and moved towards the bars, he could see Kai struggling. 

“Kai! Kai! Don’t give up!” Jae cried, he could see that the younger boy didn’t even respond. Jae began to panic. 

He pulled against the bars knowing that they wouldn’t move but still attempting. Jae’s eyes were wide with panic as he saw Kai slumped in the other cell. 

Jae tried to fight back the frustrated tears, he gripped the bars tighter. Growling under his breath, Jae felt his anger towards JYP increase. 

He moaned as he felt how weak he really was, falling to his knees before the bars out of exhaustion. He looked back at where Kai was still slumped against the wall. 

Jae felt helpless, he couldn’t help his friend. 

Jae closed his eyes and focused his thoughts, trying to contact Younghyun. He’d done it before. 

“Younghyun-ah...” Jae whispered softly, in his mind he was picturing the younger boy’s beautiful smile and his sparkling eyes. He unconsciously smiled too, just the thought of Younghyun made him feel slightly better. “Please, find me...” 

-

Jae was watching Kai closely, he could still see the younger boy’s chest moving with his soft breaths. He was seriously struggling. Jae growled, trying to stand on his shaky legs; he gripped the bars. “Kai... please stay awake...” he said softly. 

Kai’s head shifted slightly but he kept his eyes closed. Jae could tell that he’d heard him. 

Jae frowned slightly as he suddenly felt a shift in the air; positive energy flowing from behind the walls. “W-What..?”

He saw the wall before him shifting slightly before his eyes making him step back in panic. Brown light flashed suddenly before a part of the wall disappeared. It was just in front of Jae’s eyes. 

He blinked as he looked through the small hole in his prison. He could see Sungjin through the hole before the bear Guardian suddenly powered down and Bang appeared in the space. 

“B-Bang?” 

The small bear blinked at him before she gasped in shock, “Jaehyung-shii! It is you!”

“Bang! Is it Jae?” 

Jae’s eyes widened and he felt a soft smile flutter on his face at the sound of Younghyun’s voice. 

“Younghyun-ah...” Jae said softly, looking through the small gap in the wall and seeing the beautiful boy looking back at him. 

Younghyun smiled weakly back at him, Jae could see tears glistening in the younger boy’s sparkling eyes. Younghyun reached a hand through the gap; Jae lifted his own hand with as much strength as he had left.

He whimpered softly when he felt Younghyun’s warm hand in his own. Younghyun held his hand tight, a determined expression on his face. 

“Jae, don’t worry we’ll get you out of there.” Younghyun’s voice wasn’t as strong as it usually was; he looked scared for Jae. 

Jae just nodded softly; he tugged Younghyun’s hand softly. The younger boy tilted his head softly before Jae smiled and brought Younghyun’s hand to his lips. He kissed the soft warm skin gently. 

“Jae...”

“Younghyun, help me.” 

Younghyun nodded, he pulled away reluctantly. Jae could hear the muffled voices of his friends as they tried to find a way to help him. 

“Hyung, we need you to move back; it might get messy!” Wonpil’s voice spoke softly, his pretty face smiling at Jae through the small gap. Jae noticed he was in his Guardian attire. 

Jae nodded as he moved away from the wall. He glanced back at Kai and saw the younger boy’s eyes open slightly. Jae smiled and nodded reassuringly at him. 

A sudden rumbling made Jae look back to the wall. He could see the wall shifting again; a strong brown light was shining through the small gap. The crash and shifting of the rocks was loud; extremely so. Jae growled as he covered his ears; looking back at Kai he could see the younger boy’s face scrunched up in annoyance. 

“Jae! Get ready!” Sungjin’s voice suddenly shouted. 

Jae blinked, unsure what the other boy meant. His eyes widened when the wall suddenly exploded, he fell to the floor as the rocks began to fly everywhere. 

“Jae!” 

Jae groaned as he shuffled beneath the rocks, he looked up and smiled when he saw Younghyun crouched beside him. 

“Younghyun-ah, you’re here...” Jae’s voice was hoarse.

Younghyun nodded and smiled, pulling Jae into a gentle hug. Jae could feel the younger boy’s warmth; he sighed against Younghyun’s shoulder. 

Jae could see Dowoon and Junhyeok move past them and towards where Kai was. He smiled into Younghyun’s shoulder; he tried to move his hands to wrap around Younghyun but he had no strength. 

“Younghyun-ah...”

“Jae, it’s okay.” Younghyun spoke softly, Jae felt a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

He suddenly heard the sound of people fighting; looking up from Younghyun’s shoulder. Jae’s eyes widened. 

Sungjin, Wonpil, Terry, Don, Jaebum, Mark, Jinyoung, BamBam, Jackson, Youngjae and Yugyeom. 

They were all fighting against JYP. He even had Wendigo’s fighting for him. 

In the background Jae could even see other students and teachers attempting to keep the Wendigo away from the school. 

“Y-Younghyun...” Jae said softly. 

The younger boy pulled away and followed Jae’s gaze. He nodded back at Jae with an angered frown, “he’s an Absorber.” 

Jae nodded, remembering Kai telling him. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Venom and Jje. They were in black orbs flying beside JYP. 

“J-Jje...”

Ke was beside Younghyun’s head; she was giving Jae sad eyes as she looked back at the chicken Denimal. 

“We can’t get close enough to get them,” Younghyun growled softly. 

Jae was still looking at Jje. The small Denimal looked like he was unconscious inside the orb. He looked like he’d been drained just like Jae had been. 

“Jae...”

Jae looked back at Younghyun seeing his eyes wide and looking at him worriedly. Jae was suddenly aware of his wings on his back; he hadn’t even noticed them sprout like usual. 

“I have to save them.” Jae announced as he stood on shaky legs. 

Younghyun frowned at him before moving in front of him and stopping him from walking any further. “Jae, you’re too weak! This place has been draining you! JYP has Obsorbed.” His eyes were wide with worry. 

Jae growled as he shook his head. “I don’t care! I can’t let him hurt Jje!” 

He tried to move around Younghyun but the younger boy quickly gripped his shoulders. 

“Do not do this alone.” 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the sparks in Younghyun’s eyes, he looked scared. “Younghyun...”

“Look around you! They all want to help you!” Younghyun’s voice was stern as he gestured to the other Guardian’s all still fighting against JYP and the Wendigo’s. 

“Younghyun-ah, I’m sorry,” Jae said softly, he smiled at the younger boy. “You’re right.”

Younghyun smiled back at him before winking. “I’ll cover you. Ke. Let’s go.” In a flash Younghyun was stood ready. 

“Be careful, both of you.” Junhyeok’s voice came from behind them. Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the large gash on Junhyeok’s arm. Dowoon was busy healing Kai. 

“Thank you.” Jae smiled at them getting a nod back from Junhyeok. Jae looked back at Younghyun. “Let’s go.” 

They quickly ran into the fight, Jae’s eyes widened as he looked around at the others. They were all pushing the Wendigo’s back; their partnerships strong as they fought. 

He could see everyone turn and smile at him as he and Younghyun made their way towards JYP. 

Sungjin and Jaebum as well as Wonpil and Jinyoung were fighting against JYP. Their partnerships showing as they fought. 

Wonpil was trying to catch JYP in his vines; Jinyoung’s hands glowed as his technology energy flowed around him; aiming it at the headmaster. 

Jae watched as JYP just absorbed the Guardian’s energy. Both Wonpil and Jinyoung looked exhausted. 

Sungjin and Jaebum moved into action. Sungjin created rocks for Jaebum to stand on as the wolf Guardian made his way closer to JYP, his fight power making his fist glow grey. 

JYP smirked as he gripped Jaebum’s fist in his hand. The wolf Guardian growled before using his leg to quickly kick the man. 

JYP growled as he was taken off guard. He quickly threw Jaebum away; Wonpil used a large leaf to catch the falling Guardian. 

JYP was observing them all before his gaze locked into Jae. 

“Well well well, Angel of Death.” JYP grinned darkly. 

Jae only had his eyes on Jje in the dark orb. Up close he could see the uncomfortable expression on the Denimalz face. 

“Let them go!” Jae growled. 

JYP looked over at the Denimalz in his orbs and raised a brow before shrugging. “They’re no use to me anymore.” 

Jae’s eyes widened as JYP released the orbs; Jje and Venom falling. “No!” 

A flash of pink and the Denimalz fell into a leaf. Jae sighed in relief and smiled back at Wonpil. The younger boy nodded before moving the leaf towards him. Jae could see Wonpil gather Jje and Venom into his arms. 

“What have you done to them?” Jae growled at the man. 

“I’m an Absorber, so I absorbed them.” 

Jae’s eyes widened at that, he felt Younghyun move in front of him. The fox Guardian’s hands glowed orange as flames appeared. 

Jae watched as Younghyun’s flames headed towards JYP; the energy surged before Jae watched as the flames were snatched by the black smog around JYP. 

“What..?” Younghyun growled softly. 

Jinyoung shook his head. “We can’t even put a scratch on him.” 

“What do we do?” Wonpil asked softly. Jae gazed at the unconscious Jje in Wonpil’s arms. 

“Jae..?” Younghyun spoke softly, placing a hand on Jae’s shoulder. 

“I have an idea,” Jae announced. The others all glanced to him curiously. 

“Jae,” Younghyun looked concerned. 

Jae bit his lip, he looked at the others with a stern expression. “Cover me, distract him.” The others nodded, Jaebum and Sungjin already moving into position as JYP looked back at them with a dark smirk. 

“O-okay.” Younghyun looked unsure, his eyes were full of worry for Jae. 

“Younghyun-ah, trust me.” Jae smiled, gripping the younger boy’s chin and tilting his head up so they were gazing at each other. Younghyun’s eyes were sparkling again; he smiled gently back at Jae and nodded. 

Jae pulled away from the younger and glanced at the others. “Ready?” They all gave him a nod.

Sungjin glowed before sand started to fly before them; JYP growled as he struggled to see. Wonpil quickly wrapped a vine around JYP’s legs. Jinyoung threw a technology blast at JYP; the headmaster gripped his head as the energy racked his mind. 

Jae could see JYP was distracted and quickly flew into the air. He was now at the same height as JYP. 

Younghyun moved into action, flames engulfed JYP. Jae could hear the man’s angered bellow. 

Jae closed his eyes as he focused his energy. He looked back at Jje still held protectively in Wonpil’s arm. Jae growled at the thought of JYP harming his Denimal. 

His wings fluttered in the air, red energy flowing within the feathers familiarly. He glared down at JYP seeing him still struggling against the other Guardian’s energy. 

“Enough!” JYP bellowed, Jae watched as his friends were suddenly forced back by their own energy. Jae’s eyes widened as he watched his friends struggle. 

JYP’s eyes glanced around until they landed on Jae floating before him. JYP glared as he saw the wings on Jae’s back. “You’re stronger than you look, Angel of Death.” 

“You’ve hurt enough people.” Jae bellowed back, anger in his eyes. 

JYP smirked darkly at him, eyes narrowed. “What? You’re gonna kill me too? Like you did with those others?”

Jae faulted, his conscious coming back to the realisation that he’d casually taken lives. JYP had been the one to tell him it was okay and now this was happening. Jae could feel his panic rising. JYP smirked at Jae. 

“Jae! Don’t listen to him! They deserved it!” Younghyun suddenly bellowed. Jae’s eyes widened at the younger boy’s words. 

“Be quiet!” JYP growled before sending an orb of black smog towards the fox Guardian. Younghyun was forced back and onto the ground by the energy. 

“Younghyun!” Jae called after him, worry and panic in his eyes. 

JYP raised a brow slightly at his reaction before he chuckled darkly. “Ah, so he’s your weakness,” his hands dripped black smog as he looked down at the other Guardian’s. 

“Don’t touch him.” Jae threatened darkly. JYP smirked before he fired the energy. “No!” Jae bellowed. 

Suddenly a flash of red energy flowing around him made Jae freeze. He could feel the energy buzzing around him; the familiar guitar riffs playing. He glanced down and could see his energy had made the Wendigo’s burst into dust. 

The Guardian’s were all looking up at him. JYP’s energy was being held back by a shield that Jae’s energy had created; keeping them all safe. 

“Angel of Death...” JYP’s eyes were wide as he looked over Jae. 

Jae narrowed his eyes, “I’ll give you one last chance to stop and turn away.”

“Ha! Fool! You really think you can defeat me? Do you know how many students I have Absorbed?”

Jae could hear gasps from below, looking down he could see some of the teachers had appeared. They looked horrified at JYP’s admission. 

JYP growled as he noticed his slip up, “you. You will be the strongest of them all!” 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw the black smog engulf JYP. It was dripping down and onto his shield but it remained up; keeping his friends and the others safe. 

JYP’s eyes opened wide; Jae was taken back as he saw just black holes as his eyes. 

“W-What..?”

“Prepare to be absorbed!” JYP roared as his energy flew towards Jae. 

Jae narrowed his eyes. He felt a rush of energy from inside; his hands automatically came up. He saw the red energy sparking from his hands before it fired out. Meeting JYP’s energy head on. 

Jae growled as he forced his energy against JYP’s. He could feel it. The strength of previous students, their energy forcing Jae back slightly. 

“Jae! No!” Wonpil’s voice. 

“You can do it!” Sungjin. 

“Jae!” Mark. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he suddenly felt energy flowing around him. Looking back down as much as he could; Jae could see his friends, the teachers and the other students all with their eyes closed. 

Jae could feel them giving their energy to him. 

“W-What..?”

“Jae, you’re not alone.” Younghyun’s voice spoke in his head. He looked down at the fox Guardian seeing him smiling up at him with a soft nod of his head. 

Jae smiled softly before he grit his teeth and focused the energy around him. JYP looked like he was struggling slightly as Jae began to push back. 

“I may be the Angel of Death, but it’s not me who will defeat you. You will be defeated by the students of your own school,” Jae growled as he forced all the energy at JYP. 

JYP’s eyes widened at the sheer force and amount of energy Jae possessed. He attempted to place a shield over himself but he couldn’t. 

Red light shone and Jae could hear JYP screech as the energy engulfed him. Jae kept control of the energy until he felt the negativity disappear. 

Jae sighed as his head throbbed, looking back he could see black smog spark where JYP had stood. It soon disappeared and left no trace of the Absorber. 

Jae’s wings trembled as he felt his exhaustion. His wings suddenly disappeared making him fall. 

“Jae! No!” Younghyun’s helpless voice called. 

Jae groaned as he felt a soft landing before he blacked out.


	25. Chapter 25

Jae groaned at the grogginess in his head. He shifted slightly before growling in his sleep. He was laying on something soft. 

He blinked his eyes open, trying to clear the blurriness. Reaching for the side table; Jae frowned as he noticed the table was higher than normal. His glasses were still sat on top; he pushed them up his face. Jae’s eyes widened as he glanced around the familiar room. 

His room. His apartment. 

He quickly sat up and swung his legs out of bed; confusion laced his expression. “W-what..?” He could see his suitcase was unpacked; Haru sat on its holder. 

Jae frowned as he ran a hand through his hair, everything was back to how it was before he’d found Jje. 

Jae’s eyes widened. “Jje!” He quickly looked around for the Denimal; the little chicken was no where in the apartment. 

“What the hell..?” Jae couldn’t understand what was going on. He looked down at his hands; red sparks were sparkling against his skin. 

Jae was suddenly aware that he wasn’t dreaming; everything had happened. But why was he back in his apartment? Where was Jje? Why were all his belongings here?

Jae growled slightly as his thoughts were running wild. Had they kicked him out of the school? Where were his friends? Younghyun?

“Younghyun...”

Jae shook his head before quickly throwing on some clothes; someone must’ve put his sleep clothes on, right? He quickly grabbed his keys from the pot they were always in. 

He ran from his apartment, eyes wide as he walked through the familiar complex. He saw none of his neighbours and he was thankful. He didn’t want to speak to anyone but the Guardians. 

The neighbourhood was surprisingly quiet as he made his way hastily towards the train station. Jae stopped however when he saw a commotion in the centre of Gangnam. 

Frowning deeply; Jae quickly made his way over towards the crowd. He could hear the sounds of cheers and see expressions of amazement and awe on people’s faces. 

“Guardian’s are so cool!”  
“I wanna be one!”

Jae’s eyes widened as he overheard a couple of girls chuckling. He quickly pushed his way through the crowd. Jae couldn’t help but smile when he saw the familiar faces stood before the crowd. Dressed in their Guardian attire, his friends. 

Sungjin, Wonpil, Junhyeok, Dowoon. Younghyun. 

“Younghyun-ah...” 

Younghyun’s eyes widened slightly as he met Jae’s gaze. He quickly made his way over towards Jae; wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. 

Jae heard shocked gasps from the crowd but he didn’t care. He pulled Younghyun closer; deepening the kiss only to hear Younghyun chuckle softly against his lips. 

“You’d think he’d wonder where I’ve been?”

Jae’s eyes widened as he recognised the teasing voice, he looked away from Younghyun and saw the small chicken floating beside him. 

“Jje!” Jae quickly pulled Jje against his chest; holding the small Denimal against him. Jje chuckled softly against Jae’s chest. 

Jje shook playfully. “Ah! Careful!” He complained with a chuckle as he pulled away from Jae and smiled at him. 

“Jje, thank god you’re okay.” Jae smiled, the Denimal looked healthy again; his whole little face was lit up. “I was so worried about you!”

“Keep those lips away from me lover boy.” Jje teased with a wink. Jae rolled his eyes and shook his head before he felt Jje float closer to him. Jje’s wings patted Jae’s head gently. “I missed you too.”

“Jje.” Jae smiled. 

“Jae, I’m so proud of you!” Jje grinned, twirling around in the air before Jae. “You defeated the strongest Absorber!” He cheered. 

Jae shook his head softly as he looked over at the other Guardian’s, they had all moved towards him and were smiling back at him. “Hey, it wasn’t just me. The whole school helped me.”

“Maybe we should take this elsewhere..?” Sungjin’s voice suddenly sounded. 

Jae frowned softly before he turned and saw the amount of people around them, watching and listening to everything they were saying. 

The Guardian’s all agreed and quickly powered down. Jae could see the people around them looking back with awe. The Denimalz were floating above everyone’s heads; the people were all looking at them. 

“Look at how cute they are!”  
“Woah!”  
“So cool!”

“I’m so famous.” Jje grinned, Jae rolled his eyes and smiled at the Denimal. 

He blinked softly when he felt Younghyun link their hands together; looking over at the younger boy, Jae smiled. Younghyun’s eyes were sparkling back at him; his purple tinted hair falling into his eyes softly. 

“Jae. Let’s go.” Younghyun smiled. 

They walked further into Gangnam, Younghyun pointed out a restaurant and they all headed in. The owner looked amazed as they walked in with the Denimalz. 

Sungjin smiled softly at Jae as they sat waiting for their food. “You probably have a lot to ask us, huh?”

Jae sighed, he nodded before looking at them all with confusion. “Why aren’t I at the school?”

He could see Younghyun and Junhyeok glance at each other before Junhyeok spoke. “Taecyeon-shii suggested you take some time away from the school.” 

Jae frowned slightly at that before shaking his head. “I’m fine.” He could see the others glance at him with unconvinced expressions. A sudden thought came back to him. “Wait, where’s Kai? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He’s attending the school now.” Wonpil smiled reassuringly. 

Jae sighed with relief; after all the last time he’d seen the younger boy he looked extremely weak. 

“I think it’s a good idea for you to take some time away before you get back to it all.” Younghyun suggested softly. 

Jae sighed. “I guess..?”

“Hey! I’ll be with you!” Jje suddenly flew before him, his wings on his hips as he lifted his head in defiance. 

Jae chuckled fondly. “Jje...” the Denimal winked playfully back at him. 

Jae smiled and chatted with his friends as they all enjoyed their meals. He did notice that the waiter was slightly distracted about the Denimalz as they sat at the end of the table. 

It was dark outside when Sungjin cleared his throat and addressed the whole table. “We should probably head back to school...” he suggested, giving Jae a reassuring smile. 

Wonpil pouted beside him. “Aish! Can’t we stay longer?” He complained, shuffling closer to Sungjin. The bear Guardian cleared his throat again and moved away slightly. Jae could swear he saw a soft blush rise on Sungjin’s handsome face. 

Junhyeok chuckled softly. “Wonpil-ah, we have classes and Jae-hyung needs to relax.”

“Junhyeok-Hyung is right.” Dowoon pitched in, grinning softly. 

Jae nodded to them all before he stood. He’d already paid the bill; ignoring their protests and informing them that it was the least he could do after everything they’d done for him. 

“I’ll walk with you guys to the station.” Jae smiled. 

Jje sat comfortably on Jae’s shoulder as he waved to his friends as they made their way into the station. He felt a soft tug to his hair from Jje and immediately looked over to where Younghyun was standing gazing at him. 

“Ah, Younghyun-ah.” He walked over towards the younger boy. 

Younghyun tilted his head softly, Ke was sat on his shoulder with a soft smile on her face. “Jae.”

“Umm...can we talk?” Jae asked softly, he found himself unable to look Younghyun in the eyes. The younger boy’s gaze was almost too much. 

“Sure,” Younghyun smiled, he turned to face the others before waving to them, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Bye~!” Wonpil sang as he waved to them both. 

Jae gestured for Younghyun to follow him as they made their way through the streets. The younger boy moved closer to him and tilted his head curiously. The moonlight was bouncing off his purple tinted locks; his eyes sparkling more than the stars in the sky. 

Jae grit his teeth, Younghyun was breathtaking. 

“Always the Casanova...” Jje scoffed in his ear. 

“Jje.” Jae warned under his breath. 

Jje suddenly flew off his shoulder before whispering softly beside his cheek. “Go for it, lover boy.” Jae blinked with a frown as he watched Jje float over towards Younghyun. He stopped and bowed politely to the small fox sat on Younghyun’s shoulder. “My Ke! Shall we go for a fly?”

The fox giggled softly before looking up at Younghyun. The Guardian nodded his head and they both watched as the Denimalz flew off into the night. 

Jae unconsciously picked up his pace; Younghyun chuckled softly behind him. Jae was glad to see his apartment complex. He unlocked the apartment and allowed Younghyun to enter before closing and relocking the door behind them. 

Younghyun was gazing softly at him, he tilted his head slightly a look of worry on his face. “Jae, are you sure you’re o-“ he was cut off by Jae’s lips. Jae couldn’t help it, he missed this. Their intimacy. 

Jae traced Younghyun’s lips with his tongue; cupping his chin and tilting the younger boy’s face to deepen it. He swallowed Younghyun’s soft moans before he pulled back and gazed at the younger boy in his arms. 

“J-Jae?”

“I need you, so much Younghyun.”

Younghyun’s eyes widened and a pretty flush sat on his high cheekbones. “I-i-“

Jae smiled, brushing some hair from Younghyun’s eyes and kissing his nose softly. “Are you going all shy on me?”

Younghyun blinked softly before he smirked playfully at Jae. He grabbed Jae by the collar and pulled him forwards; their lips a hairbreadth apart as he spoke. “Show me what you got, Angel of Death.” 

Jae scoffed before his wings sprouted quickly; Younghyun gasped softly but kept his grip on Jae’s shirt. He raised a brow in challenge at Jae. 

Jae moved forwards quickly; locking their lips together in another deep kiss. A surge of energy flowed around them and Jae heard Younghyun yelp softly as he suddenly stood naked before Jae. 

Younghyun’s cheeks were flushed as they both stood naked in the middle of Jae’s bedroom. Younghyun laughed heartily before he walked sultry backwards until he fell gracefully onto the bed. 

He raised a brow teasingly at Jae before he spread his legs. Jae growled as he followed after Younghyun; crawling towards him until he was over the younger boy. 

Jae gazed down at Younghyun. The younger boy was smiling up at him; his eyes sparkling; full of devotion and trust. Jae’s wings fluttered unconsciously. 

He wanted to shower the boy with emotions, show him just how much he meant to him. Show him all the ways he loved Kang Younghyun. 

Jae’s hands roamed slowly across the bare expanse of Younghyun’s chest, up over his shoulders and down his arms. 

He was taking his time, he could feel Younghyun’s pulse rate hiking with every languid, deliberate pass of Jae’s hands over his body. 

It made Jae shiver, feeling Younghyun’s eyes on him, his gaze travelling up and down, drinking in the sight he had seen so many times before. So very many times, and yet every time he got that look, the one that says he couldn’t believe he got to see this, to touch this. It made Jae’s blood sing.

“God, Younghyun…” Jae sighed, shaking his head softly, his stare sweeping Younghyun’s form from hips to lips. 

Jae was now convinced he wore his heart on his sleeve, every emotion washing over his face, a running commentary without ever having to speak. Love when he looked at Younghyun’s face, self-satisfaction when he made Younghyun sigh, heat when his eyes traveled down Younghyun’s chest and past his naval…

Jae shook his head softly before leaning down. Ghosting his lips up the side of Younghyun’s jaw, a trail of warm air up to the delicate skin behind his ear. 

He chuckled before he whispered against Younghyun’s skin. “I’ve waited all day to get you alone, I want you so much Younghyun-ah.” 

Younghyun’s head fell back, his breath hitching at the murmured promise of things to come. His hands wandered up and down the broad plane of Jae’s back, fingertips raking lightly across his warm flesh before stroking over the Angel white wings. 

Jae groaned, he arched into the touch and pressed a kiss to the side of Younghyun’s neck, and then another, working his way down. The faintest graze of teeth on Younghyun’s shoulder drew a gasp from the boy beneath him, and Jae smiled against his skin.

His lips brushed feather light across Younghyun’s collar bone, his arms wrapping around the younger boy’s waist and holding him tight. 

Jae drunk in the scent of Younghyun’s hair, his skin, the sound of his soft exhales and little held back moans. Jae smiled. 

Everything about Younghyun felt like home.

He gave a gentle kiss to Younghyun’s cheek before trailing his lips down the younger boy’s body. Younghyun’s soft moans encouraging him on. 

Jae gripped Younghyun’s hips in his hands before shifting him; making the younger boy turn over. Younghyun complied silently. 

Jae ran his hands down Younghyun’s strong back before he leaned forward, parting the perfect globes in front of him and basking in the whimper Younghyun released. Jae smirked softly as he dipped his head lower and flicked his tongue against Younghyun’s fluttering hole. Watching in satisfaction as Younghyun’s whole body trembled. 

“Shit, Jae…” Younghyun fisted the fabric of the pillow beneath him in his hands, trying to still the shivers rolling through him as Jae slowly worked his tongue inside him. 

Jae’s tongue, and then his fingertips. Younghyun was a shaking, panting mess for him.

“Fuck, I want you…” The words left Younghyun’s lips in a strung-out sigh, he gasped into the pillow and arched his hips back, eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of pleasure. Younghyun’s whole body twitched violently as Jae’s tongue danced around his fluttering hole again and again. 

Jae’s fingers gripped the soft flesh of Younghyun’s ass again and pulled the cheeks aside, tongue back at his hole. 

Younghyun moaned again, pressing his face against the pillow to try to smother the sound he was making. He was a lot louder than usual and it was driving Jae on. 

“Don’t stop,” Jae demanded, words spoken right against his hole and Younghyun moaned again from the vibrations. 

Jae’s tongue danced around his hole, pushing in and tasting the younger boy. He could see that Younghyun was trying to muffle his moans in his folded arms but Jae was having none of it.

“Don’t hide it. I wanna hear you,” he rasped against the skin of Younghyun’s ass and the younger boy shivered at Jae’s hot breath against his skin, a stark contrast to the cool air of Jae’s bedroom. 

“O-okay,” Younghyun breathed. Jae could see a pretty flush on the younger boy’s face at the thought of Jae liking his moans. 

Jae’s lips pressed to the glistening hole and Younghyun let out a yelp as Jae’s tongue pushed inside him, licking as far into him as it could. 

A loud moan left Younghyun as Jae’s slicked finger joined his tongue and pressed inside, stretching the fox Guardian’s relaxed hole open to accommodate the new width. 

It didn’t seem long before Jae was pressing another finger in beside the first; his tongue still eating Younghyun out. He glanced at the younger boy seeing his head hung low as he pushed himself up on his hands before falling back to his forearms. Jae groaned softly as he felt Younghyun pushing his ass back, rocking his ass on Jae’s tongue. 

Younghyun’s moans were loud, he was gripping the pillow tightly as he spread his legs as far as they could go. Jae could feel the younger boy trembling on his tongue. 

Jae pulled back and licked his lips, panting as he kept two fingers inside Younghyun. Teasing just around his prostate, but never quite touching it. 

“Please,” Younghyun moaned out, whole body trembling as he felt a third finger tease at his entrance. “Please, I, I need…” 

“What do you need, baby?” Jae growled softly, “tell me what you need.” 

Younghyun moaned at the slight burn of a third finger inside him. Jae knew what the younger boy needed but he wanted to get it from his lips. 

“F-fuck me, please, Jae I need it,” Younghyun whimpered, voice raw from the noises he’d been making. 

He jerked and moaned steadily as Jae’s fingers twisted inside him a few more times before Jae pulled them out. “Like this?” He asked softly as he rubbed his cock against the cleft of Younghyun’s ass. 

Younghyun moaned but shook his head, pushing himself up. “Wanna see you,” he rasped. Jae smiled as he pulled back, he helped Younghyun flip over onto his back, smoothing his hands down Younghyun’s thighs in appreciation. Younghyun shivered at the touch, and gasped as Jae wrapped a loose hand around his straining aching cock.

“So pretty,” Jae murmured, dark eyes roaming Younghyun’s naked flushed body, his wings fluttering behind him slightly. 

Younghyun’s clouded eyes were still sparkling as he gazed up at Jae. His back arched as Jae continued to stroke his cock. 

“God, you have no idea what you do to me, Younghyun…” Jae shifted himself until he was settled between Younghyun’s thighs, hitching one of Younghyun’s legs up around his waist, “hearing you moan, feeling you shake, watching you come…” 

He dropped his face into the crook of Younghyun’s neck, breathing in the warm scent of his skin as he pressed into him, sinking inch by inch into the tight heat of his body, “Fuck, I love it. I love all of it. I can’t believe I get to do this with you.” 

Younghyun could only moan, Jae’s words helping to distract him from the heat between his thighs, heightening the sensation of Jae rocking slowly, rhythmically into him. 

Jae pressed kisses against Younghyun’s neck, shoulder, his lips. His hand wrapped around the back of Younghyun’s thigh, holding it against himself as he moved inside him, again and again hitting the spot that made Younghyun shudder.

“How does it feel?” Jae hummed against Younghyun’s ear, his voice growing labored and unsteady. Their bodies were flush together, each other all they could see hear and feel. 

Jae knew that Younghyun could feel the increasingly erratic thud of his heartbeat against his own. That he could feel the warmth of Jae’s shivering exhales ghosting across his skin, and hear every pleasured sound that fell from his lips as he rocked into him. 

It’s intimacy, love and overwhelming and everything Jae once thought he could never have.

“Feels like you love me…” Younghyun replied simply, quietly. The fox Guardian was hoping the words were enough but knew they never would be, not when it came to describing how Jae made him feel, what he gave to him, what he’d healed within him.

Jae went still. He raised his head to meet Younghyun’s intense gaze. His eyes were so filled with affection, devotion, it made Jae’s chest ache. “I do, Younghyun,” he whispered, fingertips gently brushing the hair off Younghyun’s forehead, “how could I not?”

Younghyun’s eyes twinkled with tears as he continued gazing up at Jae. 

Jae committed to memory the way Younghyun was looking at him, the unfiltered admiration in his eyes. He drunk in the feeling of warmth, of closeness and safety, and filed them away among the many, many other moments of his life with Younghyun. Moments that were remaking him, renewing him, putting him back together.

“I love you, too…” Younghyun’s voice was soft, broken as he moaned softly. His hips rolling against Jae’s in a wordless plea to keep moving.

Jae gazed down at the beautiful boy beneath him, a smile pulling up the corners of his lips. “I know, Younghyun-ah.”

His hips started up again, glancing down at Younghyun; Jae could see him clutch at the sheets until he couldn’t anymore and quickly wrapped his arms around Jae’s neck and held on. 

The proximity made Jae growl, he could feel that tingling low in his belly, the base of his spine. 

Younghyun’s moans grew higher in pitch, indicating just how much the younger boy was stimulated. He was gasping and panting as stars sparked behind his eyes and he could feel his orgasm about to crash upon him. 

“You close?” Jae panted in his ear, hearing a moaned out long “yes” from the boy beneath him as he threaded his fingers in Jae’s soft hair. 

“Come for me,” Jae murmured, angling one sharp thrust against Younghyun’s prostate which hit the bundle of nerves dead on and Younghyun screamed as he came. 

Jae could feel his body clench around him, his wings fluttered and the familiar red sparks flew from him as he roared out his climax. Filling Younghyun with his release. 

After a few moments, Jae glanced down at Younghyun. The younger boy’s eyes were closed but he was smiling. Their breathing was harsh and the mess between their bodies was slightly uncomfortable. 

Jae closed his eyes and focused his thoughts, a wash of energy and the stickiness disappeared. 

He leaned down and snuggled against Younghyun’s throat. “Okay?” He whispered, placing a soft kiss against the sweaty flesh. 

Younghyun nodded and pulled Jae into the bed; throwing the duvet over them. He placed a gentle kiss to Jae’s temple before snuggling into Jae’s side. 

Jae sighed in content, his fingers still raking through Younghyun’s soft albeit sweaty hair. “Younghyun-ah, thank you.”

“Huh? What for?”

“Everything,” Younghyun chuckled softly as he snuggled closer. Jae sighed, “seriously though, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” 

Younghyun shuffled slightly before Jae felt a gentle kiss to his bare chest; just above his heart. “Jae, I love you, so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

Younghyun smiled softly against Jae’s skin. “We’re going to graduate and become full Guardians. After that, I don’t know what will happen.”

Jae sighed, tightening his hold on the younger boy. “Younghyun, as long as I’m with you; I don’t care what happens.” He tilted the younger boy’s chin up slightly so they were gazing at each other. 

“Jae~” Younghyun whispered. 

“You big softie.” 

Jae pulled back to frown at the new voice. Raising a brow as he saw the two Denimalz floating before them. “Jje.”

The chicken Denimal shrugged as he overlooked their disheveled appearances as they laid under the duvet. “Thank god you’re both decent.” 

Younghyun chuckled softly at that. Jae couldn’t stop the blush from spreading on his cheeks as he tried to swat playfully at the Denimal. He rolled his eyes and shook his head softly. “Jje. Just go to sleep.” 

Jje grinned mischievously as he took hold of Ke’s paw and moved her to the small pillow beside Jae’s head. Jje moved back towards Jae, making the Guardian raise a brow before he felt Jje pat his cheek softly.

“Love you Jae!”


	26. Chapter 26

Jae tugged awkwardly on his suit, pulling down the lapels before he began tugging on his tie. 

“Yah! Would you stop fidgeting!” Jje scolded as he floated in front of Jae. 

Jae just bowed his head awkwardly before running a hand through his hair; it was pushed back anyway but he did it instinctively. Jae groaned as he felt the hair gel on his fingers. “Damnit.” 

“Jae, why are you so nervous?” Jje asked with a frown. 

Jae sighed; “I don’t know.”

Jje crossed his wings over his chest with a large grin on his little face. “It’s graduation! You should be happy! Partying!” He pumped his wing in the air. 

Jae chuckled fondly before shaking his head. He bit his lip as he looked around the large expanse of the campus. “Have you seen Younghyun or Ke?” 

Jje shook his head. “Not since earlier,” Younghyun and Ke had practically moved into Jae’s apartment with them; Jae was glad because it meant that he got to see the younger boy a lot more. Younghyun had a shift at the cafe earlier and had insisted that Jae head to graduation without him. 

“Jae-Hyung!”

Jae smiled and waved his friends over as he saw them walking towards him. “Wonpil-ah, Sungjin-ah,” they both smiled back at him. Wonpil was dressed in a white suit and a black tie; he was smiling prettily at Jae. Sungjin had a grey striped suit jacket with matching trousers and a black turtleneck underneath. 

“Hyung, are you excited?” Wonpil’s eyes were shining as he looked up at Jae, the excitement shone in his gaze. 

Jae shrugged softly, “I guess? I can see you are; Wonpil-ah.” He added with a soft smile. 

“I’m so ready to graduate!” Wonpil cheered, Pil joining in and floating around Wonpil’s head. 

“You haven’t been here that long...” Sungjin scoffed playfully beside him; raising a brow. Bang giggled softly as she sat on Sungjin’s shoulder. 

“Sungjin-ie-Hyung~ I’ll get more time to be with you.” Wonpil fluttered his eyelashes prettily at the elder Guardian. 

Jae chuckled softly as he saw the embarrassment flash on Sungjin’s face, he cleared his throat before asking. “Where’s Younghyun?”

Jae shook his head, “I don’t know, I haven’t seen him yet.”

Wonpil blinked slightly before tilting his head at Jae. “There isn’t long till the ceremony.”

“Jje!” A soft voice suddenly called. Jae could see the small fox floating towards them. 

Jje’s face lit up before Ke flew into his wings. “My Ke!” He cooed as he held the small fox. 

“Ke?” Jae tilted his head in confusion as he addressed the Denimal, he glanced around but couldn’t see Younghyun. 

“Jae, you look so handsome!” Ke cooed as she looked over Jae with soft eyes. 

Jae bowed his head softly. “Ah, thank you.” He smiled at Ke, she tilted her head curiously. “Where is Younghyun?” Jae asked. 

“Younghyun-ie? He was talking with Jaebum-Shii.” Ke smiled softly. 

Jae frowned. “Jaebum?” He grit his teeth slightly at the mention of the handsome wolf Guardian. 

Sungjin scoffed slightly making Jae turn to him. He had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. “What’s with the face? Are you jealous?”

Jae’s eyes widened. “W-What?!”

“Like you can talk Sungjin-ie!” Pil teased softly as he flew around Sungjin’s head. 

It was Sungjin’s turn for his eyes to widen, “Y-Yah!” He tried to swat at the pink bunny making Jae, Wonpil, Jje, Bang and Ke laugh at him. Sungjin grumbled slightly before he shook his head and smiled. “Anyway, we should go head to our seats.” 

Jae followed after them, Ke was flying beside Jje next to Jae’s head. “Jae-Shii? You okay?” Ke asked softly; flying in front of Jae and stopping him from walking. 

“Yeah, Ke, I’m fine.” Ke straightened Jae’s tie gently; her small paws pushing the material up. 

She looked back up at Jae with large eyes. “You look nervous.”

“I’m okay, Ke,” Jae reassured with a smile. 

“Jae!” A familiar voice called making Jae turn and smile. 

“Younghy-“ Jae’s eyes widened and he became silent as he looked over Younghyun. The younger boy had a black suit on; black shirt and trousers with a fitted suit jacket on top. 

What Jae was really looking at was the thin black choker around Younghyun’s throat, decorated with silver jewels. He had no tie on. The first three buttons of his shirt were undone; Jae’s gaze was drawn to Younghyun’s collarbones. 

“Jae, stop staring.” Younghyun smirked playfully at him. 

Jae blinked before he shook his head and smiled at the younger boy. “Y-Younghyun-ah, you look so pretty.” He spoke softly; cupping Younghyun’s chin and tilting his head up. 

Younghyun chuckled softly. Jae pulled him closer only for Younghyun to pull away, the younger boy shook his head. “C’mon, let’s head to the ceremony.”

-

Jae shuffled uncomfortably in his seat as he sat amongst the other graduates. He’d been staying in his apartment for the past three months; the campus still made him anxious. 

He felt a soft hand on his thigh, turning to the side he smiled as he saw Younghyun gazing back at him with a reassuring smile. 

“Now graduates! I will call you all up in your partnerships and when you leave here you will be official Guardians.” Taecyeon smiled. He’d been promoted to headmaster after the fall of JYP. He’d helped Jae a lot the past few months, supporting him and reassuring him. 

Jae smiled and applauded as he watched his friends go up one by one. 

“Park Sungjin and Im Jaebum!”

“Yoon Dowoon and Im Junhyeok!”

“Kim Wonpil and Park Jinyoung!”

“Terry He and Don Lee!”

“Choi Youngjae and Kim Yugyeom!”

“Mark Tuan and BamBam!”

“Jackson Wang and Park Jamie!”

He felt his nerves perk again as he realised that him and Younghyun were the last ones to be called. 

“Park Jaehyung and Kang Younghyun!”

People were whispering, Jae could hear them. He clenched his fists slightly only to freeze and look up when he felt a soft warm hand wrap over his fist. Younghyun was smiling gently at him; gesturing to the stage where Taecyeon was stood waiting. 

“Jae, let’s go.” Younghyun nodded at him. 

Jae took a deep breath before following after Younghyun and heading up to the small stage in front of the other students. 

Taecyeon shook Younghyun’s hand first; congratulating him before he looked to Jae with a soft look. 

“Jaehyung-shii, congratulations on your graduation.” Taecyeon smiled friendly at him; shaking Jae’s hand. 

Jae smiled awkwardly. “T-thank you.”

“You’ve set a new record.”

Jae frowned slightly at Taecyeon’s words. “Huh?” He tilted his head at the headmaster. 

“You are the quickest graduate.” Taecyeon announced suddenly, the rest of the students applauded. Jae turned and bowed awkwardly to them before facing Taecyeon again. “You’ve only been at the school for ten months; that is the fastest graduate we’ve ever had.” 

“O-oh. Thank you.” Jae bowed again, unsure how to react to that. He heard the students whispering again before he felt Younghyun hold his hand and tug him softly. 

He followed Younghyun’s lead as they made their way back to their seats. Jje was floating around his head slightly; a large grin on his face as he flew beside them, beside Ke. 

Some of the students turned to glance at him curiously as he sat down. Younghyun scoffed beside him and shook his head, “it’s rude to stare.” He growled slightly making the students look back to the front again. Jae squeezed Younghyun’s thigh gently in thanks. 

“And so concludes our ceremony for this year!” Taecyeon announced, his large grin announcing to the students. “Remember graduates, you now have the responsibility of protecting all against Wendigo’s. Good luck to you all and stay healthy!” 

The students all cheered as Taecyeon’s speech came to an end. 

Jje flew excitingly around Jae’s head before bellowing, “Let’s party!”

-

“Why are you stood over here?” 

Jae jumped slightly as he glanced at the smiling face heading toward him. “Terry,” he smiled at the younger boy before running a hand through his hair in embarrassment. It had become a lot more unruly as the night went on. “Ah, I can’t dance...”

“Ha! Join the club!” Terry clapped him on the shoulder before offering him a drink. Jae thanked him and took the offered champagne flute. “Congratulations by the way.”

Jae raised a brow slightly. “What for?”

“Fastest graduate, that’s quite a title to go with your many others.” Terry grinned with a slight teasing tone. 

“Ah, yeah...” Jae smiled weakly, swirling his champagne flute distractingly. 

Terry tilted his head curiously. “Are you glad that you’ve graduated?”

“I guess so, I mean it’s why I came to the school right?” Jae smiled as he looked at the other boy. 

Terry shrugged before he grinned back at Jae, “I think you and Brian will do great.” 

“Thanks man.” Jae nodded his head to the other boy. 

“Speaking of Brian, where is he?” Terry asked as he glanced around briefly. 

They were on the schools campus still but it had been set up with loads of fairy-lights and a long table with an array of foods. Music was playing and there was a makeshift dance floor. 

“I don’t know, he said he had something to do.” 

Terry raised a brow slightly, “like what?”

Jae shook his head. “I dunno.”

“Hyungs!”

Jae smiled and waved as Wonpil headed towards them, he was swaying slightly as he held a glass of bright coloured liquid. “Wonpil-ah,” Jae chuckled slightly as he caught the younger boy from stumbling. 

“Aren’t you guys gonna dance?” Wonpil asked as he grinned at them both. 

Terry chuckled before he waved the younger boy off. “Nah. We’re okay standing on the sidelines.”

“Terry-Hyung! It’s graduation! You have to dance~” Wonpil pouted, giggling and tugging on Terry’s suit jacket playfully. 

Jae could see Sungjin heading towards them; he sighed softly as he grabbed Wonpil by the elbow. “Sorry. I think Wonpil’s had too much to drink.” 

“It’s okay, Sungjin-ah.” Jae replied, smiling at the unfortunate boy. Sungjin just nodded as he pulled Wonpil away. 

“Sungjinnie-Hyung! Dance with me!” Jae heard Wonpil giggle as Sungjin tried to move him away. 

Terry chuckled. “Good luck.” Sungjin just nodded to them as he successfully pulled Wonpil away. “C’mon Jae, let’s get a table.” Terry suggested. 

It was almost an hour later when Jae found himself alone in the booth, Terry had been dragged off by Don somewhere a half hour ago. 

Jae bit his lip as he looked around, he couldn’t see Younghyun anywhere. The younger boy also wasn’t messaging him back either. 

“Damnit Younghyun...”

The music suddenly switched, a slower paced melody filled the campus gardens. Jae sighed as he saw couples dancing and swaying. He smiled as he saw Wonpil and Sungjin dancing awkwardly but sweetly together. 

Even the Denimalz had their own small space. Jae raised a brow as he saw Jje twirling Ke around gently. Jae scoffed, “Casanova...” he shook his head but he was happy that Jje was having a good time. 

“What about you?”

Jae blinked at the sudden voice before turning around in his seat, he smiled as he saw the beautiful boy smiling back at him. “Younghyun-ah...”

“Care for a dance?”

Jae shook his head slightly, he could feel a blush rising on his cheeks. “I can’t dance.” 

Younghyun chuckled softly before shrugging his shoulders. “So what?” He held his hand out for Jae to take. 

Jae couldn’t help but think the younger boy looked like a prince. 

“Younghyun...”

“Jae, please?” Younghyun’s eyes were sparkling as he gazed at Jae softly. 

Jae bit his lip before sighing and taking the offered hand. Younghyun’s smile grew; his whole face lighting up as he pulled Jae towards the dance floor. 

Jae smiled down at the younger boy as he swayed him, mesmerised by him. He still couldn’t believe that Younghyun was his. 

He felt Younghyun’s fingers tease the hair at the base of his neck as he gazed up at him. “Jae... you look so handsome,” Younghyun whispered gently. 

Jae smiled as he leaned down, “Younghyun-“

“I want to ask you something,” Younghyun suddenly asked, stopping them from kissing. 

Jae blinked before he pulled back and smiled at the younger boy. “Sure.”

“Would it be okay if I moved in with you?”

Jae’s eyes widened slightly, “what?” He tilted his head at Younghyun’s request but inside his heart was beating excitedly at the thought of living with Younghyun; officially and permanently. 

Younghyun looked worried as he gazed up at Jae, his cheeks tinted pink. “I-I’m sorry if it’s too fast! It’s just I didn’t have as much saved from the cafe for a deposit so I would’ve had to find somewhere-“

“Younghyun! It’s fine, yes. Of course you can.” Jae stopped the younger boy’s worried rambling. He smiled softly at Younghyun, brushing some hair gently from his eyes. “After all, you already practically live with me.”

Younghyun chuckled softly at that, he looked up at Jae as he was biting his lip; “I just wanted to make sure...” his cheeks were flushed pink as he looked up at Jae through his hair. 

Jae felt his heartbeat in his throat, he felt as though he couldn’t look away from the beautiful boy. “Yah! Don’t get all shy with me, you look even prettier when you blush.” 

“Jae...” Younghyun smiled before he leaned up, kissing Jae gently. 

Jae groaned as he cupped Younghyun’s jaw, tilting his head softly to deepen the kiss. Younghyun moaned against him making Jae smirk. He pulled back seeing Younghyun smiling at him, his eyes sparkling. 

“I love you.”

Younghyun smiled as he kissed Jae’s lips again gently, bringing their foreheads together. “I love you too, Jae.”

“You guys are so mushy...” 

They pulled away and smiled when they saw Jje and Ke floating beside them. Jje had his wings crossed over his chest as he grinned at them. “Jje.” Jae smiled softly. 

“Did I hear that we’ll be all living together?” Jje’s face lit up as Younghyun nodded softly. He turned to the small fox beside him. “My Ke!” He twirled Ke around gently. 

Jae smiled as he saw how happy the Denimalz were. Jae bit his lip before he cleared his throat. “Jje.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” Jae smiled softly at the Denimal. 

Jje tilted his head as he looked at Jae softly. “What for?”

“Choosing me.”

“Jae.” Jje moved closer, Jae held his hand out for Jje to stand on. “It was always going to be you.”

Jae smiled softly at the small chicken in his palm. He bit his lip as he suddenly had a thought, a question he’d wanted to ask Jje for a while. “Jje, was that JYP that had you when we first met?”

Jje looked thoughtful before he shook his head. “No.”

Jae frowned. “No? But I thought-“

“JYP knew of me, I didn’t realise he was an Absorber.” Jje admitted, he smiled weakly up at Jae. “He knew the power I possessed but that wasn’t him.” 

“Who was it then?” Jae asked seeing Jje sigh and shrug his shoulders. 

“I dunno.”

Jae’s eyes widened and he frowned. “Huh?” He could see Ke and Younghyun watching their exchange closely. 

“I was following you for a while and that old guy just happened to bang into you.” Jje explained with a smile. 

“So it was a coincidence?” Younghyun asked softly, Jje nodded. 

“Yeah, I was nervous...” he looked at Jae with big eyes, shuffling in Jae’s palm. “I didn’t know how else to talk to you.”

“Jje...” Jae smiled softly at the small chicken in his palm, he patted Jje’s head gently. 

Jje looked up at him with a large smile. “I just knew when I saw you that I wanted you to be my Guardian.”

“Jje...”

The Denimal grinned softly before he shook his head and crossed his wings over his small chest. “Anyway! Stop making me mushy too!” He winked playfully at Jae getting an eye roll back. 

Jae felt Younghyun move beside him; kissing his cheek softly. Jae turned to face the younger boy, moving closer to seal their lips again. 

“Younghyun-ah! Jae-Hyung!” 

They both looked over to see Junhyeok waving at them. Jae tilted his head as the younger boy gestured for them to come over. 

“C’mon! We’re getting a picture of us all.” Dowoon bellowed behind Junhyeok. 

Jae smiled over at them before he felt a hand in his own. He smiled at Younghyun as the younger boy tugged their interlocked fingers gently. “Let’s go Jae.”

They approached all the others, Jae smiled as he looked over his friends. 

Sungjin was helping a very tipsy Wonpil stand, the bear Guardian was smiling softly at Wonpil as the younger boy clung to him. Bang and Pil were floating beside them, holding hands cutely. 

Mark and Jinyoung were stood beside them, Jae could see the blond boy gazing up at Jinyoung softly as Jinyoung chuckled at Wonpil. Jinyoung looked back at Mark, his handsome features gazing at the blond boy. Mark smiled and kissed Jinyoung’s cheek softly. Sleek rolled his eyes as he sat on Mark’s shoulder. Jing, Jinyoung’s small peacock, was ruffling her feathers as she watched the couple. 

Jackson and Jamie were playfully teasing Youngjae and Yugyeom. Jackson and Yugyeom were slightly unsteady on their feet too; they must’ve been drinking too. Ivy, Luna, Belle and Mola; Jamie’s butterfly Denimal, were all floating around them chuckling. 

Jaebum nodded to Younghyun as he and Jae stood beside him. Jae couldn’t help but raise a brow slightly at the exchange before he saw Bambam beside Jaebum. The Thai boy was tugging on Jaebum’s arm; he too looked slightly tipsy as he pointed at where the camera was being set up. Jae could see the fond smile on Jaebum’s face as he nodded at whatever Bambam was mumbling about. Bambam’s Denimal Bana was teasing Jeff playfully. The wolf raised a brow slightly at the monkey before laughing as Bana was wafted accidentally by Bambam. 

Beside them were Terry and Don. The Canadians were laughing as Dowoon struggled to set up the camera. Blue was asleep in Don’s arms and Popo sat upon Terry’s shoulder; arms crossed with a smile on his little face. 

Junhyeok was buzzing around Dowoon trying to take over the responsibility but Dowoon looked determined. Oon and Joon were floating above their heads as they watched their Guardians sort out the camera. 

“Okay, everyone on three say graduates, ready?” Junhyeok instructed, setting a timer on the camera before grabbing Dowoon’s arm and pulling him towards the others. 

“Yeah!” Wonpil cheered. 

“Let’s do it!” Came Bambam’s voice after. 

“It better come out okay!” Jamie chuckled as she posed with the boy’s. 

Jae smiled at all the Guardian’s around him. Their Denimalz all floating above them to also be in the picture. 

His friends. 

He felt Younghyun’s hand squeeze his own as the younger boy looked back at him with a breathtaking smile. His eyes sparkling. Jae smiled back at him and nodded. 

“One! Two! Three!” Junhyeok called. 

“Graduates!”

-

Another story finished!!  
Thank you to everyone who’s followed this story ❤️❤️  
I will be back soon with more stories!! Both DAY6 and GOT7!! 

Everyone please stay healthy and happy!! Love you all!! 

💚💚💚💙💙💙

**Author's Note:**

> Guys follow me and my sister on Twitter 
> 
> @Ringo_Angel
> 
> Check out the pictures my sister made for this fic 🥺🥺🥰🥰
> 
> https://twitter.com/Ringo_Angel/status/1217477246048337920  
> 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!! 🥺❤️💙😊


End file.
